Las Llaves de Fuego
by Talia D'vile
Summary: Traducción: Después de huir por mas de un año, Lucy finalmente logra unirse a Fairy Tail, casa y escuela para niños sin hogar. Lo que no esperaba era conocer a un pirómano de cabello rosa y que él tuviera relación con el misterio detrás de las llaves doradas que le dejó su madre, llaves que ocultaban un secreto mortal. UA, ninjas. Historia original de LoneStorm.
1. Capítulo 1

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

– ¿No tiene la edición especial? ¡Pero salió hace una semana! –

El hombre tartamudeó una disculpa a la rubia adolescente frente a él – ¡L-lo siento, señorita! Las ordenamos esta semana, pero no han llegado todavía. –

Lucy Heartfilia resopló frustrada, pero luego suspiró. – Lo siento, señor. No pretendía ser difícil. Realmente contaba con que tuvieran el número especial de Fairy Tail... –

– Lo siento, señorita. Tal vez si se queda en Hargeon por unos días... –

Pensativa acarició el llavero escondido en su cinturón, se encogió de hombros y le dio al dependiente una gran sonrisa. – Sí, tal vez lo haga. Es bastante agradable aquí. –

Después de desearle un buen día, Lucy salió de la librería para encontrar un hotel. Por lo general, se quedaría en una librería durante horas y horas, pero sabía que terminaría comprando todo el lugar si se quedaba más tiempo. Realmente no podía permitirse eso.

Era difícil para ella encontrar pequeños trabajos que realizar, y a dónde sea que fuera era imposible hallar uno que pagase lo suficientemente bien para alojarse. Su padre no le había enviado dinero desde que se escapó hace un año, aunque si lo hubiera hecho, Lucy no lo habría usado. Ella era independiente de él, por completo.

Dado que su padre parecía compartir la idea de no tenerla en su casa, tal vez ahora podría mudarse a un nuevo hogar: El gremio Fairy Tail.

El Hotel Hargeon era un lugar bastante bonito. Era barato, tenía un baño, comida, y una cama cómoda, por lo que en realidad no había mucho más que una Lucy de diecisiete años de edad pudiera esperar.

Suspiró profundamente satisfecha al hundirse en el agua caliente del baño con un montón de burbujas. – Essssto es lo que necesitaba. –

Después de su baño decidió que era hora de hacer un poco de turismo. El puerto de Hargeon era un lugar lleno de vida en el Reino de Fiore, y Lucy estaba segura de que obtendría bastante inspiración para su novela. Por las calles la gente iba y venía llamando a vender sus mercancías. Se concentró en todos los lugares llamativos y en los colores de la ciudad comercial en vez de los diversos silbidos de los jóvenes transeúntes, que parecían seguirla a todos lados.

En lo que parecía un corto periodo de tiempo, Lucy no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que este había volado. Era la hora de la cena ya, o al menos, eso es lo que su estómago le dijo.

Mirando hacia arriba frunció el ceño. El cielo le dijo lo mismo. Estaba oscuro ya y las antorchas encendidas en las calles proporcionaban un ambiente excitante a las calles adoquinadas.

Le agradaba el ambiente romántico, al menos hasta que oyó un gruñido por el callejón.

Congelándose en su lugar, miró a su alrededor. Era una zona más desierta, con un pequeño grupo de casas maltrechas a lo largo del muelle del puerto. Pronto, los gruñidos fueron seguidos por gritos, risas y gemidos de dolor.

La cara de Lucy se desencajó de rabia. Lentamente, deslizó el látigo de su cinturón hacia su mano, tratando de escuchar más. Ella se negaba a ser una espectadora cuando alguien era lastimado.

Cuando oyó un grito ahogado, ya no pudo soportarlo y se precipitó por el callejón. El sonido parecía venir de alguna clase de bodega subterránea, sigilosamente abrió la puerta y entró.

Su mano se apresuró a cubrir su boca cuando vio lo que estaba pasando. Parecía una banda de algún tipo, tal vez uno de esos grupos llamados 'gremios oscuros', y en el centro había un ring de peleas. Había perros por todo el lugar gruñendo y mordiendo, la rubia se dio cuenta de que acababa de entrar en un escondite de peleas de perros. El problema más grave de esto, sin embargo, era que habían empujado a alguien en medio de ellos. Había una persona, encogiéndose mientras los perros se precipitaban por otra mordida.

Lucy se mordió el labio, preguntándose cómo podría manejarlos por su cuenta. Había por lo menos quince miembros de la banda y uno de ella. Mientras que ella muy rápida y hábil con su látigo, suponía que ellos eran bastante bueno con sus puños y que, sin duda, tenían pistolas o cuchillos.

Pero entonces oyó un grito y más risas. Ella no pudo evitarlo. Corrió justo en frente del anillo y gritó, – ¡Detengan esto! ¡Voy a llamar a la policía! – alargando su teléfono amenazante.

Por un momento todos se congelaron. Al menos tuvo un segundo para pensar que había ganado, pero después de eso, risas bajas comenzaron a resonar en el sótano. Uno de ellos se acercó más a ella. Parecía ser el líder y la miró de forma lasciva, sin embargo ella no retrocedió.

– Parece que alguien vino a unirse a nuestro grupo, ¿eh, chicos? – Le dio una mirada de arriba abajo que no le gustó, y añadió riendo – ¡No podría haber pagado por una así! –

Los otros miembros se burlaron cuando el que estaba más cerca de ella intentó agarrarla, a lo que ella sacudió su látigo más rápido de lo que él pudo reaccionar. Él gritó, saltando hacia atrás y sosteniendo su mano herida. La diversión en sus ojos dio paso a la malicia – Tú desagradable pequeña… –

La rodearon y antes de que se diera cuenta alguien la agarró por el medio, las piernas y los brazos, y su cinturón con las llaves y el látigo fue arrojado a un lado. Trató de gritar, pero no hizo mucho con una mano sobre su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror, nunca se había sentido tan impotente antes. Cada parte de ella se sacudió. No había manera de salir de esta...

El líder gruñó en su oído – Por esto, querida, vamos a tener que llevarte con nosotros y… –

Fue interrumpido por un grito y un golpe detrás de él cuando uno de sus compinches voló por la habitación, arrojado por una fuerza aparentemente invisible. Todas las luces de la habitación en penumbra de repente se apagaron, causando mayor pánico. La primera víctima fue seguida por los gritos y los golpes violentos de una segunda y una tercera. La parte blanca de sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

Después una cuarta, él que la sostenía a ella, se ahogó con algo envuelto alrededor de su cuello. Una voz profunda que, de alguna manera, era peligrosa y calmante a la vez murmuró: – La vas a soltar, te acostarás sobre tu estómago y pondrás las manos donde pueda verlas. –

– ¿Y…y po…por qué, por qué haría eso? – su captor logró decir a través de la asfixia.

– Porque si no lo haces, te quemaré hasta que sólo quede un montón de cenizas, escoria. –

Al instante Lucy fue liberada por su captor, quien tartamudeó, – N…no, no puede ser... –

De repente dos ráfagas de fuego se dispararon en la oscuridad, destacando la sonrisa loca de su aparente salvador. – Aquí es donde comienza la verdadera fiesta. ¡Estoy encendido! –

– ¡Muchachos! – uno gritó desde el suelo, en algún lugar a la izquierda. – ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Es él! ¡Salamander! –

– ¡Ustedes no van a ninguna parte! – gritó el tal 'Salamander', y después de un clic, las llamas se duplicaron, barriendo el suelo y luego arremolinándose, con lo que apenas distinguió la forma de un joven, tal vez al final de la adolescencia o principios de los años veinte, voltear y girar mientras noqueaba a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la banda, utilizando un método eficaz de encenderlos con el fuego y luego los golpeaba.

Lucy cayó de rodillas, quieta todo el tiempo, sólo era capaz de ver los fascinantes destellos de fuego, oír gritos, patadas, golpes y cuerpos golpeando el suelo. Estaba atrapada en su lugar debido al miedo, preguntándose si también y cuando iba a ser atacada. Los perros en el ring gimoteaban, deseando no estar cerca del fuego. En cuestión de un minuto, la lucha parecía haberse detenido y las luces simplemente se encendieron de nuevo, revelando la forma completa de su salvador.

No estaba muy segura si describirlo como sexy, adorable, hermoso, escalofriante, extraño, o simplemente loco. Lucy se decidió por una mezcla de todas esas opciones. Lo primero que notó fue sorprendente cabello rosa despeinado todas direcciones, aunque parecía natural de esa manera. Un par de gafas polarizadas estaban sobre su cabeza, despeinando su cabello aún más. Al observarlo con más detalle, apreció un pendiente de oro con forma de dragón en la oreja derecha. Él era bastante alto, tenía los hombros anchos, músculos bien definidos y piel más bronceada que ella. Sus intensos ojos oscuros estaban rodeados de pestañas aún más oscuras, destacando por su gran y adorable sonrisa, que no parecía encajar con la enorme paliza de ninjas que acababa de repartir.

Su sentido de la moda tal vez fuera la parte extraña. No estaba mal, pero... era diferente. El chico usaba una bufanda blanca escamada, pantalones blancos y sueltos metidos en altas botas negras con broches, cinturón negro, una mochila roja y parecía no haberse percatado de la necesidad de usar camisa, simplemente llevaba un chaleco negro de bordes dorados abierto, con una cazadora de cuero negro encima, luciendo un abdomen bastante impresionante. Guantes negros, que llegaban hasta el antebrazo pero con los dedos desnudos, se apreciaban en sus brazos; visibles cuando se quitó su chaqueta ligeramente humeante y la arrojó a un lado.

Extraño, pero no estaba mal.

Antes de que se diera cuenta su mano estaba frente a su cara. Ella parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que trataba de ayudarla a levantarse. Tentativamente, Lucy se acercó y la aceptó, viendo su simple sonrisa con cautela. Esa fachada adorable podía ser engañosa...

Su agarre era tan firme que Lucy chilló al sentir su mano ser aplastada. La mano del chico estaba tan caliente que casi le quemó cuando tiró de ella con aparente facilidad. Pasando sus dedos cenizos por el pelo, que ahora estaba manchado por hollín, sonrió ampliamente. – Hola, soy Natsu. ¿Qué piensa que hacías allí? ¿Fuiste enviada también a este trabajo de un gremio diferente? Porque yo les dije que podría hacerlo solo... –

– N…no – tartamudeó con rapidez, aún en estado de shock. – Es…escuché a alguien gritar, así que vine a revisar... –

La miró de cerca, examinándola, y luego comenzó a caminar a su alrededor en círculo, observándola de arriba abajo. Lucy se congeló con el escrutinio, pero llegó al límite de su tolerancia cuando él se ubicó detrás de ella y se inclinó para oler su cuello.

La rubia le dio un codazo en la cara con fuerza, enviándolo tambaleante hacia atrás. – ¡Aléjate, pervertido! –

– ¡Owww! – el pelirrosa gimió como un niño pequeño, frotando el punto entre los ojos donde ella lo había golpeado, provocándole una gran marca roja. – ¿Por qué fue eso, eh? ¡Pensé que te había salvado! –

Cruzando los brazos, Lucy replicó, – Así fue, ¡pero no puedes ir por ahí oliendo a la gente! –

Él se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello con timidez. – Es algo así como un hábito, supongo. Perdón, aunque, nadie más parece tener un problema con él... –

– ¿En serio? ¿Noqueaste a esas personas antes? –

Natsu frunció el ceño. – Oh, sí. –

Ella lo miró sin comprender, decidió que nunca había conocido a alguien tan denso en su vida.

– Así que, – colocó las manos en las caderas – si no eres de un gremio, entonces ¿por qué fuiste detrás de toda una banda tú sola? –

A Lucy se le sonrojaron las mejillas. – ¡No soy estúpida! Sólo quería ver lo que estaba pasando y pensaba llamar a la poli…–

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Te dije el mío. –

 _Cielos, debe de tener un problema de TDAH* muy severo para cambiar de tema tan rápidamente_ , pensó exasperada. Estaba reacia a decirle su nombre, debido a que lo había conocido hace apenas un minuto cuando daba una paliza a unas quince personas en unos 30 segundos. Pero él la había salvado, así que... – Soy Lucy – dijo finalmente, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa. – Gracias por salvarme. Debería irme... –

Él frunció el ceño. – ¿A esta hora de la noche, sola? No lo sé… no me suena como una buena idea, Luigi*. –

– ¡Es Lucy! – Le gruñó – Bueno, supongo que deberíamos llamar a la policía para que recojan a estos tipos – razonó Lucy, mirando a la pandilla por primera vez desde que se había levantado. Todos parecían completamente fuera de combate, tirados por todas partes. Los perros lloriqueaban en la esquina, y la persona que había sido atacada...

Ella suspiró. – Noqueaste a la víctima también, ¿verdad? –

Llevó su vista a donde ella estaba mirando, e inhaló bruscamente al ver a la figura tirada en el ring –Ups...me olvidé de ese tipo –

Lucy estaba sacando su teléfono para llamar a emergencias, pero Natsu de repente la detuvo. – No, no, yo los llamaré. Quiero asegurarme de obtener mi recompensa, y si _tú_ los llamas... –

Alzando una ceja, ella dijo interrogante – ¿Tú recompensa? –

– Sí – respondió lentamente, como si ella fuera la lenta. – Tomé un trabajo para mi gremio. La policía tiene que ver que _yo_ me hice cargo de estos tipos por mi mismo, para dar prueba de que he terminado mi trabajo y me deshice de la banda que me pidieron. –

Ella parpadeó. – ¿Debes de ser de uno de esos gremios de ninjutsu? –

Él sonrió. – Por supuesto. El mejor de todos. Me llaman Salamander, o el _Dragon Slayer*_ de fuego. –

– ¿Quién lo hace? ¿Y cómo haces esa cosa de fuego? – Lucy preguntó, tratando de recordar; ya había escuchado esos nombres antes en alguna parte... Pero Natsu ya había marcado a la policía en su teléfono y lo acercó a su oído. Notó un destello rojo en su hombro derecho, como si tuviera un tatuaje allí, pero se apartó demasiado rápido para que ella lo viera.

Después de hablar brevemente con la línea del personal de emergencia, colgó, y rápidamente se sentó como si estuviera a punto de meditar, pero no lo hizo. Natsu simplemente sonrió, se quitó su mochila y la abrió. Lucy pensó que nada podría ser mucho más extraño, pero luego descubrió su error cuando un _gato azul brillante_ saltó de la mochila y siseó a su propietario.

– ¡Lo siento, amigo! – el gato se alejó de él. Natsu parecía molesto mientras Lucy observaba, sin habla. Se apartó de su gato gruñón cruzando los brazos. – ¿De qué otra forma se supone que deba llevarte a todos lados? –

El gato estaba ocupado entrelazándose a sí mismo alrededor de las piernas de Lucy, ronroneando. Por alguna razón Natsu se animó al ver esto, volviendo su atención de nuevo a Lucy. – ¡A Happy le gustas! ¿Lo ves amigo? Te hice una nueva amiga. –

– ¿Llevas a tu mascota cuando vas a pelear contra una pandilla? –

Natsu se inclinó hacia delante y levantó a 'Happy', luciendo inmensamente ofendido. – ¡Happy no es mi mascota! ¡Él es mi amigo! –

– De acuerdo... ¿lo siento? – ella trató, mirando como el soy-la-vieja-loca-amante-de-los-gatos adolecente agitaba la cabeza de su gato entre sus orejas.

– Mis guantes – dijo Natsu de repente.

– ¿Q…qué? –

– Tu preguntaste cómo hice la cosa de fuego. – Él levantó las muñecas con orgullo – Son guantes lanzadores de mini-llamas hechos de un material a prueba de fuego. Los hice yo mismo. –

– Oh... Eso es... genial – ella admitió mientras que Happy escapaba del regazo de Natsu para frotarse nuevamente contra los tobillos de Lucy. – Bastante genial en realidad. ¿Nunca te has quemado? –

Él se burló. – ¿Para qué piensas que son los guantes resistentes al fuego? –

– Tus dedos no están cubiertos. –

Natsu se encogió de hombros. – Se ven más geniales de esa manera. –

Fue entonces cuando las sirenas fueron finalmente escuchadas y la policía ingresó en el sótano.

Tomó demasiado tiempo resolver todo el asunto. Después de varios interrogatorios, explicaciones y observar a la policía llevar a los chicos malos a las ambulancias, finalmente dejaron que los dos adolescentes (y el gato) se fueran, para salir a caminar cansados a través de las calles vacías de Hargeon.

Lucy oyó un distintivo ruido sordo y un gemido a su derecha y se dio cuenta que Natsu todavía estaba a su lado. – Muerooooo de hambre – gimió él, cayendo al piso de nuevo.

Mordiéndose el labio en contemplación, Lucy finalmente le dio una sonrisa, poniendo su mano en su hombro. – Vamos, tampoco he comido. Yo invito. Tú me salvaste después de todo... –

Eso hizo al chico emocionarse considerablemente, dando puñetazos al aire con energías renovadas. – ¡Sí! ¡Ahora estoy encendido! –

* * *

Natsu comía como un centenar de vacas.

Pero más rápido.

Y de forma muy, muy sucia.

– Um, sabes, si no reduces la velocidad, podrías hacerte daño a ti mismo... – le dijo la de ojos cafés débilmente, levantando sus brazos para defenderse de la comida que volaba por todas partes.

– Naghh – fue su única respuesta al tiempo que, literalmente, empujaba un tomate entero dentro de la boca.

Happy estaba ocupado, sentado en el respaldo del asiento de su dueño, sin preocuparse por el comportamiento salvaje de Natsu, comiendo un pescado del plato de su amo.

– Así que... haz dicho que eres de un gremio, ¿verdad? – Lucy comenzó, con la esperanza de que una conversación lo frenaría un poco con su comida.

Pero él era experto en hablar con la boca llena. – A ha. – Arrancó toda la carne de un muslo de pollo de un solo bocado.

Lucy juntó las manos delante de ella, mirando distraídamente a la distancia. – Siempre he querido unirme a un gremio – suspiró.

Natsu pasó la comida. – Y entonces, ¿por qué no lo has hecho? –

Lucy dejó caer sus mejillas en sus manos. – ¡No sé cómo unirme! ¡Tenía la esperanza de que la edición exclusiva del _Ninja Semanal*_ lo explicara! Era un número especial sobre el gremio al que tengo muchas ganas de unirme –

– Bueno – dijo Natsu, sonriendo y apuntándose a sí mismo, – No sé acerca de este gremio especial al que deseas unirte, ¡pero el mío es el mejor! –

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa. Él era tan extraño; probablemente era de algún gremio pequeño en medio de la nada. – ¿Cómo se llama tu gremio? – Se pusieron de pie mientras Lucy juntaba su dinero para pagarle a la camarera.

– Es posible que hayas oído hablar de él – supuso Natsu – ¡Se llama Fairy Tail! –

* * *

*TDAH: Transtorno por Déficit de Atención e Hiperactividad

*Luigi: Siempre escriben esto, ya no recuerdo si realmente así la llamó la primera vez o sólo es cosa de los fanfics, me causa gracia porque siempre aparece

*Dragon Slayer: Como he dicho en otras historias, me gusta más como suena así. Es Asesino de Dragones por si alguien no lo sabe.

*Ninja Semanal: La autora dejó el nombre original Sorcerer Weekly, pero esto significa el Hechicero Semanal, así que decidí adaptarlo más a la situación

Bueno aquí una nueva historia, me deprime un poco la falta de respuesta de Another, espero que aquí sea diferente. Quiero leer su opinión inicial

Cuídense


	2. Capítulo 2

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Lucy casi se atragantó al respirar. – ¿Fairy Tail? ¿Hablas de _ese_ Fairy Tail en Magnolia? –

Natsu giro hacia su izquierda, permitiendo que Lucy finalmente pudiera ver el emblema en su hombro derecho. Era la marca de Fairy Tail.

La pareja se dirigía a las puertas del restaurante. – ¿Así que has oído hablar de él? – Natsu mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella al salir al aire levemente frío de la tarde.

– ¡Sí! ¡Ese es al que yo quiero unirme! – exclamó la rubia. – Debe ser por eso que he escuchado tu nombre antes. – murmuro para sí.

– ¿En serio? Porque puedo llevarte allí. –

Lucy se detuvo en seco, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. – Tú... ¿harías eso por mí? –

Natsu se rio. – ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? El abuelo puede instalarte, puedes aprender algo más de defensa personal para tomar algunos trabajos antes de que comience el año escolar, tendrás un lugar para quedarte, ¡Será divertido! –

– ¿Puedes conseguir que me acepten? – preguntó con anhelo.

Se encogió de hombros. – En realidad no es tan difícil. Tienes que firmar unos papeles, obtener tu tatuaje, elegir una habitación y listo, ya está. Por supuesto, si eres un estudiante universitario, tu tienes que pagar por tu habitación, pero los estudiantes de educación básica* no lo hacen. Si tienes un hogar y sólo quieres ir a la escuela, tus padres deben pagar por el dormitorio si es que lo necesitas o te inscribes en la Academia simplemente. – Él frunció el ceño. – Aún estás en la preparatoria* al igual que yo, ¿verdad? –

– Sí. Tengo diecisiete años. –

– ¡Yo también! Así que estarás en mis clases. –

– Wow – inhaló Lucy, apretando sus llaves con entusiasmo. – ¡No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo realmente! –

Natsu se detuvo y puso las manos en las caderas con orgullo, su gato reposaba en la bufanda que descansa sobre sus hombros. – ¡Así que sígueme! ¡Vamos a Fairy Tail! –

Lucy se frotó los ojos, sonriendo con cansancio. – Eso suena increíble, pero... ¿No estás cansado? –

Natsu se rascó la cabeza. – Bueno, sí, pero no tengo un lugar para dormir. –

Después de vacilar, Lucy ofreció – Hay un sofá en la habitación del hotel donde estoy alojada. Puedes dormir allí, si lo deseas. – No podía evitarlo, pero confiaba en este muchacho. Era tan... inocente.

– ¡Suena bien para mí! – y Happy maulló de acuerdo.

* * *

Si Lucy pensó que su manera de comer era una locura, no era nada en comparación con los ronquidos. Pasó la mayor parte de la noche con una almohada sobre su cabeza.

El chico no sólo dormía muy ruidosamente, también como una roca.

– Natsu, levántate – dijo Lucy, por quinta vez, agitando suavemente su hombro con lo que, de algún modo, algo se soltó y se cayó de un bolsillo que parecía estar dentro de su chaleco.

Lucy frunció el ceño ante el brillo dorado y, cuando vio lo que era, se quedó sin aliento, tropezando y cayendo hacia atrás. Era una de las llaves.

No tenía dudas al respecto. Se trataba de una llave de diez centímetros recubierta de oro con un signo del zodiaco en ella: el símbolo de Virgo, la doncella.

Con dedos temblorosos la recogió. Estaba tibia tras haber estado contra su pecho, que aún se movía suavemente arriba y abajo con cada respiración. Levantó la mirada hacia el chico. Los cabellos rosas de Natsu caían ligeramente por encima de sus ojos mientras dormía, y su cara estaba completamente tranquila. Los ronquidos parecían haber terminado y estaba acurrucado en posición fetal sobre su lado izquierdo, pero con el brazo y el final de la bufanda colgando sobre el sofá. Mordiéndose el labio, con el tiempo su moral salió a relucir y, gentilmente, alzó el chaleco y puso la llave a resguardo de nuevo en su lugar. Como la guardiana designada de las llaves, tendría que observar a Natsu con extra cuidado para mantenerlos a él y a la llave en secreto y a salvo.

Pero la cuestión principal seguía presente, girando alrededor de su mente: _¿Por qué este muchacho cualquiera tiene una de las llaves?_

Estaba claro que él no era un cualquiera, y Lucy no podía dejar de pensar que estaba destinada a encontrarse con él.

Fue entonces cuando él empezó a hacer ruido y movió sus párpados lentamente. Finalmente abrió un ojo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. – Buenos días, Luigi. –

Se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de su cara.

Ruborizándose se echó para atrás rápidamente y dijo – Lucy. Te dije que mi nombre es Lucy. Y buenos días. –

Se incorporó y se estiró. – Esta bien, Luce. Se acerca bastante. –

– Lucy –

– Claro, Luce. ¿Qué hay de desayunar? –

Happy se arrastró discretamente fuera de las piernas de Natsu hacia el regazo de Lucy mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco, acariciándolo de forma inconsciente con su mano. – Hay desayuno gratis abajo en el restaurant. Trata de no comer demasiado, no es de buena educación. –

Natsu se burló. – Si ofrecen desayuno gratis, ¡deberían esperar que alguien se lo coma todo! –

– Creo que no funciona así – dijo con una mirada contundente.

Claramente Natsu no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de nadie, ya que comió unas seis raciones de todos modos.

* * *

No le llevó mucho tiempo a Lucy empacar sus pocas posesiones que consistían en una pequeña caja de recuerdos, su ordenador portátil, teléfono, algunos libros, dos cambios de ropa y artículos de higiene.

Al menos, _ella_ creyó que no le tomó mucho tiempo, pero Natsu, por el contrario, golpeaba su pie con impaciencia cuando terminó con su rutina de la mañana y una ducha.

– ¡Finalmente! – se quejó dramáticamente cuando ella salió del baño terminando de vestirse su camiseta roja. – Estaba empezando a pensar que te habías caído por el inodoro o algo así. –

– Lo dice el chico al que le tomó cerca de veinte minutos despertar – replicó ella, su paciencia estaba a prueba.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa torcida mostrando sus afilados dientes. – Es justo. ¡Ahora vamos! –

 _¡Finalmente voy a Fairy Tail!,_ Lucy se rio – ¡Muy bien! ¡A Fairy Tail! –

Quince minutos de paseo más tarde, Lucy se detuvo en la calle. – Bueno, aquí está la estación de trenes. ¿Tienes tu dinero para un billete? –

Pero cuando se volvió para mirar a Natsu, se sorprendió al verlo con una mueca y con el rostro ligeramente verde. – Nop. Trenes no. ¡Vamos caminando! –

– ¡¿Caminando?! – Lucy se horrorizó. – ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Nos llevará días! –

– Caminé hasta aquí. No es ningún problema. –

– No vamos a caminar. –

Tardó veinte minutos en empujar a Natsu dentro del tren. Por alguna razón, cuando él finalmente se dio cuenta de que había perdido, gimió acurrucándose en la esquina del compartimento y haciendo una mueca de aprensión.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó la joven, frunciendo el ceño e inclinándose hacia él. – ¿Tienes miedo a los trenes o algo así? ¿A los espacios cerrados? –

– No – dijo débilmente. – Por supuesto no. –

– Entonces que… –

El tren finalmente se tambaleó hacia delante, sacando a la luz su verdadero problema. Observó fascinada, con simpatía y culpabilidad, como él se cogía del estómago y al instante se desplomaba, recostándose en el asiento. Se llevó una mano a la boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

– ¿Te mareas con el movimiento*? –

Natsu asintió. Happy maulló tristemente y se estableció por el pecho de Natsu.

Después de tres horas seguidas de arcadas contenidas, gemidos y de abrir y cerrar la ventana constantemente para vaciar el estómago, Lucy casi se encontró deseando que hubieran caminado después de todo.

Colocando sus manos sobre sus oídos para evitar escuchar el asqueroso sonido de su décimo vómito, ella se quejó con él, – ¡Tal vez no debiste haber comido tanto en el desayuno si sabías que iba a ser un problema! –

Él derramó un poco de agua en su boca y escupió por la ventana antes de volverse hacia ella con una mirada enferma y acusadora. – ¡No sabía que eras lo suficientemente mezquina como para hacerme ir en un medio de transporte! –

– ¡Nunca mencionaste que te mareabas con el movimiento! –

– ¡Te dije que no quería ir! –

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, volviendo la nariz hasta la ventana. – Bueno, deberías haberme dicho el por qué. Pensé que estabas haciendo el ridículo sin ninguna razón otra vez. –

Él, a su vez, rodó por el suelo hasta ella, tratando de parecer enfadado y fallando miserablemente. – ¿ _Yo_ , ridículo? Tú eres la rara aquí. –

– ¡¿ _Yo_ soy rara?! Me lo dice la persona con el gato azul, el pelo rosado, con una bufanda con dibujos y ¡un fetiche con el fuego! –

Haciendo pucheros, él murmuró. – Dices eso como si fuera algo malo. – Tosió – Para tu información, señorita Rara Lucy, me _gusta_ mi pelo de color rosa; nací así. En segundo lugar, si tienes un problema con mi gato, tienes un problema con un cinturón negro en ninjutsu. En tercer lugar, la razón de que las bufandas estén de moda ahora _soy yo_. Y por último, el fuego es fantástico y con él, este muchacho ridículo, salvó tu lindo trasero ayer, así que no veo de qué te quejas. –

– Si hubiera tenido mi látigo, habría sido capaz de encargarme de esos tipos sin problema, – dijo entre dientes.

– Pero no lo hiciste. –

– y no me quejo, porque entiendo perfectamente que salvaste mi... Espera, ¿acabas de llamar lindo a mi trasero, tú grandísimo pervertido? –

– Sip. Y no sé por qué eso me convierte en un pervertido. Decir que eres linda es señalar lo obvio. No has conocido a un pervertido hasta que hayas conocido a Gray – sus ojos se agrandaron y se precipitó de nuevo a la ventana.

Lucy se ruborizó y no se le ocurrió que otra cosa decir. Cuando el chico se sentó de nuevo, dejando caer su cabeza, su lado amable finalmente cedió y le dijo suavemente – ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte? –

A través de su cara verde y abatida, apenas pudo vislumbrar como sus ojos se iluminaban. – Podrías hacer lo que hace Erza. –

– ¿Y qué hace? –

Tomó asiento a su lado y rápidamente dejó caer la cabeza en su regazo.

– Esto – respondió cogiendo su mano derecha, colocándola sobre su cabello. – Y después esto. ¿Ves? –

– S…sí, – tartamudeó ella, preguntándose si este tipo sabía acerca del espacio personal. Pero con la esperanza de evitar más de sus arcadas, se obligó a dar ligeros masajes a su cabeza.

Él ronroneó. – Eres mejor en esto que Erza. Creo que voy a conservarte. –

– Qu..que… ¡no puedes sólo conservar a la gente! –

– Claro que puedo. Te llevaré conmigo a todas partes y podrás hacer esto cada vez. – Suspiró por la nariz. Ella observó que un poco de color, finalmente, volvía a sus mejillas.

Lucy no pudo evitar reírse. Tenía que admitir su forma tan despistada de ver el mundo era entrañable. – Si tú lo dices. – ¿Quién era ella para aplastar sus sueños? Incluso si, obviamente, eran de corta duración.

Para cuando Happy se arrastró y se enroscó en las botas de Lucy, Natsu ya estaba dormido.

* * *

Llegaron a la estación de Magnolia unos 45 minutos más tarde, pero debido a su lenta mañana, ya era de tarde. Natsu parpadeó lentamente para abrir los ojos cuando ella le apretó el hombro y rápidamente se levantó de un salto, golpeando el aire con alegría.

– ¡Hemos dejado de movernos! ¡Siiii! –

Ella sonrió, deslizándose su mochila y entregándole la suya. Él salió corriendo del tren tan rápido que Happy dejó escapar un aullido de sorpresa, saltó de los hombros de su dueño para mejor colocarse cerca de Lucy.

Ella dejó caer la cara entre las manos y gimió cuando lo encontró, gritando y corriendo de ida y vuelta con fuego saliendo de sus muñecas. Pero para su alivio, ninguna de las personas parecía sorprendida, sólo sonrieron un poco cuando le vieron, algunas de ellas incluso lo saludaron con familiaridad.

– ¡Estoy en casa! – llamó con energía. – ¡Vamos, Luce! – Natsu la agarró de su muñeca y tiró de ella, corriendo por la calle a un ritmo al que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo. Era una hermosa ciudad, obviamente, llena de cultura y emoción en un día soleado. Varios ciudadanos saludaron a Natsu cuando pasaban a su lado.

– Nat...Natsu, ¡Baja la…! – Lucy comenzó, pero luego se quedó sin aliento cuando vio su destino. Era un edificio enorme, orgulloso de pie en el extremo de la ciudad como un trofeo. Era alto y ancho, lo necesario para contener los legendarios dormitorios, aulas, áreas comunes, restaurante, bar, tienda de regalos, piscina, un gimnasio y el dojo.

No dejó de tirar de ella hasta que llegaron a las puertas. Mientras ella jadeaba, Natsu extendió los brazos. – ¡Bienvenida a Fairy Tail! –

Lucy chilló de la emoción cuando él abrió las puertas francesas...

– ¡Regresamos con vida! –

– ¡Hey, Natsu! – corearon varios miembros del gremio que descansaban en grandes mesas de madera alrededor de la sala principal.

Lucy no podía dejar de observarlo todo: la variedad de gente, las risas, la música y…

– ¡Natsu, cuidado! –

Ella no lo escuchó jadear o la advertencia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Lucy perdió el equilibrio con algo resbaladizo y fue directo a estrellarse, cayendo sobre el pobre Natsu, que había caído antes que ella.

– Arghh – gimió ella, empujándose a sí misma fuera de él y frotándose los ojos. Se sentía fría. La sustancia resbaladiza en el suelo... ¿era hielo?

– ¡Ups!... Maldita sea – dijo una voz profunda a la derecha de Lucy. – Lo siento, no era mi intención que tú resbalarás en eso... Era sólo para Natsu. –

– E…está bien. – dijo ella rápidamente, decidida a ser su yo más agradable en este lugar. Miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con los ojos oscuros de un chico de pelo azabache, de su edad probablemente, que era de un aspecto casi _demasiado_ perfecto, aparte del hecho de que no llevaba camisa o pantalones.

Pero antes de que pudiera tomar la mano que le había ofrecido, fue cogida por debajo de los brazos y levantada rudamente por Natsu, quien miraba peligrosamente al chico sin camisa.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso estríper?! ¡Acabo de llegar a casa! ¡E hiciste que mi nueva amiga se cayera! – Con un clic, sus puños estaban en llamas.

– Natsu, – Lucy murmuró con nerviosismo – cálmate... –

"Estríper" parecía dudoso, y dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Nueva "amiga"? Ella es demasiado linda para estar en torno a un vago como tú, chico dragón. –

– ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso hielera?! Olvídalo. ¡PARECE QUE NECESITAS QUE TE DÉ TU MERECIDO! –

– CUANDO QUIERAS, ¡MANIACO DEL FUEGO! –

– VOY A DEJARTE TOSTADO Y ROGARÁS MISERICORDIA, ¡PRINCESA DE HIELO! –

Lucy chilló y saltó a un lado cuando golpes fueron lanzados, tropezando con la mesa más cercana. – ¡Oh Mavis! –

– ¡Oye, está bien! –

Una mano pequeña se posó en su brazo de modo tranquilizador, por lo que se dio la vuelta para ver a una linda y pequeña adolescente con gafas lectoras sonriéndole desde el libro que estaba leyendo.

– ¿Heh? –

La chica se rio, ignorando los golpes y patadas detrás de Lucy. – No te preocupes por ellos, lo hacen todo el tiempo, ya se calmaran dentro de poco. ¡Hola! soy Levy ¿Estás aquí para unirte? –

Lucy exhaló, aliviada, y le ofreció una sonrisa. – Soy Lucy. Sí, esperaba poder inscribirme en la escuela y obtener un dormitorio – respondió feliz.

– ¡Genial! Vamos a hablar con el Maestro y conseguir que te instales – Levy dijo alegremente, cerrando su libro y guardándolo en una mochila de flores.

– Um – Lucy vaciló, mirando hacia Natsu. Estaba sonriendo, justo después de haber empujado a su oponente contra la pared, antes de que el chico de cabello negro saltara de regreso hacia él con una patada.

– No te preocupes por eso. – Repitió Levy, tomando la mano de Lucy y tirando de ella – Entonces... ¿Natsu te trajo aquí? Que extraño... Nunca había hecho eso antes. –

– ¿De verdad? Parece bastante amable. –

– Lo es, – Levy admitió – pero también es más bien... –

– ¿Excéntrico? –

La chica de pelo azul se burló. – Esa es la palabra. Eso asusta a algunas personas. –

– Quizá por eso me llamó rara – razonó Lucy. – Yo no hui gritando. –

Levy soltó una risilla. – Tal vez solo piensas que es atractivo. –

– ¡Qu…no! Él…él sólo me salvó, así que pensé que debía agradecerle con la comida, que fue una mala decisión, ya que me costó 1,000 joyas, después nos pusimos a platicar acerca de Fairy Tail y entonces…– fue interrumpida.

– ¡Sólo estoy bromeando, chica! – Levy se rio cuando llegaron a la barra en la parte final de la gran sala. – Esta es Mirajane Strauss. Mira, esta es Lucy, ¡va a unirse a Fairy Tail! –

Lucy se quedó sin aliento. – ¡Mirajane! ¡¿Del Ninja Semanal?! –

Mira tenía una bonita voz ligera, que hacía juego con su cara bonita, y, bueno, bonito todo. La belleza de pelo blanco y ojos azules a menudo salía modelando bikinis en el Ninja Semanal.

– ¡Esa soy yo! ¡Un placer conocerte, Lucy! – Las chicas se dieron la mano sobre la barra y Mira continuó – El maestro está en su oficina. Él te dará todos los papeles que hay que llenar - no te preocupes, no toma demasiado tiempo - y luego ¡te encontraremos un dormitorio! –

– ¡Gracias! –

El Maestro Makarov era pequeño.

Aunque vestía una extraña combinación de azul y naranja, un excéntrico sombrero y tenía bigote y barba, Lucy hizo caso omiso de todo eso por su genuinamente amable personalidad y sonrisa.

– ¡Estamos encantados de que te unas! Ahora, voy a tener que hacerte una pequeña entrevista para conocer los detalles de tu situación. Será completamente confidencial entre nosotros, te lo aseguro. Deberás firmar unos formularios y listo, ¡serás parte del gremio! –

Su energía positiva era contagiosa, a pesar de que sabía que tendría que hablar de su padre. – ¡Bien! –

– No son muchas preguntas... – le dijo el maestro – pero necesito confirmar que eres elegible para alojarte en uno de los dormitorios. Descríbeme la situación con tus padres. –

Lucy tomó y soltó una respiración profunda. En realidad nunca había hablado de ello con nadie, pero si era necesario para entrar en Fairy Tail... – Mi madre murió hace ya bastantes años. Yo... escapé de mi padre hace un año. Él no me ha contactado desde entonces. –

Para su alivio, Makarov se limitó a asentir. – ¿Y por qué te fuiste? –

– M…me gritaba constantemente. – Se aclaró la garganta. – Me golpeó... y mucho. Él quería que estuviera lista para casarme con un desconocido por dinero. Yo sabía que no podía quedarme. –

– ¿Un año desde que hablaron, dices? – el maestro aclaró con gravedad, mirándola a los ojos con una tristeza que sólo podía provenir de años de experiencia.

– Sí señor. –

– ¿No te ha invitado a que vuelvas a vivir con él? –

– Eso es correcto, señor. –

– Pues bien. – suspiró el anciano, empujando hacia adelante unos papeles. – Eso es todo. Estás calificada, bajo las leyes del reino, para vivir en un gremio sin pagar. Sólo firma estos papeles y te conseguiremos una habitación. Fairy Tail es feliz de estar a tu servicio, Señorita Heartfilia. –

– Si no le importa, señor… –

– Llámame Maestro o Abuelo, todo el mundo lo hace –

– Está bien, Maestro. ¿Le importaría mantener mi apellido entre nosotros? –

El anciano sonrió con comprensión. – Como desees, Lucy de Fairy Tail. –

Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa. Le gustaba el sonido de eso. – Gracias. –

Con los papeles firmados, abrió la puerta con el Maestro para encontrarse con tres rostros ansiosos esperando por ella.

– ¡Luce! ¿Estás dentro? ¿El Abuelo te inscribió? – Natsu preguntó con entusiasmo, tomándola de sus brazos.

– Sí – se rio de su energía infinita.

– ¡Oye abuelo, déjala ser mi compañera de cuarto! –

El chico de pelo negro se apoyó contra la pared. – Tú realmente tienes llamas en lugar de cerebro; ella no puede quedarse en el piso de los chicos. –

El Maestro se rio entre dientes. – Veo que has conocido a Natsu y a Gray, los mayores transgresores del gremio. –

– ¡Oiga! – el chico pelinegro, ahora conocido como Gray, gritó indignado, mientras que Natsu parecía confundido.

– ¿Qué es un trasgador? – preguntó el pelirrosa.

Levy era la tercera en la puerta, y ella se rio. – Búscalo Natsu. – Se volvió hacia Lucy con ojos brillantes y amistosos. A Lucy ya le gustaba esta chica. – En realidad iba a hacer la misma oferta que Natsu. Mi anterior compañera de cuarto se mudó hace unos meses para ir a la universidad en el Reino de Pergrande. Tengo una cama vacía, una habitación tranquila y silenciosa con ¡libreros llenos! –

Con esto último, Lucy dio saltitos con las manos de Levy entre las de ella. – ¡¿Libros?! ¿Tienes libros? Y ¿tranquila y silenciosa? ¡Sí! ¡Seré tu compañera de cuarto! –

Natsu hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos. – Yo tengo libros... –

Gray resopló. – Sí, sobre cómo explotar cosas. –

– ¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso?! –

Haciendo caso omiso de la fuerte discusión de los chicos, el maestro sonrió. – ¡Está bien para mí! ¿Necesitas ayuda para mover tus cosas a la habitación querida? –

– No, esto es todo. – Lucy señaló la mochila en su hombro.

– Vamos a tener que llevarte de compras con las chicas por tu propia colcha y ropa. Tal vez algunos muebles y ¡decoración de pared también! – Levy ofreció, brincando sobre las puntas de sus pies. –El gobierno te da una pequeña cantidad de dinero para gastos cada mes, pero también podemos ayudarte a encontrar trabajo. Trabajos normales. No de los que asustan como Natsu –

Lucy estaba tan emocionada que pensó que podría estallar. – ¡Increíble! ¿Dónde está la habitación? –

– Segundo piso, con las otras chicas – explicó Levy, dejando a los chicos y caminando hacia las escaleras. – Los dormitorios de los chicos están en el tercer piso, y todo lo demás está en la primera planta. Compartimos el baño con la chica de al lado. Su nombre es Erza, ella es la administradora de los dormitorios femeninos chicas y presidenta de su clase. Es agradable... Si te comportas. – La peliazul hizo una mueca.

– La haces sonar tan aterradora. –

Levy se encogió de hombros al llegar a la segunda planta, alrededor de 25 habitaciones se extendían en torno a tres paredes. – Probablemente porque ella es aterradora. Pero ella está en un trabajo por ahora, así que la conocerás más tarde. Por ahora Bisca está temporalmente a cargo. Debería ser Mira, pero ella siempre está tan ocupada... –

Levy se detuvo en la segunda puerta de la derecha, buscando a tientas la cuerda con sus llaves. Lucy sonrió al ver la pequeña pizarra adherida a la puerta, decía "Habitación de Levy". Se dio cuenta de que todas las chicas tenían esto, y todas la habían decorado a su gusto.

Cuando Levy quitó el seguro de la puerta, siguió la mirada de Lucy. – ¡Oh! Sí, toma. –

Levy le entregó el paquete de marcadores que colgaba por un lado, listos para que cualquiera que pase pueda dejar pequeños mensajes en el tablero. (La pizarra ya tenía mensajes en caligrafías diferentes: "¡Te quiero, cariño!""¡Gracias por el libro!, te lo devolveré mañana" "Salgamos este fin de semana" y un misterioso "¡tbo D noch!*").

– Escribe tu nombre. –

Lucy agarró el marcador rosa, borrando un poco para hacer espacio. Cuando se apartó de la pizarra, con letras gruesas se leía "Habitación de Levy y Lucy".

Dando a su nueva compañera una gran sonrisa, Levy tiró de ella hacia dentro y abrió ampliamente los brazos. – ¡Bienvenida a tu nuevo dormitorio! Pas… ¡Natsu! –

Lucy saltó hacia atrás, sorprendida. Natsu estaba sentado inocentemente en la nueva cama de Lucy, con Happy acurrucado en su regazo, vistiendo un pijama blanco de algodón y sin quitarse la bufanda. – ¿Sí? –

* * *

* La educación básica, aquí en México se divide en tres niveles: Primaria, Secundaria y Preparatoria o bachillerato, que en inglés son Elemental o Primary School, Middle School y High School, que es lo que ellos estudian y si no me equivoco en otros países se le llama escuela secundaria. Hago esta aclaración por aquello de que lo lea alguien que los llame de diferente manera.

* En inglés es motion sickness o la enfermedad del movimiento, mejor conocida como cinetosis, pero creo que es una palabra no muy común y algo extraña, así que lo dejaremos como mareos por el movimiento.

* Significa "Te veo de noche", o eso interpreto yo, ya que en inglés dice cu 2nite, que creo que es "See you tonight", te veo en la noche. Pero no es algo seguro, así que dejemoslo a su imaginación. Con el próximo capítulo pueden imaginarse quien lo escribió, al menos es una teoría mía ya que nunca lo dice la autora, lo dejo a su imaginación.

Más largo este capítulo, pero digerible. Debo advertir por adelantado que más adelante, mucho más, la verdad no recuerdo en que punto, hay capítulos obsenamente largos, que la verdad cuando los leía pensaba que nunca terminaría, así que tal vez los divida para hacerlos más digeribles, pero ya veré sobre la marcha.

Cuídense


	3. Capítulo 3

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Levy le indicó a Lucy que podía entrar. Era una habitación azul claro, de un tamaño bastante amplio con lindos lunares rosados pintados en las paredes, las cuales lucían varios posters de libros, bandas y películas. Sobre la cama de Levy colgaba una pizarra llena de fotos y flores de papel. La cama de Lucy, opuesta a la floreada de Levy en la pared izquierda, tenía una sábana blanca simple y una almohada. Supuso que esa era la razón por la que Levy mencionó la compra de una colcha. El mobiliario consistía en dos escritorios, dos tocadores y armarios, algunos sillones tipo puff, dos libreros de madera llenos (según lo prometido), una mini nevera, microondas y televisión con una colección de DVD perfectamente organizada.

– Es _perfecto_ , – Lucy suspiró, haciendo lucir aliviada a Levy, pero la rubia frunció el ceño. – Excepto por una cosa de cabello rosa. Natsu, _¿_ por qué estás en mi cama? –

– ¿Tu cama? – se burló. – Yo la reservé hace mucho tiempo. –

Lucy miró a Levy con confusión, y la otra chica suspiró. – Se me olvidó advertirte, Natsu vive en la habitación justo encima de la nuestra. Le gusta venir de visita. –

– ¡¿Le permiten estar aquí?! –

– Nop. Así que no le digas a nadie. – Levy empujó algunos libros de nuevo en sus estantes, con cierta dificultad. – Natsu, tengo una compañera de habitación ahora. Ya no puedes simplemente aparecerte por aquí. –

– ¡Pero yo estaba aquí primero! – se quejó. – ¡Y te he comprado un libro nuevo! –

Levy se congeló, girando. Se podía decir que había conseguido arrinconar a Levy. – ¿Li-libro? –

Él sonrió con aire de suficiencia ante su debilidad. – Sí. 45 historias. Así que es el pago por 45 días. –

– ¿Pa-pago? – Lucy tartamudeó, mirando entre los dos.

– Sí, – dijo Natsu, mirándola de nuevo como si ella fuera la rara. – por dormir aquí. –

– ¡ _¿Qué_?! –

Levy agitó las manos rápidamente. – No, no es nada de... ¡eso! ¡Él me pide que le lea cuentos antes de dormir! –

Lucy dejó caer su mochila al suelo. – ¿Estás bromeando? –

– ¡No lo hago! – Levy resopló. – Lo hace desde que éramos pequeños. Te explicaré más adelante. De hecho, estoy muy cansada. ¿Qué tal si Lucy lee para ti? Pero no puedes dormir aquí. –

– ¡Pero esta cama es mejor que la mía! Y además, si Lucy lee para mí, entonces ella se queda con el libro. –

Levy se mordió el labio. – Déjame ver el libro. –

Lo arrojó y ella lo cogió en el aire. Era un libro bastante hermoso, de piel gruesa y roja con grabados de dragones de oro en la parte delantera. " _La Colección Definitiva de Cuentos de Dragones"_ , Levy leyó en voz alta. – He leído esto antes de la biblioteca. Lucy puede tenerlo. Y si insistes en dormir aquí, entonces tendrás que dormir en los sillones. –

– Um, – Lucy interrumpió débilmente. – ¿Tengo derecho a opinar en esto? –

Natsu le dio la sonrisa más adorable hasta el momento, y su convicción difícil-de-roer se desmoronó. – ¡Aw, vamos Luce! ¡Será divertido! Toma – Apretó el libro entre sus manos, por lo que fue difícil de rechazar. – ¿Vas a leer para mí? –

– ¿Pero por qué? –

– ¿Por favor? –

Ella suspiró. – Está bien. Colócate en los sillones. Voy a leer para ti. –

Lucy observó con asombro cómo se reía como un niño y se sentaba en los cojines con las piernas cruzadas y su gato en la cabeza, mirando a Lucy con los ojos abiertos llenos de entusiasmo. – ¡Lee el primero! Se veía divertido. –

Incapaz de retenerlo por más tiempo, ella sonrió. – Bien. – Y abrió el libro en la primera historia. – _La Guarida del Dragón*_ , – leyó – c _apítulo uno._ –

* * *

Lucy cerró el libro en el capítulo cinco. Natsu estaba dormido, de nuevo acurrucado en posición fetal, con una sonrisa todavía en su rostro. Ella le sonrió suavemente. Realmente él era algo más, este Natsu.

– Gracias Lucy, – Levy susurró a través del cuarto – por entender. –

– No fue un problema, – respondió la rubia – pero... Él no parece del tipo de ir pidiendo cuentos antes de dormir. –

Levy se sentó, dando palmaditas en el espacio de su cama junto a ella. – Ven aquí. Te contaré yo una –

– ¡Pero dijiste que estabas cansada! –

– Mereces una explicación. Vamos. –

Lucy se deslizó suavemente por la habitación hasta donde le había indicado, con cuidado de no despertar a Natsu. Levy se aclaró la garganta en voz baja. – Todo comenzó hace unos diez años. –

– Tanto tiempo, ¿eh? –

– Sí. Un día el Maestro estaba frustrado, por tener que tratar con todos nosotros. Los chicos y Erza habían estado peleando por todo el gremio, y de pronto, el Maestro los llama a su alrededor y dijo que era la hora del cuento con Levy, y si estaban tranquilos, obtendrían galletas. Así que todos se sentaron a mí alrededor, y yo les leí algunos cuentos. A muchos de ellos les gustó, algunos como Laxus pensaban que era tonto, algunos se durmieron. Pensé que Natsu acabaría por impacientarse después de la primera historia y empezaría a causar problemas de nuevo, pero me sorprendió. – Levy se removió en sus mantas y se apoyó contra la pared. – Estuvo sentado inmóvil todo el tiempo. Actuó sorprendido por la historia. Él es el que me mantuvo leyendo hasta que todo el mundo se quedó dormido. –

Levy alzó la vista al techo recordando. Lucy siguió su mirada, viendo por fin las brillantes estrellas de plástico pegadas allí. – A la noche siguiente, me metí en la cama y él simplemente se metió por mi ventana. Me dio chocolate y me pidió que le leyera un cuento. Así lo hice. Se durmió en esa cama y no me importó. – Levy se encogió de hombros. – Pero luego volvió, cada noche. Era nuestro secreto, supongo. La verdad es, que realmente nunca nos hablamos o nos hicimos cercanos. Yo le leía historias y él me pagaba con chocolates, libros, o animales de peluche. Se iba antes de que yo me despertara cada día. Así fue durante años. Pero el día en que tuve una compañera de cuarto, se puso muy triste. Él dejó de venir esa noche. –

Lucy se apoyó en la pared con ella, escuchándola con fascinación. Levy continuó, riendo ligeramente. – Cuando mi compañera se mudó al extranjero, nunca esperé que empezaría a venir de nuevo. Pero este es Natsu, y supongo que simplemente no deja las cosas ir. Así que sí, este chico de diecisiete años se arrastró a través de mi ventana, pidiendo un cuento antes de dormir. Por lo que empecé a leer de nuevo para él. Pensé que dejaría de venir ya que eres mi nueva compañera de cuarto, pero supongo que le gustas y confía en ti, porque vino de todos modos. –

Lucy enrojeció. – Tal vez sólo le gustan los finales felices. –

Levy puso la mano en la mejilla, pensando. – En realidad, creo que es exactamente eso. –

– ¿Eh? –

– Verás, él perdió a su padre cuando era pequeño. Bueno, su padre adoptivo. Fue adoptado por un hombre llamado Igneel. Él y su padre eran muy cercanos. – Levy suspiró con tristeza. – Se niega a decir _exactamente_ lo que pasó, pero cuando el maestro lo encontró vagando por el bosque, Natsu estaba cubierto de quemaduras y sangre. Todo lo que Natsu siempre dice es que él va a encontrar a Igneel de nuevo. –

– Oh, wow. – susurró Lucy, mirando al chico en el suelo con compasión. – Pero siempre parece tan feliz. –

– Él actúa de esa manera. – Dijo la peliazul – Él simplemente es una persona feliz. Pero a veces parece realmente triste. Creo que no sólo es Igneel. Creo que a veces se siente solo. –

– Pero él está rodeado por sus compañeros de gremio. He oído que son como una familia. –

– Sí..., – Levy aceptó lentamente – pero nunca se ha abierto con ninguno de ellos. Pelea contra ellos, se ríe con ellos y los protege. En lo que se refiere a alguien en quien pueda confiar y ser su mejor amigo... Bueno, él tiene su gato, más o menos. – Levy se rió una risa sin humor. – Él tenía una mejor amiga cuando era más joven. Ellos hacían todo juntos. Su nombre era Lisanna. Pero ella murió pocos años después de que se hicieran amigos. –

Lucy se detuvo a pensar antes de decir. – Él es... muy fuerte, ¿verdad? Conservando una actitud positiva, con todo eso. –

Levy sonrió con admiración. – Sí. Es por eso que no puedo dejar de leer para él. Pensé... Tal vez estos finales felices, la posibilidad de que en estas historias con situaciones tan terribles y con un final feliz de todos modos... pensé que lo ayudaría. Me gusta creer que las historias le han ayudado a seguir adelante – Levy empezó a tirar de las mantas sobre sí misma. – Además, si no escucha una historia, tiene pesadillas. Le he oído gritar... – Ella se estremeció. – Yo leería para él un libro entero cada noche si con eso pudiera evitar escuchar eso una vez más. –

Lucy captó la señal, deslizándose fuera de la cama y marchando a la propia. No podía separar los ojos de Natsu mientras se cubría con la sábana, su corazón queriendo llegar hasta él. – ¿Levy? –

– ¿Dime? –

– Voy a leerle cada vez que quieras que lo haga. –

– Gracias. Y además, si tú recibes el pago, tu lees. Esa es la regla. – Levy cerró los ojos. – Y una última cosa. –

– ¿Sí? –

– No lo trates de diferente modo debido a lo que te dije. Él no es de los que aprecian la compasión. Nadie quiere tener un amigo o que sean amables con uno por lástima. –

– De acuerdo. –

– Buenas noches, compañera de cuarto. –

– Buenas noches, Levy. –

Lucy apagó la lámpara de al lado de su cama y tuvo su primer sueño en su nuevo hogar.

* * *

* The Dragon's Ward, es un fanfic real de la autora au revoir pets, personalmente no he tenido oportunidad de leerlo, pero la autora de esta historia asegura que es una historia bastante linda, creativa, bien escrita y con mucha acción, la recomienda mucho y dice que es posible encontrarla en sus favoritos. Claro que está en inglés u.u" Pero bueno, si tienen curiosidad, creo que trata sobre una princesa (Lucy) que desde pequeña es puesta a dormir por un hechizo, para su protección, y es resguardada por un dragón (Natsu) hasta que su príncipe y verdadero amor venga a despertarla con un beso trás vencer al dragón, el problema es que las cosas no salen como estaban planeadas. Ella esta oculta ahí porque un malvado hechicero (Hades) la reclama como pago de un trato que hizo con su padre y este no quiere entregar a su hija. Algo así, no se bien de que más va, se supone que la idea central es que el hechizo se rompe antes de que aparezca ningún príncipe o algo así.

Bien, primero gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan a trabajar en esto jeje, y la autora también lo agradece.

Este es un capítulo corto, pero trataré, trataré, de subir otro mañana y de paso lo pongo a la par que Another, para que ambos lleven 4 capítulos. En teoría mañana toca Te Dejo, Mi Orgullo, pero puede esperar un día más. Ya veré.

Cuídense


	4. Capítulo 4

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

A la mañana siguiente, tal como había dicho Levy, Natsu se había ido antes de que se despertaran. El único rastro dejado por él en la habitación era una nota adhesiva color rosa pegada al libro que le había dado a Lucy, en su mesita de noche. Estaba escrita con una letra sorprendentemente clara. Era como si, al aprender a escribir de joven, Natsu hubiera estado determinado a que cada letra fuera perfecta:

 _¡Gracias por la historia, Luce! :)_

 _Lista o no, voy a volver mañana por la noche._

 _-Natsu, El dragón de fuego (rawr)_

 _P.D. Sabía que fue una buena decisión conservarte._

Lucy se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar su risa.

– ¿Qué pasa, Lu? – Levy dijo adormilada, deslizando sus pies al suelo.

Por alguna razón, Lucy empujó la nota de nuevo en el libro antes de que Levy pudiera verla. – Nada. ¿Ya está listo el desayuno en el comedor? –

– ¡Sip! – Levy saltó alegremente y se estiró. – ¡Vamos! –

Lucy parpadeó. Evidentemente, Levy era una persona de las mañanas. – Está bien. Voy a vesti… –

– ¡Nop! ¡Va en contra de la tradición de Fairy Tail! – Levy dijo en serio. – El desayuno debe realizarse en pijama. –

Lucy se sonrojó, mirando hacia su pantalón de pijama rosa y felpudo a juego con una camiseta blanca que tenía un sostén rosa bastante visible. Levy se rio comprendiendo el dilema, señalando su propia vestimenta. La pequeña chica llevaba un conjunto de pijama muy atractivo en tonos pastel, decorado con conos de helado. En otras palabras, _a nadie le importa_.

– Puede cepillarte el pelo, pero eso es todo – continuo riéndose Levy. – ¡Es tiempo de Iniciación! –

Lucy arrastró un cepillo por su cabello de forma rápida ante la insistencia de Levy. Rápidamente escribió algo en un papel y se dejó ser arrastrada al piso de abajo.

– ¡Wowww! – Lucy se asombró, derrapando con sus pantuflas tejidas hasta detenerse. Una larga mesa de buffet estaba servida, con unas cincuenta personas dando vueltas y sirviéndose a sí mismos huevos, tostadas, mantequilla, tocino, salchichas, leche, zumo de naranja, galletas y… ¿pizzas congeladas?

– Todo el mundo está aquí, – comentó Levy, sonando sorprendida. – probablemente se corrió la voz de que hay una chica nueva. –

Lucy gritó de repente cuando unos brazos la agarraron por detrás.

– ¡Rawr! – Natsu, todavía en su pijama de algodón, gruñó y rio, abrazándola con fuerza desde atrás. – ¡Buenos días Luce! ¡Vamos! Todo el mundo quiere conocerte. –

Levy sólo se burló y vio como Natsu cogió la mano de Lucy, tirando de ella hacia delante. – Na-Natsu, espe…–

– ¡Oigan, Fairy Tail! – gritó el chico, poniéndose de pie sobre una mesa. – Esta es la nueva chica, Lucy. Yo la traje ayer aquí y ella es ¡increíble! Bueno, también es bastante rara, pero eso está bien, ¡porque ella me compró comida! – la aludida gimió, tapándose la cara con las manos y los demás miembros del gremio se rieron. – Si alguien es malo con ella, ¡voy a quemarlo vivo! Muy bien, eso es todo en cuanto a los anuncios de esta mañana. –

– ¡Sí señor! – el gremio coreó alegremente, algunos continuaron sirviéndose el desayuno y unos pocos comenzaron a acercarse a la chica nueva.

Los otros miembros eran, en pocas palabras, amigables, únicos (coff*, unos completos raros, coff) y abrumadores. Las caras y los nombres nadaron por la cabeza de Lucy, pero estaba determinada a recordar todos ellos:

Los que portaban armas de fuego eran **Alzack** y **Bisca.** (Podría haber preguntado por qué se les permitía llevarlas en lo que era técnicamente una escuela, pero también era un gremio de ninjutsu, por lo que pensó que probablemente esas armas no eran lo más letal en ese lugar).

 **Elfman** , hermano de **Mira** , era el alto y brutal joven que no dejaba de hablar sobre cómo ser un hombre.

El artista gordito y tranquilo, era **Reedus**.

Los maestros **Wakaba,** el fumador, y **Macao,** que vivía en el gremio con su hijo adolescente, **Romeo.**

 **Naab** era un amante de los animales que estaba constantemente desempleado.

 **Cana** era la bebedora bonita y fuerte a la que le gusta jugar cartas.

 **Jet** y **Droy** eran los fans de Levy que la seguían a todas partes.

También estaba este chico que daba algo de miedo, con sus auriculares y una cicatriz, **Laxus** , con su amigo de pelo verde, **Freed** , una chica vestida como elfa con lentes llamada **Evergreen** , y otro sujeto con un casco, **Bixlow**.

Y estaba **Gray** , a quien todavía le faltaba la ropa.

Lo cierto es que Lucy no podía recordar nada más después de eso.

Después de conseguir su desayuno y quedar francamente agotada por toda la atención, Lucy suspiró y se frotó la cara. Sin embargo, una nueva persona se deslizó a su lado.

Miró hacia arriba... Para encontrar a un chico muy atractivo con el pelo naranja, gafas y una sonrisa coqueta. Lucy estaba bastante segura de que lo había visto antes en el Ninja semanal.

– Hola, hermosa – comenzó. – Soy Loke. Eres Lucy, ¿verdad? Un nombre bonito para una cara bonita. –

Ignoró el coqueteo, pero aun así ofreció una sonrisa. – Gracias. Eres bastante seguro de ti mismo por lo que veo. Encantada de conocerte. –

En la barra, cerca de ellos, Cana silbó. – Oww, Loke, parece que el famoso carisma del Playboy de Fairy Tail no va a funcionar en este caso. –

– Tal vez ella ya tiene un montón de su propio carisma – defendió Loke sin problemas. – Eso quiere decir que estamos destinados a ser… espera, ¿eso es... un llavero? –

Lucy bajó la vista hacia las llaves que llevaba consigo noche y día. Nadie, sin embargo, nunca había reconocido la pequeña bolsa de cuero como un llavero. Lucy se mordió el labio. – Eto… es sólo un hobby que tengo…–

– ¿Son de oro? –

Ella frunció el ceño, respondiendo con lentitud – Tal vez... –

– ¿Con símbolos del zodiaco? –

Lucy apretó su mano sobre las llaves. – ¿Porque me estas preguntando esto? –

Loke miró las llaves durante unos instantes, y luego la miró a los ojos. Ella vio... miedo.

– Lo siento – murmuró, levantándose de la mesa y dándose la vuelta. – No puedo... no puedo. –

Él se marchó.

– Uhh, – dijo ella, confundida. – Okaaay... –

Esta vez, fue Natsu quien se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia la espalda de Loke con recelo. – ¿Ese tipo te está dando problemas? Él puede ser una molestia... –

– No, está bien – dijo Lucy con cansancio. Pero la preocupación de Natsu la hizo sonreír. – Pero gracias. –

– Sí... – murmuró, y se quedó mirándola a los ojos como si estuviera haciendo grandes cálculos.

– ¿Qué? – cuestionó ella. – Me estás poniendo nerviosa. –

El giró su vista hacia otro lado y empezó a jugar con algo en su muñeca. Lucy no podía creer que no lo hubiera visto antes; llevaba cuatro pulseras de cuero idénticas. Todas ellas llevaban la misma insignia de Fairy Tail, además se podía ver el nombre "Natsu Dragneel" inscrito en la parte de atrás junto al broche. La única cosa que variaba en ellas era el color. Había una negra, una rosa, una roja y una blanca. Le resultaron conocidas... Y se dio cuenta de que eso era obvio porque las había visto en varios de los otros chicos de Fairy Tail. De hecho, mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, vio que todos los chicos llevaban al menos tres de esos brazaletes. _Que misterioso_.

– Toma – dijo Natsu, sacándola de su línea de pensamiento. Él sostenía el brazalete negro, tomó su muñeca derecha con suavidad y se lo colocó.

– ¿Por qué me estás poniendo esto? – preguntó ella arqueando las cejas.

– Es para ti. Para que lo mantengas, probablemente. Y dos razones – dijo, centrado en el ajuste del brazalete. – Uno: te protegerá. –

Ella sonrió. – ¿Tiene un botón que activa un campo de fuerza en él? –

– No exactamente – explicó. – Si alguien intenta hacerte daño, sólo muéstraselos. Asegúrate de que vean el nombre en la parte de atrás. Cualquier persona, sea o no de Fairy Tail, sabrá que estás bajo mi protección. – Terminó su ajuste, sosteniendo su muñeca como si contemplara cómo se veía en ella. – Esto demuestra que si se meten contigo, Natsu, Salamander, vendrá por ellos. Y como he dicho antes, voy a quemarlos vivos. –

Ella se echó hacia atrás en estado de shock ante su violenta declaración hecha al azar, pero él le sonrió con alegría. – Y... ¿La segunda razón? –

– Código de Colegas de Fairy Tail*, sección tercera, artículo segundo, clase D. – recitó, y luego volvió a sonreír al ver su expresión desconcertada. – En otras palabras, confidencial. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. – Suspiró, parándose y estirando los brazos detrás de la cabeza, haciendo flexionar visiblemente los músculos y Lucy giró su vista rápidamente. – De acuerdo. Eso está hecho. –

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando Lucy recordó de repente y agarró su muñeca. – ¡Espera un segundo! –

Natsu se volvió hacia ella, levantando las cejas. – ¿Sí? –

Ella sacó el trozo de papel que había escrito esta mañana y se lo deslizó en su mano, esperando no lucir sonrojada o algo tonta. – Eso es todo. –

El pelirrosa sutilmente revisó su mano, sus ojos moviéndose a través del papel. Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron, sonrió, dejando escapar una risa y agitándole el cabello. – Nos vemos esta noche, _princesa_ – susurró por lo que sólo ella pudo escuchar y se alejó de ella empujando la nota en el bolsillo, gritando hacia la barra, – ¡GRAY, BASTARDO! Ven aquí y termina lo que comenzamos ayer, ¡COBARDE! –

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y, por tercera vez en esa mañana, sintió que alguien tomó el asiento vacío a su lado. Lucy se volvió para ver a Levy darle una sonrisa de complicidad. – ¿De qué hablaban tú y Natsu hace un momento, eh? –

– Uh-uh ya sabes, cosas que necesito saber acerca de Fairy Tail y esas cosas. – dijo la rubia demasiado rápido, jugando con su nuevo brazalete.

– Oh, seguro que hacían… Espera, ¿ese brazalete es de Natsu? –

– Sí, – dijo Lucy nerviosa. – ¿qué pasa con eso? –

Levy se quedó sin palabras y alzó su propia muñeca, que lucía dos brazaletes de color rosa. Cuando Lucy los giró, vio los nombres de Jet y Droy.

– ¿Sabes lo que quieren decir? – Levy preguntó en voz baja.

– Él acaba de decir algo acerca de la protección y el Código de Colegas de Fairy Tail, sección de tres…–

– ¿…artículo 2, clase C? –

– No, él dijo clase D. –

– Hmm. – Levy puso un dedo en su barbilla, pensativa. – Verás, ninguna chica sabe lo que eso significa. Hemos concluido que el rosa significa clase C y esto confirma que el negro es clase D, pero honestamente, ¡no tenemos idea para qué son estas pulseras o las clases! – Su voz se convirtió en un susurro y Lucy se inclinó para escuchar. – Una vez, Erza trató de interrogar a los chicos sobre ello con su espantosidad, ¡pero ninguno se rompió ante ella! Es un gran secreto que los chicos ocultan de nosotras. Ellos utilizan esta cosa del "Código de Colegas" para otras cosas al azar también. Es un misterio de Fairy Tail –

– ¿Crees que existe un código escrito en algún lugar real? – Lucy sugirió.

Levy se iluminó. – Creo que tendría que ser así, para ellos poder recordar todas las cosas que hacen en su nombre... ¿Me pregunto en que sitio se guardará? –

– La llamaremos CC*, por Código de Colegas. – sugirió Lucy. – ¡La búsqueda para encontrar el secreto detrás de las misteriosas reglas de los chicos! –

Levy sonrió de una manera tan diabólica, que Lucy no podría haber predicho que fuera capaz de hacerlo. – Está hecho. ¡La Operación inicia a partir de hoy! –

Las chicas chocaron sus puños. – ¡Sí! – dijeron juntas y se rieron.

Fue en este momento que Gray se inclinó sobre la mesa, evidentemente en pausa temporal en su pelea con Natsu. – Hola, Lucy. Creo que ayer empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Soy Gray Fullbuster, y he estado en Fairy Tail por unos catorce años… Que diablos, espera un segundo. – Le cogió la muñeca con el brazalete, lo que la hizo saltar y gritar levemente, mientras él miraba el infame objeto en absoluto estado de shock. – ¡No, no puede ser! ¿Natsu? Por mis... ¡Hey, oigan, chicos! –

Él saltó sobre la mesa y gritó como Natsu lo había hecho. – ESTADO ¡SECCIÓN SEGUNDA, ARTÍCULO SEGUNDO, SUBTEXTO CINCO, CLASE D EN RANGO DELTA! ¡UBICACIÓN CIEN! –

Todos los varones en la habitación se pusieron de pie, mirándose los unos a los otros por un momento y luego, todos juntos, fueron hacia a las escaleras y corrieron por ellas como una estampida.

Las chicas también hicieron algo en conjunto. Todas ellos pusieron los ojos en blanco y murmuraron " _Chicos"_ y tomaron un largo trago de sus tazas.

Lucy y Levy seguían parpadeando en estado de shock. Lucy se quedó mirando su muñeca con preocupación. – ¿Es realmente un asunto tan importante? ¿De qué estaban hablando? –

– Aun no sabemos la terminología, – Levy admitió, tirando de sus propias pulseras – pero hasta ahora sabemos que esto significa que están teniendo una reunión. La localización Cien ha resultado ser el salón de entretenimiento de los varones en el tercer piso. –

La chica llamada Bisca se acercó a su mesa, con un… ¿arnés? Las otras chicas comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor, susurrando, y Bisca sonrió. – Ahora es la oportunidad perfecta para probar nuestro nuevo acercamiento. ¡Vamos, chicas! ¡Todas al techo! –

– ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Lucy gritó por encima del ruido de las chicas que lanzaban un grito de guerra y seguían a los chicos escaleras arriba.

Levy sonrió. – Esto va a ayudar con la Operación CC. Tratamos de escuchar cuando tienen una reunión, ¡pero la puerta ha sido insonorizada! Vamos a la azotea y usaremos cuerdas para llegar a las ventanas. –

– Santa Mavis – Lucy murmuró, aterrada, pero no podía dejar de reír junto con las demás mientras corría con ellas por las escaleras, dejando a un exasperado Maestro atrás. Ya se sentía como si fuera una hermana más.

* * *

* Mi miserable intento de simular una tos u.u"

* El Código de Colegas, o mejor conocido como el Bro Code, instituído por Barney Stinson de HIMYM XD, o puede que ya existiera y él lo hizo popular. Básicamente reglas de chicos. Este es un tema recurrente en la historia que, personalmente, provoca muchas risas. La autora redacto su versión resumida del Bro Code como otra historia, cuando hayamos avanzado más en la historia y sepamos un poco más, lo publicaré también. Les sugiero que no lo busquen, es bastante divertido jalarse los cabellos tratando de entender que es cada cosa XD CC, son sus siglas, el original es BC.

Bueno no pude subirlo ayer, pero aquí esta. Mil gracias por los comentarios, favoritos, seguidos, etc, etc. Sólo por leerlo, les agradezco.

Cuídense


	5. Capítulo 5

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Natsu bufó, esperando que su cara no estuviera demasiado roja, mientras se sentaba en su lugar designado como miembro Delta del consejo en el salón de los varones, una silla roja tipo Papasan*. Tenía la esperanza de que los demás no se dieran cuenta, al menos no por un tiempo, de la pulsera que le había dado a Lucy.

Por décima vez desde que se la había dado, Natsu echó un vistazo a la nota en el bolsillo y volvió a leerla:

 _Ningún problema en absoluto, dragón de fuego :)_

 _No dudes de volar hasta el castillo en cualquier momento para un cuento de hadas._

 _\- Lucy, La Princesa (rawrs de regreso)_

 _PD: Nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso*_.

Natsu sonrió ampliamente.

– ¡Orden en la sala! ¡Orden! – Elfman pidió entre los murmullos de los otros chicos.

– Gracias, Presidente Delta Stauss. – dijo Freed con calma. – Una solicitud de reunión se ha hecho por parte del Delta Fullbuster Gray, con respecto a la sección segunda, artículo dos, sub-texto cinco, clase D para un rango Delta que se tratará en el lugar cien. Es eso todo correcto, ¿Delta Fullbuster? –

El "Presidente" Elfman arrojó a Gray una bola inflable y brillante del tamaño de un puño. – El Consejo reconoce y da la palabra a Delta Fullbuster Gray. –

– Sí, Presidente Justine, – Gray confirmó, sonriendo y echándose hacia atrás en su sillón. Natsu frunció el ceño mientras Gray apoyó los pies en el reposapiés y tiró la pelota saltarina entre sus manos.

– ¿Y quién es el Delta en cuestión que ha realizado el quinto rito, Delta Fullbuster? –

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. – Fue Delta Natsu Dragneel, señor. –

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – todo el cuerpo del "Consejo de Colegas" gritó a la vez.

– Natsu... ¿sabe que existen las niñas? –

– ¿Cuánto le pagó alguien para que diera un brazalete? –

– Apuesto a que se lo dio a la nueva chica. –

– ¡Wow! ¡¿Ya la has besado?! –

– ¡Orden! ¡Tengamos orden por favor! – Elfman gritó sobre la turba y golpeó su mazo contra la mesa de café.

– Rango Delta Natsu Dragneel, ¿esta afirmación es verdadera? – Freed preguntó, levantando las cejas verdes.

Natsu quería meterse en un agujero pequeño. Elfman dijo: – El Consejo reconoce a Delta Natsu Dragneel. –

Gray tiró la bola a Natsu, que la atrapó. Tomando una respiración profunda, se sentó con la espalda recta, incapaz de quitar la mueca de su rostro. – Sí, es verdad, de acuerdo –

– Santa mier…–

– La reunión llama oficialmente al orden– dijo Freed sobre los demás. – El Secretario... Sí, gracias, Bixlow, por favor comienza la transcripción de la reunión... – Freed dio un vistazo a su portapapeles – ochocientos cincuenta y ocho desde la formación del Código de Colegas de Fairy Tail, hecho por los hombres de Fairy Tail para crear orden dentro de nuestras filas, comúnmente debido a desacuerdos de unos con otros. – Miró fijamente a Natsu y Gray, quienes lo ignoraron. Freed suspiró. – Delta Dragneel, describa las circunstancias de su realización del quinto rito. –

Natsu miraba hacia el balón en sus manos. – Di mi brazalete negro a Lucy en el desayuno esta mañana. Eso es todo. –

Gray levantó la mano, y Elfman le dio la palabra – El Consejo reconoce a Delta Fullbuster. –

Natsu lanzó la pelota a la cabeza de Gray y casi lo tiró fuera de la silla. Gruñendo y frotando la marca roja en su frente, dijo Gray, – Creo que a todos nos gustaría saber el razonamiento de Delta Dragneel detrás de la finalización del quinto rito, especialmente el de clase D. Sabes que a los chicos que dan el negro se les permite ser etiquetados como _bastardos*_ verdad? –

Natsu apretó los dientes, pero sabía que no podía gritarle a Gray sin el balón. Laxus era quién hacía cumplir las reglas, y era triple cinturón negro*, mientras que el pelirrosa era doble.

Con el consentimiento de Freed y Elfman, Natsu recuperó el balón de vuelta. – Dije que iba a mantenerla y tengo la intención de hacerlo. No me importa lo que ustedes digan. Ella será mi compañera de trabajo y, por tanto, buscaba declararla oficialmente bajo mi protección. Es por eso que le he dado la pulsera. –

– ¿Por qué demonios _querría_ ella ser tu compañera? ¿Ella tiene al menos un cinturón blanco? – Gray le dijo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Natsu le lanzó la pelota a la cabeza de nuevo y la atrapó cuando rebotó de regreso. – ¡ _Yo_ tengo la Pelota Inflable del Destino, por lo que sólo _yo_ puedo hablar, stripper! ¡Espera tu turno! –

– Sí, pierdes un postre esta semana Delta Fullbuster, por hablar fuera de turno en violación de la sección segunda del artículo seis. – dijo Laxus perezosamente desde la esquina.

– Hiciste eso para que perdiera el postre – Gray murmuró para sí de mal humor.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –

– Nada, Alfa Dreyar. –

– Eso pensé. Continúen, Presidente. – suspiró Laxus.

– Gracias, Alfa ejecutor Dreyar. Natsu, ¿entiendes el significado completo de la realización del quinto rito, clase D? –

Natsu roló los ojos. – He leído todo el libro del Código. Sí, sé lo que significa. Y también sé que esto es el Rito de Avance Número Cinco de los Colegas de Fairy Tail, lo que significa que he completado mi sexto Rito de Avance. – Fue su turno para dar a Gray una sonrisa de suficiencia. – Por lo que, según yo, significa que voy a subir un rango. Y eso implica una fiesta para mí. Con tacos y mucho picante. –

Freed se quedó mirando a Natsu con irritación. – Delta Dragneel, por favor, dime que no acabas de dar tu brazalete sólo para moverte de rango. –

– ¡No lo hice! – Natsu insistió, levantándose de su asiento. – Lucy es _agradable_. No estoy diciendo que me guste de forma romántica o algo así, ¡porque la conocí hace sólo dos días! Pero es divertida y graciosa, aun siendo un poco rara. Entiendo perfectamente que ella es independiente, tiene su propia voluntad y nadie la posee, pero hablando en términos independientes de este código, ella es _mía_ para proteger, _yo_ la encontré a ella primero, así que quiero que ustedes idiotas ¡ _retrocedan!_ –

Los chicos estaban en silencio asombrados. Natsu volvió a sentarse a punto de explotar. Entonces, Elfman inició un aplauso lento. – Eso fue muy masculino. –

– Bien dicho, Delta Dragneel. – Alzack dijo con admiración, pero con una sonrisa divertida.

Gray, por el contrario, se burló en voz baja con Jet junto a él. – Es un mandilón*. –

Eso generó un montón de risas y otra bola a la cara. – NO LO SOY. FULLBUSTER, CUANDO ESTA REUNIÓN TERMINE YO… –

– Ejem, – interrumpió Freed. – Ustedes dos pueden seguir con eso fuera de la reunión. Sin embargo, mientras que la reunión se encuentra todavía en sesión, primero debemos establecer las nuevas circunstancias. –

Freed ajustó el portapapeles. – Delta Natsu Dragneel sube un rango, a Gamma Natsu Dragneel, teniendo en cuenta la finalización de los ritos... – Freed volvió unas páginas y entrecerró los ojos leyendo el escrito. – uno, dos, tres, cuatro, nueve, y su nueva realización del cinco. –

– En segundo lugar, Gamma Dragneel tiene D _erechos de Pertenencia_ * o DPs oficiales sobre la señorita Lucy. Está decidido que ningún otro hombre de Fairy Tail podrá ligar o participar en cualquier cosa que pueda ser considerada del tipo romántica con la señorita Lucy, dichas acciones están enumeradas en el apartado tercero, artículo tercero. Si vamos a cumplir el código y mantener el orden, esto debe ser acatado. También es responsabilidad de todos en esta sala asegurarse de que los hombres fuera de Fairy Tail cumplan con estas normas, bajo la amenaza de hacerlos picadillo. – Se tomó un momento para ver que lo siguieran.

– Además, – continuó – si un miembro de Fairy Tail rompe esta regla, Gamma Dragneel tiene pleno derecho a desafiarlos en una pelea. Lucy es reconocida oficialmente en este Consejo de Colegas como "La chica de Natsu" por razones de simplicidad. ¿Alguna objeción con los DPs en la señorita Lucy pedidos por Gamma Dragneel? –

Gray levantó la mano. – Ella está muy buena, _demasiado_ caliente para él. –

Las manos de Natsu estallaron en llamas. – Nada es demasiado caliente para mí, _Delta_ Fullbuster. –

Para sorpresa de nadie, Loke levantó la mano también. – Me gustaría enfatizar el punto de que esto no sería justo para la señorita Lucy, debido a que Gamma Dragneel ha dicho que no tiene sentimientos románticos hacia ella. Ella debe tener el derecho de salir con alguien si lo desea, si siente algo por otro. –

Natsu se cruzó de brazos, mirando lejos de mal humor. Freed asintió. – Saben, yo creo que Gamma Loke tiene un punto. ¿Tienes una respuesta a esto, Gamma Dragneel? –

Jugando con algunas llamas en sus dedos, dijo Natsu, – Haré un trato con ustedes. Ella puede salir con quien quiera mientras que esté bajo mis DPs, pero _yo_ tengo que aprobarlo primero, por la seguridad de ella. ¿Qué tal eso? –

– Eso suena justo – medió Freed. – ¿Qué hay sobre las circunstancias en que tú desarrolles sentimientos por ella a lo largo del camino? –

Natsu se sonrojó al instante, por lo que Gray se carcajeó en su asiento. Disparando una mirada asesina a su rival, Natsu tartamudeó, – ¿E-eso es probable presidente? –

Freed le dio una mirada extraña a la par que el educado chico trataba de no reírse. (Los demás se rieron abiertamente Natsu.) – ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo? Mira, si se presenta la ocasión, llama para otra breve reunión y vamos a renegociar tus circunstancias especiales. O simplemente dale el brazalete clase C en su lugar. ¿De acuerdo? –

– Sí. – murmuró Natsu, deseando por millonésima vez que los chicos de Fairy Tail no tuvieran que hacer esto tan complicado. Pero incluso él tenía que admitir que esto hacía las cosas mucho más ordenadas, y tener este código, la convivencia y el secreto entre todos los chicos era bastante divertido.

– ¿Otras objeciones o comentarios? – Freed repitió.

– ¿Aparte de que Natsu es un imbécil posesivo por dar un clase D? – Gray preguntó burlonamente.

– ¿Aparte de cómo Gray no tiene las agallas para dar un brazalete a ninguna chica en absoluto? – Natsu gruñó en respuesta.

Gray se sentó. – ¡¿Aparte de que Natsu nunca logrará los ritos seis, siete y doce, porque no puede conseguir una chica que lo mire siquiera?! –

– ¡ESO FUE BAJO, FULLBUSTER! –

– ¡AL IGUAL QUE TUS POSIBILIDADES DE CONSEGUIR UNA NOVIA! –

– ¡LO DICE EL TIPO QUE NO HA DADO NINGUNA PULSERA TODAVÍA! –

– ¡LO DICE EL TIPO QUE EXPLOTA LAS COSAS EN LUGAR DE APRENDER HABILIDADES SOCIALES! –

– ¡LO DICE EL TIPO QUE PIENSA QUE DESNUDARSE EN PÚBLICO ES ACEPTABLE! –

– ¡LO DICE EL TIPO QUE NO TIENE NINGÚN ATRACTIVO SEXUAL COMO YO, INCLUSO SI SE PASEA DESNUDO! –

– ¡ME LO DICE EL PERVERTIDO, A _MÍ,_ EL TIPO QUE NO SE PREOCUPA POR COSAS SUPÉRFLUAS Y PERVERTIDAS, PORQUE SOY UN _CABALLERO_! –

Laxus, con una sincronización perfecta, golpeó los puños en las cabezas de los dos chicos. – Cállense ya, par de tarados. –

Natsu vio manchas. – S-í, Alfa –

– ¡Sí! – coincidió Gray.

Freed estaba a punto de decir algo, pero hubo un fuerte chillido en la ventana y todos los chicos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Levy junto a la ventana, mirando hacia ellos con horror, sostenida por una cuerda y un arnés y sosteniendo un cono auditivo eléctrico a la ventana.

– ¿Qu-qué tan grueso es el vidrio? – Freed susurró, horrorizado.

– No lo suficientemente grueso. – Macao suspiró, inclinándose hacia atrás con su hijo adolescente, Romeo, sentado en las piernas de su padre.

Laxus se acercó al vidrio en toda su musculosa gloria. – ¡Fuera de aquí enana! ¡O le diré al abuelo que te estabas escabullendo al piso de los chicos! –

Levy chilló, tratando de tirar de ella misma hacia arriba y gritando a las otras chicas que la subieran.

– ¿Hay más? – Gray exigió saber mientras que Levy desaparecía de la vista. – ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado allí? –

Bixlow rio. – Sólo desde que Natsu y tú tuvieron su enfrentamiento a gritos. Ellas no escucharon nada importante. –

– ¡¿Tú la viste?! – los chicos de la sala gritaron.

Bixlow se encogió de hombros, sin parecer afectado. – Ellas no escucharon nada importante. Probablemente sólo les dio una buena risa con ustedes dos actuando como idiotas. –

– Sinceramente, no creí que irían tan lejos para escucharnos – dijo Wakaba divertido. – ¿Son realmente tan curiosas? –

– Supongo que sí. –

– De todos modos, – Freed suspiró, volviendo a la discusión anterior – ¿otras objeciones? ¿No? Bueno. La celebración de cambio de rango para Gamma Dragneel se llevará a cabo a las diez horas de esta noche. Es el turno de Bixlow para preparar cualquier alimento que Gamma Dragneel desee. Se levanta la sesión. –

– ¡Sí señor! –

Varios chicos le dieron palmadas a Natsu en la espalda al salir, riendo. Él, sin embargo, dejó caer la cabeza. Tener una reunión por una pulsera, un quinto, sexto, séptimo, o, Mavis no lo quiera, duodécimo rito era humillante. No que él supiera por experiencia.

Cuando regresó a la sala, vio al Maestro reír y darle un guiño de complicidad, Natsu gimió, sentado y con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos; vio a Lucy en el bar, y deseaba desesperadamente que ella no hiciera ninguna pregunta con respecto a cómo el color de su rostro igualaba el de su cabello.

* * *

Hoy hay muuuuuuchas notas:

*Papasan es un tipo de silla redonda, como un cojín redondo grande con la estructura de las patas de una silla.

*Si no recuerdan, en el capítulo anterior, en la nota, Natsu dijo como postdata que era una buena idea haber conservado a Lucy

*Bastardo: La palabra usada es douchbags, no es necesaria la traducción literal, pero como insulto y usando un traductor, dice que es gilipollas, pero investigando un poco más en contexto y si lo hago más acorde al español de México, sería _bastardo_ , y la verdad desconozco como se use gilipollas. Si alguien puede darme un poco de contexto, con gusto lo modifico. Me disculpo si ofendo a alguien por el uso de este lenguaje XD

* No sé si la autora se basó en un sistema real, o lo inventó. Yo investigué un poco sobre los grados de ninjutsu, y sí existen varios grados por encima de la cinta negra. Es una explicación muy larga, pero si alguien quiere enriquecer su cultura, pueden buscar en wikipedia el artículo **Bujinkan#Grado** para que se den una idea. La autora no sigue estás reglas, pero es lo más cercano.

*Mandilon: Este término usualmente se usa para referirse a alguien a quien su novia / esposa / pareja tiene bien controlado, o hace lo que esta le pide.

* En inglés es dibs, o la expresión sería call dibs, que es común entre los grupos de chicos cuando ven a una mujer que llega a gustarle a más de uno, quien pide "dibs" tiene derecho a intentar conquistarla o coquetear con ella y los demás no pueden hacerlo. No sé cómo traducir esto de otra forma, es como cuando de niños (y no tanto) que había que escoger o hacer algo y varios gritan _primis_ (yo primero) y quien lo haya dicho, valga la redundancia, primero, tiene el derecho a hacerlo. Pero no se me ocurre o no recuerdo la palabra apropiada. Espero se entienda. Nuevamente si a alguien se le ocurre algo mejor, lo podemos modificar.

Este capítulo me hizo reír tanto, ¿qué opinan?

Perdón si se me va alguna palabra (de, en, para) que no tenga sentido en la oración. A veces hago la corrección y tengo una idea de como cambiar y luego vuelvo a modificar y omito por accidente algunas palabras o letras.

Tengo sueño, así que es todo por hoy, bueno más tarde toca el turno a Another, gracias por su apoyo;

Cuídense


	6. Capítulo 6

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

El techo era más como un pórtico alto y envuelto en rieles de hierro negro forjado. Lucy aspiró el olor de los árboles de magnolia en la brisa pasando a través de su cabello dorado. Toda la ciudad de Magnolia era visible desde este punto. Lucy casi se sentía indigna de verla; si esta ciudad tenía un rey, él debería tener esta vista.

– ¡Vamos, Lucy! – Bisca llamaba, haciéndole señas desde el borde de la esquina derecha de la azotea. Estaba en proceso de abrochar el arnés alrededor de Levy, que sostenía un cono de metal en su mano con una cuerda atada al extremo.

– ¿Eso de escuchar... realmente va a funcionar? –

– Debería – Bisca le aseguró. – Y este arnés es totalmente seguro. La gente normalmente no se cae. –

– ¡¿Normalmente?! – chilló Levy, luchando contra el agarre de Bisca.

– Estás bien, estás bien. – Bisca la calmó. – ¡No te dejaré caer! –

– Lucy – dijo Levy de forma seria, agarrando su muñeca. – Si todo termina ahora... Hazme justicia. Y nunca dejes de investigar hasta que la operación CC sea completada. –

Lucy rio. – Sí señor. –

– Bien. – Levy cerró los ojos. – Envíame abajo, Capitán, antes de que cambie de opinión. –

– ¡Sí, señor! – Bisca saludó, luego, poco a poco, comenzó a bajar el cable. Las chicas rodearon la orilla, mirando a Levy deslizarse por el lado del edificio, evitando la amplia ventana que aparentemente veía hacia el salón de los chicos. La peli azul presionó el cono contra el borde de la ventana, dándole a Cana luz verde para activar el botón de volumen del sistema de altavoces. Lucy se preguntó quién había hecho ese extraño artilugio.

Milagrosamente, voces comenzaron a sonar a través de la máquina. Las chicas chocaron sus palmas y luego se inclinaron para escuchar.

– _¿Qué_... – La voz que salía sonaba cortada, así que Cana lo ajustó. –...d _esarrolles sentimientos por ella a lo largo del camino_? –

– Ese es Freed – la llamada Evergreen susurró, y las otras asintieron.

 _–_ _¿E-eso es probable presidente_? – seguido de una voz familiar.

– ¿Natsu? – Lucy supuso.

– ¡Sí, creo que es él! – coincidió la chica de pelo morado.

Hubo un murmullo de risas, y se podía distinguir un barítono, –... _les dije que era un mandilón_. –

– Ese es Gray, – identificó Cana.

La voz de Freed volvió a sobresalir. – _¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo? Mira, si se presenta la ocasión, llama para otra breve reunión y vamos a renegociar tus circunstancias especiales. O simplemente dale el brazalete clase C en su lugar. ¿De acuerdo? –_

– Esto es extraño – dijo Bisca. – ¿De qué diablos están hablando? –

– Clase C me suena familiar, – dijo Cana. – los brazaletes de color rosa. –

– _Sí_ – respondió la voz de Natsu.

– ¿ _Otras objeciones o comentarios?_ – La voz de Fred continuó.

Las chicas se inclinaron más cerca.

– ¿ _Aparte de que Natsu es un imbécil posesivo por dar un clase D_? – La voz de Gray dijo burlonamente.

– ¿ _Aparte de como Gray no tiene las agallas para dar un brazalete a ninguna chica en absoluto?_ – Contestó Natsu.

– ¡¿ _Aparte de que Natsu nunca logrará los ritos seis, siete y doce, porque no puede conseguir una chica que lo mire siquiera?!_ –

Las chicas hicieron una mueca colectiva en simpatía por Natsu. – Ouch – expresó Bisca por ellas. – ¿Pero qué es esta cosa del rito del que están hablando? –

Los ojos de Lucy se ensancharon cuando lo descubrió. – Están teniendo una reunión oficial sobre... ¿chicas? –

Cana sonrió, retomando su lugar. – No. Es acerca de _ti_. –

– ¿Com…–

– ¡ _Eso fue bajo, Fullbuster_! –

– Oh, aquí van de nuevo. – suspiró Evergreen, rodando los ojos.

– ¡ _Al igual que tus posibilidades de conseguir una novia! –_

– Por Dios, Gray está golpeando duro hoy – murmuró la chica que Lucy finalmente recordó como Kinana.

– _¡Lo dice el tipo que no ha dado ninguna pulsera todavía!_ –

– Y el misterio de las pulseras de los "Colegas" continúa– dijo Cana detrás de su botella.

– _¡Lo dice el tipo que explota las cosas en lugar de aprender habilidades sociales!_ –

Las chicas bufan por la nariz.

– _¡Lo dice el tipo que piensa que desnudarse en público es aceptable!_ –

– A las chicas de la ciudad no les importa – aclaró Bisca, sonriendo burlonamente.

– _¡Lo dice el tipo que no tiene ningún atractivo sexual como yo, incluso si se pasea desnudo!_ –

Cana se encogió de hombros. – No sé qué decir sobre eso. Natsu puede ser como un hermano pequeño para mí, pero tengo que admitir, está muy bueno el chico. –

Las otras chicas asintieron bastante de acuerdo. Cana vio a Lucy fijamente. – ¿Piensas lo mismo? –

–...sin comentarios. –

– _¡Me lo dice el pervertido, a mí, el tipo que no se preocupa por cosas superfluas y pervertidas, porque soy un caballero!_ –

Todas las chicas se echaron a reír ante esto. – ¡Yo diría que eso es ir un poco lejos! – Bisca comentó al borde de la risa.

– _Cállense ya, par de tarados_. –

– Laxus – dijo Evergreen.

– Ya era hora – murmuró Lucy. – Tengo la sensación de que podían haber pasado así todo el día. –

Bisca se inclinó más cerca del altavoz. – ¿Qué dijeron? ¡Oh, mierda! –

Sus manos perdieron ligeramente el agarre en el cable, haciendo que Levy se deslizara unos centímetros hacia abajo, soltando un no muy ninja y fuerte sonido, y se balanceara delante de la ventana.

Las chicas miraron con terror, Cana subió el altavoz para escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– ¿ _Qu-qué tan grueso es que el vidrio_? – Era la voz de Freed.

– _No lo suficientemente grueso_. – Ese fue Macao.

– _¡Fuera de aquí enana_! – rugió la voz de Laxus a través del altavoz, provocando una mueca de dolor en Cana, por lo que bajó el volumen. – ¡ _O le diré al abuelo que te estabas escabullendo al piso de los chicos_! –

Bisca maldijo en voz alta, mientras recibía ayuda para tirar de Levy tan rápido como fuera posible. – ¿Tienes todo grabado Cana? –

– ¡Sí, ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que le digan al Maestro! – Cana jadeó, moviendo el dispositivo hacia arriba sobre sus hombros.

– ¿Realmente creen que lo hagan? – Lucy preguntó con miedo.

– Muchos de ellos están en esa habitación. – Cana hizo una mueca. – Sí, ellos lo harán. ¡Así que corre! –

El grupo de chicas salió disparado del techo, bajando por la escalerilla y corriendo hacia las escaleras del tercer piso en perfecta sincronía. Lucy sintió un estremecimiento mientras la empujaban hacia delante, y luego, una por una, empezaron a _¡deslizarse por la barandilla!_

– Oh, Mavis – Lucy murmuró mientras que ella y Levy eran las únicas que quedaban en la parte superior. – No sé si pueda –

– ¡Ve, Lucy, ve! – Levy gritó, dándole un ligero empujón hacia el carril.

Lucy gritó... de alegría ¡Esto era increíble! Apretó sus manos al pecho rápido y mantuvo sus piernas a cada lado, mientras que la madera bien pulida hizo el resto. Se echó a reír, encontrando finalmente cómo mantener sus rodillas apretadas, y extendió sus brazos, dejando al viento correr por su cabello. Allí estaba ella, la rica heredera, encontrando su libertad en un gremio con otros chicos, en su pijama de color rosa, escapando de los salvajes chicos al deslizarse hacia abajo por el pasamanos de la escalera. Lucy había pensado en la libertad de muchas ocasiones, pero nunca pudo haber pensado que fuera así de rara. O de maravillosa.

Abrió los ojos y vio a las otras chicas juntas y gritando animosamente en la parte inferior, con las manos entrelazadas y esperando al final de la escalera. Lucy lo entendió: tenía que caer en sus manos.

– ¡Caída de confianza! – Cana exclamó.

Al final, se hizo un ovillo, apretó con fuerza los ojos y sintió los cálidos brazos envolverla por todos lados, atrapándola y lentamente la colocaron en el suelo para posteriormente poder atrapar a Levy. Lucy ayudó.

– ¡Weeeeeeee! – Levy se dejó caer en sus manos.

Bisca señaló al techo, el dorso de su mano hacia las demás. – ¡Misión cumplida, chicas de Fairy Tail! ¡A la barra! –

Los otros copiaron su gesto. – ¡Sí señor! –

Lucy exhaló profundamente, sin darse cuenta de cómo la pequeña aventura le había dado un subidón de adrenalina. Se deslizó junto a Cana, descansando su cabeza en sus brazos mientras miraba a la otra chica, que estaba bebiendo...era eso… ¿cerveza?

– ¿Qué quisiste decir con que estaban hablando de mí? – preguntó Lucy, parpadeando hacia la chica mayor con confusión.

Cana se encogió de hombros. – Fue una suposición lógica. Levy dijo que llamaron a una reunión después de que Gray vio tu pulsera, que determinamos es llamada "clase D" por los chicos. Luego, cuando Gray estaba gritándole a Natsu, dijo algo acerca de Natsu dándote una clase D. –

Lucy tiró de su brazalete, mirando el nombre de Natsu. – ¡¿Por qué convocar a una reunión por mi _pulsera_?! –

Con el ceño fruncido en concentración, Cana tomó otro largo trago de su botella. – No tengo más ideas de las que tú tienes. Tal vez deberías preguntarle a Natsu. –

– Fue obviamente una reunión secreta, – Lucy señaló de forma obvia – no veo por qué me lo diría. –

– Bueno, nadie más aquí sabe por qué un chico loco como Natsu traería de vuelta una chica con él o presentarla frente al gremio _o_ de la nada prometer matar a cualquiera que la toque. – la morena respondió con malicia. – No es propio de él; me da la sensación de que si le dice algo a alguien, será a su preciosa "Luce". –

La cara de Lucy se sentía extrañamente caliente. – Lo conocí hace dos días. No soy tan importante para él. –

Cana resopló burlonamente. – Seguro, cariño. –

Abriendo la boca para replicar, Lucy fue interrumpida por el sonido de muchos pasos resonando por las escaleras. Las chicas miraron colectivamente hacia arriba para ver a los chicos correr de nuevo al comedor entre risas. Natsu, sin embargo, iba a la cabeza del grupo, sin mirar a ninguno a los ojos y viendo sus pies arrastrarse, luciendo algo avergonzado.

Lucy suspiró, mientras se servía un vaso de zumo de naranja que sobró del desayuno. Mientras ella y Cana llevaban sus bebidas a los labios, ambas negaron con la cabeza, murmurando con exasperación "Hombres" y tomaron un largo trago.

* * *

Con toda la emoción de la mañana, resultaba un alivio tener tiempo para sí misma en su habitación, así que se decidió por escribir una nueva carta a su madre. La terminó, después de mucha contemplación, con:

 _No me había sentido como en casa desde que estabas conmigo, mamá. Así que no te preocupes. Estoy segura, estoy feliz y siento que mi vida finalmente está tomando sentido en este extraño lugar. Ya tengo nuevos amigos. Deseo que pudieras conocerles, pero estoy segura de que los ves desde tu nube en el cielo. Son bastante raros, ¿verdad? Pero según Natsu, supongo que eso significa que encajo perfectamente._

 _Con todo mi amor,_

 _Tu Lucy_

Después de sellarla en un sobre y asegurándola en una caja con un corazón en ella, Lucy se estiró y bostezó, y cogió _La Colección Definitiva de Cuentos de Dragones_ de su mesita de noche. Eran alrededor de las siete de la noche y la cena había pasado hace una hora. Fue un evento divertido y ruidoso en el que Lucy se rio más de lo que comió. Pero ahora a solas en su cuarto, Levy no estaba por ninguna parte, se decidió por adelantar un poco de lectura. Quería asegurarse de que el final fuera feliz por el bien de Natsu.

Una hora de lectura paso con facilidad, después de lo cual decidió tomar una ducha y vestirse con su pijama. Se tomó más tiempo de lo que lo haría normalmente, dejando que el calor del vapor penetrara en su piel recién limpia.

Su corazón rebosaba por la libertad mientras, vistiendo sólo su toalla blanca, se dirigía a la cómoda y rebuscaba en ella una camisa ancha con la cual sentirse cómoda.

– ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! – exclamó una voz, haciendo a Lucy gritar y saltar hacia atrás. – Yo pensé que el tipo español ganaría la lucha con espadas, pero este estúpido tipo de la máscara robó a la princesa después de matar al otro tipo ¿con veneno? ¡Ahora ella va a morir y nunca vera a su novio posiblemente muerto otra vez! *** Happy, esto no está bien. No puedo manejar este tipo de suspenso. –

Natsu estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, con una pila de papel en la mano y la otra apretando su bufanda. Happy maulló en su regazo, mirando hacia el rostro angustiado de su amigo.

– ¡NATSU DRAGNEEL! – gritó, haciendo que Natsu mirara hacia arriba fijamente. – _¿Qué haces en mi habitación_? ¡Estoy en toalla! –

– Puedo verlo. –

– ¡Bueno deja de verme! ¡Mira a otro lado! – Lucy ordenó, apuntando a la ventana. Quería desesperadamente darle una patada, pero tenía miedo de que la toalla se deslizara hacia arriba. – ¡¿Has oído hablar de tocar antes de entrar?! –

Para su indignación, él sólo rodó los ojos, apoyándose en la pared y poniendo una rodilla y la otra pierna sobre la cama con sorprendente gracia. El pelirrosa llevó los papeles de vuelta a su cara. – Sólo tocas a las puertas, rara–.

– ¡Bueno duh! –

– ¿Qué, piensas que utilicé la puerta o algo así? – Natsu se burló, volteando una página. – Utilicé la ventana, como siempre. –

– ¿Qu-Cómo has llegado a través de la ventana? – exigió, dando un pisotón y agarrando la toalla con más fuerza. – Estamos a dos pisos de altura, y ¡otro más debajo de ti! No puedes sólo escalar una pared plana de ladrillo o algo así. –

Él le dio una mirada que claramente decía " _eres tonta"_ , algo tremendamente insultante viniendo de él. – Sí, puedo. Lo he hecho cientos de veces. No es difícil o algo así. – La miró hacia arriba y abajo de su cuerpo. – ¿Generalmente duermes desnuda? Tal vez el hábito de Gray es contagioso... –

– FUERA. DE. AQUÍ. Iba a cambiarme de ropa, ¡pero tú decidiste entrar sin permiso! –

Su rostro indiferente se transformó en un puchero. – Sólo vine por un cuento para antes de dormir. Quiero saber cuál príncipe derrota al dragón. –

– ¡Aún es temprano! –

– Sí, bueno, – murmuró, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Ella observó que la piel de sus pómulos imitaba el color rosado de su cabello. – digamos que tengo algo así como un compromiso más tarde. –

Ella le rodó los ojos, renunció a echarlo y comenzó a hurgar en su cajón. Sus únicos dos pares de ropa estaban ahí, pero algunas de las chicas más grandes le dieron algunas prendas después de la cena. – Sabes, si tienes una cita, sólo tienes que decirlo. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. ¿Quién es la chica? –

Natsu parpadeó sus grandes ojos hacia ella. – ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cita? –

– ¿No es eso lo que tienes que hacer más tarde? –

El chico arrugó la nariz. – A menos que una noche comiendo tacos y jugando juegos de video con otros chicos igual de heterosexuales que yo, cuente como una "Cita", no. ¿Por qué piensas eso? –

– Bueno, – farfulló Lucy, molesta porque el chico se comportaba como si ella fuera la boba en esta situación – ¿por qué más te sonrojarías? –

Al instante se dio una palmada en las mejillas. – Maldición. No, yo sólo estaba... pensando en otra cosa. –

Lucy se miró a sí misma. Suspiró. – Yyyyyy todavía estoy en toalla. Mira, saldré en un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que vestirme y peinarme. El pelo puede tomar algo de tiempo, así que…–

– ¡Cepillaré tu cabello y tú leerás para mí! – Natsu sugirió alegremente.

– No. –

– Aw, vamos, Luce. Voy a ser amable y en realidad sólo tengo hasta las diez – le confió. – Así que ve a vestirte y tráeme el cepillo. ¡He estado esperando todo el día para ver lo que pasa después! – Se pudo a dar saltos en el colchón, pero luego frunció el ceño hacia la pila de papel en sus manos. – Pero también quiero saber qué sucede después es ésta... –

– ¿Qué cos… ¡OH MAVIS NO TOQUES ESO! – Lucy exclamó, cogiendo los papeles, que eran en realidad su manuscrito que estaba a medio escribir, y los mantuvo pegados a su pecho húmedo.

– ¡Pe-pero al menos tienes que decirme lo que pasa después! – protestó él, tratando de alcanzarla.

– ¡No! – Y cerró la puerta del baño detrás de ella, bloqueándola y exhalando. Cinco minutos con Natsu Dragneel podían drenar su energía como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros.

Pero por lo general eran minutos bastante interesantes, por lo que no le importaba tanto después de todo.

Al final su debilidad por los pucheros pudo más y se llevó el cepillo al cuarto después de ponerse su pijama, se lo entregó a él antes de que ella cogiera el libro y empezó a leer, sentada delante de él encima de las sábanas.

Fiel a su palabra, él fue muy gentil, asegurándose de sujetar su pelo con fuerza en la parte de arriba mientras que luchaba con los nudos. Cuando se desenredó, continuó arrastrando el cepillo por el pelo, sus manos callosas siguiendo el movimiento del cepillo. Podía sentir la intensidad de sus ojos en su rostro, mientras ella leía en voz alta, y el dorso de la mano contra su cuello. Estaba en silencio, completamente absorto en la historia.

Lucy se sorprendió de lo mucho que en realidad estaba disfrutando de esto. Nunca le había leído en voz alta a nadie antes, y sin duda a alguien tan atento como Natsu. Y después de haber estado atrapada en su mansión, en una escuela de niñas ricas, ella nunca... se sentó tan cerca de un chico antes. Al menos, no por tanto tiempo. No mientras la tocaba suavemente. No cuando él era tan _atract_...

 _¡Cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE!_ Se regañó a sí misma en su mente.

Cuando inició el capítulo ocho, él cesó con el cepillado innecesario y empezó a jugar distraídamente con la pulsera que le había dado. Eso la hizo recordar, y de repente detuvo su lectura. Natsu puso su cara junto a ella, mostrando su confusión. – ¿Qué? ¿Alguien muere? –

– ¿Natsu? –

– ¿Sí? –

– ¿Sobre qué fue la reunión que tuvieron los chicos en el salón? –

Los dedos tirando de su brazalete de repente se retiraron y ella pudo escuchar su respiración acelerarse. – ¡N-nada importante! Y, además, el Código sección uno, artículo primero. Yo no te puedo decir. –

– ¿Qué pasa con todas esas palabras del dichoso extraño código? – Lucy dijo, bajando el libro y girando para darle una mirada sospechosa. – Dejé que te sentaras en mi cama, _mucho_ más cerca de lo que dejaría a la mayoría de los chicos por cierto, dormiste aquí, me viste en toalla y no te corte la garganta, leí para ti, gaste 1000 joyas en alimentarte, y ¿tú no me vas a decir de lo que se trató una reunión sin aparente importancia? –

Lucy se sintió un poco mal por la culpa que él mostró, pero esta era la Operación CC en acción. Él volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado y, para su sorpresa, el rubor había vuelto y le cubría hasta el cuello. – Caray, eso fue duro. Además, – respondió, poniendo sus manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas, inclinándose hacia adelante para hacer coincidir sus miradas cuando empezó a despotricar – Yo te salvé, te traje a Fairy Tail, te di un abrazo, lo cual no he hecho con nadie desde que tenía como, ¿siete?; cepillé tu cabello, juré protegerte, y tuve que avergonzarme delante de todos los tipos en la reunión que era únicamente sobre jodidos sentimientos y mi sexto rito… –

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron enormemente, y él se llevó una mano a la boca con horror.

– ¿Sentimientos y sexto rito? – preguntó Lucy, formando una sonrisa. – Interesante. ¿Qué es el sexto rito? –

Su cara era de un tono más oscuro que su pelo. – ¡Tú-tú me engañaste mujer! – El chico estaba empezando a sudar visiblemente, se arrastró delante de ella y la agarró por los hombros mientras que Lucy se reía de forma malévola para sí misma. Pero se detuvo cuando vio la mirada aterradoramente seria en su rostro. – No le puedes decir que nadie. Te lo ruego, por mi orgullo como un ninja Dragon Slayer y como hombre, no le digas a nadie que te dije esto, especialmente a los chicos. – Le temblaban las manos. – No sabes lo-lo que me pasaría si... ¡si se enteraran de que se me escapó algo! ¡No me dejes tener ese destino! –

– Caray, eres una reina del drama – Lucy murmuró, mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza.

– ¡Por favor, Luce! ¡No puedes dejarme morir de esa manera! – lloró en su cuello. – ¡Prométeme que no lo dirás! –

– Vale, vale, cálmate, _fire boy*_ , – murmuró ella, con la voz amortiguada por lo que no pudo dejar de notar, era un hombro musculoso. – No voy a decirle a nadie que me hablaste de la reunión. Lo prometo. – Se esforzó para apartarlo, pero dudaba que incluso él lo notara, porque ella, en el proceso, descubrió que su cuerpo era duro como una maldita roca.

El joven dio un salto hacia atrás con alegría. – ¡Gracias! ¡No voy a tener que quemarte la lengua después de todo! –

– ¡ _¿QUÉ_ ?! –

Carcajeándose, Natsu saltó de la cama y aterrizó en lo que obviamente era una posición de ninjitsu. – Apago los motores Luce, que era broma. Me tengo que ir ahora. ¡Guarda la página! – Y con eso, agarró el gato y saltó por la ventana.

Ella suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia el hiperactivo chico, y buscó en su mesa de noche por un marcador. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió para colocarlo en su lugar, se encontró un pedazo de papel de color rosa marcando la página.

– No me acuerdo de haber puesto esto aquí. – murmuró para sí misma, sacándolo para abrirlo.

 _El dragón de fuego fielmente siempre volverá a la cámara de la princesa para una historia, o si se siente sola a la espera de un príncipe que tarda demasiaaaado tiempo en mi opinión._

 _-Natsu, El dragón de fuego (las princesas no hacen Rawr)_

 _PD: No pareces oponerte a ello tampoco._

La hizo reír una vez más. Lucy también se sorprendió un poco, nunca se imaginó que él tuviera un lado tan descarado.

Guardó la nota con cuidado en la parte posterior del libro con la anterior y arrancó la esquina de una hoja de su cuaderno para escribir con entusiasmo una respuesta para mañana.

Emocionada. Así es como él la hacía sentir.

Se alegró de que nadie estuviera allí para verla sonrojarse y sonreír al pensar en él. Presionando sus manos en la cara y exhalando, Lucy recordó sus cálidas manos sobre su pelo, en su muñeca...

La joven se dejó caer y gritó en su almohada, sin saber muy bien por qué.

* * *

– ¡Lu! ¡Arriba solecito! –

Lucy registró la voz de su compañera de habitación a través de su nebulosa semi-inconsciencia. No recordaba haberse dormido. – Aaaargg... Levy... son... son como... las once... de la noche. –

– ¡Levántate! –

– No... quiero... –

– ¡Vamos, es importante! –

– Está bien... Lo haré...en… cinco… minutos... –

Lucy oyó un resoplido, pasos y la apertura de una puerta. Lucy escuchó – ¡Oh, hola, Natsu! –

Se incorporó al instante, mirando a su alrededor. Levy comenzó a reírse y cerró la puerta donde NO estaba Natsu. – ¿Cómo supe que eso iba a funcionar? –

– ¡Oye! – Lucy protestó, frotándose los ojos para ocultar sus mejillas rosadas. – ¡Sólo me he levantado porque quería ver el milagro de que él haya decidido utilizar la puerta! –

Levy asintió. – Punto para ti. ¡Está bien! ¡Levántate! ¡Tiempo para una aventura! –

– Bueno, no puedo negarme a eso, – Lucy decidió, parándose con decisión. – ¡iré de aventura contigo Gandalf! –

– ¡Bien, porque tenemos que apresurarnos! – apremió la peliazul. – Ponte las botas de excursión.

– ¿A dónde nos aventuraremos? – preguntó la rubia, entusiasmada por la espontaneidad.

Los ojos de Levy destellaron brillantes. – ¡Creo que vas a tener que descubrirlo! ¡Vamos! –

* * *

*fire boy: chico fuego (obvio XD), creo que suena más cool en inglés, y le da un toque cómico al diálogo

*** **Trivia:** ¿Qué historia está escribiendo Lucy?; pista es una novela ya existente, pero es más famosa su película, que por cierto ya es algo viejita. Es la misma dinámica que con Another, la primera persona que adivine se ganará un spoiler o el derecho a preguntar algo sobre la historia. Espero sus comentarios =D

Gracias por sus comentarios, me súper disculpo por el retraso, me enfermé, mi hermana enfermó y bueno. Además me han aceptado para la maestría y ando algo loca con la papelería jejeje.

Bueno hasta aquí, cuídense.


	7. Capítulo 7

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

– Así que permíteme aclarar esto. Llegas con media hora de retraso, a tu _propia_ fiesta, con _tacos picantes_ , _porque caíste por ¿una ventana_? –

– Exactamente – mintió Natsu gruñonamente a Gray. – ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Me extrañaste? –

Gray bufó. – Ya quisieras. Me divierte adivinar lo que estabas haciendo, ya que quieres mantenerlo en secreto de forma desesperada como para intentar mentir, lo cual nunca haces, porque eres terrible en ello. En serio, ¿qué estabas haciendo? –

Natsu puso los ojos en blanco, giró y caminó hacia la mesa de la comida en el ruidoso salón de los chicos, gritó por encima del hombro– ¡A tu mamá! – Natsu no sabía lo que eso significaba, pero los otros chicos lo decían mucho, y al parecer fue una buena forma de insultarlo. Esto llevó a una muy intensa ronda de Mario Kart entre Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Alzack y Bixlow en la pantalla grande.

Pensando en ello más tarde en la noche, Natsu pensó que la mención de la madre muerta de Gray no fue la mejor idea.

– ¡Oye Natsu! – Gray gritó por encima del ruido, de pie sobre la mesa de café. – ¿Quieres decirle a todos los demás por qué llegaste tarde? –

– ¿Volaste algo en pedazos? –

– ¿Estuviste bebiendo? –

– ¿Por jugar con tu gato? –

– ¿Comías? –

– ¿Destrozabas muñecos de entrenamiento? –

– ¿Estabas dormido? –

– ¿Fuiste de compras a una boutique por una bufanda nueva? –

Natsu se cruzó de brazos. – Se los dije, ¡me caí por la ventana cuando estaba practicando mi escalada! –

– ¡Pensé que supuestamente eras un ninja! –

– Sólo tu…–

– ¿Cómo es que tu cabeza todavía sigue en una sola pieza? –

– Todos ustedes son estúpidos, – dijo una voz desde la esquina. Todos giraron para ver a Laxus sentado de forma relajada en un sillón reclinable, con cerveza en mano. – Es obvio, él estaba con su chica. –

– No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Lexy, – dijo Natsu con frialdad.

Los ojos de Laxus destellaron, cada chico en la sala se estremeció y retrocedió un paso, excepto Natsu. – ¿Cómo me llamaste, niño? –

– ¡¿Por qué me sigues llamando niño?! ¡Sólo soy unos pocos años más joven que tú! –

Antes de que la inminente amenaza de Laxus y Natsu destruyendo todo el tercer piso se volviera realidad, Alzack llamó desde la puerta – ¡Oigan chicos! ¡Miren esto! –

– ¿Qué pasa, Al? – Macao dijo, sobre su tarro de cerveza, interesado.

– Las chicas. Miren. –

Los chicos al instante se amontonaron en la ventana ante la mención de la palabra "chicas". Entrecerrando los ojos, Natsu pudo distinguir varias figuras trotando a través de la noche hacia el Bosque del Este, cargando mochilas y linternas. Se preguntó si Lucy estaba con ellas, y efectivamente, vio un destello de cabello dorado a la luz de la luna.

– Parece que la ceremonia de iniciación de Lucy está a punto de suceder. – dijo Wakaba.

Bixlow resopló. – Mírenlas, tratando de ser sigilosas. ¿Realmente creen que no sabemos lo que están haciendo? –

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Fue Jet quien expresó sus pensamientos. – Um, ¿qué _están_ haciendo, exactamente? –

Bixlow abrió la boca, luego la cerró, frunció el ceño, obviamente no sabía la respuesta. Wakaba se encogió de hombros. – Es la ceremonia de iniciación. –

– ¿Pero qué es lo que hacen en ella? – Warren insistió.

– ¿Será algún tipo de ritual sangriento y horripilante? – Droy dijo con miedo.

Macao rio. – Bueno, Erza acaba de llegar hace unas horas, por lo que no me sorprendería. –

– ¿Laxus? – preguntó Freed, girándose hacia él. – ¿Tú sabes? –

– ¿Por qué habría de saberlo? – respondió el rubio con brusquedad. – ¿Crees que me importan las extrañas tradiciones de las chicas? –

– Si alguien fuera a saberlo, esos serían Wakaba o mi padre, – Romeo señaló – ellos han estado aquí más tiempo. –

– Pero ellos tampoco saben. – Jet le recordó.

– Exactamente. – Respondieron los aludidos.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que los chicos escucharan una risa. Vieron a Bixlow apoyado en la ventana con una de sus típicas sonrisas espeluznantes. – Acabo de tener una idea maravillosa. –

– ¡NO! – los hombres gritaron todos a la vez.

– ¡Estuve limpiando sustancia verde y viscosa fuera de mi bufanda por una semana después de tú última idea! – Natsu dijo con enojo.

Gray se estremeció. – Y con la anterior a esa, Erza me dejó moretones en lugares que no sabía que tenía. –

Droy bajó la cabeza. – Y Levy no me habló por una semana. –

– ¡Me dejaron encerrado en el congelador! – dijo Alzack bruscamente, cruzando los brazos.

Loke elevó su mano. – Me gustaría señalar que yo terminé colgado del techo en mi ropa interior. –

– ¡Pero ésta realmente les va a gustar! – Bixlow insistió. – ¡Lo juro! –

– Lo dudo bastante. – se burló Laxus. – La última vez, terminé en una confrontación con una _Mirajane enojada_. –

Todos ellos jadearon con horror.

– Sin duda es una mala idea. – Se atragantó Macao.

– ¡Vamos, chicos! – Bixlow insistió. – ¡Sólo iba a decir que deberíamos espiarlas! Somos ninjas, ¿verdad? Ocultarnos en la oscuridad es nuestra especialidad. –

Se miraron fijamente. Y entonces…

– Oigan, eso no suena tan mal. – Apoyó Warren, con una sonrisa formándose lentamente en su rostro.

– ¡¿Estás demente?! – Gray exclamó. – ¡Nos verán y nos desgarrarán vivos! –

– ¿Asustado Fullbuster? – Natsu se burló.

Gray apretó los dientes. – Erza está allí Natsu. ¿Has pensado en eso? –

Natsu palideció. – Chi-chicos, tal vez sólo deberíamos… comer más tacos. –

– Ohh, pobre Natsu... ¿asustado de algunas chicas? – Bixlow presionó.

– ¡No lo estoy! Yo solo... prefiero comer, eso es todo. –

– ¡Trae un poco de comida contigo y vamos! – Jet animó.

– ¡No! –

– Creo que vengarnos por escuchar nuestra reunión es lo más apropiado para ellas. ¡Vamos a votar! – Freed sugirió. – Todos a favor de espiar a las chicas, digan "Sip". –

– ¡Sip! –

– ¡No sip! – gritaron únicamente Natsu y Gray. Y Laxus obviamente se abstuvo de opinar.

– Eso es una mayoría. – Declaró el peliverde. – Ahora, necesitamos un plan... –

* * *

Lucy tropezó, insegura de caminar con la venda. – En serio Levy, esto es raro. ¡¿A dónde vamos?! –

– Shh, ¡cálmate Lu! ¿No confías en mí? – la voz alegre de su amiga sonó a su derecha, llevándola de la mano.

– Me tienes afuera, a la medianoche, en el bosque, hay la luna llena, con una _venda en los ojos_ y te niegas a decirme a dónde vamos. Y ahora me estás preguntando si confío en ti. –

– ¡Eso es todo! ¡Vamos! Ya casi estamos allí. –

Pronto, Lucy pudo escuchar el crepitar y sentir el calor del fuego, el ligero murmullo de voces a través del viento nocturno. Las sensaciones se hicieron más y más fuerte hasta que Levy le puso una mano en el hombro. – ¡Alto! Hemos llegado. –

Y Levy le arrancó la venda de los ojos.

Estaban en un claro del bosque, una hoguera ardía vibrante en el medio, había mesas dispuestas con aperitivos, bebidas y regalos por un lado, y edredones con sacos de dormir estaban extendidos sobre el suelo del bosque. Globos y serpentinas colgaban de los árboles, junto con una gran pancarta que decía " _¡Bienvenida a Fairy Tail!"_. Una pila de ingredientes para preparar sándwiches de malvaviscos estaba sobre una almohada.

Todas las chicas de Fairy Tail le sonrieron y corearon: – ¡Sorpresa! –

– ¡Guau! – Lucy dijo admirada. – ¿Que es todo esto? –

Mirajane se rio. – ¡Tú fiesta de iniciación Lucy! Otra tradición. ¿Te gusta? –

– ¡Es increíble! No puedo creer... que alguien haga esto para mí. – admitió la rubia, se sentía casi a punto de llorar.

Levy pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. – Tú eres una hermana de Fairy Tail ahora, Lucy. ¡Haríamos cualquier cosa por ti! –

Sí, sin duda iba a llorar.

Todas las chicas la estrecharon en un abrazo de grupo antes de arrastrarla hacia la mesa.

– ¡Come algo Lucy! –

– El alcohol es estupendo. –

– Es menor de edad, Cana. –

– No creo que hayamos tenido el placer de conocernos todavía Lucy. – dijo una voz firme a su derecha y las otras chicas la dejaron ir. Lucy se volvió para ver a una chica alta y hermosa con el cabello largo y de un sorprendente color escarlata. Vestía una falda corta de color azul con un corsé entrecruzado de cuero que iba desde las caderas hasta la parte inferior de su amplio busto, en el que llevaba una camiseta blanca. Brazaletes de cuero con pinchos en sus muñecas que combinaban con las altas botas de combate y un grueso cinturón que sostenía una espada, completaban la perfecta imagen de chica mala.

Lucy tragó. – ¡Hola!, soy L-Lucy. –

El agarre en su mano era incluso más firme que el de Natsu. – Una verdadero placer conocerte Lucy. Soy Erza Scarlet. He oído mucho acerca de lo amable que eres. Parece que ya tienes un buen lugar aquí. Levy me informó que vas a compartir su habitación, junto a la mía, ¿correcto? –

– S-sí, eso es correcto – confirmó Lucy. – Así que... ¿oí que estabas fuera en un trabajo? –

– Así es. Fui a derrotar a un gremio oscuro cerca de la capital. –

– Y-ya veo, – dijo mordiéndose el labio. Luego preguntó de forma abrupta – Lo siento, pero siempre me he preguntado, ya que en realidad no lo entiendo, ¿cómo es que les permiten ir en este tipo de trabajos tan peligrosos? No creí que el gobierno lo permitiría... –

Erza asintió. – Nosotros tampoco, pero después de ver nuestras habilidades en el Torneo Nacional de Gremios en primavera, comenzaron a enviarnos solicitudes. Hay varias cuestiones de responsabilidad por riesgos, pero... Se convirtió en un algo bastante popular. Piensa en nosotros como caza recompensa. – Erza se relajó un poco, colocando las manos en su cinturón. – Pero esto es sólo durante el verano. Tenemos trabajos normales durante el año escolar. Yo trabajo en una panadería local. –

Lucy parpadeó. Esta escalofriante y hermosa chica profesional trabaja en… ¿una _panadería_?

Erza continuó, levantando las cejas. – Escuché que Natsu te trajo aquí. ¿Ese es su brazalete? –

– Um…–

Levy la salvó. – ¡Oye Lucy! ¡Es hora de abrir los regalos! –

– ¿Regalos? ¡No!, ustedes ya hicieron mucho… –

– ¡Necesitas más ropa! – Mira insistió, agarrando su muñeca y llevándola a la mesa de regalos.

– Y una colcha. –

– ¡Y cosas lindas para tu habitación! –

– ¡Pero primero lo primero! – Mirajane llamo la atención de las muchachas. – ¡Ella necesita recibir la marca de Fairy Tail! –

Las chicas aplaudieron, mientras que Lucy susurró a Mira – Yo no estoy muy segura acerca de los tatuajes… –

– No lo es en realidad. – Mira le aseguró, sacando un sello de su bolsillo. – Es un producto químico que uno de nuestros maestros desarrolló hace muchos años, penetra en la piel como un tatuaje, pero si alguna vez deseas retirarlo, tenemos otro químico que lo borra. No sufrirás de contaminación por tinta como con los tatuajes, ¡y mantendrá su color! ¿Qué color y dónde lo quieres Lucy? –

Las chicas se juntaron a su alrededor en un círculo emocionadas, mostrando diferentes tintas de colores.

Ya que había soñado con este día durante tanto tiempo, Lucy sólo necesitó un minuto antes de decidirse. – Rosa. En mi mano. –

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó la peliblanca, tomando el color rosa de Cana y preparando su sello.

– Totalmente. –

– ¡Muy bien! Pon tu mano sobre la mesa. –

La rubia obedeció, colocando su mano derecha sobre la mesa cuando Mira llevó el sello hacia abajo sobre ella, retirándolo un minuto más tarde. Levantó su mano para admirar su nueva marca y sonrió más amplio de lo que recordaba. – ¡Gracias! –

Al mismo tiempo, las chicas la levantaron sobre sus hombros, gritando juntas, – ¡Lucy de Fairy Tail! – y la llevaron a una silla junto a la mesa de regalos.

Lucy nunca había celebrado desde la muerte de su madre. Sus cumpleaños habían sido ignorados por su padre y nunca se molestó en decirle a cualquiera de las chicas remilgadas de su escuela, y a su padre ciertamente no le importaban la Navidad o la Pascua.

Pero aquí, ella tenía nuevas amigas que le hacían una fiesta simplemente porque se unió a su escuela. No hace falta decir que Lucy estaba un poco abrumada.

Para cuando los regalos se terminaron, ella había recibido una linda colcha rayada, varios conjuntos de ropa impresionantes que se podían combinar entre sí, un tablero para fijar cosas en su pared, un librero plegable con un libro sobre la historia de Fairy Tail, un ¿ _mono de nieve_? de peluche blanco, útiles escolares, nuevos artículos de higiene personal y su propio puff*. Y luego estaba…

Lucy levantó una caja que estaba envuelta. – ¡Este es pesado! –

– Ese es de mi parte. – dijo Erza desde su asiento en el suelo. – Las vas a necesitar. –

Con emoción y aprensión al mismo tiempo, Lucy retiró la tapa y sacó el primero de los muchos objetos en su interior. Era una túnica blanca de artes marciales. Un _karategui._

– Oh, gracias, supongo que lo necesitaré. – dijo con admiración. El siguiente era el clásico traje negro ninja completo. – Caray, esto se está poniendo intenso. – bromeó y todas rieron. – ¡Gracias! Esto se va a sentir increíble. Natsu se pondrá celoso... –

La razón por la que la caja era tan pesada finalmente apareció, y de la caja Lucy levantó un rígido estuche negro. Después de doblar la túnica y el traje, quito el seguro de la caja para encontrar…

– ¡Wow! – chilló, sin saber que más decir. Dentro había un arsenal completo: estrellas ninja, nunchacus*, bastones expandibles, dagas gemelas...

– Todo es de la más alta calidad que pude encontrar – dijo Erza en tono serio. – Y el regalo en forma de tubo que está recargado contra la mesa va con ellos. –

Eso. Era. Una. Jodida. _Katana*_.

– Oh, wow – Estaba fascinada, sólo esperaba no acabar cortando su propia cabeza. Nunca había utilizado nada más que su látigo en toda su vida, y la verdad ni siquiera se había planteado empuñar cualquier otro tipo de arma, pero supuso que esto significaba que tenía que hacerlo.

– Asustas de muerte a la pobre chica, Erza. – rio Cana. – Por supuesto que le ibas a dar una espada. – la morena golpeó suavemente el hombro de Lucy. – No te preocupes. Todas recibimos el "kit Ninja" en nuestras fiestas. Era el turno de Erza para comprarlo en esta ocasión, y parece que ella fue a lo grande. – Cana hizo un puchero hacia su botella de cerveza. – _Yo_ no recibí una katana... –

Mira calmó a su amiga. – Tú tienes un talento natural para los _shurikens*_ , no necesitas una katana. –

Levy se rio. – ¡Y aquí es donde mi último regalo aparece! –

Levy le lanzó una caja, la cual atrapo al vuelo. Era un kit de primeros auxilios.

Las chicas pusieron algo de música y se reunieron en sus sacos de dormir alrededor del fuego, asaron malvaviscos y contar historias del gremio. Lucy abrazó su nuevo peluche, al cual nombró Plue, mientras escuchaba.

– Así pues, – Cana rio, después de varias horas de historias y sándwiches de malvavisco. – este pequeño y estúpido chico nuevo con pelo rosa sale de la nada y corre, en llamas, hacia mi padre. Ya saben cómo se pone el todopoderoso Gildarts cuando es sorprendido. Él se da vuelta, le da un puñetazo a Natsu y lo lanza a través de las puertas para ir a dar al maldito canal. ¡Oh Mavis!, la expresión de su cara… –

Las chicas lloraban de la risa a este punto, y Mira agregó: – ¡Lo recuerdo! La mitad de la cara del pobre Natsu era negra y azul... –

– Y entonces el pequeño imbécil lo desafió a una revancha al día siguiente. – Erza gruñó.

– Realmente es tan tonto, ¿eh? – Lucy se rio.

– Tú sabrás, Lu. – Levy dijo sonriendo de forma divertida. – Todas queremos saber, ¡dinos cómo lo conociste! –

Lucy miró hacia abajo y giró un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos. – N-no es tan interesante. –

– ¡Vamos, Lucy! –

– Bien, bien... – cedió y se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar. – Estaba caminando por Hargeon, pensando en mis cosas... –

– Esto suena muy interesante, – Cana se burló. – Y... ¿algo explotó? –

– Jaja, nop, me colé a una pelea de perros organizada por una pandilla y les dije que iba a llamar a la policía si no se detenían. –

Todas la miraban fijamente.

– ¿Qué? – dijo nerviosa. – Sé que fue una idea estúpida, pero no tolero la victimización... –

– Parece que vas a encajar perfectamente aquí, Lucy. – Cana dijo, agarrándola y frotando su cabeza con los nudillos. – ¡Defendiendo a los inocentes! –

Lucy logró empujarla. – ¡Más bien siendo estúpida! De todos modos, no podía encargarme de ellos yo sola, me agarraron y empezaron a amenazarme, luego las luces se apagaron. Natsu les dio tremenda paliza a todos ellos, me dio un susto de muerte y sacó este gato azul de la mochila... fue raro. Así que le invité la cena como agradecimiento, ¡me costó 1000 joyas!, – las chicas se rieron de esa parte – me dijo que estaba en este gremio y podía hacer que me aceptaran. Así que lo dejé dormir en el sofá de mi habitación del hotel, lo hice subir al tren donde vomitó hasta el alma y me trajo hasta aquí. Eso es todo –

Varias de las chicas rodaron los ojos. – Típico de Natsu hacer… –

La rama de un árbol cercano crujió y las chicas se congelaron.

– ¿Qué es… – dijo Bisca conteniendo el aliento, y luego la rama cayó al suelo, dejando al descubierto la forma de alguien gimiendo de dolor, quien aparentemente había estado sentado en ella.

Susurros (más bien gritos) salieron del árbol.

– ¡Maldita sea, Natsu, eres una bola de grasa! –

– ¡¿Cómo es que eres doble cinturón negro cuando tienes el sigilo de un búfalo?! –

– ¡Yo sabía que no debimos dejarte traer esos tacos! –

– ¡Esto es tu culpa, Bix! ¡Erza va a sacarme los sesos por la nariz! –

Antes de que cualquiera de las chicas se pudiera levantar, hubo gritos y alaridos por todo el pino que, muy lentamente y de manera espectacular, se dobló hacia un lado, haciendo a las chicas jadear con horror, y cayó; los chicos salieron expulsados del árbol soltando gemidos y maldiciones.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie, mirando, sin habla, como los varones de Fairy Tail se levantaban vacilantes. Lo mismo hizo el que primero cayó. Un chico con googles sobre el pelo rosa y un chaleco abiert…

– ¡Natsu! – Lucy gritó, haciéndolo estremecer mientras se dirigía hasta él dando pisotones. – ¡¿Qué _demonios_ es esto?! –

Erza se acercó a ella con los brazos cruzados y un aura oscura emana de su piel. – Yo sugeriría que tengas una buena respuesta. –

– Es-esto... – balbuceó el pelirrosa, claramente aterrorizado por el par de chicas. – Esto... _no fue mi idea._ –

* * *

 **ATENCIÓN: Nowi fue el primer comentario que respondió la pregunta anterior y lo hizo correctamente, la historia es La Princesa Prometida. Pero es un pseudónimo anónimo? (ok eso no suena bien) No es una cuenta, así que no puedo escribirte por mensaje privado u.u pero si quieres tu "premio", este es el derecho a una pregunta/spoiler de la historia, lo que sea, puedes hacerlo ya o cuando quieras a lo largo del fanfic, pero como no sé si tienes o no cuenta, hazla por comentario y te responderé con un Sí o No o con palabras simples (para darle drama a esto y si quieren saber que preguntaste tendrán que buscar tu comentario XD) a menos que pueda contestarte de otra forma (y si es que quieres, jejeje)**

* * *

*Puff – o sillón puff, o ¿bolsa de frijoles?, así le llaman en inglés, ya saben esos sillones que son enormes bolsas de lona moldeables. Ahí fue donde durmió Natsu la noche anterior. No lo aclaré la primera vez que los mencioné, pero ahora lo hago por si alguien no los conoce.

*El nunchaku es una de las armas tradicionales de las artes marciales asiáticas formada básicamente por dos palos cortos (30cm a 60cm), unidos en sus extremos por una cuerda o cadena.

*La Katana es un sable japonés, aunque en Occidente esta palabra es usada genéricamente para englobar a todos los sables japoneses. Se refiere a un tipo particular de sable de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente utilizado por los samuráis. Su tamaño más frecuente ronda el metro de longitud y el kilo de masa.

*Un shuriken es un tipo de arma oculta arrojadiza como un proyectil. Está hecha de metal y es de origen tradicional japonés. Significa "cuchilla detrás de la mano" u "hoja bajo la manga".

Gracias a Wikipedia por su (casi) siempre útil información. Probablemente todo eso ya lo sabían, pero si alguien no, bueno ahí está.

* * *

Mmm se que no ha habido mucha acción, hasta ahora sólo han sido situaciones cómicas, pero ya en el siguiente ¡Lucy comenzará su entrenamiento!, ok fue spoiler pero es para mantener el interés.

Espero no molestar a nadie con lo del tatuaje, siento que puede sonar ignorante decir "contaminación por tinta", lo escribió la autora, y la verdad yo no sé que tan "contaminado" está uno con la tinta, sé que ahora usan tintas más limpias y libres de plomo y esas cosas, pero no quiero hacer inferencias y me da pereza buscar más XD. Si alguien sabe del tema, ilústrenos por favor, siempre es bueno aprender cosas nuevas.

Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, perdón si no me he podido tomar el tiempo de responderles, mi vida (igual que la de todos, así que no es pretexto) es un caos, pero lo haré un día de estos, lo prometo por la garrita (Veáse Tierra de Osos). Gracias por los que preguntaron por mi salud y la de mi hermana, ya estamos bien.

Mmmm que más?

 **Un enorme favor, en mi perfil hay una encuesta para saber que historia será la siguiente que traduzca, no puedo decidir aún. Pueden leer, también en mi perfil, el resumen de cada una de ellas (Parallels, Mythical Creatures e Issues), está escrito con cursiva para que lo localicen rápido, Voten por la que más les llame la atención o si son como yo y todo les da pereza, elijan al azar jejeje. No estará muchos días, sólo hasta que finalice Te dejo, Mi orgullo. Si al final sólo hay un voto, pues esa será. Si no hay ninguno y fui ignorada, entonces dejaré de traducir...(suenan grillos al fondo en un ambiente bastante incómodo)... Ok no, sólo lanzaré un dado y que elija (otra vez) el azar.**

Eso es todo (por fin), cuídense.

* * *

Algo random: Cuando estoy haciendo la traducción y me encuentro con palabras groseras o vulgares, me da como pena escribirlas y me quiebro la cabeza por encontrar una en español que no suene tan mal, probablemente exagero pero no puedo evitarlo, jajaja. ¿Les ha pasado esto?... Y mejor ni les cuento como estaba mi cara cuando traduje el lemmon de Te Dejo, Mi Orgullo, fue bastante incómodo, y más porque mi señora madre iba y venía atrás de mí como zopilote, ¡Fue muy vergonzoso! jajajaja


	8. Capítulo 8

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

– No entiendo por qué me dieron a mí un puñetazo en la cara. ¡Fue idea de Bixlow! – Natsu reclama por décima vez.

Lucy suspiró. Ella y Natsu estaban sentados en su cama, el sol de la mañana se colaba a través de la ventana de forma cálida y Levy dormía en la cama frente a ellos. Lucy se encontraba limpiando un profundo corte en el brazo, la sangre en su mandíbula que había fluido por el cuello hacia su bien definida clavícula y manchado su bufanda, y la herida abierta en la frente del peli rosa, su nuevo kit de primeros auxilios acababa de ser estrenado. Happy ronroneó, durmiendo en las piernas dobladas de Lucy.

– Tal vez si no hubieras seguido con una idea que _tú mismo_ pensabas que era estúpida, no habrías sido golpeado por Erza. – Lucy señaló agudamente, envolviendo cuidadosamente desde la muñeca hasta el codo. – ¿Quién es más tonto: el tonto, o el tonto que lo sigue? –

– Lo que sea, Obi Wan*, – Natsu se quejó cruzando los brazos. – todavía creo que recibí una mayor paliza que él, y él lo merecía más. –

– Entonces, ¿por qué no sólo vas a la enfermería, si estás tan fatalmente herido? ¿Por qué ensangrentar toda _mi_ cama? – ella explotó. Sabía que en ese momento su enfado con el chico no tenía razón de ser, pero él había arruinado su impresionante fiesta. – ¡Y deja de moverte tanto! ¡Controla tus dosis de TDAH* por lo menos durante sesenta segundos! –

– La enfermería ya está llena con los otros chicos – respondió él, quedándose quieto como le fue pedido. Lucy vio que sus ojos seguían sus manos mientras untaba ungüento curativo sobre el corte en la cabeza y colocaba un gran curita* sobre ella.

Sentándose cómodamente con un resoplido, Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¿Estás herido en otro sitio? –

Él movió los hombros, como si probara su cuerpo. – Unos cuantos golpes molestos, pero creo que no se puede hacer nada al respecto. ¡Gracias por ser un médico impresionante, Luce! –

Ella no pudo evitar ablandarse. – De nada. Sólo confía más en tu juicio la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo? –

– Estaba bajo una severa presión de grupo. – explicó Natsu como si no fuera la gran cosa.

– ¡Hiciste que te dieran una paliza! ¡Uno pensaría que aprendiste a no ceder ante la presión grupal! – regañó Lucy entre dientes. – Sin mencionar, que arruinaste totalmente lo que iba a ser una noche de diversión. Y en verdad _manchaste_ con sangre _mi_ cama. – Subió las sábanas para mostrarle. – De todos modos, ¿por qué has venido conmigo? –

– Habría recibido una paliza peor con Laxus. Elegí el menor de dos males. – Natsu frunció el ceño al ver su sábana. – Vaya. Sí, lo lamento por eso. – Se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello, pensando. – Bueno, supongo que sólo vine porque los amigos cuidan de los amigos, ¿sabes? Sabía que podía contar contigo. –

– No es que realmente yo tenga un problema con eso, pero tienes otros amigos. –

– Bueno, sí, pero ellos no son tú. –

Por alguna razón, esto hizo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran. – ¡Me acabas de conocer hace unos días! –

Natsu se recostó en su cama y sonrió. – ¡Sí! Y quise traerte aquí porque eres muy agradable. –

– Gracias, pero todos en Fairy Tail son agradables, creo. – dijo ella confundida.

– Sí, pero... – hizo una pausa. – No lo sé, tú no me llamaste fenómeno o estúpido o me golpeaste cuando me conociste al igual que los otros lo hicieron. Probablemente estabas muy asustada y me críticas a veces pero... te tomas el tiempo para ser agradable conmigo de todos modos, ¿sabes? Me gusta eso. –

Los ojos de Lucy estaban muy abiertos. – Oh – dijo en voz baja, cambiando su mirada hacia sus pies que se balanceaban a un lado de la cama – Gracias. –

Pero él le restó importancia. – Sólo te digo las cosas como son, Luce. – Se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama y se apoyó en los codos.

– Oye... quieres decir que... los otros niños realmente... ¿te llamaban todas esas cosas y te golpearon la primera vez? – preguntó la rubia tentativamente.

Natsu se encogió de hombros. – No los culpo por enloquecer cuando ven mi cabello o lo que llamas mi "fetiche por el fuego", supongo. Y sí, mi boca no tenía un filtro como lo tengo ahora, aunque no lo creas. En realidad yo no me daba cuenta cuando decía algo que no le gustaba a alguien y luego ¡BAM!, un golpe tipo Hulk directo a la cara –

– Eso no lo hace correcto. No deberían de haber sido malos contigo. –

Él le dio una mirada lateral que probablemente habría hecho que cualquier mujer detuviera sus pasos. – ¿Ves? Eres agradable. –

Lucy se escondió detrás de su cabello. – T-tú también eres agradable. –

– Gracias. – respondió con la voz más suave de lo habitual.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos momentos en lo que fue un silencio intenso, antes de que Natsu rápidamente mirara por la ventana y se aclarara la garganta. – Entonces... ¿qué harás hoy? Yo haré algo de entrenamiento. –

– Yo, – dijo, alcanzando los presentes a los pies de la cama y mostrándole la colcha – voy a dormir. Estoy agotada. –

– ¡Vamos, eso no es divertido Luce! – se quejó. – ¡Podrás dormir cuando estés muerta! Vamos a desayunar. –

– Natsu, estoy _cansada_. Si trato de bajar las escaleras, voy a quedarme dormida a mitad de camino y rodaré el resto. –

– Te atraparé. –

– Natsu. –

– ¿Sí? –

– Cállate y ve a comer. –

Él suspiró, poniéndose de pie y dándole un saludo reverencial. – Como desee, princesa. – dijo jovialmente, citando un pasaje que, obviamente, había leído de su novela. – Que tengas un sueño agradable, ¡pero ven a buscarme cuando despiertes! Podemos jugar. –

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. – Claro que sí, ¡Temible Pirata Dragneel! Oh, espera. – Por segunda vez, le metió un papel en la mano. – Ahora te puedes ir. –

Sonrió, guardándolo en el bolsillo para leer más tarde. – Nos vemos luego, Luce. –

Se dirigió a la izquierda de la habitación…

– ¡A través de la puerta, Natsu! Nat… ah, no importa. – dijo ella, rindiéndose cuando lo vio salir por la ventana (la camisa se le alzó en el proceso, no que ella se haya dado cuenta por supuesto) y subir a la pared.

Lucy se puso de pie para sacar su nuevo juego de cama, olvidando al gato en su regazo. Happy maulló en protesta cuando salió volando hacia la alfombra.

– ¡Lo siento, Happy! – La rubia dijo con aire de culpabilidad, preguntándose por qué se molestaba en pedir perdón a un gato. – Wow... ¿Natsu realmente se fue sin ti? Pobre bebé... –

Después de que hubo ordenado las sábanas y el edredón sobre la cama y colocó sus nuevas fundas para almohadas, Lucy levantó a Happy del suelo. – Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que él regrese. – le aseguró ella, cerrando las cortinas para mantener la luz del sol fuera y poder descansar. – No pienso ir detrás de ese tornado viviente que tienes por dueño. Él puede venir de nuevo por ti si quiere, pero tú serás mi compañero de abrazos. –

Happy ronroneó nuevamente y se acurrucó contra su pecho mientras ella se acostaba, tirando de las mantas sobre los dos y cerrando los ojos.

* * *

– ¡Tú, loca secuestradora de gatos! ¡Regrésamelo! –

Lucy, atontada, parpadeó para abrir los ojos. – ¿Qu-qué? –

Una mano grande agarró sus cortinas y las abrió, causando que la luz del sol inundara la habitación. Levy ya no estaba. – ¡ _Buenos días solecito_!* ¡Ahora devuélvemelo! ¡¿Dónde lo estás escondiendo?! –

Una bufanda blanca escamosa colgaba delante de ella. – ¿Natsu? – se levantó lentamente, bostezando y frotándose los ojos. – ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hora es? –

– Poco después del mediodía. Ahora ¡¿DÓ Á. ?! –

Ella parpadeó hacia la cara enfadada del chico, recordando. – ¡Oh, Happy! Sí, no te alteres; él está aquí. – Levantando las sábanas, Lucy reveló al pequeño gato azul durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado.

Natsu se relajó ante la vista de su gato estando a salvo. – Ah, vale. –

– Tú lo dejaste aquí tonto. Así que tomé una siesta con él. – aclaró ella, deslizando a Happy con cuidado sobre su regazo y acariciando sus orejas. – ¿Por qué es azul? –

Natsu tomó su lugar habitual en la cama junto a ella. – Así es cómo lo que encontré. El refugio de animales dijo que probablemente alguien lo tiñó de ese color, pero no sale con nada ya que ha estado así durante seis años; al parecer es permanente. – Natsu se levantó de nuevo, esta vez agarrando a su gato. – ¡Levántate, Lucy! ¡Voy a entrenarte para ser un ninja! –

– Pero tengo hambre Natsu. – Gimió, cubriendo los ojos con sus brazos mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en la pared. – Los ninjas no pueden tener hambre. –

– Tienes razón, – estuvo de acuerdo Natsu. – así que ve a comer a la planta baja y luego reúnete conmigo en el dojo con tu Gi*. ¡Voy a estar esperando! –

Con eso, una vez más, saltó por la ventana.

* * *

Lucy dio las gracias a Mira por el plato de ensalada que le había pedido, frotándose los ojos completamente despierta. Mirajane se apoyó en la barra, limpiando un vaso, y dijo alegremente. – ¿Te divertiste anoche, Lucy? –

– ¡Sí! – le aseguró. – Esa fue una sorpresa increíble; gracias de nuevo chicas. –

– ¡No hay problema! Me encanta planificar cosas. Y gente también. –

Lucy levantó una ceja, girando su tenedor. – ¿Gente? –

Mira suspiró y miró soñadora más allá de Lucy. – Quién debe salir con quien, etcétera. Algunas parejas sólo necesitan un pequeño empujón. –

Con los ojos muy abiertos en aprehensión, Lucy mordió su almuerzo, pensando, _Mavis, necesitaré cuidarme de ella_. – Hmm. Interesante. – Fue su única respuesta.

Con una risa ligera, Mira se inclinó hacia delante. – Tenemos un montón de chicos guapos aquí. ¿Alguno de ellos ha llamado tu atención? –

– No, es demasiado pronto para decirlo. – Contestó, tratando de ser razonable y educada mientras que en privado pensaba: _y si alguno lo hiciera, serías la última persona a quién se lo diría_.

Mira cogió otra taza. – Te he visto con Natsu. –

Lucy hizo todo lo posible por mantener su voz normal. – Sí, es lindo de su parte mostrarme todo. –

Con una risita, Mira dijo – Es tan adorable. Es una pena que nunca ha tenido novia. He tratado de juntarlo con algunas chicas un par de veces, pero nunca ha captado la indirecta realmente. Creo que necesita madurar un poco. Pero con suerte la chica adecuada hará que eso suceda, ¿no crees? –

– Creo que sí. – Apoyó Lucy, con la esperanza de sonar al margen. _Debería cambiar de tema..._ En cambio, comenzó a comer más rápido antes de que Mirajane empezara a hablar de nuevo sobre relaciones. No es que a Lucy no le gustara su dosis de chismes y lindas conversaciones románticas de vez en cuando, pero discutir la (inexistente) vida romántica de Natsu cuando él parecía confiar tanto en ella, la hacía sentir extrañamente incómoda.

– Entonces, – insistió Mirajane lentamente, observando a Lucy dejar su plato limpio y pasar la comida con un poco de agua, – ¿piensas que es atractivo? Me refiero a Natsu. –

Lucy se atragantó con el agua, tosiendo y golpeando el puño sobre su pecho. Después de otro trago de agua para aclararse la garganta, Lucy se quedó sin aliento, – Sabes, se me olvidó… ¡Tengo que estar en otro sitio! ¡Gracias por la comida, Mira! – Lucy saltó de su taburete, agarró su mochila con los regalos de Erza, y prácticamente corrió por el pasillo de la izquierdo hacia el dojo.

* * *

Cana y Mira la observaron marcharse. La morena tomó un trago de su vodka. – ¿Qué le pasa ahora? –

Mira sonrió.

Esto provocó una mueca en la morena. – Oh, no. No esa cara. Deja a la pobre Lu en paz por lo menos dos semanas antes de que empieces de casamentera, ¿quieres? –

– Tengo una nueva OTP*. –

– ¿Y eso que significa? – Cana se quejó a sí misma sobre su taza. – Mira, creo que aterrorizaste a la chica. ¿Qué le has dicho? –

– Sólo le pregunté si creía que Natsu era atractivo y escapó. – Respondió soñadora la peli blanca, con los ojos brillantes.

Cana hizo una mueca burlona. – ¡Así que ella es tímida acerca de esas cosas! No hagas que suene como si significara algo, o sólo vas a espantarla. Déjala ser, en serio. –

Mira suspiro. – Aww, no eres divertida Cana. Bien, pero voy a mantener esto en mente para después. No me daré por vencida con esos dos. –

– Caray, creo que a tres días de haberse conocido es el emparejamiento más rápido que hayas hecho nunca – se burló Cana.

– ¡Creo que están destinados a estar juntos! –

– Mira, cariño, ponle candado al asunto, ¿de acuerdo? –

– ¡Tienes que admitir que es algo lindo! – Mira protestó.

– Apenas hay un "algo". Ellos apenas se conocen. Estoy de acuerdo en que hay una chispa, pero deja que se encienda sola. – sugirió Cana, encogiéndose de hombros.

– Está bien, pero todavía los _shippeo*_. –

–…yo también. –

* * *

Lucy se asomó dentro del dojo. Era muy amplio, tenía una pista, varios tapetes de combate, sacos de boxeo, muñecos de entrenamiento, objetivos y un montón de gruesas cuerdas negras que colgaban hacia abajo, en las paredes y se tejían a través del techo. Ella asumió que eran para escalar.

En la pared de la puerta por dónde acababa de entrar, había de cientos de armas y artilugios colgados: bastones, estrellas ninja, nunchackus, dagas, espadas, mazos, garfios, algo que parecía una extraña trampa de decapitación y varias cosas más que Lucy posiblemente no sabría nombrar. También había dos máquinas expendedoras, un tanque de agua y bancos, como una especie de zona de descanso.

Alrededor de quince personas se encontraban ahí, repartidas por todo el lugar. Un par de chicas estaban luchando con bastones en el tapete más alejado de la izquierda. Algunos compañeros se reían mientras que tenían una especie de carrera de escalada por las paredes. Lucy observó a dos personas, que conversaban con toallas sobre sus hombros, salir de a una puerta en la pared de la derecha que, según alcanzó a ver, parecía conducir directamente al gimnasio de la escuela y a la sala de pesas.

Natsu no fue difícil de encontrar; Happy yacía sentado a un lado, observando como Natsu golpeaba sin parar un saco de arena.

Lucy se acercó hasta que estuvo detrás de él, con los ojos muy abiertos seguía el ritmo de su espalda al golpear. Alguna vez intento cargar una de esas cosas en su clase de gimnasia, y eran obscenamente pesadas. Este tipo aparentemente era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Por supuesto, ella nunca lo había visto cómo estaba ahora, es decir, sin camisa.

Sí, ella trató de no pensar en la flexión de los músculos de su espalda y brazos. Sin embargo, no funcionó tan bien. Mejor apartó la mirada pues el rojo crecía en su cara. En tanto, esperó a que él notara su presencia. Su bufanda, atada a la cintura, no ocultaba la V de sus caderas, lo cual era un gran distractor.

Él se fijó en ella sólo unos pocos segundos más tarde, cuando se puso rígido y se volvió con una sonrisa. – ¡Hey, Lucy! Te tomó bastante tiempo. Comes muy lento. –

– ¡No me tardé tanto! Y además, Mira estaba platicando conmigo. – aclaró ella, observándolo desenvolver la tela blanca alrededor de sus manos que estuvo usando para proteger sus nudillos.

Natsu terminó asintiendo. – Oh. Ella habla de cosas raras. Supongo que eso te llevó mucho tiempo. –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –

– Bueno, hace unos días por ejemplo, cuando me dijo algo así como, " _Natsu, tienes diecisiete y eres bien parecido. Tienes que ampliar los horizontes de tus relaciones"_. – Natsu resopló, lucía confundido. – Fue extraño. Es como si ella hablara un idioma diferente o algo así. –

– ¡S-sí, totalmente! – Lucy chilló de nuevo, frotando sus mejillas y todavía sin mirarlo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, lo vio fruncir el ceño. – ¿Algo va mal? Te dijo algo extraño a ti también, ¿verdad? ¿O hay algo en mi cara? –

– No, no y no. – Lucy dijo en broma, obligándose a mantener el control y mirarlo a los ojos. – Está todo bien. – Respiró hondo. – Entonces... ¿cómo iniciaremos mi entrenamiento, Sensei*? –

* * *

*Obi-Wan Kenobi, no creo que deba decirlo ¿o sí? Dos palabras: Star Wars.

*TDAH - Creo que ya les había mencionado algo, pero aquí está una definición más apropiada: El trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad (TDAH) es un síndrome conductual. Se trata de un trastorno del comportamiento caracterizado por distracción moderada a grave, periodos de atención breve, inquietud motora, inestabilidad emocional y conductas impulsivas.

*Curita = bandita, o como le llamen a esas pequeñas tiras auto adheribles que tienen un área esponjosa y se colocan sobre las heridas.

*Le dice otra frase que no entiendo muy bien: Up an' at'em! Creo que es común en el inglés, como Rise and Shine, pero como no la entiendo mucho y colocar una traducción apropiada sería muyyyy larga, dejamos lo que escribí. Realmente no es importante, sólo la está despertando XD.

*Gi – La túnica blanca que le regaló Erza, el karategui o en inglés karategi o karate-gi.

*OTP – One True Pairing. Algo así como tu pareja favorita. Es muy común que hasta en español usemos está expresión, pero pocos saben que significa XD.

*Mira utilizó la expresión "ship it", no sé si abran escuchado el termino shippear (shippeo), viene de Shipping que es un término anglosajón que deriva de la palabra "relationship" ("relación", en inglés). En español sería una larga frase como: Yo los apoyo, o yo los quiero juntos, no sé, es difícil pensar en una traducción cuando el término "shippear" ya es de común uso en los fandoms. Espero no les moleste.

*Sensei – Maestro en japonés, pero se usa en las escuelas de karate sin importar el idioma.

Gracias otra vez a Wikipedia por su servicio. Pregunta, ¿les molesta que escriba estás notitas aclaratorias? Algunas son bobas, pero no quiero dar por sentado que todos conocen cada cosa, por eso lo hago, pero puede que sean molestas.

* * *

Bien, estoy de prisa ya que hoy trabajé en las dos historias, mmm no hay mucho por decir. Gracias por sus comentarios, son los que me recuerdan que debo hacer esto, jajaja.

Voten en mi perfil, no quiero que los dados decidan! Por favor u.u

Cuídense

PD: Tal vez, tal vez, los capítulos sean dobles algunos, para acelerar esto, lo pensaré. Hay uno seguro como regalo por la trivia anterior, aún no decidó cual.


	9. Capítulo 9

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

Lo pidieron, son 2 capítulos el día de hoy. No se acostumbren.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

– ¡Ve a vestirte con el Gi y te digo! – dijo, lanzando las protecciones de tela al cubo de basura, ubicado junto al contenedor de vendas nuevas para cualquier persona que desee utilizar los sacos de boxeo.

– ¿Um, es la túnica blanca? –

– ¡Sip! ¿La trajiste? –

– Aja. – Lucy asintió. – ¿Por qué no usas uno? ¿Te estás volviendo como Gray? –

Natsu miró hacia su pecho desnudo. – Sólo no quise. Llevo los pantalones, pero no quiero tener que lavar la camisa cuando esté toda sudada. –

Lucy suspiró, deseando en secreto que la usara, de ese modo no se distraería con los abdominales bien definidos y los músculos de sus pectorales. No era justo. – Ya vuelvo. – Fue hacia el vestuario de mujeres, entre el gimnasio y el dojo, que vio cuando se dio la vuelta, segura de encontrar un lugar privado para cambiarse.

Indicando a Lucy que lo siguiera cuando volvió con su 'Gi' y zapatillas de tenis, Natsu sacó un trozo de papel doblado del bolsillo. Cuando lo desdobló mientras se dirigían a una alfombra de entrenamiento en la esquina derecha, al fondo del dojo, Lucy vio lo que parecía ser una especie de carta.

– Te he planeado un programa de entrenamiento. – dijo sin darle importancia, agitando ligeramente el papel para mostrarle que era, de hecho, su horario escrito. – Vamos a empezar con la meditación. El calentamiento completo tomará alrededor de una hora antes de empezar con el aprendizaje de posiciones reales y practicaremos tu equilibrio. –

Lucy frenó por la sorpresa, lo que la hizo chocar contra Happy que estaba caminando junto con ellos. – ¿En verdad escribiste todo lo que vas a enseñarme? Pensé que hoy acababas de decidir enseñarme. – _Y no pareces el individuo más organizada del mundo._ Añadió mentalmente.

– ¡Sip! – Natsu le lanzó una sonrisa. – Escribí esto mientras estabas durmiendo. De lo contrario puede que no lo recuerde después... – Llegaron a la lona, y él se dejó caer con las piernas cruzadas y los pies apoyados sobre sus rodillas en lugar de debajo de ellas. Palmeó alegremente el lugar junto a él a su derecha. – ¡Ven acá!–

Lo hizo lentamente e imitó su posición. Él hizo un gesto de asentimiento. –Veo que puedes doblar las piernas de esta forma... sí, buen trabajo. Quítate los zapatos; no los vas a necesitar por un tiempo… De acuerdo, tus manos no necesitan estar en una posición específica. Sólo colócalas como te sientas más cómoda. Juntar el índice y el pulgar, colocando las manos sobre las rodillas por lo general funciona bien... sí, eso es todo. – Happy se hizo un ovillo en el regazo de Natsu y cerró los ojos. El peli rosa se aclaró la garganta, tomando su propia posición de las manos. Era extraña, como todo en él; extendió sus brazos hacia fuera por delante de él, la mano derecha en la parte superior haciendo una especie de signo de paz con los dedos juntos, y la izquierda por debajo, con las muñecas tocándose, haciendo lo que Lucy reconoció como un "Te Amo" en lengua de señas, pero invertido. Había dicho que tomara una posición que fuera cómoda, y eso no se veía nada cómodo para ella.

– Está bien, – continuó Natsu, – esto va a ser más fácil con el tiempo, pero sólo inténtalo por hoy. Trata de limpiar tu mente de todo. Lo haremos unos diez minutos. Respira profundamente. Relájate. No te preocupes de que otras personas te estén mirando; otros meditan aquí todo el tiempo. No te centres en los sonidos. Cierra los ojos... –

Lucy lo hizo, y encontró que despejar su mente era un poco difícil. Estaba acostumbrada a pensar constantemente, teniendo historias y, recientemente preguntas, pululando a través de su mente. Se preguntó cómo una persona tan hiperactiva como Natsu podía meditar, acerca de su posición, sobre la pregunta de Mirajane hace tan sólo unos minutos, lo que iba a hacer a continuación, qué tan bueno era Natsu en ninjutsu, qué tan buenos eran todos los demás, acerca de la trama de su historia...

– Deja de hacer eso, – murmuró Natsu a su lado. – Estás rompiendo mi concentración. –

– ¿Dejar de hacer _qué_? – dijo ella con los dientes apretados. Ya era bastante difícil concentrarse sin que él le estuviera hablando. – No estoy haciendo nada. –

– Puedo oírte pensar demasiado. –

– ¡No, no puedes! –

– Déjame plantearlo de otro modo, puedo sentir tu aura dispersa desde aquí. En serio, no pienses tanto. Es una distracción... – Lucy le oyó respirar profundamente.

Ella se quejó para sí misma. – Es mi primera vez; dame un respiro. ¿Cómo puedes sentir auras? –

– Shh. –

– ¡Tú empezaste la conversación! – dijo entre dientes.

– Silencio, _padawan*_ , – susurró. – no era una conversación; sólo estaba recordándote que no pensaras. Regresa a tu meditación. –

Ella frunció el ceño, murmurando, – Como sea, _Maestro Yoda*._ – Lucy intentó de nuevo.

Después de diez minutos de lucha mental, Natsu finalmente dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, retiró a Happy fuera de su regazo, se levantó y le tocó el hombro. – Está bien. Hemos terminado. –

Lucy copió la forma en que había lanzado una respiración, abrió los ojos y se puso de pie junto a él. – Gracias a Mavis, es más difícil de lo que pensaba. –

Natsu rio ligeramente. – Sí, lo hiciste mejor que yo la primera vez. Mi primera meditación duró unos treinta segundos. –

– ¿Qué pasa con la posición de tus manos? No parece cómoda. – Lucy finalmente llegó a preguntar.

Natsu estiró los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. – Estaba practicando mi _Dragon Force_ *, y esa es su posición específica. Muy bien, ahora vamos a estirar… –

– ¿Qué es _Dragon Force_? –

– Te lo explicaré más adelante, es una larga historia. Ahora, va a ser importante trabajar en tu flexibilidad. Si vas a hacer patadas altas, giros, movimientos rápidos y maniobras evasivas, va a ser una necesidad... Sin mencionar que es bueno estirar las piernas antes de correr. – le explicó. Lucy se sorprendió; sonaba tan profesional y su forma de hablar cambió por completo. Se preguntó a cuántas personas había entrenado.

– Y después de aprender algunas posiciones importantes y el equilibrio necesario, – continuó – voy a enseñarte maniobras evasivas primero. Es mejor saber desarmar armas y evitar ser lastimado antes de aprender a luchar. Si vas a ser mi compañera, yo seré capaz de pelear por ti hasta que puedas hacerlo sola. Mientras tanto sólo tienes que ser capaz de escapar y estar a salvo de los chicos malos para que yo pueda hacerme cargo de ellos. –

– ¿T-tu compañera? – Lucy escupió. – ¿Desde cuándo voy a ser tu compañera? –

Él parpadeó. – Oh sí, se me olvidó mencionarlo. Quiero que seas parte de mi equipo. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? –

Los ojos de Lucy se agrandaron mientras tiraba de la correa blanca de su traje, la había tomado por sorpresa. – Y-yo no lo sé. ¿Por qué quieres que yo esté en tu equipo? Hay tantos otros más hábiles que yo. –

Natsu desecho su comentario. – ¿A quién le importa? Eres una buena persona. Si algo le sucede a tu látigo de nuevo, puedo luchar lo suficientemente bien por los dos. ¿Para qué aprender ninjutsu si no vas a usarlo? –

– Yo imaginé que lo aprendería para defensa propia y porque estoy en Fairy Tail ahora, que se supone es el gremio más hábil en ninjutsu… –

– ¡Lo es! – Natsu confirmó sonriendo.

– Sí. Así que sería... malo, de mi parte ensuciar la buena reputación del ninjutsu de Fairy Tail por ni siquiera intentarlo. – terminó Lucy. – Honestamente, no sabía que tenía que ir a esos trabajos aterradores... –

Él se echó a reír, lanzando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. – ¿Espantosos? No te preocupes por los trabajos Luce, nunca dejaré que nada te haga daño. –

La determinación de Lucy de nuevo se derrumbó ante esa sonrisa. – Está bien. Voy a estar en tu equipo. –

– ¡Increíble! – Natsu animó. – ¡Así que vamos a entrenarte Lucy! –

Después, le mostró un montón de diferentes estiramientos para hacer. Algunos eran bastante extraños e incómodos, pero él los hizo junto a ella, así no se sentiría tan avergonzada con ellos.

– ¡Bueno! – Natsu dijo, saltando y rodando los hombros, señalando que terminaron el estiramiento. – ¡Es hora de correr! ¡Vamos! –

– ¿Correr? – Lucy chilló. – Yo-y-yo no corro. –

Soltando una carcajada, agarró su muñeca. – ¡Ahora sí! Vamos, voy a correr contigo. –

Llevándola a la pista, fue puesta a correr. – ¿Cuántas vueltas tengo que hacer? – preguntó la rubia, tratando de mantener el ritmo con él.

Sacando su pequeña tabla de nuevo, él se encogió de hombros. – Tantas como puedas en veinte minutos. –

– ¡No puedo correr durante veinte minutos seguidos! ¡Mi idea de ejercicio es caminar desde el mini refrigerador a mi cama! –

– Bueno, me dices si comienzas a sentir que vas a vomitar y caminamos por un rato. – dijo alegremente.

– ¡Vaya amigo resultaste ser! – Lucy protestó mientras corría. – ¡Correr hasta vomitar! ¿Quién crees que eres, mi comandante? –

Natsu hizo un puchero. – ¡Soy un buen amigo! Te estoy enseñando Ninjutsu. Y tú misma lo has dicho, soy tu Sensei. –

– Estaba bromeando. ¡Y correr no es ninjutsu! –

– Si no puedes correr durante veinte minutos, no tendrás la energía suficiente para obtener tu cinturón negro. – Natsu señaló. – Vamos a entrenarte para que lo consigas. Además, ¿cómo vas a huir corriendo de los tipos malos que te persigan si no puedes, bueno, correr? –

– No huyó de los chicos malos, – gruñó Lucy. – ellos huyen de mí. –

El chico mostró su sonrisa. – ¡Ese es el espíritu! Pero seguimos corriendo. –

– ¿Qué, tú huyes de los malos? – Lucy jadeó.

– Por supuesto que no. – se burló Natsu. – Soy doble cinturón negro. –

– Eso quiere decir que deberías ser capaz de correr durante cuarenta minutos seguidos. – dijo ella mordazmente.

– Más bien como una hora. –

– Eres imposible. – gruñó.

– Soy un Dragon Slayer. Hago cosas imposibles. – presumió sonriendo y corriendo de espaldas por delante de ella.

Lucy frunció el ceño y le golpeó el pecho mientras lo pasaba. Él la alcanzó con facilidad. – ¡Eso fue justo en mi corazón! –

– Como si tuvieras uno, haciéndome correr así –

– Ouch. ¿Qué te tiene tan de malas? –

– ¡Correr me molesta, idiota! Si no lo has captado aún... –

– ¡No estoy tratando de ser malo! Sólo quiero que seas capaz de correr hacia donde estés a salvo y… –

– Tal vez si no estoy en tu equipo, no lo voy a necesitar. – Lucy sugirió con una mirada asesina.

Los ojos masculinos se oscurecieron y él bajó la cabeza, frenando a un paso abatido.

Ella se mordió el labio, tratando de resistir la cara de perrito. Falló de forma épica y, caminando a su lado, le dijo. – Mira, yo no quise decir eso. Sólo... realmente odio correr. ¿Podemos mejor trotar? Tal vez pueda trabajar en ello y podré correr en un tiempo. –

El rostro de Natsu se iluminó al instante. – ¡Bueno! –

Después de su trote de veinte minutos y una caminata alrededor de la pista para enfriarse, lo cierto es que Lucy estaba patéticamente inclinada sobre sus rodillas, arrastrándose hacia los bebedores. Vio a Natsu encoger los ojos en su dirección, diciendo, – No –

– ¡Sólo quiero un trago! –

– No, no, puedes tomar agua, pero no te inclines de esa manera. Coloca tus manos detrás de la cabeza y ponte de pie. Esto abre tus pulmones para respirar mejor. –

– Oh, está bien. – murmuró, siguiendo las instrucciones.

Se sentaron y tomaron un descanso. Al parecer Natsu había traído un galón entero de leche lleno de agua, que se bebió mientras descansaban en los bancos. Parecía completamente feliz y aunque tomó una gran cantidad de agua, no tenía aspecto de haber sudado. Lucy estaba ligeramente deprimida. Su primer día y ya era horrible en todo esto del entrenamiento.

Pero en el momento justo, Natsu se secó el agua de la boca y se volvió a sonreírle. – Lo estás haciendo bien, Luce. Gracias por decirme lo que necesitas, ¿de acuerdo? Está bien que tengas problemas para correr. Vamos a llegar a eso. –

Lucy subió las piernas al banco y abrazó las rodillas a sí misma, tratando de no sonrojarse con esa sonrisa. Happy apareció a su lado, moviéndose a su alrededor para sentarse en sus zapatos de deporte. – Eres tan bueno en esto. –

– He estado haciendo esto todos los días desde que tenía siete y soy un Dragon Slayer. En serio, no te compares con nadie más que tú misma. ¿Trato? –

Ella esbozó una sonrisa. – Trato. ¿Qué sigue? –

– Nada físicamente muy dur… –

– Lo dice el doble cinturón negro que… –

– ¡De vuelta al tapete! –

Tomó alrededor de otra hora para Natsu enseñarle el primer conjunto de posiciones y varias técnicas de desarmado, bloqueo y evasión.

– Baja al suelo sobre un pie, con el dominante no, sí, eso es todo. – decía mientras le enseñaba una buena manera de derribar a su oponente. – Impresionante trabajo Lucy; sí, apóyate en las puntas de los dedos y haz un círculo sobre tu eje, termina en posición vertical... perfecto. Haremos que ganes un poco más de músculo para asegurarnos de que puedas llevarlo a cabo, pero se trata más que nada de la velocidad. Lo harás más rápido con el tiempo. –

Él le sonrió mientras ella se levantaba y se sacudía su Gi. – ¡Aprendes rápido! Buen trabajo; ahora sólo vamos a terminar con los sacos de arena un rato; nada lo suficientemente duro para hacerte daño. Vamos a empezar con los codos, porque cuando no tienes tanto músculo, todavía puede hacer algo de daño con ellos. –

Ella asintió con la cabeza, cansada, pero le sonrió de todas formas. – Gracias. Está bien. –

Lucy, por enésima vez ese día, trató de no centrarse en como todavía no se había puesto una camisa. – Usar los codos no parece ser una cosa ninja. –

– No lo es. – Admitió – Se trata más de kickboxing, creo. Pero esa es la cuestión con el ninjutsu enseñado aquí; se llama "ninjutsu de Fairy Tail" oficialmente, porque lo combinamos con varias otras artes y técnicas. El ninjutsu se utiliza principalmente para matar a tu oponente, y no estamos de acuerdo con eso, así que el abuelo desarrolló el estilo que te estoy enseñando. Es una combinación de ninjutsu, karate, jujitsu, kickboxing, taekwondo y le estoy añadiendo un poco de judo. –

Natsu se detuvo en las bolsas, de nuevo haciendo gala de su falta de límites personales cuando agarró las manos de la rubia y empezó a envolverlas con los vendajes. – Me aburrí un poco después de mi primer cinturón negro, por lo que, por unos años, me dediqué a ganar un cinturón negro en todas las demás artes marciales, hasta volver a trabajar en mi segundo negro. Ahora estoy trabajando en mi tercer grado. –

– Tienes cinco cinturones negros en cinco diferentes artes marciales, ¿porque estabas aburrido? – preguntó Lucy, horrorizada.

– ¡Sip! – respondió, terminando una mano y empezando con la otra. – El kickboxing no cuenta como un arte marcial. También tuve una pequeña fase de boxeo y lucha libre clásica, pero el ninjutsu de Fairy Tail es más mi estilo. –

– Eres... un demente. – Lucy decidió.

Natsu se encogió de hombros. – Laxus hizo todo eso y más. Erza, Mirajane y Gildarts también, aunque Erza renunció a conseguir su tercer cinturón negro por la esgrima, y Mira renunció a pelear por completo. Cana también es bastante buena, y Elfman. Gray está haciendo lo mismo que yo hice, pero como no es un Dragon Slayer, no me ha alcanzado todavía. Así que realmente no es demasiado insólito por aquí. – Le explicó, terminando con la segunda mano y luego la vio con una sonrisa feroz. – Pero algún día voy a vencer a todos. –

Lucy lo miró por unos momentos, y luego se echó a reír. – Sabes, de alguna manera, te creo. –

– Deberías. – Enfatizó. – Y no te voy a defraudar. –

* * *

Eran como las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando el entrenamiento había terminado, y Lucy, atontada, entró en su habitación. Levy estaba en su cama y levantó la vista de su libro cuando Lucy entró. – Oh, hey Lu… ¡Oh, Mavis!, ¿estás bien? –

Lucy asintió lentamente, colapsando en su propia cama con un gemido. Un dolor profundo atenazaba en músculos que no sabía que tenía, y sabía que iba a ser peor cuando despertara al día siguiente. El entrenamiento había sido básico, pero largo, agotador y lleno de movimientos a los que Lucy no estaba acostumbrada.

Levy se veía cada vez más preocupada. – En serio, ¿qué pasa? Te ves totalmente destrozada. –

– Inicie el entrenamiento ninjutsu, – dijo Lucy, la voz amortiguada por la almohada – con Natsu. –

– Oh _Mavis_ , tú _no_ estás bien. – Levy cruzó la habitación y se sentó junto a su compañera de cuarto. – ¿Natsu comenzó a entrenarte por sí mismo? –

– Sí. – suspiró la rubia, dando vuelta para hacer frente a su amiga. – No creo que mi cuerpo esté hecho para hacer algunas de las cosas que él puede hacer. –

– ¡No es broma! Soy cinturón café y es ridículo cuan intenso es el tipo. ¿Qué te tuvo haciendo? –

– Meditación. Estiramientos. Correr. Él quería que corriera durante veinte minutos seguidos, ¡a toda velocidad! –

– No hay forma de que _yo_ pudiera hacer eso – se burló Levy. – Ese chico puede estar zafado. ¿Lo hiciste? –

– Por supuesto que no. Lo convencí de hacer trote – Lucy se frotó los ojos. – Después un montón de posiciones que ya no recuerdo, maniobras evasivas, desarmado... – enlistó. – Luego pasamos a los sacos de boxeo. –

– El Maestro fue más suave conmigo al principio, pero aun así terminé bastante adolorida. – dijo la peli azul con simpatía. – Me pregunto por qué Natsu empezaría así contigo... –

Lucy abrió los ojos con curiosidad. – ¿El Maestro no le dijo a Natsu me entrenara o algo así? –

Levy negó con la cabeza. – El Maestro siempre nos entrena él mismo. Él espera un mes o dos para que puedas instalarte antes de preguntarte cuánto deseas aprender. No sé por qué Natsu está entrenándote. Nunca ha entrenado a nadie antes. –

Incorporándose, Lucy se recargó en la pared. – ¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué diantres es que...? Y yo que pensaba que había capacitado a un montón de personas antes... –

Levy alzó una ceja. – ¿Es un buen maestro? Yo no creo que pueda llevarlo a cabo. –

– Si bien lo de correr fue un poco excesivo, él... en realidad fue un gran maestro. Es realmente alentador y vaya que sabe lo que hace. Tuve que preguntarle las definiciones de todos sus términos un montón de veces, pero él me dijo y fue muy paciente. –

Ajustando la espalda contra la pared, Levy sacudió la cabeza con asombro. – Él realmente actúa diferente a tu alrededor, Lu. Más tranquilo, supongo. Él siempre ha sido fácil de tratar, pero es compulsivo, distraído, inquieto. Alrededor tuyo él... no lo es. ¿Qué le hiciste a ese chico? –

– ¡Yo no hice nada! – Lucy exclamó. – Creo que todavía es todas esas cosas. –

– Si tú piensas que así es ahora, no es nada a cómo estaba antes. Creo que es bueno para él tenerte alrededor. – Ella sonrió. – No es de extrañar que haya dicho que te conservaría. –

– ¡¿Do-dónde escuchaste eso?! – Lucy exigió, preguntándose cómo rayos fue que esa embarazosa conversación salió.

– Juré guardar el secreto. – susurró Levy, con la sonrisa boba cada vez más amplia. – Lo siento. –

Lucy se sentó con la espalda recta. – ¡Eso me recuerda, tengo información con respecto a la Operación CC! –

Levy jadeó entusiasmada, inclinándose. – ¿Qué es? –

– Al parecer, en la reunión, ellos estaban discutiendo, y cito, "sentimientos y un sexto rito". Rito como un ritual, – Lucy reveló, agarrando su edredón. – ¿Qué crees que significa? –

– Ni idea... ¿cuál fue tu fuente? –

– Juré guardar el secreto – respondió, una sonrisa burlona se extendía en su cara mientras se apoyaba con las manos detrás de la cabeza. – Le dije a esta persona anónima que no le diría a nadie que _ese alguien_ me dijo la información, no que yo no diría la información. –

Levy se rio. – Fue Natsu, ¿no es así? –

Lucy abrazó a Plue y se rio. – ¡No te puedo decir! Pero esta fuente me dijo que él o ella sería castigado si los chicos se enteraban de que él o ella me había dicho, por lo que no vayas a soltar esta información con cualquier chico o chica que vaya y le cuente a uno de los muchachos. –

Levy asintió. – Definitivamente fue Natsu. –

Las dos chicas pasaron las siguientes dos horas sólo leyendo. Levy estaba con un libro de poemas en algún idioma extraño, lo que confirmó su inteligencia a Lucy; mientras que ella se adentró profundamente en el libro de historia de Fairy Tail que le habían regalado la noche anterior.

Lucy apenas mostró alguna reacción de sorpresa cuando Natsu entró por la ventana, con su gato en la mano derecha. – ¡Hola, Lucy! Hola, Levy. –

– Levy, creo que deberíamos invertir en un timbre para la ventana – dijo Lucy con sarcasmo, mirando hacia su libro y pasando la página. – Hola Natsu. –

– Empiezo a estar de acuerdo. – dijo Levy divertida. – Buenas tardes, Natsu. –

Sin más comentarios, el chico saltó en cuatro patas sobre la cama de Lucy, haciendo que Happy soltara un maullido de protesta y Lucy perdiera su página. Llevaba el pelo en punta y tan rosa como siempre, una camiseta negra con una insignia de _My Chemical Romance*_ impresa en la parte delantera y un par de jeans* negros deslavados, al parecer sí era capaz de vestir ropa normal, con excepción de su bufanda siempre presente, la cual estaba envuelta firmemente alrededor de su cuello. Sus pies estaban desnudos. Y Lucy, inconscientemente, se dio cuenta de que él lucía igual de bien en ropa normal, así como en su chaleco y pantalones blancos. – ¡Hola crayola!* Pensé en venir a revisarte. ¿Cómo te sientes? Parecías bastante cansada después del entrenamiento de hoy. –

Lucy buscaba su página con el ceño fruncido. Por lo general, se hubiera distraído fácilmente con el hecho de que él haya venido sólo para ver cómo estaba, pero cuando está leyendo, Lucy es enviada a una dimensión diferente en la que el mundo real no está en su centro de atención hasta unos diez minutos después de su sesión de lectura. – Estoy mejor, gracias. ¿Cómo estás? –

– Tengo hambre – respondió él, saltando arriba y abajo sobre sus rodillas en su colchón. – ¡Vamos por la cena! –

Parpadeando, trató de salir fuera de su limbo inducido por la lectura, se topó con sus ojos oscuros. Eran de un color extraño. Supuso que la palabra correcta sería ónix, pero había un distintivo matiz de verde, dorado y rojo, todos juntos. Eran mucho más profundos de lo que el propio chico parecía. Volvió a parpadear. – Comida. Oh, bien. – Había estado tan absorta en su libro que se había olvidado por completo de comer.

Se encontró con los ojos marrones de Levy al otro lado de la habitación, preguntando en silencio si quería ir a cenar, pero los ojos de la peli azul se llenaron de diversión mientras observaba a Natsu que seguía rebotando de la emoción en la cama de Lucy.

Lucy volvió a mirar la cara ansiosa de Natsu, y estalló en una sonrisa. – Está bien. ¡Vamos a comer! – Pero entonces sus ojos se estrecharon con desconfianza. – No tendrás toda una malvada dieta planeada para mí también, ¿verdad? –

– ¿Queeeee? – Natsu se burló, saltando de la cama con Happy posado sobre sus gafas en la cabeza. – No me importa lo que comas. Y si se trata de las calorías, bueno, ¡vas a quemarlas de todos modos! –

Gimiendo ante la idea de volver a ejercitarse, Lucy dejó que Natsu las guiara a ella y Levy hacia el comedor, donde se alejó de ellas para pelear con Gray y Elfman.

Levy y Lucy se mantuvieron juntas después de haber llenado sus platos en el buffet y luego se sentaron junto a Bisca y Alzack, que estaban discutiendo los nuevos modelos de pistolas. Lucy imaginó que las miradas soñadoras en sus ojos eran de pensar en las armas o el uno en el otro, porque se veían adorables juntos.

– ¡Hola Bisca, Alzack! – Saludó la peli dorada, todavía orgullosa de que haber recordado sus nombres, Levy ofreció un 'hola' también.

– ¡Hey, Lucy! – Bisca respondió alegremente.

Alzack, por otro lado, miró hacia arriba. – Oh, hola, chica de Natsu. –

Lucy dejó caer el tenedor que acababa de tomar. – ¡¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?! –

Retrocediendo casi asustado, murmuró, – Chi-chica de N-Natsu. ¿Hay algo mal? ¿Qué he hecho? –

– Y-yo no… ¿qué... ¿Por qué me llamas así? – Lucy tartamudeó.

– Eso es porque... eres la chica de Natsu. – respondió Alzack con el ceño fruncido, parecía confundido porque _ella_ estaba confundida.

– ¡No lo soy! – Lucy protestó, Levy y Bisca se rieron a más no poder a su lado. – ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! ¡¿Soy su esclava o algo así?! –

– N-no – dijo Alzack con miedo. – Supongo que... es cosa de hombres. Sección segunda, artículo segundo. No significa nada. –

Lucy gimió, golpeando su frente contra la mesa. Y debido a que tendía a aparecer en el peor momento posible, Natsu decidió que ese sería un buen momento para deslizarse junto a ella. – ¿Por qué estás golpeando tu cabeza, Luce? Eso es bastante tonto. –

Ella rodó los ojos. – Te culpo. –

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron. – ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué hice ahora?! –

Levy decidió sacar a flote la situación. – Ella está avergonzada, porque Alzack acaba de llamarla "chica de Natsu". –

Él se quedó mirando a Levy, después a Alzack y luego a Lucy. – Oh. – El rojo pintó sus mejillas. – Oh eso. – Se rascó la nuca con timidez, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Lucy, que todavía lo estaba culpando. – Um, Alzack, tal vez no deberías llamarla así, digamos, justo en su cara. Ella es bastante escalofriante con ese látigo. –

– En-ente-entendido. – confirmó Alzack, levantándose y murmurando algo acerca de realmente necesitar orinar.

Los puños de Lucy estaban apretados mientras miraba a Natsu. Él era más alto que ella casi por una cabeza, pero se negó a dejar que eso le impidiera tratar de intimidarlo. – Oh, no está bien decírmelo a la cara, ¿eh? ¿Pero está bien que él me llame así a mis espaldas? –

Natsu se encogió de hombros, sus mejillas de color rosado. Miró hacia otro lado. – Claro. Yo no veo por qué es un problema. ¿A quién le importa? –

– ¡A mí me importa! – Lucy insistió, golpeando su pequeño puño sobre la mesa. – ¡Suena como si fueras mi dueño o algo parecido! –

– Creo que es un poco lindo. – susurró Bisca. Levy asintió con la cabeza.

– ¡No lo es! –

Natsu, para su mayor molestia, se encogió de hombros otra vez, y usó el tenedor de ella para tomar bocados de su plato. – Todo el mundo sabe que nadie podría poseer a alguien como tú, Luce. Así que no te preocupes por ello. –

– ¡¿Estás diciendo que no te importa que me llamen así?! –

– No, no me importa. – dijo simplemente, empujando más comida en su boca.

Lucy le dio la mirada más mortal que pudo evocar, causando que Natsu se alejara despacio, con la boca llena, para salir corriendo hacia la barra. Lucy respiró profundamente, poniendo la cara entre sus manos y preguntándose cómo iba a sobrevivir como compañera de equipo con este tipo.

* * *

Una semana y media más tarde, Lucy regresaba de su primer trabajo con Natsu. Nuevamente, el chico abrió la puerta de una patada, dejando a Happy en las manos de Lucy mientras corría a pasar el rato con los otros chicos. Lucy se arrastró hasta la barra, dejándose caer en un taburete y dejando al felino azul en el mostrador. Descansando su cabeza en los brazos, soltó un pequeño grito contenido con la boca medio cerrada.

Mira se detuvo junto a ella, lucía preocupada. – Me alegro de que estés de vuelta a salvo Lucy. ¿Estás bien? –

– Sí, supongo que sí…–

– Hey, Luce, – se escuchó la voz de Natsu desde el fondo. – ¿Quieres ir a entrenar? –

– DIABLOS NO, PIROMANIACO – Lucy gritó al instante

Natsu rodó los ojos. – Caray bájale a tus bocinas, ¡señorita copia de Gray! –

– ¡DICE EL SEÑOR "¿POR QUÉ SÓLO GOLPEAR A LOS TIPOS MALOS CUANDO PUEDO QUEMAR LA CIUDAD ENTERA?"! –

– LO DICE LA SEÑORITA AGUAFIESTAS. –

– ¡LO DICE EL SUJETO QUE CLARAMENTE SOLO ME ENSEÑÓ DEFENSA PERSONAL PARA QUE PUDIERA DEFENDERME DE _ÉL MISMO_! –

– ¡YO NUNCA TE HARÍA DAÑO! –

– ¿OH SÍ? ¡DÍSELO AL EDIFICIO EN LLAMAS QUE CASI CAE SOBRE MÍ DE NO HABER SIDO APARTADA POR UN _MUY AMABLE_ CABALLERO EN LA CALLE! –

– ¿QUIÉN ES ESE TIPO? ¡VOY A DARLE UNA PALIZA! –

– ¡ME SALVÓ LA VIDA IDIOTA! –

– ¡SÍ, SE ROBÓ MI TRABAJO! –

– OH, CON UN DEMONIO, ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, NATSU DRAGNEEL! –

– INTÉNTALO LUCY… espera ¿Cuál es tu apellido? –

– ¡UGH! –

Mirajane dijo con entusiasmo – ¡Ustedes dos son tan lindos! –

Natsu y Lucy se giraron hacia ella. – ¡CÁLLATE! –

* * *

 **El rincón de la (no muy útil) información**

*Padawan y Maestro Yoda: Star Wars otra vez XD

*Dragon Force, suena bien. La Fuerza del Dragón suena raro.

* My Chemical Romance, fue una banda estadounidense de rock, formada en el año 2001, hasta marzo de 2013, que anunció su separación. Su estilo musical ha sido asociado a los géneros rock, punk, pop punk, post-hardcore y emo. La crítica, asimismo, ha dicho que la esencia de la banda recae en el drama, y que durante su carrera produjeron «un rock and roll de los más visceral y dramático en la historia reciente».

* Jeans = Vaqueros = pantalones de mezclilla.

* _Hola crayola_. La autora escribe saludos un poco extraños todo el tiempo, en este caso escribió Heya, así que decidí escribir mi saludo personal cada que inicio una conversación en whatsapp.

* * *

Muero de sueño, así que sólo daré las gracias a quienes comentaron. Espero más opiniones, le dí dos capítulos, aunque sea jitomatazos, pero digan algo... Hagan que mis desveladas valgan la pena u.u

Cuídense


	10. Capítulo 10

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

 _Cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks), u otras cosas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel idílico día a mediados de junio en Hargeon y Lucy todavía se despertaba con una de dos maneras todos los días.

Uno: Levy danzaba alegremente por la habitación, pidiéndole que despertara y dándole golpecitos en el hombro como la persona extravagantemente mañanera que la peli azul era.

O…

Dos: Natsu entraba través de la ventana, dejándose caer de golpe en su cama junto a Happy, saltando arriba y abajo hasta que ella lo golpeaba para sacarlo fuera de la cama.

Hoy era un dos.

Lucy tenía la costumbre de despertarse mucho antes de que su compañera de cuarto o su mejor amigo pensaran que eran _ellos_ los que la despertaban, y pasaba el tiempo acostada con los ojos cerrados, todavía en un coma post-sueño. Por esto fue capaz de gemir y enterrar su cara en la almohada cuando Natsu se dejó caer por completo en la cama, haciendo que todo su cuerpo brincara arriba abajo.

– ¡Buenoooooos días, Luce! – gritó, como de costumbre. – ¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Ya quiero ir por el desayuno! –

Y, como de costumbre, ella respondió con – ¡Ve a comer tú solo! –

Una vez más, como de costumbre, él la ignoró totalmente.

Su vida en Fairy Tail estaba llena de varias rutinas, pero Lucy no podía imaginarla de una mejor manera.

Después de unos cinco minutos de tratar de convencerla a salir de la cama, obligaba por él, salió de debajo de sus mantas y caminó hacia su armario para elegir un camisa simple y una falda que usaría después del desayuno. Tomaría una ducha primero, como era su costumbre, y como cada día, encendería los altavoces que había comprado después de su primera misión con Natsu, conectando su teléfono a la base y dejando correr su lista de reproducción favorita.

Natsu cerró los ojos y se recostó, tomando su lugar en la cama. Hoy vestía una playera sin mangas negra con el logotipo de Queen en la parte delantera y pantalones de chándal, con la bufanda sobre los hombros. Las gafas, que Lucy había descubierto eran para la pirotecnia y para su fuego, ya estaban sobre su cabello. Su pendiente de dragón de oro brillaba a la luz del sol en la oreja derecha mientras balanceaba ligeramente la cabeza con la música.

La música era para mantenerlo ocupado mientras ella estaba en la ducha, porque se negaba a ir a desayunar sin ella. Antes de la idea de la música, él solía irrumpir en el baño y demandaba saber qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo.

Puesto que compartían baño con Erza, Lucy pensó que la escalofriante pelirroja tendría un problema con él. Después de todo él entró una vez cuando Erza estaba tomando un baño de burbujas. Pero para su sorpresa, Erza se mantuvo tranquila y explicó – Solíamos tomar baños juntos todo el tiempo cuando éramos niños. ¿Podrías lavar mi espalda, Natsu? –

Natsu se encogió de hombros, se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a _lavar la espalda de Erza_.

Lucy quedó marcada de por vida. Así que decidió poner fin a sus invasiones de baño con la música.

 _If you were falling, then I would catch you_

 _You need a light, I'd find a match_

 _Cuz I love the way you say good morning_

 _And you take me the way I am_

Lucy sonrió, el sonido del tarareo de Natsu junto con la canción retumbaban en su cabeza mientras colocaba su pijama sobre la tapa del inodoro y se metía en la ducha.

 _If you are chilly, here take my sweater_

 _Your head is aching; I'll make it better_

 _Cuz I love the way you call me baby_

 _And you take me the way I am._ _**_

Al parecer Levy ya había bajado para cuando Lucy regresó a la habitación, con el pelo todavía mojado, pero en una trenza. Así que ella y Natsu salieron juntos, riéndose de cosas tontas y deslizándose por la barandilla.

Se encontraron con los saludos de rigor de la mañana por parte de los miembros del gremio mientras Lucy se detenía para hablar con Erza y Levy, sintiéndose cómoda en su pijama y abrazando a Plue sin razón aparente. Natsu, siendo Natsu, corrió directamente a la comida, dejando a Happy, una vez más, en el regazo de Lucy.

Con sus manos calentándose con su taza de té negro caliente, Lucy miraba a su alrededor, apreciando la mañana en Fairy Tail. A pesar de todos los días era lo mismo, Fairy Tail nunca era aburrido ni por un segundo.

Jet y Droy adulaban a Levy y lo inteligente que era, a pesar de que sólo estaba leyendo Harry Potter (otra vez). Mira conversaba, con sus relucientes y maquinadores ojos azules, con unos ruborizados Alzack y Bisca en el bar. Erza afilaba y daba brillo a su espada para el día. Los que Lucy llegó a conocer como "La Legión del Trueno"* se sentaban en el rincón, riendo y de mal humor al mismo tiempo, como siempre. Reedus estaba pintando a los amigos bebedores, Macao y Wakaba al lado de Cana, que ya tenía las mejillas rojas.

Natsu estaba por el buffet con bandeja llena. Tomó una dona glaseada con curiosidad, la olió y luego la extendió hacia Gray, que llenaba su bandeja junto a él, y preguntó. – ¿Esta es rellena de jalea? –

– ¿Luzco como alguien que habla la lengua de las rosquillas? –

* * *

Para cuando Lucy terminó su té, algo diferente sucedió. Natsu no estaba a su lado. De hecho, mientras miraba alrededor de la sala, él no estaba en ninguna parte. _Tal vez fue al baño_ , pensó encogiéndose de hombros, poniendo su taza en la bandeja que Mira llevó al lavavajillas y yendo hacia las escaleras. Tenía una carta que terminar para su madre.

Después de unos quince minutos continuos de escritura, Lucy añadió un último párrafo:

 _Casi estoy preocupada de que todo en mi vida sea tan maravilloso; ¿es demasiado bueno para ser verdad? Creo que simplemente estoy siendo paranoica. La cosa es que, cuando me diste las llaves antes de morir, pensé que estaría en peligro toda mi vida. Pero realmente no lo estoy. Nadie más que Loke nunca me ha preguntado por ellas, y él me ha evitado desde entonces. Nunca me ha amenazado con quitármelas o me ha lastimado. Esto casi me asusta más. Alguien ha de venir por ellas en algún momento; es lo único que sé. Sólo me gustaría saber cuándo. Las cosas están tan tranquilas, como antes de una tormenta. Pero voy a estar lista. Natsu me ha estado entrenando todos los días, y me siento más fuerte que nunca. Finalmente siento que voy a ser capaz de cumplir con tu último deseo, y proteger estas llaves con mi vida._

 _Con amor,_

 _Tu Lucy_

Frotándose las sienes por un momento, Lucy puso la pluma de nuevo en su soporte y cuidadosamente dobló su última carta. Deslizándola en su envoltura, utilizó un sello de cera antiguo para sellarla antes de guardarla en su cofre de cartas.

Sintiéndose realizada, se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Sin poder evitarlo, cogió _La Última Colección de Cuentos de Dragones_ del borde de su escritorio. Lo abrió por atrás, derramando el montón de notas de Natsu ahí guardadas. Lucy leyó unas conversaciones tontas sobre dragones, princesas y _la forma_ de mantener a alguien para siempre; nunca fallaban en hacerla sonreír.

Miró el reloj. Ya era mediodía, lo que implicaba que el buffet ya había sido servido para el almuerzo. Ahí estaría por dos horas. Con el ceño fruncido, Lucy otra vez notó algo fuera de lo normal. Natsu no estaba aquí para ir a comer con ella. Sacudió la cabeza. No estaba obligado a llevarla a todas partes o algo así. _El tipo debería tener cierta libertad cuando quiera_ , Lucy decidió con firmeza. Así pues, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el comedor, esperando en secreto encontrarse con él allí.

Esta vez, después de servirs un poco de espagueti en su plato, Lucy estaba visiblemente frustrada. No había visto a su mejor amigo desde la mañana, y él no estaba aquí atascándose de comida. Girando su tenedor de forma miserable, paseó la mirada por la habitación. No estaba acostumbrada a que él no esté a su lado por lo menos tres veces al día.

Sabía que no debería estar tan unida a él; él tenía otros amigos y mejores cosas que hacer que pasar todo el día con una chica que acababa de conocer hace dos meses. Pero el que ambos fueran completamente inseparables se había convertido casi en una norma de Fairy Tail en un corto período de tiempo. La gente hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de burlarse de ellos sobre el tema o dejaron de decir que era lindo; simplemente era un hecho. Dondequiera que Lucy iba, Natsu la seguía. Dondequiera que Natsu fuera, sin duda Lucy no se quedaba atrás.

Mira, sin embargo, todavía decía que era lindo, y en realidad siempre encontraba una manera de sacar provecho de ello. Por ejemplo... hoy.

Lucy observó a un ciudadano común caminar hasta el bar; no era un hecho inusual, debido a que el Gran Salón era técnicamente un restaurante público. En su visión periférica, Lucy vio a Mira hablar con el hombre durante unos instantes, y luego apuntarla a ella. Sabía lo que El Demonio diría incluso antes de que lo dijera – Pregunte a Lucy por allí. Ella sabrá. –

¿Qué iba a saber Lucy? La ubicación de Natsu, por supuesto.

Y Lucy ya sabía lo que quería el hombre: fuegos artificiales.

Lucy descubrió el negocio de fuegos artificiales ilegales de Natsu (del que la policía era conocedora, pero hacía como que no, ya que estaban en deuda con el peli rosa a lo grande; con todas las golpizas que el Dragon Slayer repartía a los problemáticos de la ciudad, él básicamente hacía la mitad del trabajo por ellos.) en su tercera semana en Fairy Tail.

 _***Flashback***_

 _Ella y Levy habían estado teniendo una tarde pacífica, sentadas en sus respectivas camas leyendo después de un largo día de entrenamiento y en general por todo lo demás. Así era, hasta que una fuerte corneta resonó en todo el edificio. Lucy dejó escapar un grito involuntario, dejando caer su libro. Levy también había saltado, pero luego golpeó una mano en la frente. – ¡Se me había olvidado por completo! ¡Segundo sábado del mes, al anochecer! –_

 _– ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? – La rubia preguntó con incredulidad mientras observaba a Levy mover el televisor de la ventana a su cama y empujar el microondas y la mini-nevera a un lado._

 _– ¡Vamos, tenemos dos minutos! – Levy dijo, volteando hacia abajo un asiento de ventana unido a la pared que Lucy no había visto antes ya que había estado detrás de su "pequeña cocina". Lucy estaba parada llena de incertidumbre mientras que Levy abría la ventana y comenzaba a tirar un par de almohadas en el asiento recién descubierto. Gritos animados y golpeteo de pies se podían escuchar por todas las habitaciones. Cuando se sentó al lado de Levy, vio que las ventanas en el segundo y tercero piso eran abiertas, los rostros ansiosos de los miembros del gremio se asomaban fuera de sus habitaciones en el aire de la noche, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado como esperando algo. Lucy se preguntó si habría una lluvia de meteoritos._

 _No sólo eran sus compañeros de gremio los que se asomaban hacia el cielo, descubrió Lucy maravillada, también la gente de la ciudad había comenzado a reunirse cerca de la escuela, gritando felices y cargando a sus hijos sobre sus hombros como si fueran a ver un espectáculo._

 _Entonces Cana entró como bala de cañón en su habitación, casi asustando a Lucy fuera de la ventana. – ¡Muevan sus lindos traseros, chicas! –_

 _– La habitación de Cana se encuentra al otro lado del edificio – explicó Levy cuando Cana se arrastró entre ellas, aunque eso no ayudó a Lucy a entender nada._

 _Mirando hacia arriba, Lucy frunció el ceño. La ventana de Natsu no estaba abierta. – ¿Dónde está Natsu? –_

 _– Ya verás. –_

 _Y Lucy pronto lo hizo: oyó su voz, rugiendo desde la azotea, – ¡¿Todo el mundo listo?! –_

 _Los gritos de la ciudad y el gremio fueron ensordecedores._

 _Levy le pasó dos trozos de algodó indicó que debía ponerlos en sus oídos. Lo hizo, Cana y Levy siguiendo su ejemplo. Con la audición apagada por los tapones para los oídos, escuchó otro fuerte rugido de la corneta antes de escuchar un sonido fuerte y silbante. Lucy vio con asombro como un fuego artificial naranja explotaba en el cielo, cayendo como una lluvia de fuego y centelleos de luz._

 _Uno tras otro fueron apareciendo: unos girando, algunos con múltiples colores, otros con la forma de un corazón o continuos como una cascada. Las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales vibraban por todo el edificio, sacudiendo a Lucy hasta los huesos y emocionándola cada vez más. Se prolongó durante unos placenteros quince minutos hasta el gran final: la enorme figura de un dragón rojo, desapareciendo tras agitar sus alas._

 _Cuando la multitud aplaudió, Lucy tristemente supo que se había terminado y retiró sus tapones de los oídos. – ¡Wow!, – exclamó a sus amigas con los ojos brillantes._

 _Levy sonrío contenta. – Yo quería que fuera una sorpresa. Natsu presenta al público sus más recientes creaciones de fuegos artificiales el segundo sábado de cada mes. Es una de las mejores noches del mes. –_

 _Un clamor se oyó por encima de ellas y se inclinaron por la ventana para ver a Natsu descender por la pared hacia su habitación, donde al parecer dejó sus materiales antes de saltar hacia la ventana de Lucy y Levy._

 _Al parecer olvidando el hecho de que técnicamente no tenía permitido estar en cualquiera de las habitaciones de las chicas después de las nueve y el hecho de que sólo Levy y Lucy sabían de sus visitas nocturnas, se balanceó directo hacia dentro, sonriéndoles. – Hey, Lucy. ¿Te gustó el show? –_

 _A Lucy no le importó que las otras chicas estuvieran viendo; corrió y lo tumbó en un abrazo, murmurando en su pecho, – Eso fue increíble. –_

 _Cana prometió no decir nada acerca de la visita a deshoras, pero con una sonrisa bastante siniestra._

 _***/Flashback***_

Así que ahora, sentada en el bar, Lucy observó al hombre caminar hasta ella y preguntarle dónde estaba el chico de los fuegos artificiales.

Pero por primera vez, Lucy suspiró. – Sabe, realmente no lo sé. –

Mira la vio sorprendida desde el otro lado de la barra. – ¡¿No sabes dónde está Natsu?! –

– Nop – Lucy puso la cara en su mano, el flequillo rubio meciéndose alrededor de su enfadado rostro. – No lo he visto desde el desayuno. –

Mirajane anotó el número del hombre, con la promesa de que Natsu le llamaría tan pronto como recibiera el mensaje. Después de que el hombre ordenara una cerveza y se la sirviera, Mira se acercó a su afligida amiga. – ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? –

– Probablemente esté ocupado – se quejó.

Mira rio. – ¿Sin ti junto a él? –

– No soy gemela siamesa* o algo así, – suspiró Lucy. – Está en perfecta libertad de hacer lo que quiera sin mí. De hecho, si yo fuera él, probablemente ya estaría bastante harto de mí por ahora. Se merece un descanso. –

– Suenas como si estuvieras tratando de convencerte a ti misma de no buscarlo. –

– Sí, bueno ¡no lo estás haciendo más fácil! – Lucy resopló.

Mira apoyó su codo contra el mostrador. – Por el contrario, yo creo que le encantaría si fueras en su busca. –

Lucy no pudo evitar animarse. – ¿Eso crees? –

– Yo sé que sí – prometió la camarera. – Él fue arriba después del desayuno y no lo he visto volver a bajar. Comprueba su habitación en primer lugar. –

– ¡Gracias, Mirajane! – dijo en su tono más habitual, alegre, y saltando fuera de su taburete. Reanimada, caminó de vuelta a las escaleras.

Pero mientras caminaba a través de la segunda planta, Lucy frunció el ceño pensando. A pesar de que ella y Natsu pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos... ella nunca había estado en su habitación. Jamás. Él se dejaba caer por su habitación constantemente, y en realidad nunca lo había cuestionado el por qué nunca visitaban la suya. Por supuesto, probablemente era porque con las habilidades de limpieza y organización de ese chico, su habitación seguramente parecía el cajón de ropa interior de Satanás.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que prácticamente se fue a estampar con una de las únicas personas en Fairy Tail que no había hablado aún: Laxus Dreyar.

Lucy pegó un chillido, mirándolo a él y a toda su terrorífica presencia. – ¡L-lo siento! –

Laxus levantó una ceja. Podía ver por qué los chicos lo llamaban "Alfa". Era alto, robusto, musculoso, hábil y daba miedo. Pero mientras la miraba, el lado de su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa. – No te preocupes, chica de Natsu. –

– ¡Urgh! ¿Por qué la gente me sigue llamando... urgh, – Lucy suspiró derrotada, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Laxus estaba todavía allí. – ¡Oh! Um, quiero decir, uh, gracias… –

– No estés tan asustada, _blondy*_ – dijo Laxus, su risa profunda hacía eco en el pecho. – No voy a electrocutarte o algo así. Sobre todo porque eres la chica de Natsu. Puedo encargarme de él sin ningún problema, pero sería una molestia tener al mocoso prendiéndole fuego a mi cama medio de la noche. –

Él lanzó otra mirada a su expresión atónita, continuando su camino hacia abajo. – Natsu lo haría, lo sabes. Y en serio, no me tengas miedo; el viejo me va a heredar este lugar cuando se retire, y no podré manejarlo con los estudiantes asustándose cada vez que paso cerca. Eso sería irritante. –

Lucy no pudo evitar reír. – Seguro. Lo recordaré. Nos vemos, Laxus. –

Él asintió con la cabeza y levantó una mano para saludar a sus espaldas.

Ya que Lucy no había estado en la habitación de Natsu antes, esto también significaba que, con excepción de la vez que había visitado el techo con las chicas en su misión de espionaje, no había estado en el tercer piso. Los muchachos se empujaban entre si alrededor, reían y, al parecer (para horror de Lucy), no tenían problema con andar por ahí con sólo toallas alrededor de su cintura mientras caminaban desde su habitación para conseguir otra toalla o algo del salón.

 _Nunca voy a venir aquí de nuevo,_ se prometió a sí misma con un estremecimiento.

Sabía que la habitación de Natsu estaba justo encima de la suya, por lo que se acercó a la segunda puerta más lejana de la derecha. Efectivamente, en la pizarra se leía con marcador rojo "Habitación de Natsu y Happy". El hecho de que haya incluido a su gato la hizo sonreír.

A la derecha, Lucy leyó "Laxus" en la puerta vecina. _Eso explica porque Natsu no explota algo aquí,_ pensó divertida. A la izquierda decía "Habitación de Gray". Se preguntó por qué ninguno de los chicos tenía compañero.

Levantó su puño para golpear, lo acercó a la puerta... y se detuvo. Tal vez él de verdad no quería ser molestado...

– Hey, Lucy. ¿Buscas a Natsu? –

Giró a su izquierda para ver Gray, vestido más de lo habitual. Tenía unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca desabrochada. – Oh, hola, Gray. Sí, sólo que no sé si quiera estar solo o... – su voz se apagó y se dejó caer contra la pared.

Gray la imitó, resbalando en la pared del otro lado de la puerta. – No, estoy seguro de que el idiota se olvidó de decirte lo que estaba tratando de hacer hoy. –

Lucy rodó los ojos ante la palabra "idiota" – En serio, ¿por qué ustedes dos siempre están peleando? Obviamente son buenos amigos en el fondo de su corazón. –

– No, no lo somos. –

– Oh, por favor. ¿Y por qué te llama cosas como "princesa de hielo"? No tiene sentido. –

Gray frunció el ceño. – Se me olvida que nadie te dice nada. – Lucy lo miró feo. Y continuó – Lo de Natsu es la pirotecnia y a mí me gusta la escultura. El hielo es mi material favorito para usar, por lo que desarrollé una manera de congelar el agua al instante. Si tenemos algo en común, son nuestras buenas notas en química. –

– Eso es bueno. – dijo ella con admiración. – Me gustaría ver una de tus esculturas en algún momento. –

Él sonrió. – Seguro, cuando quieras. – Retirando unos clips de su cinturón, Gray levantó una caja negra. – Utilizo esto para hacer hielo. Lo hice yo mismo. A veces lo utilizo para crear cosas afiladas en combate. –

– ¡Por eso es que ustedes dos no se llevan bien! – Lucy se dio cuenta. – Eres hielo y él es fuego. Ustedes no se mezclan. –

Gray se detuvo a pensar – Nah, sólo odio sus cojones. –

– Bueno, disculpa mi poético golpe de genialidad, – murmuró. – Entonces, ¿qué _es_ lo que él está tratando de hacer hoy? –

Gray rodó los ojos mientras enganchaba el dispositivo de nuevo en su cinturón. – Él está tratando de acceder a un estado no violento de _Dragon Force_. No sé _por qué_ él piensa que puede hacerlo... –

Lucy pisoteó infantilmente. – ¡De acuerdo, he sido su amiga durante dos meses y todavía no me ha dicho lo que es _Dragon Force_! –

– ¿De verdad? – Gray levantó las cejas. – Eh, supongo que entiendo por qué no lo hace. Puede que tenga miedo de que pienses que una especie de monstruo si te dice, pero sé que no lo harás. Tú no eres así. –

– ¿Por qué pensaría yo eso? ¡Por supuesto que no es un monstruo! ¿Qué es entonces? –

– Es lo que hace a un Dragon Slayer ser lo que es. – Comenzó Gray – Es una habilidad… no, más bien como un don. O tal vez una mutación. Básicamente, es un tipo de meditación en la que una persona puede entrar. Los Dragon Slayers tienen una cierta sección de su mente abierta de una manera que nosotros no, y pueden acceder a lo que ellos llaman _Dragon Force_ –

Gray movió el hombro en la pared. – La llaman así porque le da rasgos tipo dragón al usuario. Después de algunos años de usar la Dragon Force, los Slayers reciben caninos más puntiagudos, desarrollan una vista, audición y olfato increíblemente buenos, fuerza muscular adicional, menos capacidad para sentir dolor y más durabilidad. También se vuelven un poco más posesivos de sus pertenencias y las personas, comen más y he escuchado a Natsu gruñir como un perro un par de veces. Todo esto es parte de los efectos posteriores. – Gray echó una mirada a la expresión preocupada de Lucy. – Natsu ya alcanzó su tope en cuanto a todos los posibles efectos secundarios, por lo que no recibirá otros rasgos como esos. –

– Oh, está bien, – Lucy exhaló. – Eso suena... un poco raro, pero conociéndolo, eso explica muchas cosas. –

– Sí, explica su loca obsesión por los dragones y el fuego – resopló Gray.

– Sin embargo suena útil. – admitió Lucy. – ¿Cómo lo aprendió? –

– No es algo que se aprende – explicó. – Se nace con esa habilidad. Es muy raro, y aún más raro para un Slayer ser reconocido como tal. Ellos primero desarrollan la habilidad cuando están bajo algún tipo de estrés, y comienza como algo que no pueden controlar. Por ejemplo, la primera vez que Natsu entró en Dragon Force, estaba en un paseo escolar en el museo de la ciudad. Cuando entramos allí, había unos cuantos niños en el callejón que se reían y abusaban de un gato azul. Eso hizo enojar a Natsu y se escapó para darles una paliza. –

El moreno se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Era sólo un niño en ese entonces; no tenía oportunidad. Lo golpearon y veníamos corriendo con el Maestro para salvarlo, pero luego Natsu se levantó y se puso todo raro, el Maestro nos detuvo y nos dijo que observáramos. Las pupilas de Natsu se hicieron pequeñas, gruñó y luego se lanzó sobre los niños. Los noqueó a todos en unos treinta segundos. –

– ¿Así que eso hace a los Slayers extra poderosos? – Lucy preguntó sorprendida.

– Sí. Es como impulso extra en las peleas en su respuesta de lucha o huida. – el chico metió los pulgares en los bolsillos mientras Lucy continuó viéndolo fijamente. – Se dispara con subidas de adrenalina, así que si Natsu se enoja lo suficiente sobre algo mientras que no esté en una lucha seria, reza porque él pueda controlarse a sí mismo, porque sus pupilas van a disminuir su tamaño, va a gruñir y luego, va a arrasar con todo con su Dragon Force, igual que el maldito Hulk. – se quitó su camisa mientras la miraba. – Probablemente por eso no te lo quería decir. –

– Gray, tu ropa. –

– ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo pasó? Uf, de todos modos, – dijo colocándose su camisa de nuevo – yo no me preocuparía demasiado. La razón de que Natsu sea tan famoso es porque él es el mejor en el control y uso de la Dragon Force en una pelea. Laxus es el mejor peleador, pero Natsu es el mejor Dragon Slayer en el mundo. Sin dudarlo. –

– Wow, eso es impresionante… Espera, ¡¿ _Laxus_ es un _Dragon Slayer_?! –

– Sí. Vaya, en realidad nadie te dice nada, ¿verdad? – le respondió crudamente.

Ella lo volvió a mirar de mala manera. – Sabes, estoy empezando a pensar que Natsu tiene más tacto que tú. –

– ¡Ouch! Bueno, probablemente deberías interrogarlo acerca de esto tú misma, se lo merece por no decirte nada. –

Se mordió los labios y tiró de su falda. – Todavía no sé si debería de abrir la puerta... –

Gray se encogió de hombros, alcanzó la manija y empujó lentamente hasta abrir la puerta. En silencio, los dos se asomaron.

Efectivamente, la habitación era un desastre. Se veía como si un huracán hubiera arrasado con todo a través de ella y Natsu sólo se molestó en arreglar las brillantes paredes rojas y blancas. Pero incluso esas no estaban completamente intactas. Había marcas de quemaduras en partes aleatorias del suelo, las paredes y el techo. Cubriendo ciertas partes de esas marcas había algunos posters de bandas de rock alternativo, dragones, o de Marvel, fotos de sus amigos, un guardarropa probablemente vacío y una estantería llena de comics, libros de texto y, en su mayoría, libros de pirotecnia. La ropa estaba regada por todas partes de la habitación junto con varios materiales que, Lucy estaba segura, eran explosivos. Happy tenía una pequeña torre para gatos para jugar y dormir, que es dónde el felino estaba en ese momento.

El dueño de la habitación estaba en la cama sin hacer, y como dijo Gray, en la posición de Dragon Force que había estado haciendo el primer día que meditaron. Respiraba superficialmente, con los ojos cerrados y las manos dobladas frente a él.

– ¿Ves? – Gray confirmó. – Ha estado así durante un par de horas. Está realmente decidido a aprender a hacer esto, pero es sólo una leyenda. –

– ¿Qué cosa? –

– La Dragon Force no violenta. – Respondió. – Se supone que una vez existió un _Dragon Slayer_ que podía entrar en _Dragon Force_ a voluntad, sin necesidad de la adrenalina y sin la lucha. Básicamente desencadena los efectos de la Dragon Force, sin necesidad de luchar o enloquecer totalmente. –

Lucy se encogió de hombros. – Realmente no veo el uso de la misma. –

– Sería bastante agradable. Mientras que está en modo Dragon Force, el usuario no puede sentir ningún dolor. En absoluto. Sería útil durante el combate o si está a punto de ser torturado. – Lucy se le quedó mirando fijamente. – ¿Qué? Nosotros los ninjas llevamos una vida violenta. –

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió completamente, haciendo que ambos saltaran del susto. Natsu se quedó allí, rígido y fulminando a Gray con gran frustración.

– _¡Mavis, exhibicionis_ ta! ¡¿Puedes dejar de existir por, algo así como la mitad de un día…! Oh, hey, Luce. –

Su actitud cambió por completo, lo que lo hizo relajarse, sonreír y apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.

Gray tosió de forma que sonó sospechosamente como la palabra "mandilón", lo que provocó que Natsu diera un paso hacia adelante y casualmente dar un gancho directo a la mandíbula de Gray. Gray aterrizó sobre su trasero, gruñendo al otro muchacho y poniéndose en pie.

La rubia jadeó – ¡Natsu! ¡No hagas eso! –

Natsu parpadeó. – ¿Por qué no? Es un bastardo. –

Lucy extendió las manos entre ellos cuando Gray se adelantó con el puño alzado, parándolos haciendo firme presión en sus pechos. – No, no van a pelear en este momento. En serio, no tengo la paciencia. Ninguno de los dos es un bastardo y no sé por qué no son mejores amigos. –

– Natsu es el bastardo técnicamente, de acuerdo con la sección segunda, el artículo segundo, sub-texto cinco… – Gray argumentó, pero Lucy puso una mano sobre su boca.

– Me importa una mierda su estúpido código de Colegas, – dijo entre dientes, haciendo a ambos retroceder con temor. – Siento que te hayamos interrumpido Natsu. Vine a buscarte y Gray y yo nos pusimos a platicar. Iremos a otro lugar. –

Con una mirada de incredulidad, Natsu se burló – ¿Qué, crees que rechazaría estar contigo por _la meditación?_ Por favor, Lucy. ¡Vamos a jugar! –

Ella dejó escapar una risa mientras él tomaba su mano, corriendo hacia las escaleras con ella y deslizarse por la barandilla. Cuando Natsu saltó el final de la barandilla, se giró y la atrapó cuando ella salió volando, igual que todos los días.

– ¡Vamos a comer, y luego haremos algo de entrenamiento! – sugirió el peli rosa, colocándola en el suelo y dando brincos hacia el comedor, y evidentemente olvidando dejar ir su mano.

– Adelántate – le dijo ella, ubicando a Levy. – Yo acabo de comer; búscame cuando hayas terminado, ¿de acuerdo? –

– ¡Claro que sí Luce! – Y él corrió a conseguir comida.

– ¡Hey, Levy! – la saludo alegremente, deslizándose frente a su amiga en la mesa.

– ¡Lu! – Levy saltó, levantando la vista de su libro. – ¡Ooo, ¿terminaste otro capítulo de tu libro?! –

– No desde la noche anterior, Lev, – Lucy le dijo.

La peli azul frunció el ceño. – Pensé que habías dicho que ibas a hacer algo de escritura nocturna. –

– Sí, pero terminé haciendo un poco _de lectura_ nocturna. – suspiró Lucy. – Natsu y yo nos acercamos al último capítulo de la segunda historia larga en ese libro, así que tuvimos que terminarlo. –

Levy rodó los ojos y sonrió. – Las cosas que haces por ese chico, lo juro... –

Suspirando, Lucy se echó hacia atrás y echó un vistazo a sus uñas. – Sí, soy bastante asombrosa, ¿verdad? –

Riendo, dijo Levy, – Él seguro parece pensarlo. Sabes Lucy, si sigues dejando que se siente en tu cama, algún día va a caer dormido allí. Y luego Erza vendrá por la mañana y los va encontrar… – Levy se inclinó hacia delante y susurró, con un brillo burlón en sus ojos detrás de sus gafas, – de cucharita. –

Ruborizándose al instante, exclamó. – ¡Ca-cállate! Él no haría eso. –

Levy se burló. – Si como no. Y Tony Stark* es mi novio. –

– Oh Mavis, detente. –

– Mira, dijo que fuiste a buscarlo. ¿Dónde estaba él… cuando no está a tu lado? –

La rubia se quejó mal humorada – No sé por qué Mira siente la necesidad de contarle a alguien eso. –

– Todos los avances más recientes necesitan ser reportados para que la apuesta sea justa. – dijo Levy automáticamente, volteando una página.

– ¿Apuesta? ¿De qué estás hablando? –

Su amiga parpadeó y luego jadeó llevando una mano a su boca. – Oh por Mavis, olvida que dije eso. N-no significa nada. –

Entrecerrando los ojos, Lucy dijo lentamente, – Levy... –

Pero su amiga se salvó cuando una voz vino desde la izquierda. – Buenos días, Lucy. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –

Lucy se volvió. – ¡Oh, Maestro! por supuesto, tome asiento. –

El pequeño hombre batalló para subirse en el banco, pero cuando lo hizo le ofreció una sonrisa. – Han pasado alrededor de dos meses desde que te uniste. ¿Te está gustando Fairy Tail hasta ahora? –

Mirándolo casi en estado de shock, Lucy se rio. – ¡Me encanta, Maestro! No me gustaría estar en ningún otro lugar del mundo. –

– ¡Me agrada escuchar eso! Pero puesto que ya llevas aquí un tiempo, he venido a preguntar… ¿Te gustaría aprender ninjutsu? Creo que lo mejor sería que al menos te enseñara los conceptos básicos para la defensa... –

– Oh, – dijo la joven mordiéndose el labio. – Vera, la cosa es... que en realidad ya empecé a entrenar desde mi tercer día aquí... –

El maestro ladeó la cabeza. – ¿ _En serio_? No te has enseñado a ti misma, ¿verdad? O Erza ha…-–

– Oh, no, Maestro. Yo he estado entrenando con Natsu durante dos meses. –

La boca del maestro casi toca el piso de la impresión. Pero luego se cerró con una carcajada. – Oh, estás bromeando. Muy buena. Ahora, ¿quién te está enseñando? –

– ¡No estoy bromeando! – Lucy insistió. – Natsu me ha estado entrenando todos los días. –

– Lo ha hecho, – Levy elevó la voz. – lo he visto. –

– Oh, Mavis, – el maestro gimió. – Lo siento mucho. –

Lucy se rio, colocando los codos sobre la mesa. – Nah. Es un muy buen maestro. –

Como si estuviera pensando profundamente debido a la sorpresa, Makarov presionó su boca fuertemente. – Hmm... Dime sobre él. ¿Cómo enseña? –

– Bueno, él es muy paciente. Hace que sea muy divertido, pero te empuja más allá de tus límites un poco más cada día. Es bastante alentador. Te elogia cada minuto más o menos. – explicó con una sonrisa.

– Dice que está utilizando el mismo método que usted uso con él, pero añade un poco... creo que dijo judo. Sí, judo. Empezamos con la meditación, después estiramiento, luego corremos, hacemos verdaderos movimientos artes marciales en los tapetes, y luego él me enseña más ofensiva en los sacos de boxeo. – enumeró. – Recientemente comenzamos a utilizar armas de pelea, sólo para cambiar un poco las cosas. Él lo hace todo conmigo. –

Cruzando las manos, el maestro se quedó pensando. – Esto me interesa mucho; Natsu nunca había tomado tal responsabilidad. Si no te importa, Lucy, – dijo el anciano, – me gustaría ver hoy tu entrenamiento con él. ¿A qué hora será? –

– No hay problema, y estoy seguro de que a él tampoco le importa. – le aseguró Lucy, pero se sintió un poco nerviosa al mismo tiempo. – Iremos en cuanto él termine de almorzar. –

En ese momento, el ninja de pelo rosa apareció de la nada, pasando un brazo alrededor del hombro de su rubia amiga desde atrás. – ¡¿Lista para irnos Lucy?! ¡Oh, hola Abuelo! – Le lanzó al maestro una sonrisa cegadora. – ¿Qué pasa? –

El hombre mayor bajo de un salto de su asiento. – Pasa que voy a verlos entrenar a ti y a Lucy el día de hoy. ¿Vamos? –

Natsu golpeó el aire con el puño, y fuego salió de su guante derecho. – ¡Genial! ¡Estoy encendido! –

Y así el trío, con un guiño a Lucy por parte de Levy cuando Natsu regresó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, se dirigió hacia el dojo.

* * *

* Siameses son aquellos gemelos cuyos cuerpos siguen unidos después del nacimiento.

* Blondy, la forma correcta de escribirlo es Blondie, en inglés. Literal es rubia, pero tengo una rara fascinación por que le digan Blondie a Lucy, así que lo dejaremos así… Perdón si a alguien no le gusta.

* Tony Stark… Dos palabras: jodidamente sexy… perdón, quise decir Iron Man

* * *

Gracias a quienes comentan, me recuerdan que debo actualizar. De verdad, si no veo comentarios o mensajes de favoritos o follows, olvido que tengo que traducir U.U

Como ven los capítulos van algo lentos, pero ya vamos avanzando. Pronto iniciarán las clases y con ello nuevos estudiantes y nuevos problemas...

 **Trivia:** Doble el día de hoy.

 _1era. ¿Cómo se llama y de quién es la canción que está escuchando Lucy?;_

 _2da. ¿Quienes serán los nuevos estudiantes?_ ( **Spoiler:** Habrá muchos pero me refiero a los que llegaran justo antes de las clases, aún faltan un par de capítulos para saberlo, pero quiero leer sus teorías)

Es una pregunta por persona, ya saben quien responda primero se gana un spoiler o alguna petición con respecto a la publicación de la historia.

Me voy, no sin antes invitarlos a que se den una vuelta por mis otras traducciones (si es que no las conocen y les interesa), Another e Issues, que recién comencé, ambas son NaLu y con tramas muy diferentes entre sí. Pienso que pueden gustarles, no son mías por eso lo digo jajaja.

Cuídense

 **PD:** _Nueva regla, 1 comentario = 1 capítulo, pero ojo, el que haya 2 o más comentarios no quiere decir que vaya a subir más de uno por vez, no abusen; puede que los haga dobles si recibo varios, o sigan siendo capítulos sencillos._

 ** _Terminaré la historia, seguro, pero la frecuencia de publicación y el largo de los capítulos depende completamente de ustedes._**


	11. Chapter 11

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

 _Cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks), u otras cosas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

– Recuerda correr suavemente. –

– ¿Cómo diablos puedes correr suavemente? – Lucy jadeaba, tratando de mantenerle el paso a él. Habían mejorado su resistencia para correr, pero sólo durante ciertos períodos de tiempo antes de que Lucy necesitara un descanso para caminar o trotar.

Lucy, miró hacia las gradas de la zona de descanso, podía ver al Maestro Makarov observando cuidadosamente. Levy, Gray y Erza se habían unido durante el entrenamiento, por alguna razón, aunque Gray estaba ignorándolos por completo mientras practicaba lanzar shurikens. Erza estaba cortando algunos maniquíes y Levy, como era previsible, tenía la nariz pegada en un libro.

– Los ninjas no hacen mucho ruido… –

– Eso es irónico viniendo de ti. –

–… así que lo que buscas es tener contacto mínimo terreno – continuó Natsu. Evidentemente ya se había acostumbrado a su mal humor durante la carrera. – Usa las yemas de los pies más que el talón, y si te encuentras usando el talón, trata de girar tus pies con la carrera. El movimiento te dará impulso adicional. Estamos trabajando la calidad de la carrera, no la cantidad. –

– Está bien – logró decir, tratando de hacer como se le indicó, aunque era difícil cuando ya estaba cansada.

Lucy miró a su compañero a su lado, llevaba sólo sus pantalones blancos sueltos de nuevo, y lo vio sacar su teléfono del bolsillo. – Está bien, un minuto más, Lucy. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Uno más. –

Cuando ese minuto paso, hicieron su caminata habitual para enfriar sus cuerpos y se dirigieron a los bancos de descanso. Natsu, con algunos mechones rosas pegados a la frente, se dejó caer al lado del maestro y tomó un trago de agua. – Hey, Abuelo. Lo está haciendo bastante bien, ¿verda? –

– "Verda" no es una palabra, Natsu, – lo corrigió Lucy inmediatamente, pero estaba contenta con el elogio.

Él rodó los ojos. – Si se entiende su significado, es una palabra. –

– No funciona de esa manera. –

– ¡Yo digo que sí! – Natsu dijo, como si eso bastara para hacerlo oficial.

– ¡Tú no escribiste el diccionario! –

– Sip, bueno tú siempre estás hablando de ese tipo Cheesecake no sé qué* que arregla un montón de palabras, ¿por qué yo no puedo? –

Ante esto, Levy lo miró con horror. – ¡¿Acabas de llamar al dramaturgo más conocido de todos los tiempos _tarta de queso*_?! –

El Maestro se aclaró la garganta. – Sí, Natsu, lo está haciendo muy bien. Mejor que la mayoría al empezar. Lo has hecho bien. –

– ¡No, ella es una buen estudiante! – Natsu la elogió, dándole golpecitos en la cabeza con afecto.

Makarov sonrió al ver a Lucy reír y apartar la mano de su cabeza. – Lucy me dijo que lo siguiente son las posiciones y maniobras –

– ¡Sí! Y hemos estado haciendo algo de combate durante un mes. – Natsu le contó.

Y así lo hicieron, encaminándose hacia su tapete de costumbre. Lucy sabía Natsu podía vencerla al cabo de dos segundos si quería, pero en su lugar él sólo bloqueaba sus golpes con facilidad, a continuación, él daba alguno para ver si ella podía bloquearlo. Cada vez que el golpe hacia contacto era tan ligero que apenas se sentía como si la hubiera tocado. El peli rosa realmente había aprendido a controlar su propia fuerza.

La primera vez que ella falló en bloquearlo durante su primer combate, se fue de espaldas a lo largo de varios metros y cayó sobre su trasero, completamente sin aire y con un fuerte dolor en el estómago. Natsu había estado completamente horrorizado, agarrándola y disculpándose unas cincuenta veces antes de que se sintiera tan mal que finalizó el entrenamiento. La abrazó durante unos diez minutos cuando vio el hematoma y se negó a separarse de su lado durante el resto del día, ofreciendo llevarle su comida e incluso lavar su ropa. Él era tan raro.

– Recuerda los puntos de presión. Sí, quedaría totalmente fuera de combate con ese… ¡Bonito! Te estás haciendo más rápida… ¡Uy! –

De nuevo había ido demasiado rápido para ella, pero detuvo su patada justo antes de golpearla. Lucy gimió con frustración. – ¡Maldita sea! ¡Pensé que lo tenía! –

– Eh, eso fue mi culpa. No te he enseñado todavía lo qué es una finta; no debería de haberla usado – dijo, quitándole importancia. – Lo estás haciendo bien, no te preocupes por ello. –

Pero Lucy no cambió su expresión, volviendo a su posición. – Sin embargo mis oponentes usarán las cosas que no me has enseñado, Natsu. Tengo que estar lista. Hazlo de nuevo. –

Él sonrió. – Esa es _mi_ chica. Aquí vamos. – Pero Lucy estaba tan distraída por su comentario que se detuvo por completo. Natsu frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué pasa? Tus brazos deben hacer la pos… –

– No me llames así. –

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como un perrito confuso. – ¿Llamarte cómo? –

– "Mi chica". No me llames así. – Repitió, con los ojos fijos en el tapete.

Parpadeando con sorpresa, murmuró, – Uh, está bien. Era sólo una expresión. –

Lucy exhaló, insegura de la extraña sensación en su interior. – Está bien. Sí. De acuerdo, vamos a intentarlo. –

Esta vez, ella tomó posición y lo bloqueó, y él sonrió. – Eres impresionante. Hazlo de nuevo. –

– S-sí. Está bien. – Pero esta vez, él se olvidó y golpeó más fuerte, lo que la hizo tropezar hacia atrás.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron ampliamente mientras se acercaba a revisarla. – ¡Demonios! Mavis, Lucy, ¿estás bien? –

Lucy rodó los ojos, deteniéndolo por el pecho. – Honestamente, Natsu, no estoy hecha de cristal. Mi postura no era lo suficientemente firme. Hazlo de nuevo con la misma fuerza... –

Asintiendo, la respaldó con una sonrisa. – Como desees. – Atacó de nuevo, Lucy se protegió y empujó sus antebrazos hacia él, haciéndolo dar un paso atrás.

Sorprendido, él se rio. – ¡Wow! ¡Impresionante! Te estás volviendo más fuerte. –

Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, hasta que oyó una voz desconocida a su extrema izquierda:

– Mavis, la rubia apenas y puede empujarlo hacia atrás, patético. –

Haciendo una mueca, Lucy ignoró a quién quiera que haya dicho eso, sin molestarse en mirar en su dirección. Era una voz femenina, y seguramente alguien no frecuente en Fairy Tail. Por lo tanto, no le importaba mucho lo que esa persona pensara de ella.

Preparando de su postura una vez más, Lucy se detuvo. Natsu no estaba mirándola a ella, ni siquiera estaba listo. Se había puesto rígido, mirando en la dirección de donde la voz había venido. Y, de repente, oyó el eco de un profundo gruñido en su pecho.

Al instante, oyó la voz de Gray en su cabeza: ... _si Natsu se enoja lo suficiente sobre algo mientras no esté en una lucha seria, reza porque él pueda controlarse a sí mismo, porque sus pupilas van a disminuir, va a gruñir y luego, va a arrasar con todo con su Dragon Force, igual que el maldito Hulk._

Lucy retrocedió ligeramente. – ¿Um, Natsu? –

– ¿Quién dijo eso? – La voz de Natsu era más profunda de lo normal, los ojos le brillaban mientras miraba a su derecha.

Ella se adelantó y le cogió del brazo. – No importa. No me importa… –

– Yo – dijo de nuevo una voz mordaz desde la izquierda, y Lucy vio a una chica corpulenta con el pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo. – ¿Tienes algún problema? –

– ¡Nop! – Lucy dijo rápidamente, tirando del brazo de Natsu.

Las manos del chico se apretaron en un puño. – ¿Con tu existencia? Sí, lo tengo. –

– Natsu, cálmate. –

– Oh, te escuché, – dijo la chica, mirando despectiva a Natsu. A Lucy no le gustó. – Tú eres ese pirómano. Escucha a tu novia. No querrás quemar el lugar ¿No quemaste tu propia casa cuando tenías, como, siete? –

De pronto él aflojó su postura, con los ojos muy abiertos. Con el fuego extinguiéndose en sus ojos, se dio la vuelta.

Lucy, por otro lado, se congeló y comenzó a apretar los puños. – _¿Qué_ le has dicho? –

– Déjalo, Luce – murmuró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. – No me importa lo que diga. – Pero sus ojos cantaban una historia completamente diferente.

– No. A mí me importa. – Ahora fue Lucy quién gruñó, enfrentando a la chica y absolutamente enfurecida. – Tú no le hablas a Natsu de esa manera. Di lo que sea de mí, pero _no le hablas a Natsu así_. –

– ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, _Rubia_? – la chica se burló, haciendo girar un bastón. – Puedo decir lo que quiera. –

– Molerte hasta la mierda a golpes, eso es lo que haré – dijo Lucy de inmediato. _Natsu debe estar contagiándome sus modos_ , Lucy pensó con horror cuando vio la correa anaranjada de la chica y su propio cinturón blanco.

Natsu miraba entre ellas, levantando las cejas. La chica se rio, dejando caer su arma y tronando sus nudillos. – Está bien. Hagámoslo. –

Lucy casi se adelanta, pero luego se detuvo mirando a su amigo. – Espera. ¿Por qué no me detienes? –

Natsu se encogió de hombros, cruzando los brazos. – Si quieres luchar contra ella, yo no voy a detenerte. Tú puedes vencerla por completo. –

– ¡Ella es cinturón naranja! – dijo entre dientes.

– Bueno, ella no se lo merece, – respondió con simplicidad. – Ella es una de las personas ajenas al gremio que el Maestro ha estado enseñando porque sólo se unió al dojo, pero el viejo debe estar flojeando o algo así, porque ella no es nada comparada contigo. Yo la estuve viendo antes. –

Entrecerrando los ojos, miró a la chica rival de arriba abajo. – Ella se centra demasiado en la fuerza en lugar de la velocidad. Ella se apoya en la fuerza más que en los puntos de presión que te enseñé y en las evasivas. Su lado izquierdo está siempre abierto, sus patadas no varían, ella es demasiado confiada, y el ninjutsu utiliza todo el cuerpo para reforzar un movimiento. Sus movimientos son solitarios y lentos. Ella no tiene la gracia que tú tienes, o la habilidad, el impulso y la determinación. Así que adelante, si tú quieres. Tal vez el Maestro te suba de nivel cuando ganes. –

Lucy lo miró a los ojos. – ¿"Cuando"? –

– Cuando. – Confirmó, su mirada inquebrantable, y la mano derecha rozándole ligeramente la parte baja de la espalda, haciéndola temblar involuntariamente. Sólo hacía cosquillas. Eso era todo. _Eso es. Nada más, por supuesto_. – Tengo plena confianza en ti. –

Con esto, Lucy estaba lista al instante. – Bien. – Lucy rodó los hombros y estiró los brazos. – Voy a demostrarle por qué nadie va a decir algo así de ti otra vez. –

Lucy no esperó para ver su reacción. Se encontró con la chica en la colchoneta y preparó sus puños.

* * *

Gray se acercó junto a Natsu cuando vio a Lucy subir a la lona con la otra chica. Volteó a ver que sucedía cuando sintió un frío repentino por su espina dorsal, y lo reconoció; era el terror de la Dragon Force.

Había visto a Natsu ponerse rígido, Lucy, que había estado practicando con el amante del fuego, le suplicó que se calmara, y esa chica abrió una grieta sobre el pasado de Natsu, un rumor desagradable que definitivamente no era cierto. Claro, él y Natsu no estaban exactamente en los mejores términos, pero eran compañeros de gremio, y el comentario que la chica había hecho al instante le hirvió la sangre.

Al parecer a Lucy también, porque ahora iba a pelear con alguien dos niveles por encima de ella.

Gray recordó cuando el rumor comenzó por primera vez; tenían once años, y alguien había iniciado una pelea con Natsu, que tuvo la ventaja hasta que la persona hizo una broma sobre cómo se incendió la casa de Natsu. El peli rosa dejó de pelear de repente y se alejó. El rumor, sin embargo, más tarde se retorció para hacerlo ver a él como el culpable del incendio, y fue esparcido por el mismo chico que hizo la broma. La gente había empezado a susurrar sobre ello cada vez que Natsu pasaba. Gray recordó escuchar tras la puerta cuando Natsu se abrió con Lisanna al respecto, sonando como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Sin vacilar, Gray se había escapado para encontrarse con el cruel chismoso, y al día siguiente en la escuela, toda la clase se sorprendió al descubrir al agitador con la nariz rota y tartamudeando una disculpa a Natsu a primera hora de la mañana. Natsu nunca supo que fue Gray quien lo había defendido, pero el moreno lo prefería así.

Hizo una mueca junto a su rival, que observaba constantemente a la rubia con una expresión bastante relajada. – ¿Por qué no la detuviste? –

Natsu solamente sonrió. – Ya verás. –

– El Maestro las enseñó a las dos Natsu, y la chica está dos cinturones por delante. – señaló Erza, que apareció en el otro lado de Natsu.

Natsu se echó a reír. – El abuelo no le enseñó a Lucy. –

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién lo hizo? – preguntó Gray.

Por alguna razón, Natsu parecía estar ocultando una sonrisa. – ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella después de que gane? –

– Quizá lo haga. – el otro chico respondió mordazmente, antes de volver su atención al combate.

* * *

Levy chilló al ver lo que estaba pasando cuando levantó la vista de su capítulo finalizado. – Es Lucy... ¡¿va a luchar contra esa chica?! –

Los ojos de Makarov se oscurecieron. – Parece que sí. La chica es mi estudiante, aunque no una muy agradable, lo reconozco. Espero que Natsu esté seguro de la habilidad de Lucy, aunque no creo que pudiera detenerla si lo intentaba. –

– Pero... Lu no pelea. ¡Eso lo hace Natsu! – Levy dijo desconcertada. – ¿Qué pasa con ella? –

– Ella tiene algo en común con todos los miembros de nuestro gremio – respondió el maestro, sonando un poco orgulloso. – Cuando alguien hace daño a su amigo, ella no agacha la cabeza. –

– ¿Qué hizo la otra chica? –

El maestro cruzó las manos, el dolor visible en sus ojos. – Ella dijo algo muy cruel a Natsu. Acerca del incendio de su casa. –

Levy jadeó. – No puede ser. ¿Ella _desea morir_? – La mirada de Levy se endureció mientras veía a su amiga rodear a la cruel chica. – En ese caso, Lucy va a ganar seguro. Ella va a ganar si es por Natsu. –

* * *

Lucy trató de tener en mente todo lo dicho por Natsu acerca de combatir. _Enfoca cada sentido en la lucha... Nada más en el mundo importa._

Inhaló y exhaló. Lucy se llevó a sí misma al mismo estado de pensamiento que en sus meditaciones. Finalmente entendía por qué Natsu la hizo hacerlo todos los días. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Podía hacerlo por él, y le mostraría que su duro trabajo con ella había dado frutos.

Lucy y la chica giraron en círculo, preparando sus cuerpos para lo que estaba por venir. La otra chica sonrió. – Creo que deberíamos comenzar con las presentaciones. Soy… –

– Me importa una reverenda mierda cual será tu nombre, – la cortó, estrechando los ojos en busca de los puntos débiles de la chica – para mí sólo eres alguien a quien tengo que enseñar a no meterse con mis amigos. –

La chica se burló entre dientes, haciendo que Lucy torciera los ojos. Esta chica no era nada en comparación con las personas a las que Lucy se había enfrentado en sus trabajos con Natsu. Por supuesto, Lucy sólo podía mantenerlos a raya hasta que Natsu los derrotaba, pero bueno, se las arregló para conseguir darles algunos golpes.

– En ese caso, – dijo la chica, corriendo hacia adelante. Lucy estaba esperando eso. En el último segundo, Lucy esquivó hacia el lado izquierdo, donde Natsu había mencionado que siempre estaba abierta, hundiendo su codo en el estómago. Gruñendo, su oponente agarró su vientre jadeando un poco, para después lanzar una patada rápida. Lucy la bloqueó fácilmente con una de las suyas, agachándose para utilizar la técnica de derrumbe que Natsu le había enseñado en su primer día. Se sorprendió cuando funcionó y se quitó del camino cuando la otra cayó hacia atrás. Lucy intentó con la ofensiva, pero la chica era un poco más rápida de lo que había previsto, saltando y lanzando su puño contra la cara de Lucy.

Levantó un brazo para bloquearla y cambió su postura para mantenerse firme, después comenzó a sonreír. Natsu era mucho más duro con ella que esta chica. – ¿Quieres dejar de jugar? Pensé que íbamos a luchar. –

Sí, sin duda Natsu se le estaba contagiando.

La chica dio una especie de raro grito de guerra que hizo a Lucy poner los ojos en blanco cuando está se precipitó hacia adelante. Era evidente que, por suposición, intentaría de dar un golpe bajo con la izquierda y uno alto con la derecha, como si tratara de aplastar a Lucy entre sus manos. Efectivamente, soltó el golpe, pero Lucy lo saltó como si fuera una cuerda para brincar y utilizó los hombros de la chica para volar sobre la cabeza de su oponente, donde tuvo acceso a la parte posterior de sus rodillas.

Lucy les dio una patada con ambos pies, rodando hacia atrás para mantenerse en pie. La chica cayó de rodillas, sorprendida, y cuando Lucy utilizó el mismo movimiento en su espalda, aterrizó sobre sus pies en esta ocasión. La chica hizo un sonido estrangulado mientras caía de frente y Lucy saltó hacia delante para empujar un brazo contra la parte posterior de su cuello, conteniendo los pies de la chica con uno de los suyos. La chica trató desesperadamente de agarrar a Lucy desde atrás, fallando cuando Lucy esquivó con facilidad y le dio un rodillazo en la otra mano.

– Mira, – dijo la rubia – he ganado, pero prometo no decirle a nadie acerca de cómo te gané con dos condiciones. –

– ¿Q-qué? – la chica se ahogada contra el suelo.

– En primer lugar, – comenzó, con los ojos ardiendo – nunca le hables a uno de mis amigos así de nuevo. ¿Entendido? –

– S-sí, muy bien, – murmuró la chica.

– En segundo lugar, después de que me levante, no vendrás detrás de mí o trataras de luchar contra mí de nuevo. En serio, no quiero. Sólo admitirás que gané y te alejarás. –

– Dejaste claro tu punto, ¿de acuerdo? – la chica gruñó. – Conozco las reglas. Me atrapaste por el cuello, tú ganas. No puedo hacerlo de todas formas; el Maestro está mirando. –

– Bien. – dijo la rubia, dejándola ir al instante. – Ahora vete de aquí. –

La morena se levantó, frotándose el cuello y sacudiéndose a sí misma. Con evidente dificultad, murmuró, – Tú ganas. – y se dio la vuelta.

Lucy exhaló y estiró los brazos hacia fuera, cerrando los ojos. Su adrenalina se desvanecía. Ciertamente, estaba un poco agitada por su primera pelea sin su mejor amigo a su lado.

Luego sonrió. _Pero él estuvo observando._

 _Tengo plena confianza en ti._

Muchas veces, ella estaba segura de Natsu era el tipo más despistado y más tonto en el planeta, pero, de alguna manera, sabía que esta chica a la que sólo había entrenado durante dos meses podría ganar un combate contra una chica dos niveles por encima de ella.

Estaba avergonzada por no creer en ella misma, cuando él había sido quién la había entrenamiento.

De repente, Levy, Gray, Erza, el Maestro y Natsu la habían rodeado, los adolescentes estaban riendo.

– Muy impresionante, Lucy. – dijo Erza seria, pero con una amable sonrisa.

– Lu, ¡lo hiciste! ¡Estuviste impresionante! – Levy dijo emocionada, bailando alrededor con las manos de Lucy entre las de ella.

Natsu le robó a su compañera de cuarto, envolviéndola en un abrazo. – ¡Te lo dije! ¡Eres increíble, _padawan_! –

La sonrisa de Lucy era enorme; sus ojos se encontraron con Gray, cuya boca estaba colgando abierta. Ella sonrió aún más, arqueando una ceja. – ¿Qué pasa, Gray? –

– ¡¿Cómo demonios aprendiste eso en dos meses?! – preguntó atónito.

Apartándose de Natsu, Lucy tocó su barbilla con los ojos brillantes. – Creo que fue mi fantástico instructor. –

Natsu se animó. – Eso piensas, ¿eh? –

– ¡Dime quién te ha enseñado! – Gray exigió. – Y dónde puedo encontrarlos y en serio pagarles por darme algunas lecciones. –

Ante esto, Natsu y Levy se echaron a reír a carcajadas, el Maestro y Erza lo hicieron discretamente junto a ellos, y Lucy soltó una risa corta. – ¿Estás seguroooo de que quieres saber quién me enseñó? –

– ¡Sí! –

Lucy, sonriendo, empujó su pulgar en dirección a Natsu detrás de ella. – Lo estás viendo. –

– No, hablo en serio, Lucy. –

– Yo también. Natsu me ha estado entrenando durante dos meses. ¿A dónde cree que vamos todos los días? –

– ¡No lo sé! – gritó gris. – ¡A encontrar un armario para besuquearse o algo así! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! –

Levy se congeló. – Gray, um, probablemente no deberías decir que... –

– ¿Qué fue eso, Fullbuster? – Lucy gruñó.

– Yo, uh, – tartamudeó, los ojos en busca de vías de escape. – ¡Lo siento! Quiero decir, en serio, ¡dime quién te ha instruido! –

– ¡Natsu lo hizo, tarado! – Lucy repitió, frunciendo el ceño. – ¡¿Quieres que te lo grabe a golpes?! –

Gray al instante se puso rojo, mirando a Natsu. – Dime que está bromeando. –

Con las manos en los bolsillos, y sin inmutarse por el comentario acerca de "besuquearse", el peli rosa sonrió. – Nop. Ella es una gran estudiante. Así que, ¿dijiste algo sobre pagarme por una lección? De ninguna manera, stripper. –

– ¡El sentimiento es mutuo! – Gray dijo, preparando los puños.

Lucy, por segunda vez en el día, se interpuso entre ellos. – ¡No! ¡Paren! –

– ¡Sí, señora! – dijeron a coro, retrocediendo.

– Lucy – el maestro finalmente habló – Te promuevo a cinturón naranja. Muy buen desempeño. Y Natsu, – Makarov hizo una pausa, – muy buen trabajo. ¿Te importa si me siento a ver sus otras sesiones de entrenamiento? Me gustaría que continuaras entrenando a Lucy. –

Natsu saludó. – ¡Sí señor! – pasó un brazo alrededor de su mejor amiga. – Ahora vamos a salir todos al pueblo a comer esta noche y ¡te voy a comprar un helado! Vamos Levy, Erza y... – lo fulminó con la mirada – princesa de hielo, supongo. –

Lucy rio. – ¡Vamos, Sensei! –

Su sonrisa despreocupada casi la derritió. – Por supuesto, Luce. ¡Vamos! – Y la arrastró hacia la ciudad, con sus amigos siguiéndolos por detrás, haciendo sentir a Lucy más ligera que nunca.

* * *

*Cheesecake – Natsu intentó decir Shakespeare, en inglés dijo shakey spear, que sería como Lanza temblorina o algo así, pero como en español no cuadra, se me ocurrió que cheesecake suena similar; si bien es una palabra anglosajona, es muy común usarla como parte del español (al menos aquí en México): Cheesecake de fresa, zarzamora, etc.

* * *

Me agrada la respuesta que he recibido, que bueno que les guste.

Mmmm realmente nadie ha adivinado la trivia anterior, pero ambas siguen abiertas. En cuanto a la canción, yo tampoco sabía cual era, así que la busqué jajaja. Y los personajes, puede o no puede que alguien ya lo haya adivinado, pero seguirá siendo misterio hasta que llegue ese capítulo, no recuerdo si es el siguiente o el que sigue de ese... Pueden seguir intentando si quieren =)

He respondido algunos comentarios, pero a quienes no les puedo responder, MIL GRACIAS por su apoyo y tiempo.

Eso es todo, cuídense


	12. Chapter 12

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

 _Cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks), u otras cosas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

– ¿Se ve mejor así? –

Lucy se giró de lado a lado en el espejo de su tocador, luego se volvió a Natsu, que llevaba su camisa de banda habitual (Styx, hoy), pants, bufanda, gafas, arete de dragón y los pies descalzos. Estaba sentado en su cama con Happy, como de costumbre, mirando obligado a su amiga arriba y abajo, lucía bastante aburrido. El muchacho suspiró y se quitó los auriculares, que ella no había notado antes. – ¿Qué? –

Fulminándolo, Lucy repitió: – ¡Te _pregunté_ si se veía mejor así! –

Maldito sea su TDAH, pues ahora había recogido su nuevo libro de texto de psicología y pasado a través de las páginas. – Hombre, esto se ve como la tortura china del agua. ¿Por qué vas a tomar esta clase? –

– ¡Concéntrate Natsu! – Lucy dijo, comenzando a frustrarse. – ¡¿Acaso esto se ve tan mal que estás evitando contestarme?! –

Él parpadeó. – ¿Qué es "esto", otra vez? –

– Mi. Uniforme – gruñó ella.

Los estudiantes acababan de recibir sus uniformes escolares el día anterior. Lucy estaba emocionada por lo lindos que eran; el uniforme de las chicas consistía en una camisa blanca con una falda plisada a cuadros aguamarina y dorado (los colores de la escuela). Las medias eran blancas con los mismos colores adornando la parte superior. Ayer, el Maestro también había entregado una chaqueta a juego y una especie de pañuelo a las chicas. De un lado del azul, el otro dorado, que podían usar de cualquier manera que quisieran. Lucy acababa de ponerlo como una cinta alrededor de su cuello y se volvió a preguntar a su amigo (que, se _supone_ , estaba dando sus consejos de moda) si se veía mejor así o bajo el cuello de su camisa.

Natsu, sin embargo, solo entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Qué? ¿Es diferente de hace dos minutos? –

– La tela está alrededor de mi cuello ahora, – le dijo exasperada.

Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a hojear su libro de texto. – Eso es muy desfavorable en una batalla. –

– ¡No voy a una batalla! ¡Voy a entrar a la preparatoria! –

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, su boca retorciéndose hacia arriba en una sonrisa burlona. – Después del primer día, te darás cuenta de cómo una batalla y una prepa pública no son tan diferentes. –

– No es pública – señaló Lucy, retirando el pañuelo de su cuello.

– Con el gran número de alumnos matriculados de la ciudad, bien podría serlo. Y tener eso alrededor de tu cuello les dará a tus enemigos una soga para jalarte – le explicó, estremeciéndose al ver una imagen bastante desagradable y rápidamente cambiando la página.

Ella puso las manos en las caderas. – Como si tu bufanda fuera diferente –

– Lo es, – dijo Natsu, empujando distraídamente una mano enguantada a través de su, ya de por si en mal estado, cabello rosa – porque nadie es tan tonto como para empezar una pelea conmigo. –

– ¿Entonces cuenta como Gray suficientemente tonto? –

– Sí. Pero él sabe que no debe tocar mi bufanda cuando luchamos, así que está bien conmigo. – Natsu pasó un poco de fuego a través de sus dedos.

Lucy dio un paso hacia el frente y apagó el fuego con el botón de su muñeca. – Te lo dije, ¡nada de fuego en mi habitación! –

Él le sonrió con timidez, rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello. – Lo siento, Lucy. –

Ella rodó los ojos. Sabía que la gente lo llamaba pirómano, pero pensó que era broma, hasta que vio que era verdad. El muchacho encendía sus manos al azar sin darse cuenta, parecía estar constantemente hipnotizado con las llamas. Era una adicción muy loca, pero Lucy estaba determinada a poner fin a la misma. Incluso si su cara era bastante tierna cuando miraba con deleite el fuego, era un grave peligro para la seguridad. Era un riesgo de seguridad grave.

– ¿Incluso _Gray_ no toca tu bufanda? – Lucy se burló, volviéndose hacia el espejo y retocando la tela alrededor de su cuello como un marinero. – ¿Qué pasa con ella de todos modos? Nunca te quitas esa cosa. ¿No te da calor? –

– A mí nunca me da calor. – La voz de Natsu de repente bajo de volumen. – Mi… papá. Es todo lo que me queda de él, porque... Todo lo demás se quemó –

Lucy se congeló de repente, girando hacia él. – Oh Mavis, Natsu, lo siento mucho. No debería haber pregunta… –

– No, está bien. – Tocó con los dedos los cortes en el extremo de la bufanda, sin mirarla a los ojos. – Todo el mundo lo sabe. Tú también deberías saberlo. –

Incapaz de soportar el hecho de que su habitual expresión alegre y despreocupada estaba ausente de su rostro, se subió a la cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas delante de él. Con delicadez, le quitó los guantes y se jugó con sus dedos y manos. Eran callosas pero suaves, cálidas pero no sudorosas.

– Natsu… –

– Realmente no quiero hablar de eso, Luce. –

Sus manos trazaron círculos en sus palmas. – Sólo iba a preguntarte cómo crees que debo ponerme este pañuelo. –

Poco a poco, empezó a sonreír de nuevo, soltando la tela de su cuello. – Por supuesto. – Sus pestañas ensombrecieron su rostro cuando retorció la tela en sus manos. – Date la vuelta. –

Obligada, sintió los suaves dedos moverse en su pelo, tirando de él hacia arriba y envolverlo con la tela. Él lo ató y lo extendió. – Listo. De esa manera. –

Lucy esponjó su cola de caballo en el espejo. – Gracias. ¿Así que luce mejor de esta manera? –

– Bueno, tú haces que cualquier cosa se vea bien. Sólo pensé que sería más cómodo de esa manera. – dijo distraídamente mientras se desplazaba a través de las canciones en su teléfono.

El rubor nubló las mejillas de la rubia. – Yo... ¿hago que cualquier cosa se vea bien? –

– Sí, – dijo Natsu, subiendo su mirada. – ¿Por qué me miras así? Todo el mundo sabe eso. –

– ¿Sa-saber qué? –

– Que eres bonita. Duh. – Se puso de nuevo los auriculares. – Si no lo sabías, va a ser difícil para ti poder aprobar cualquier clase, Lucy. Podrías necesitar un tutor para tu bajo nivel de CI*–

– ¿No puedes dar un solo cumplido sin soltar un insulto después? – Lucy dijo furiosa.

Pero él, con su usual falta de atención, ya estaba moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música y no la oyó en absoluto.

Lucy dejó escapar un bufido, ignorándolo mientras se ajustaba la camisa. Su primer día de clases era mañana, y se había apresurado justo después del desayuno para probar diferentes maneras de llevar su uniforme. Levy dijo que se le uniría más tarde, después de usar su descuento para empleados de la librería y obtener más libros para sus clases. Los alumnos todavía no tenían sus horarios, pero sus clases solicitadas se habían confirmado.

Ella volvió a mirar a Natsu, que ahora estaba acostado en su cama, tarareando la letra de una canción y con las manos sosteniendo a Happy por encima de él, meciendo al lánguido gato de ida y vuelta. No pudo evitar sonreír y reírse de su infantilismo, comenzando a recoger su Gi para cambiarse en el baño.

Después de haberse vestido, se puso en cuclillas junto a la cabeza de Natsu y le quitó uno de los auriculares. – Dijiste que iríamos al dojo a las once. Son las once. –

Se incorporó al instante, haciendo una pausa en su canción y bajando a Happy. – ¡Muy bien! ¡Estoy encendido! –

* * *

El entrenamiento, de nuevo bajo la supervisión del Maestro, tomó cerca de dos horas. Pasaron por la misma rutina de siempre, y Lucy no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué el maestro continuaba observando. Debía ser bastante aburrido sólo sentarse a ver todo el tiempo.

Por supuesto, ella comenzó a preguntarse aún más cuando, después de su entrenamiento, Makorov dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, – Lucy, querida, ¿por qué no te adelantas? Natsu se encontrará contigo a la hora del almuerzo en un rato. –

– Um, – vaciló ella, mirando a su amigo. – Claro, Maestro. –

Ella levantó las cejas a Natsu, preguntándose si él captó su mensaje no hablado: _Dime lo que dice después,_ y corrió a cambiarse antes de la comida.

Tomando otro sorbo de agua de la jarra, Natsu miraba con curiosidad a Makarov. – ¿Qué pasa, abuelo? ¿Necesitas algo? –

El anciano hizo una pausa. – Natsu, ¿qué has pensado hacer en el futuro? –

El chico lucía sorprendido por la pregunta hecha casi al azar. – Uh, no sé, abuelo. No he pensado mucho en eso. Supongo que pensé en vivir en Magnolia y vender fuegos artificiales con Igneel y viajar como Gildarts. Eso era más o menos lo que tenía planeado que fuera a suceder. – Natsu frunció el ceño. – Pero últimamente... he estado pensando en no viajar tanto. Tal vez me quede aquí, porque Lucy prefiere quedarse en un solo lugar. –

El maestro miró al chico con sorpresa. – Has pensado en quedarte... ¿Debido a Lucy? –

– ¡Bueno sí! – Natsu dijo como si fuera obvio. – Somos compañeros. Tenemos que permanecer juntos. –

Con una pequeña sonrisa y pensando que Mirajane debe estar contagiándole algo, Makarov suspiró, – Bueno, si tanto quieres quedarte con ella, entonces tal vez deberías seguir adelante y casarte con ella. –

Natsu parpadeó, entrecerrando los ojos mientras pensaba, y luego se encogió de hombros alegremente. – Sí, supongo que debería hacerlo. Pero hay que esperar hasta después de la universidad para esas cosas, ¿verdad? –

Maestro no podía evitarlo y se echó a reír. – Ah, Natsu. Sí, pero Mavis... ¿por lo menos sabes qué es el matrimonio? –

– ¡Por supuesto que sí, abuelo! – Natsu resopló. – ¿Por quién me tomas, alguna clase de idiota? Es cuando dos amigos deciden vivir juntos, un chico y una chica*. Él le da un anillo, firman unos papeles y van a una iglesia de blanco, y luego BAM, están casados. Después consiguen una casa y comen y juegan juntos y tienen pijamadas todas las noches. Suena muy divertido para mí. Definitivamente haría eso con Lucy. –

El Maestro se le quedó mirando, sin saber si quería golpear al chico en la cabeza, golpearse a sí mismo, sonreír o reír histéricamente. Al final, optó por la solución menos violenta, sacudir la cabeza y suspirar. Aunque era más denso que una roca algunos días, eso era tan Natsu, y el maestro terminó sonriendo después de todo. – Natsu, hazme un favor. –

– Lo que quieras, abuelo. –

– Nunca cambies. –

Esto hizo que el chico frunciera el ceño. – Pero siempre me estás diciendo que deje de ser un inmaduro. –

– He cambiado de opinión. Eres perfecto tal como eres. – Makarov palmeó el brazo de Natsu.

La cara de Natsu estalló en una sonrisa. – ¡Eso es lo que dijo Lucy! –

– Ella es una chica muy inteligente –

– Sí, – estuvo de acuerdo el muchacho, rascándose la cabeza y moviendo sus googles – a veces es difícil seguirle el ritmo. –

El anciano se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras se acercaban al borde del camino que conduce a la sala principal. – Esperemos que te permita alcanzarla, dado que necesitarás un tipo de mujer capaz de mantenerte fuera de los problemas cuando seas mayor, y ella es justo de ese tipo. Pero me he desviado del tema. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en quedarte y tener un trabajo en Fairy Tail, o prefieres no quedarte atascado aquí una vez terminada la escuela? –

Natsu lo miró sorprendido. – Abuelo, tú también eres extraño. ¿ _Atascado_ aquí? Si tuviera que elegir, me quedaría aquí el resto de mi vida. –

Ambos hombres se detuvieron delante de la entrada, y Makarov tiró de Natsu hacia un lado para poder seguir hablando en privado. – Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso, Natsu. Entonces ¿por qué no has pensado en una carrera docente? –

Natsu se echó hacia atrás y se rio. – ¡Ha! Nunca sería un estudiante lo suficientemente bueno como para obtener un título en enseñanza. Si me dejaran suelto en la clase de química, la habitación no iba a durar ni un día. –

– No estoy hablando en la escuela, – el maestro continuó vacilante – estoy hablando en el dojo. –

Natsu empezó a jugar con fuego distraídamente. – Bueno, Laxus será el Sensei entonces, ¿no es así? –

– Eso es lo que pensé al principio, pero la Academia Fairy Tail será tan grande, según los cálculos, que temo que Laxus no tendrá tiempo para dar el entrenamiento ninjutsu. Durante un tiempo, pensé en pedirle a Erza que tomara el dojo, pero ella está tan concentrada en su carrera con las armas; yo simplemente no quiero poner esa presión en ella. Elfman ya está siendo reclutado para la lucha libre profesional, y Gray se va a la escuela de arte después de sus cuatro años aquí. Mira no ha sido capaz de pelear desde... Bueno, ya sabes. – Makarov hizo una mueca, mirando a la cara oscura de Natsu mientras que este metía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba a la pared.

– De todos modos, Natsu, – el maestro intentó, aclarándose la garganta y con la esperanza de salir de _ese_ tema, – yo no sabía qué hacer, hasta que escuché que estabas entrenando a Lucy. Quedé muy impresionado cuando vi tu manera de enseñar; asumiste una responsabilidad importante y lo has logrado con habilidad y pasión. Así que tengo una sugerencia... No, sólo una opción, para que puedas pensar sobre ello. –

Natsu encontró los ojos del Maestro de nuevo, inclinando la cabeza. – ¿Sí? –

– Si quisieras, para mí sería un honor y un placer si tú fueras el Sensei del dojo después de la universidad. –

Con la boca abierta, Natsu apagó su fuego y contempló a Makarov con los ojos abiertos. – _¿Yo_? Tú... ¿quieres que _yo_ enseñe el ninjutsu de Fairy Tail? Como, ¿de forma permanente? –

– Es sólo una opción, Natsu. – el maestro dijo rápidamente. – Voy a mantener la posición abierta hasta que te hayas decidido. Pero Natsu, te he visto como mi nieto desde que te recogí en ese umbral cuando tenías siete años. No importa lo que hagas cuando seas mayor, siempre y cuando te haga feliz, me hará feliz a mí también. Si decides rechazar mi oferta, no voy a estar molesto. –

Natsu estaba en silencio, y el Maestro estaba casi temeroso de haber asustado al chico. Pero entonces, en los ojos ocultos bajo su cabello rosa, vio que Natsu comenzaba a sonreír. – ¿Sería un honor y un placer para ti, eh, abuelo? – Miró hacia arriba, con ojos brillantes y felices a su Maestro. – Nada se compara con lo que esto significaría para mí. No puedo imaginar una mejor manera de pasar el resto de mi vida, abuelo. – Natsu tendió la mano. – ¡Tienes un Sensei! Lo haré. –

– Natsu, – el Maestro dijo serio, apretando la mano que le había sido ofrecida, – aunque eso me hace muy feliz, bastante en realidad, quiero que te tomes tu tiempo. Estás en preparatoria y tienes mucho tiempo y experiencias aún por descubrir antes de tomar una decisión. Pero ¿puedo inferir que te interesa, por ahora? –

– ¿Interesado? – Natsu se rio. – ¡Más bien encendido! –

El maestro se rio con él, poniendo una mano sobre la espalda del chico conduciéndolo al gran salón. – Bueno, piensa más acerca de la oferta en el futuro, y hazme un último favor. No le digas a nadie sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo? –

Natsu frunció el ceño, arrastrando los pies en suelo. – ¿Ni siquiera a Lucy? –

El maestro suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a ganar esta. – Está bien, le puedes decir a Lucy. Pero sólo a ella, ¿entendido? –

– ¡Claro que sí, abuelo! – Natsu se fugó, y Makarov lo vio lanzar sus brazos alrededor de Lucy por detrás con entusiasmo mientras ella se sentaba a hablar con Erza en una mesa cerca del buffet. Y sonrió.

* * *

– ¿Cuál espada es esta, Erza? – Lucy preguntó curiosamente, rascando de forma ausente a Happy detrás de las orejas mientras el felino lamía la leche de un cuenco que había colocado para él en la mesa. – Parece cara. –

– Lo compré la semana pasada, – Erza respondió con los ojos todavía brillantes del entusiasmo por su nuevo "juguete". – Lámina de acero forjada con un mango de marfil y jade, atado con cuero. ¿No es hermosa? –

– Realmente lo es, – Lucy admitió, inclinándose más cerca. – ¿Cómo la vas a llamar? –

– Estaba pensando… –

– ¡Hey, Lucy! – La voz de Natsu dijo en voz alta mientras sentía sus brazos envolverse alrededor de sus hombros. – ¿Podrías conseguirme algo del almuerzo? –

Ella rodó los ojos. – Tienes cuatro miembros funcionales. Consigue un poco por ti mismo. –

– Pero Luuuucyyyy... – se quejó de manera dramática, arrastrándose sobre la parte posterior del banco y dejando caer su cabeza sobre el regazo femenino. Ella había renunciado a decirle que sólo podía hacer eso cuando estaban solos en un tren. – Estoy cansado por nuestra misión de ayer y el entrenamiento... –

– Te veías muy entusiasta corriendo durante veinte minutos sin romper a sudar, – dijo ella, empujando sus googles para jugar con su pelo.

– Sí, así que estoy cansado. –

– Eres una bola de energía con TDAH. No empieces a ser perezoso ahora. –

– Bueno, cuando vivamos juntos, ¡a veces voy a necesitar que me des comida! Harías bien en aprender ahora. –

Al instante sus dedos dejaron de peinar a través de su desordenado cabello. – ¡¿Vivir juntos?! ¿De qué estás hablando? –

– ¿Ustedes dos van a vivir juntos? – Erza preguntó, levantando una ceja. – ¿Por qué no fui informada? –

– Olvídate de eso… ¡¿Por qué _yo_ no fui informada?! – Lucy dijo acaloradamente.

– Bueno, somos compañeros, – Natsu suspiró, agarrando su muñeca para tratar de hacer que le masajeara más el cuero cabelludo. – Podemos ser compañeros de habitación después de la universidad y tener pijamadas todas las noches. ¿No sería eso divertido? –

– ¿Con tus ronquidos como serrucho toda la noche? No gracias – se burló Lucy.

– ¡No siempre ronco! – protestó. – Y lavaría mi propia ropa. –

– No hay trato. Si voy a compartir habitación con alguien, creo que me quedo con Levy. –

Por fin abrió los ojos. Empezó a darle esa mirada. Esos ojos grandes con esa mirada de "es-imposible-negarme-algo". – ¿Tú... me vas a dejar solo? ¿Solos mi gato y yo... para siempre? –

Por su propia seguridad, la rubia le cubrió los hechizantes ojos. – Encuentra una chica y cásate. No me vas a necesitar para siempre. ¿Y desde cuando tú piensas en el futuro? –

– Desde hoy, – respondió simplemente, quitando la mano de sus ojos. – Y como el abuelo dijo: Probablemente voy a terminar casándome contigo de todos modos, ¿verdad? –

Lucy balbuceó, las manos volando lejos de él y casi derramando la leche de Happy. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Por qué tú… ¡Demonios Natsu! –

– ¿Ustedes dos se van a casar? – Preguntó Erza, malinterpretando por completo la conversación _una vez más._

– ¡Por supuesto no! – Lucy dijo con firmeza, mirando hacia la cara de sorpresa de Natsu. – ¡Natsu, no puedes simplemente decir cosas así! –

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó inocentemente. _Urg, los ojos de nuevo_.

– Por-porque, tú sólo... no lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo? – Lucy trató de explicar, fallando y con la cara a juego con el cabello de Natsu. – Simplemente no digas eso. ¡Es incómodo! ¡Y no es cierto! –

Él se encogió de hombros. – Podría suceder. No veo cual es el problema. ¿Acaso no quieres que seamos amigos para siempre? –

– Bueno sí, ¡pero eso no significa que tengamos que ca-casa-casarnos o algo así! Maldita sea, Natsu, ¿no hablamos de esa pequeña voz en tu cabeza? La que te dice cuándo mantener la boca cerrada – preguntó entre dientes.

Natsu suspiró y cerró los ojos, volviéndose hacia su estómago. – Sí, pero habla mucho, así que simplemente la ignoro. –

– ¡Tú… Yo no… sólo… UGH! – Lucy dijo, agitando sus manos en el aire. – ¿Sabes qué? Me rindo. Sólo... ve a buscar comida. –

– No. Estoy cansado. –

– Eres imposible. –

Lucy levantó la vista a su izquierda para ver a Levy reír. – Está bien, Lu. Voy a conseguirle algo, ¿de acuerdo? –

Lucy exhaló, mirando con adoración a su pequeño ángel de pelo azul. – Gracias Lev. Usualmente, yo lo haría, pero... hoy no tengo ganas de ser su niñera. –

– ¡Oye! – gritó indignado, tratando de sentarse, pero terminó golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa y colapsó en el regazo de Lucy de nuevo. – Owww... –

– Todo un ninja – rio Lucy.

– Cierra la boca. Estoy en un buen lugar para hacerte cosquillas, – murmuró.

– Y estoy en un buen lugar para darte un puñetazo en… ¡espera, Levy! –

Levy hizo una pausa en esparcir la mantequilla y a punto de poner mermelada sobre una tostada en el plato de Natsu. – ¿Qué? –

– A él le gusta la mermelada de uva – dijo Lucy con ansiedad. – Y no se va a comer la corteza… –

– Bien, bien– dijo Levy, haciendo lo que se le dijo y pasar a prepararle un sándwich.

– Oh, Levy, – Lucy habló de nuevo – a él le gusta la mayonesa de chipotle. Con salsa Tabasco. ¡Y no traigas leche! No bebe leche a menos que sea en té negro con sólo una cucharada de azu… –

– ¡Está bien! Ya lo tengo, – Levy la cortó con una mirada molesta.

Lucy revolvió el pelo de Natsu un poco más, pero luego volvió a levantar la mirada. – Oh no, no le gusta la carne en conserva. A él le gusta el pollo con la salsa de barbacoa picante… –

– ¡Ya lo tengo, Lu! –

– Y odia las espinacas –

– Bueno… –

– ¡No te olvides de los tomates…! –

– ¡OH MAVIS, LUCY! – Levy estalló de repente, dejando caer su bandeja. – ¡SI ESTÁS ASÍ DE DESQUICIADA SOBRE SU DIETA, ENTONCES CONSIGUE TÚ MISMA LA COMIDA DE TU MARIDO! –

Los miembros de Fairy Tail que estaban alrededor se echaron a reír, incluyendo a Natsu. Lucy tartamudeó, – ¡¿ma-marido?! Levy, tú… –

– ¿Alguien se casó? Hombre, si sólo me fui por tres meses. –

Todo el gremio volteó hacia donde la nueva voz procedía de las puertas. Era un hombre alto y fornido en la puerta del gremio, una capa sobre los hombros, camisa y pantalones sueltos, y botas de aspecto pesado. Su cabello era rojo y caía a través de su rostro. Parecía confundido y exasperado, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Natsu se sentó, sin golpearse la cabeza en esta ocasión. – ¡Gildarts! –

El hombre sonrió más ampliamente. – Hey, Natsu. ¿Cómo va todo, chico? ¡Creo que estás más alto desde la última vez! –

Los estudiantes salieron de su estado de shock. – ¡Gildarts! – repitieron con alegría, corriendo hacia la puerta.

– ¿Quién es? ¿Qué está pasando? – Lucy dijo en voz alta a través del ruido. Natsu se había unido a la multitud.

Erza fue lo suficientemente amable para responder a su pregunta. – Es Gildarts, nuestro profesor de historia universal. Vas a llevar esa clase, ¿verdad? –

– Sí, pero... ¿por qué tanta efusividad? –

– Él alguna fue vez un estudiante de tiempo completo aquí también. Él viaja y toma varios trabajos durante todo el verano, cada año, – dijo Erza con aprecio. – Se mantiene cerca y es el miembro más hábil de ninjutsu en Fairy Tail, o básicamente el más hábil del mundo. Es el padre de Cana, y como un segundo padre para Natsu. El sueño de Natsu es poder derrotarlo algún día. –

– Oh, sí, creo recordar que mencionó su nombre, – recordó Lucy. – Wow, casi es difícil de imaginar a alguien mejor que Natsu en ninjutsu. –

Erza sonrió burlona – Entonces aún te queda mucho por ver. –

Lucy miró hacia las puertas, viendo a Gildarts levantar a Cana como si no pesara nada y dar vueltas alrededor feliz, Cana protestó con poco entusiasmo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lucy sintió la sonrisa en su propia cara, a punto de soltar un par de lágrimas ante la vista de un padre y una hija felices.

– ¿Estás bien, Lucy? – Erza le preguntó con preocupación.

– Estoy genial. – dijo levantando a Happy, corriendo la mano por su espalda.

Tomó unos diez minutos hasta que la emoción disminuyó lo suficiente como para que Gildarts pudiera conseguir algo de comer. Cana se deslizó en el asiento al otro lado de Lucy, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. – Mi viejo puede ser tan embarazoso, – murmuró.

Lucy se rio, sin molestarse en burlarse de ella. Natsu volvió a su lugar, el rostro iluminado, y como de costumbre, pasó un brazo alrededor de su compañera mientras que, finalmente, comía algo del plato que Levy medio había hecho para él.

Cuando Gildarts se unió a su hija deslizándose en el banco junto a ella, Lucy pegó un gritito y casi saltó de su piel. El hombre parecía ser tan famoso entre el gremio; jamás imaginó sentarse justo enfrente de tal celebridad en Fairy Tail.

– Hola, Cannie, cielito… espera, ¿quién es esta Natsu? – Gildarts se detuvo, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Lucy y mirándola de arriba abajo. – ¿Es esta la novia de la que todo el mundo habla? ¿Cómo un idiota como tú pudo hacerse de tal belleza? –

Lucy escupió mientras que Natsu se congeló en su lugar y se volvió a mirarla. – ¿Tienes _novio_? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Necesito darle mi aprobación en primer lugar! –

Gildarts se echó a reír, una risa profunda y alegre, mientras que Lucy gimió y se golpeó la frente. – Algunas cosas nunca cambian, supongo – dijo Gildarts, secándose las lágrimas provocadas por la risa, junto a su hija que seguía riéndose.

– Él _no_ es mi novio, – dijo Lucy con firmeza. – De hecho tengo estándares. Y, hola, soy Lucy. Soy nueva. –

El hombre pelirrojo comenzó a carcajearse de nuevo. – Oh, ella es genial. Es un placer conocerte, Lucy. ¿Qué haces juntándote con este cabeza hueca? – preguntó señalando a Natsu.

– Soy su compañera de trabajo, – suspiró ella, colocando a Happy en la cabeza de Natsu.

– ¡Oye! – dijo el aludido, mirando a su gato azul deslizarse por su rostro. – ¡No soy una cabeza hueca! –

– Ya veremos eso, teniendo en cuenta que vas a estar en mi clase este año Natsu, – dijo el hombre, divertido.

Cana sorbió el resto de la cerveza de la jarra. – Tan cabeza hueca no es, papá, si tiene está relación de "amigos con derechos" con Lucy, ya sabes la clase de beneficios que eso implica. –

Gildarts los miró fijamente.

Natsu se rascó la cabeza y se tragó un bocado de su sándwich. – Que Lucy sea mi amiga _tiene_ una gran cantidad de beneficios. Por ejemplo, probablemente ella me ayude con la clase de Inglés y ella es buena con un látigo. –

– ¿Un látigo? – Gildarts casi se ahoga.

– ¡Natsu! – Lucy dijo, lista para meterse en un agujero. – ¿Recuerdas la pequeña voz? ¡Ahora es el tiempo para escucharla! – Ella señaló en Cana. – ¡Tú eres una mentirosa patológica! – Luego señaló a Gildarts. – ¡Y esas cosas no son ciertas en lo absoluto! Soy buena _peleando en los trabajos_ con un látigo, ¡y el pelo rosa y los adictos al fuego no son mi tipo! –

Cana y Gildarts se echaron a reír con fuerza suficiente como para tener que agarrarse el estómago, mientras que Natsu sólo se veía confundido. – Pensé que te estaba haciendo un cumplido. –

– ¡No! –

– Y ¿qué quiere decir con "tipo"? Pensé que habías dicho que mi pelo era lindo. –

– ¡Cállate, Natsu! ¡No lo hice! – insistió, rogándole a Mavis por salvarla.

– Si lo hiciste. –

– No. Lo. Hice –

– Por supuesto que sí. Cuando estábamos regresando de ese trabajo del sur en el tren. Y estabas jugando con mi pelo. Caray, eres un mentirosa, Luce. – El muchacho siguió comiendo mientras ella miraba fijamente, lista para golpearle la cabeza y venderla en Amazon.

Cana levantó las cejas. – Así que se ponen cariñosos en los trenes, ¿eh? –

– Oh. Mavis, – susurró Lucy. – No puedo con esto. Somos amigos, ¿de acuerdo? Quien sea que diga cualquier cosa que implique algo diferente, de ahora en adelante, será atado a un poste y desollado vivo. –

– Kinky* – se burló Gildarts.

Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada. – Puedo ver de dónde su hija saco su _encantadora_ personalidad. –

El hombre levantó las manos en señal de rendición. – Bien, bien, güera, he terminado. Estoy impresionado con cualquier chica que no sea enviada a un asilo después de pasar cinco minutos con el chico combustión aquí presente. –

– ¡Eso dolió, Viejo! – Natsu dijo, cruzando los brazos. – ¡Ahora suenas como Gray! –

– Sólo trato de formarte el carácter, chico. –

– ¿Cómo alguien maltratado y degradado? –

Cana sonrió por encima de su tarro. – Wow. ¿Puedes pronunciar "degradado" Natsu? Caray me impresionas. –

– ¡Cállate, borracha modelo de bikinis! –

– ¿La intención era insultarme? –

– ¡Gildarts! – el maestro dijo, acercándose a su mesa con jovialidad. Ambos adultos intercambiaron una pequeña charla durante unos minutos, pero luego Makarov se aclaró la garganta.

Lucy de repente se dio cuenta de que, aunque el almuerzo había sido retirado, todos los miembros permanentes del internado se habían unido a ellos en el Gran Salón. El Maestro reveló la razón de esto en cuestión de segundos. – Llegaste justo a tiempo, Gildarts. ¡Es el momento de entregarles sus horarios, chicos! reúnanse alrededor; voy a llamar los nombres en orden alfabético. –

– ¿Por qué no hemos recibido los horarios antes? – Lucy preguntó a Cana por la comisura de la boca.

– El Maestro escribe por sí mismo los de los miembros permanentes. – Cana se echó hacia atrás. – Dado que nos conoce mejor, lo hace para evitar tantos desastres como sea posible, como Gray y Natsu estando en una clase juntos. –

– Ah. Eso tiene sentido. –

Natsu consiguió el suyo antes que ella, pues su apellido iniciaba con una "D", por lo que Gray y ella venían poco después. Después de una rápida revisada, Lucy esperó a que Levy recibiera el suyo para compararlos.

– ¡Este es una MIERDA! – La voz de Natsu de repente gritó desde la izquierda de Lucy después de unos minutos, haciendo que todos saltaran en sus respectivos lugares. Estaba mirando a Lucy, a Gray y a sus horarios, con los ojos destilando ira.

El maestro suspiró, después de haber terminado de entregar el resto. – ¿Qué pasa, Natsu? –

Natsu sacudió su horario frente al anciano. – ¡Sólo tengo dos períodos de clase con Lucy, abuelo! ¡Y ella tiene cuatro con Gray! Y… – agarró a Levy que iba caminando cerca inocentemente, soltando un chillido cuando él robó el papel de su mano. – ¡Y tiene cinco con Levy! ¡Esto es tan injusto! –

– ¡No te pongas así conmigo, Natsu Dragneel! – el Maestro gruñó. – ¡Lo he diseñado especialmente para ti! ¡Tienes suerte de que te permita tener una sola clase con ella! ¿Crees que no sé qué tipo de maquinaciones hacen ustedes dos? ¿O cómo constantemente la metes en problemas? ¡¿Crees que no sé qué par estuvo detrás de esa bomba de lodo, o la broma que inundó el baño con Kool-Aid*?! –

Lucy y Natsu bajaron la cabeza. – Fue sólo una broma, abuelo... – Natsu trató débilmente. – Un día estábamos aburridos y… –

– Lo que es más, ella sería una estudiante modelo, pero la distraes constantemente. Y si estuvieran juntos en una clase de _química_... ¡oh no, mi preciosa escuela no duraría ni una hora! –

– ¡Pero somos _compañeros_ , abuelo! – Natsu se quejó.

– ¡Compañeros para el crimen y la destrucción, sin duda, contigo involucrando a la pobre chica en tus travesuras! Con Gray y Levy, le va a ir bien en sus clases, pero los dos juntos… –

– ¡Urg, abuelo! – Fue Gray quien se quejó esta vez. – ¡¿Por qué me pusiste la hora de estudio libre y de historia universal con el fanático del fuego?! –

– Voy a confiar en que Gildarts, Lucy y Levy podrán mantener a los dos bajo control, si Lucy y Natsu no han volado ya la biblioteca o… ¡o iniciado la Tercera Guerra Mundial! – El abuelo dijo, perdiendo por completo la cabeza. – Fue bastante difícil tratar de conseguir que los dos no estuvieran en los mismos períodos de clase por el resto del día, especialmente cuando los dos decidieron tomar exactamente las mismas clases, excepto arte! –

– ¡¿Qué?! – Natsu y Gray corearon – ¡¿tomaste las mismas clases que yo?! ¡Copión! –

– Ustedes dos son peores que Natsu y Lucy juntos, ¡con Natsu prendiéndole fuego a la mitad de la escuela y Gray congelando la otra mitad! ¡ _Ahora siéntense y cállense_! – Ambos se encogieron y al instante se sentaron de golpe en sus asientos.

– ¡¿Alguien más tiene un problema con sus horarios?! – gritó el Maestro, agarrándose la cabeza.

Los asustados miembros del gremio negaron con la cabeza muy rápidamente.

– ¡Bien! Ahora revísenlos y simplemente... no... Destruyan cosas, – el anciano finalmente suspiró, bajando fuera de la barra y pidiéndole a Mirajane un trago de vodka.

Lucy bajó la mirada para revisar el suyo un poco más, frotando distraídamente la mano de Natsu mientras seguía quejándose y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Su primera clase era de funciones matemáticas, después psicología, química y cerámica. Había un descanso para el almuerzo y seguía con historia universal, una hora de estudio libre, literatura avanzada, mecánica básica y escritura creativa para finalizar.

– ¿Cuáles son las que tenemos juntas, Levy? – preguntó, empujando su horario hacia la chica a su izquierda dando saltitos de entusiasmo. Se olvidó que tenía la cabeza de Natsu en el hombro y el chico se quejó cuando se golpeó la clavícula. Lucy no le hizo caso.

Levy se ajustó las gafas y lo examinó. – ¡Impresionante! Tenemos funciones matemáticas, historia universal, estudio libre, literatura avanzada y mecánica básica juntas. Y, por supuesto, todo el mundo tiene el almuerzo durante el quinto período. – Sus ojos brillaban. – ¡Este año será genial! Podemos hacer un montón de tarea juntas. –

– ¡Sí! – Lucy rio, empujando la hoja hacia Gray por encima de la mesa. – ¿Qué hay de ti, Gray? –

El moreno desplazó sus oscuros ojos por su horario. – Parece que tengo cerámica, historia universal, estudio libre y escritura creativa contigo. –

Lucy levantó una ceja. – Pero eso significa... ¡Natsu ¿escogiste _escritura creativa_?! –

– Escuche que la clase era pan comido. – murmuró contra la blusa de Lucy. – Y nosotros sólo tenemos historia universal y la hora de estudio libre juntos. –

Ella sintió una oleada de lastima, y su tierno gesto de molestia estaba empezando a tener efecto sobre ella. – ¡Está bien, Natsu! Almorzamos juntos, entrenamos juntos y ¡podemos hacer nuestra tarea juntos! –

Él comenzó a animarse. – Sí, eso es verdad. –

– ¿Qué clase de arte tomaste tú? – Lucy intentó, sacándolo del tema que le causaba miseria. – el Maestro dijo que era diferente a la de Gray. –

Él se apoyó en su mano. – Dibujo y pintura. –

– Oh cielos, – Lucy suspiró, haciendo una mueca ante la idea de cómo se verías sus "obras maestras".

– Al menos él no eligió cocina o cuidado de niños, – Levy susurró, y Lucy asintió con la cabeza.

– ¡Fairy Tail! – el Maestro gritó desde la barra, haciendo que el gremio le prestara toda su atención. Él miraba su teléfono como si leyera un texto. – Sí... está bien, ¡necesito algunos voluntarios para salir y ayudar con algo de equipaje! Algunos estudiantes fueron incapaces de llegar al gremio hasta esta tarde. Necesito gente que les dé una cálida bienvenida... – el abuelo miró por encima de la multitud. – ¡Erza! Levy... Gray... um, sí, y ¡Lucy! Ellos están afuera. Muéstrenles sus habitaciones y luego llévenlos conmigo. –

– Por supuesto Maestro, – dijo Erza, de pie al instante y dispuesta a cumplir lo indicado.

Lucy se sintió halagada y sorprendida de que el maestro la haya elegido. – ¡Por supuesto, Maestro! –

Levy se levantó con ella, al igual que Gray… y Natsu. – ¡Estoy encendido! –

Gray rodó los ojos. – El abuelo no te pidió que fueras, cerebro de ceniza. Probablemente porque los espantarías fuera de aquí. –

Natsu entrecerró los ojos. – Como si un tipo medio desnudo no los fuera a asustar también –

– ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo pasó esto? – Empezó a buscar alrededor de la habitación por su ropa.

Lucy suspiró. – Natsu, el maestro realmente no te pidió que vinieras. ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer lo que él dice después de tu pequeño berrinche de antes? –

– ¡Gray hizo uno también! –

– Natsu… –

– Iré. Voy a donde va mi compañera, Lucy. ¡Vamos! – Natsu se dirigió hacia las puertas.

Lucy se golpeó la frente mientras que Levy se reía. – Vaya que piensa mantenerte. Sólo déjalo ir. No puede hacer demasiado daño, ¿o sí? –

La rubia se golpeó contra la madera. – No eches la sal*. –

El grupo abrió las puertas y se detuvo en el escalón de la entrada, vislumbrando a tres adolescentes de pie con una sola pieza de equipaje cada uno.

Dos de ellos eran chicas; la más bajita, se veía alrededor de la misma edad que Lucy, tenía el pelo en una cola de caballo y era de un rosa más intenso que el de Natsu, además, llevaba auriculares alrededor de su cuello. Parecía bastante alegre, vestida con una sudadera con capucha de color amarillo y jeans ajustados y convers*.

La segunda chica parecía un poco más formal, con cabello largo y negro, usaba un vestido casual en blanco y negro y una gargantilla también negra que hacía juego con sus ojos oscuros.

El último era un chico alto, con el pelo de un sorprendente azul eléctrico, expresión sombría y una camiseta negra con jeans y botas de combate. Lo más extraño de su aspecto, sin embargo, era el intrincado tatuaje rojo sobre su ojo derecho.

Erza y Gray se congelaron al mismo tiempo, sus expresiones libres de cualquier otra emoción que no fuera el shock.

– Ultear, – murmuró Gray.

– ¿Jellal? – Erza susurró.

Lucy y Levy miraron de un lado a otro entre ellos, mientras que Natsu estaba demasiado ocupado con la mirada perdida en el espacio.

La chica en el centro levantó la mano. – Meredy, ya que nadie más parece estar diciendo mi nombre como si se tratara de algún dramático reality show de la televisión. –

Lucy se aclaró la garganta, abriendo un poco las manos a ellos. – Bueno... ¡Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail! –

Ella gritó y retrocedió cuando las manos de Natsu estallaron en llamas. – ¡Sí! Aquí es _muy_ divertido. –

Sacando incluso a Erza y Gray de su estupor, los miembros de Fairy Tail gimieron al unísono, – Natsu, pedazo de _idiota_. –

Meredy se encogió de hombros. – No lo sé. ¡Parece muy divertido para mí! –

– ¡Gracias, compañera pelirrosada*! – Natsu vigas.

– Pelirrosada no es una palabra, Natsu, – dijo Lucy al instante.

– ¡Pruébalo! –

– ¡Cállate! –

– Cállame, Lucy… no, en serio, dice tu apellido. –

Dado que parecía ser el único con sentido común, Gray agarró a Natsu por la parte de atrás de la camisa y lo tiró hacia el interior, cerrando las puertas detrás de él. – Lo siento. Ejem, uh, pero sí, aquí es muy divertido. –

El trío los observó fijamente. Levy se inclinó hacia Lucy. – Tiré la sal, ¿verdad? –

– Sí. Sí que lo hiciste –

* * *

* CI: Coeficiente Intelectual

* Ya sé que en la era moderna uno puede casarse hasta consigo mismo, como hizo Sue Sylvester en Glee, pero recordemos que es Natsu de quien hablamos.

*Kinky es un término en inglés que hace referencia a gustos "extraños" o fuera de lo común, normalmente usado como parte de la jerga sexual, en particular para quienes tienen interés por hacer cosas que no son "tradicionales". No recuerdo o no encontré una palabra apropiada en español, pues de hecho es de uso común en el español, podría usarse pervertido/a pero realmente no es lo mismo, al menos no en este contexto.

*Kool-aid: Polvitos de colores para preparar aguas de sabores, son tan artificiales que comúnmente se utilizan como colorantes más que para preparar bebidas.

*Echar la sal: Significa dar mala suerte o atraer la mala suerte

*Converse: Un modelo clásico de tenis o zapatillas de deporte (aunque estos no son para deporte XD) como les quieran llamar.

*Hoy aprendí que pelirosa, ojiverde y todo eso están mal empleados, incluso Word me hace la corrección a peli rosa, que sigo sin saber si es o no correcto. Por ende pelirrosada está mal, en inglés es pinkette, que al parecer también es incorrecto. De ahora en adelante trataré de no usar "peli rosa", pero es difícil porque a veces es tedioso leer _Natsu esto bla bla bla y luego Natsu dijo_ … Todo en una misma oración :S

* * *

Bueno ya aparecieron los misteriosos nuevos estudiantes de la trivia pasada, y la única que los mencionó fue **kaddyheartneel,** como no tengo a dónde responderte, por comentario hazme tu pregunta o petición, puede ser ahora o guárdala para el futuro =D

Les juro que me volví loca de escribir varias veces historia universal ¬¬

Amo traducir esta historia, de verdad. Me encanta y cada vez que la vuelvo a leer me rio muchísimo, así que espero ustedes también.

Decidí hoy agradecer a cada uno de los que a dejado comentario, o bueno mencionarlos para que sepan que sí leo cada uno de ellos:

\- kaddyheartneel

\- NuriNami

\- Giuly DG

\- Tobitaka97

\- Shiro-rq

\- Nowi

\- Flor de cerezoNFTLC

\- Alex19E

\- Nina Tendo

\- AnikaSukino 5d

\- Lums

Y un par de Guest solamente.

Ya sea que dejen comentario cada capítulo o lo hayan hecho al principio, igual lo aprecio y les agradezco. Y no sólo a ellos, también a todos los que han agregado a favoritos y follows, no sólo la historia pero también a su servidora. Mil gracias.

Bueno hasta aquí, para quien sigue las otras historias mañana nos vemos con Issues y después con Another, y si sólo siguen esta, entonces nos vemos en 3 días.

Cuídense


	13. Chapter 13

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

 _Cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks), u otras cosas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Aburrido a más no poder por cinco minutos de inactividad, Natsu arremolinaba un poco de fuego alrededor de sus manos mientras esperaba sentado de cabeza en su asiento rojo del consejo, en el salón de los chicos, con las piernas colgadas sobre la parte superior de la silla y con Happy en sus pies. Estaba escuchando a Van Halen en sus auriculares rojos, que había comprado después de un trabajo hace dos años, pero no lo estaba distrayendo lo suficiente.

Mientras tocaba la batería en el aire, oyó un ruido cercano. De repente, su gato fue levantado y lo dejaron caer sobre su estómago, por lo que rápidamente apagó sus llamas y abrazó a Happy. Se sentó y se quitó los auriculares, enfurecido de que alguien tocara a su amigo. – ¿Quién fue? –

Todos los hombres de la habitación señalaron a Gray.

Y eran una gran cantidad de varones; era otra reunión del Código de Colegas.

– Fullbuster, ¡Tú...! –

– Yo le di permiso de hacerlo, para que empezaras a ¡ _prestar atención_ a la _reunión más_ _importante del año!_ – Freed dijo con el gesto más amenazador que fue capaz de hacer. (Que no fue mucho)

Natsu frunció mucho más el cejo. – Bueno, la reunión número 858* apestó. Me saltaría esta si el abuelo y Gildarts me dejaran – Laxus lo fulminó con la mirada desde la esquina. – Y Laxus – añadió rápidamente.

Efectivamente, el Maestro y Gildarts estaban en la reunión, así como un par de chicos que sólo vivían en Fairy Tail durante el año escolar. Gildarts levantó las cejas. – ¿Qué pasó en la reunión 858? –

El abuelo y los otros muchachos se rieron discretamente y lanzaron miradas burlonas a Natsu que gemía y se cubría el rostro con Happy. No se avergonzaba fácilmente, pero en verdad empezaba a fastidiarle que ellos se rieran cada vez que se mencionaba el incidente.

– Seguramente lo vamos a cubrir en la ronda de recapitulación del verano – Freed le aseguró. – ¿Están presentes todos los miembros activos? ¿O debemos pasar lista? –

– ¡No! – dijeron juntos.

– Sí, estamos todos aquí, Freed. Vamos a seguir con esto de una vez; quiero llegar al final de la fiesta de verano, y las recapitulaciones son hilarantes, – apresuró Bixlow, y Natsu se dio cuenta de que él no era el único aburrido.

– Bien, bien... La reunión llama oficialmente al orden – dijo Freed, comenzando con el mismo discurso de siempre. – Secretario, por favor comienza la transcripción de la reunión... – Freed dio un vistazo a su portapapeles. – ochocientos sesenta y cinco desde la creación del Código de Colegas de Fairy Tail, hecha por los hombres de Fairy Tail para crear orden dentro de nuestras filas, que comúnmente son desacuerdos de unos con otros. –

– Comenzaremos, – Freed continuó, recogiendo una pila de papel de la mesa de café, – a interés de Alfa Makarov Dreyar Primero y Alfa Gildarts Clive, con una recapitulación y discusión abierta de todas las reuniones y su propósito de este verano, desde la reunión de fin de año escolar previa a la fiesta del verano. Empezamos con la reunión 847... –

Por más gruñón que Natsu se pusiera por estar encerrado en esta maldita habitación, tenía que admitir que las recapitulaciones de las reuniones de verano siempre eran divertidas, contadas con la voz monótona de Freed. Natsu se rio de casi todas ellas, comentando y burlándose junto con los otros chicos. Así fue hasta que le tocó el turno a la reunión centrada en Natsu.

– Reunión 858 del día 16 de junio, – Freed leyó – Gamma Natsu Dragneel logra su sexto rito al completar el rito número cinco. –

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Gildarts, golpeando las manos sobre la mesa de café. – ¡¿Diste una pulsera, Natsu?! ¿De qué rango? ¡¿Por qué no llamaste para contarme?! –

– No es para tanto, – Natsu murmuró, apoyando los pies encima de la mesa y poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos cansados cuando se inclinó hacia atrás.

– Deberías haber visto su cara, Gildarts, – Gray rio. – Es como un mandilón a punta de latigazos*. –

– Lo cual es bastante divertido porque ella _tiene_ un látigo, – dijo Alzack astutamente, haciendo que todos se rieran aún más.

– ¡No soy un mandilón! – Natsu se quejó por enésima vez. – ¡Fue un brazalete negro, chicos, porque es mi compañera y no quiero que otros se metan con ella! –

– El chico estaba del mismo color de su cabello cuando regresó de esa reunión – se burló el maestro.

– Está bien, pueden parar ahora, – dijo Natsu con los dientes apretados.

– ¡Oh! tu compañera, – Gildarts cayó en cuenta, con una sonrisa malévola formándose en su cara – Ella es hermosa, Natsu. Sabes, si yo fuera tú, iría a por todo y le daba la roja. –

– _Diablos no, viejo pervertido_ , – siseó Natsu.

Los comentarios siguieron por la habitación: – Está _enamoraaaaaado_... –

– Natsu probablemente ni siquiera sabe lo que _eso_ es, Bix. –

– Probablemente ellos ya se besuquean por ahí... –

– Ella está demasiado buena para él. –

–... como un par de cachorritos... –

– ¿En cuánto va la NaLu-apuesta en este momento? –

– Yo creo que simplemente son amigos... –

– Sólo dices eso porque esa bestia rubia te agarraría a latigazos hasta dejarte en carne viva si sugieres otra cosa... –

Max rodó los ojos. – Ya sigues a la pobre chica a todas partes. Me sorprende que no te haya dicho que te largues todavía. ¿Cómo sabes que no se ha cansado ya de ti? –

Algunos rieron, hasta que fueron silenciados por la expresión en la cara de Natsu. Él estaba parpadeando y mirando las palmas de sus manos con los ojos muy abiertos. – Yo... yo no lo sé. –

Droy hizo una mueca de simpatía. – Te pasaste Max. – el susodicho sonrió avergonzado, mirando también sus manos.

Para sorpresa de todos, el salvador de Natsu llegó en forma de Gray. – Oh, por favor. La chica no se separa de su lado tampoco. Él desapareció cerca de dos horas, y ella se aventuró hasta _nuestro piso_ sólo para encontrarlo. Lo deja estar en su habitación, y entrena y come con él. Lucy no es una chica que se deje molestar o manipular; y si ella quisiera que el idiota la deje sola, se lo diría tal cual. – Todos los chicos observaban a Gray que subía los pies encima de la mesa de la misma forma que Natsu. – De acuerdo, estoy bromeando sobre lo de ser un "mandilón", pero son inseparables y son mejores amigos. Natsu no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. –

– Dicho como un hombre – dijo Elfman, aplaudiendo.

La habitación "giro" cuando todos simultáneamente rodaron los ojos.

Al fin, el resumen del verano continuó, terminando con la reunión para añadir un subtexto en relación a que el Kool-Aid quedaba oficialmente prohibido dentro de todos los baños. A continuación, se enfocaron en el tema del "regreso clases"

Freed puso las manos sobre la mesa y se sentó en su silla rígida. – Creo que vamos a empezar con nuestro nuevo miembro permanente. Se me ha informado de que su nombre es Jellal Fernández. Va a necesitar una reunión y fiesta de iniciación, así como su acto de iniciación. ¿Para cuándo vamos a programarlo? Abierto a sugerencias empezando ahora –

– _No_ en noche de escuela – el Maestro dijo con firmeza.

– De acuerdo, Alfa Dreyar Primero. ¿Alguien se opone a que sea la noche del viernes a las 22 horas? –

Los muchachos se encogieron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza, murmurando "no" y "nah" por toda la habitación.

– Bien. Secretario, marca el viernes cinco de septiembre a las diez de la noche para los eventos de iniciación de Jellal Fernández. – Bixlow asintió y dio un golpecito en su ordenador portátil verde. Freed volvió de nuevo su atención al grupo. – Y para su acto de iniciación. Sugerencias se abren a partir de ahora. –

– Creo que es hora de que le demos a él _ese_ acto. – dijo Bixlow con aire malévolo desde atrás de la pantalla.

Natsu se rio. – ¡Oh, sí! ¡Tengo que ver _ese_ acto! –

– No, vamos a guardar _ese_ para un verdadero imbécil, muchachos – dijo Warren razonable. – Jellal parece bastante inocente. ¿Qué tal algo más simple, como llenar las botellas de champú de las chicas con tinte? –

– Estoy de acuerdo con tu idea para el acto de iniciación, pero no estaría tan seguro con la parte de "inocente" – Gildarts añadió sombrío. – ¿Has oído acerca de dónde vienen sus dos amigas, esas chicas? –

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas inquietas. – No, – Jet finalmente habló por ellos. – De hecho, no tenemos mucha información... –

La voz de Gildarts se profundizó seriamente. – Entonces, ¿supongo que no escuchaste acerca de cómo el gremio Grimoire Heart finalmente fue disuelto? –

Un jadeo recorrió la habitación. Natsu sintió como su expresión se volvió amarga y sus dedos dejaron de jugar con fuego al instante. Grimoire Heart era tan oscuro como un gremio podía llegar a ser, al menos los gremios de ninjutsu oscuro. Se llamaban a sí mismos gremio, aunque todo el mundo sabía que "gremio oscuro" era otro término para "pandilla" y "los tres grandes gremios oscuros" eran básicamente "la mafia".

– Sí – continuó Gildarts, entrelazando sus dedos. El Maestro cerró los ojos, al parecer él ya lo sabía. – Hace dos meses. Lo he oído decir en torno a una taberna en la que estaba sentado después de un trabajo. Dos miembros clave lo habían dejado, uno murió, el maestro desapareció, y el gremio cayó en la ruina. Arrestaron a algunos miembros, pero otros están ocultos. Yo encontré a dos de ellos: las dos que lo habían dejado primero, Meredy y Ultear. –

– Estas chicas nuevas... ¿eran miembros de Grimoire Heart? – dijo Naab con tono ahogado, empezando a sudar visiblemente.

Los chicos empezaron a murmurar, aunque Natsu parecía ser el único en darse cuenta de que Gray estaba completamente en silencio, ocultando sus ojos bajo su cabello.

– ¿Por qué están aquí entonces? – Laxus gruñó desde la esquina. – ¿Por qué están envenenando Fairy Tail en lugar de en la cárcel, pudriéndose y haciendo amistad con las ratas? –

Todos se estremecieron ante su tono. Sólo Gildarts, el abuelo de Laxus y Natsu parecían imperturbables. El Maestro suspiró y habló con cautela, – Dije que me haría cargo de ellas como un proyecto de solidaridad. Ustedes saben que los chicos que son enviados aquí pueden evitar la cárcel; además veo potencial en esas chicas. Después de todo, ellas decidieron huir. Denles una oportunidad y no hagan caso de sus prejuicios. ¿No recuerdan el dicho que les enseñé a todos? –

Los miembros de la sala se movieron incómodos, obviamente no recordaban. Pero Natsu sonrió. Observó cómo las llamas bailaban a través de sus dedos y dijo claramente – "El enemigo de ayer puede ser el amigo de hoy. Perdona, pero no olvides" – Levantó la mirada, haciendo caso omiso a las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeros de gremio. – ¿Verdad abuelo? –

Con los ojos brillando de orgullo, Makarov devolvió la sonrisa. – Así es, Natsu. Eso es correcto. –Se aclaró la garganta y continúo – Y en cuanto a Jellal, tiene algunos antecedentes penales. Pero en los últimos años ha cambiado por completo, y se merece otra oportunidad. Él no era una parte de _ese_ gremio, sino de una escuela privada más pequeña, conocida como Crime Sorcière, a la que las chicas habían huido después de que escaparon de Grimoire. Fue cerrada por no tener suficientes estudiantes, así que les ofrecí un lugar aquí. Jellal es muy inteligente, amable, tranquilo y le gusta tocar el violín. Espero que lo traten como a uno de los suyos. –

Los miembros hicieron una mueca, pero Natsu no veía por qué. – ¡Claro que sí, abuelo! –

Makarov se apretó el puente de la nariz. – A veces pienso que eres el chico más insensato que alguna vez haya entrado a Fairy Tail, Natsu, y la mayoría de las veces pienso que Mavis te envió aquí para poner a prueba mi paciencia... pero siempre agradezco tu entusiasmo e imploro porque sea contagioso, por el bien mío y de Jellal. – Agarró la bebida alcohólica más cercana y comenzó ingerirla.

Natsu se encogió de hombros. – Eso es suficiente cumplido para mí. –

– ¿Agradeces su entusiasmo por el fuego? – Gray dijo con la mirada fijo en los shorts de Natsu, que comenzaban a humear por el borde. Natsu rápidamente se dio unas palmaditas para apagarlas, y los otros empezaron a reír nuevamente.

La reunión continuó, hasta que Freed concluyó diciendo – ¿Algún último comentario acerca de las actividades de verano o avisos para el año escolar? ¿Alfa Dreyar Primero? ¿Alfa Clive? –

– ¡No, eso debería ser todo! – el Maestro se rio jocoso debido a su sexta cerveza.

Gildarts, por otro lado, suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza en su mano. – Bixlow consiguió una cita... Laxus perdió el brazalete rojo sin decirnos a quién se lo dio... Naab consiguió un trabajo... El Maestro es incapaz de superar a mi hija con la bebida... Natsu tiene una... " _amistad especial"_ con una linda chica... Gray _defendiendo_ a Natsu... Pasó toda una cena sin que cada tipo aquí comenzara una pelea... ¡me voy durante tres meses y el gremio se vuelve un caos! –

* * *

El hecho de que Lucy se despertara a tiempo terminó sirviendo para nada; Lucy corría alrededor de la habitación como un borrón, coincidiendo con el caos-del-primer-día-de-escuela que resonaba por todo el gremio.

Después de ducharse, cepillarse los dientes y el cabello, ponerse su ropa interior y la camisola, corrió fuera del baño para coger su uniforme, deslizando sus llaves en el cinturón mientras se acercaba al closet.

– No iras a clase así vestida, ¿verdad? –

Lucy fue sacada tan bruscamente de su zona de concentración que gritó, haciendo que Natsu gritara alarmado y cayera por la ventana.

– ¡OH SANTA MAVIS! – chilló aún más fuerte con horror, corriendo a la ventana por donde Natsu había caído y haciendo que Levy corriera desde el cuarto de baño con ropa similar.

– ¡Lu, ¿estás bien?! –

– Natsu, oh Mavis, – Lucy respiró aliviada, dándose cuenta que él peli-rosa* estaba agarrado a la parte inferior de la ventana y se alzó a sí mismo. Ella le ayudó agarrándolo por los brazos, pero cuando se desplomó en el interior, gimiendo, se quedó sin aliento y lo dejó ir. – ¡¿Por qué te estoy ayudando?! Irrumpiste en mi habitación, cuando yo estaba intentando arreglarme para… – Se miró a sí misma y volvió a gritar. – ¡Estoy _en mi ropa interior_! –

– ¡Yo también! – Natsu señaló, y de hecho sólo llevaba sus guantes deportivos, bufanda y boxers rojos. La cara de Lucy pronto se iluminó de rosa ante la vista de él y su estúpido y perfecto pecho de lavadero*.

– ¡LARGO. DE. AQUÍ. NATSU. DRAGNEEL! –

– ¡Eso es tan injusto! – gritó de nuevo. – ¡No puedo gritarte _tu_ apellido porque todavía no me dices cuál es! –

– FUERA –

– Ese es un apellido extraño... –

– ¡No es mi apellido, es lo que te estoy exigiendo que hagas! – Lucy gritó una vez más, perdiendo la calma por completo. – ¡Vete! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Ve a tu habitación! ¡Y no a la mía! –

– ¡Está bien, _madre_! –

– ¡Uf! – Lucy se volvió hacia Levy cuando Natsu volvió a subir a su habitación. – Sí. Soy... simplemente… fantástica. –

Levy asintió, retrocediendo lentamente. – O... por supuesto. Um, dime... Si necesitas algo... – Su mejor amiga de pelo azul corrió asustada al baño.

Lucy se tomó un minuto para meditar y calmarse a sí misma antes de tirar de su pulsera, ponerse el uniforme y recogerse el cabello en una cola de caballo, atándolo con la pañoleta y dejando que sus mechones caigan por su cara. Se deslizó su cinturón con el látigo oculto, se calzó sus botas y, por mero instinto, guardó una daga en una de ellas. Como de costumbre, Lucy decidió no usar maquillaje; había renunciado a esas cosas después de que Gray le dijera la bella historia de cómo los fabrican a base de excremento de murciélago*.

Habiendo arreglado su mochila la noche anterior, se la deslizó y tomó una respiración profunda, alisando su falda. Se miró en el espejo, dándose una sonrisa. – Tú puedes con esto Lucy. –

Levy salió del baño junto con Erza, y Lucy emitió un chillido. – ¡Ustedes se ven tan lindas! –

– Tú estás preciosa, Lucy, – dijo Erza amablemente. Aún llevaba una espada en su cinturón, pero teniendo en cuenta que era la presidenta de su clase, y dado que Lucy misma tenía un látigo en su cinturón y un cuchillo en su bota, prefirió ignorarlo.

Levy tomó la mano de Lucy. – ¿Lista? –

– ¡Si, vamos! –

Levy sonrió. – ¡Estoy... –

–… encendida! – terminaron juntas, llenas de risa, y corriendo hacia la planta baja con Erza para tomar un muffin y un poco de té con cafeína.

Amablemente Levy llevó a Lucy a su primera clase a través de la masa de estudiantes. Natsu no había mentido; la Academia Fairy Tail muy bien podía haber sido una escuela pública con su tamaño y su amplia selección de clases.

Ella y Levy fueron de las primeras en el aula, debido a que vivían ahí mismo y por lo tanto no tenían un casillero que visitar. Suspirando, Lucy colocó la cabeza en sus brazos para un corto descanso junto a Levy, que ya había sacado un libro y daba golpecitos con el pie por su primer día de ansiedad.

Mientras que la peli-azul odiaba las matemáticas, Lucy era buena con ellas, y estaba determinada a impresionar en su primer día, en aras del buen nombre de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Natsu estaba en el primer periodo de su primer día de clases y ya tenía a _Boston_ resonando en sus auriculares.

Tan pronto como su joven profesor de química, el señor Invel*, había explicado que les enseñaría los diferentes colores del fuego para mostrar cómo la química era muy divertida y las cosas increíbles que iban a aprender este año, Natsu se desconectó de la clase. Sin mencionar, que en general a Natsu no le gustan los maestros de escuela fuera de Gildarts, Wakaba y Macao.

Mientras el profesor hablaba, Natsu estaba sentado solo en la parte de atrás, haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno. Elaboró un plan para el lote de fuegos artificiales del próximo mes, diseñó un dragón de caricatura, y estaba trazando un bosquejo para un nuevo par de guantes cuando sintió un golpecito en el hombro.

Natsu miró a los ojos brillantes de su profesor. Después de enfrentarse a tantos enemigos en los trabajos de verano, el rostro malvado de un maestro realmente no le perturbaba.

Suspirando, retiró los auriculares hacia su bufanda. – ¿Sí? –

– Auriculares fuera. –

Obligado, se los quitó y guardó bajo la mesa antes de continuar escribiendo notas sobre los materiales que necesitaría para su nuevo experimento pirotécnico.

– Jovencito, – dijo el maestro, tratando de parecer peligroso. Natsu se negó a ser incluso un poco intimidado a menos que el individuo sacara una katana. – ¿Escuchó una _sola_ cosa de lo que yo estaba diciendo? –

Natsu era una persona honesta, por lo que, naturalmente, se encogió de hombros y respondió – He escuchado su nombre y su discurso de bienvenida de cinco minutos. –

– ¿Oh? Entonces, teniendo en cuenta que usted piensa que es demasiado bueno para esta clase, ¿supongo que ya sabe el material necesario para crear fuego blanco que viene en nuestro _quiz*_? –

Natsu se apretó el extremo de la nariz, sintiendo una creciente irritación. Él _odiaba_ a las personas creídas y muy pagadas de sí mismas, y ser acusado de ser un vanidoso lo enfurecía aún más. – Magnesio. – respondió sin dudar

El maestro se veía sorprendido. – Oh. Muy bien. ¿El fuego azul? –

– Cloruro de cobre. Etanol, metanol, alcohol isopropil, o gas natural –

– Verde. –

– Ácido bórico. –

– ¿Púrpura? –

– Cloruro de potasio. –

– ¿Los metales utilizados para producir incandescencia? –

– Magnesio, aluminio, titanio... – Natsu enlistó con pereza, sombreado en algunas partes de su dibujo.

Invel se veía escandalizó, especialmente cuando bajó la mirada hacia el papel de Natsu. – ¿Esas son… ¡fórmulas de fuegos artificiales y diseños de lanzallamas?! –

– Sí. ¿Y qué? – Natsu trasladó su lápiz para marcar las piezas del dispositivo por separado, jugando con las llamas de sus guantes en los dedos. A continuación, se miró la mano, recordando de pronto que no debía de hacer eso en la escuela. Oh bien.

El maestro, sin embargo, aulló. – ¡Su mano está en llamas! –

– Sí, lo sé, – dijo Natsu, comenzando a molestarse de verdad.

– ¡Alguien traiga el extintor! –

– Enfríe sus turbinas. – dijo Natsu, con el ceño fruncido. – Está bien. Mis manos son a prueba de fuego. ¿Ve? –

– ¡¿Por qué salen llamas de tus manos?! –

– ¿Para qué cree que son estos diseños que estoy dibujando? –

– ¡No puedes prender fuego en la escuela! –

– Usted lo acaba de hacer – Natsu señaló.

El hombre de repente echó un vistazo a la bufanda, el cabello color rosa, las gafas, el zarcillo en forma de dragón y a los guantes de nuevo. – ¡¿Tú eres... Salamander?! –

Natsu frunció el ceño al profesor. – Sí, lo soy. Lo siento… imaginé que el abuelo le advertiría acerca de tener a un pirómano diagnosticado por psiquiatra en una clase de química. –

– A detención señor Dragneel. –

Natsu suspiro. Fue entonces cuando supo que le esperaba un largo día.

* * *

* La autora escribió el número con letras, ochocientos…, demasiado largo, así que mejor lo dejamos así.

* Gray dice: he's totally whipped, e implica que lo tienen bien controlado, pero literalmente significa: él está totalmente azotado… lo cual en español no tiene sentido, al menos no así. Por eso he usado la expresión de que es un "mandilón", había funcionado bien hasta ahora, porque Alzack menciona el látigo, por eso es gracioso en inglés, pero en español no tanto. Por eso mejor es un "mandilón a punta de latigazos" jajaja

* Es imposible no usar la palabra peli-rosa cuando estamos hablando de Natsu, en especial porque es muy tedioso leer su nombre cada dos por tres.

* Pecho de lavadero, es cuando un hombre tiene el famoso six-pack o tabla de chocolate en el pecho vaya, están musculosos.

* Alguien sabe si lo del excremento de murciélago o cualquier otro animal es cierto, yo no uso maquillaje, y creo que esa sería otra razón para no hacerlo U.U

*Originalmente se llama señor Bates, pero me gusta que sólo sean personajes de la serie, y como en la historia no salen los Spriggan 12 (porque se escribió antes que ellos salieran), me parece que podemos usar a este peculiar personaje. Si no lo conocen sólo búsquelo como Invel, El General del Invierno.

* ¿Saben lo que es un _quiz?_ Es un examen corto, o examen rápido. Generalmente son pocas preguntas sobre el último tema visto en clase el día anterior (o ese mismo día) o, en mi caso durante la prepa, cada semana teníamos un quiz de lo visto esa semana.

* * *

¿Cóoooomo están? (Ese fue mi terrible intento de imitar a Marisol Pink, la youtuber que hace recetas)

¡Ya empezaron las clases! en la historia, para mí aún falta casi un mes y no sé ustedes...

¡Laxus ya no tiene brazalete! Por alguna razón esto me emocionó muchísimo porque yo amo a Laxus.

En fin, como se abrán dado cuenta no habrá arco de Grimoire Heart, por si alguien lo esperaba pues no, pero no se desanimen **SPOILER** que ya pronto veremos a Phantom Lord, no recuerdo exactamente cuanto falta, la verdad no es TAN pronto, aún pasaran unas cosillas pero creo que es el siguiente arco importante.

Bueno los dejo, muero de sueño así que bye bye, cuídense


	14. Chapter 14

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

 _Cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks), u otras cosas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Cuando Natsu había dicho que la escuela y las batallas no eran tan diferentes, Lucy pensó que se refería al estrés y al choque entre las diversas clases de gente. Después de todo, las peleas físicas en las preparatorias sólo ocurrirán en las pobres escusas de películas adolescentes de los 80s, ¿verdad?

Aparentemente no, porque era la hora del almuerzo y Lucy ya había pasado por cuatro peleas.

Gray, junto a ella después de Cerámica, tiró de su aterrorizado ser por el brazo más allá de la quinta pelea del día, diciendo – Se detendrán en un minuto después de que otro miembro del gremio venga. Vamos a comer. –

– ¡¿Qué es _mal_ con esta gente?! – Lucy dice entre dientes.

– Es Fairy Tail. ¿Hace falta decir más? Vamos, Lucy. –

Sacudiendo la cabeza, camina a su lado deseosa de escapar de las peleas y llegar al almuerzo con Levy, Natsu y Erza. Tal vez algunos otras también. A pesar de que varios chicos y chicas se habían metido en las peleas, la mayor parte de los estudiantes eran amables y alegres como los miembros permanentes del gremio. Lucy se había prometido ser amable, sonriente y tener una pequeña charla con los otros. Después de todo, ella quería hacer amigos aquí, no hacer que la gente tuviera miedo de ella.

Natsu, por el contrario, ya se había metido en problemas, lo cual fue evidente cuando ella entró en el aula de química, llena de humo y cenizas.

 _**Flashback**_

 _El maestro había estado tosiendo y a duras penas pudo presentarse – Buenos días, clase. Soy el pro-profesor Invel, y, um, esto va a ser limpiado dentro de poco. –_

 _– ¿Qué pasó aquí? – uno de los chicos preguntó horrorizado, limpiando un puñado de cenizas de una mesa._

 _Involuntariamente, Lucy gimió, – Oh, Natsu, ¿qué has_ hecho _...? –_

 _El maestro la miró. – ¿Cómo supiste? –_

 _– Es bastante obvio. Fue su bomba de Pompeya con chispas de color rojo, ¿verdad? Oh, me disculpo por él. Realmente, tiene buenas intenciones, pero que simplemente no... Voy a hablar al respecto con él más tarde... – Explicó._

 _– ¿Usted conoce al chico de pelo rosa? –_

 _– Bastante bien – le respondió a Invel con gravedad. – Él me entrenó en ninjutsu y es mi compañero de trabajo –_

 _– Esto puede que sea una pregunta grosera, pero... ¿Cómo es que usted sigue viva? –_

 _– Honestamente, no tengo idea. –_

 _**/Flashback**_

Así que ahora se dirigía a almorzar, lista para meter un poco de razón en esa cabeza de fuego que tenía su amigo.

La familiaridad de la sala principal de Fairy Tail resultó reconfortante entre el estrés de encontrar su camino en el primer día. Por supuesto, todavía había un sinnúmero de caras nuevas de la ciudad, todo ello en un mar del mismo uniforme. A los estudiantes se les permitía personalizar adecuadamente sus atuendos, de esta forma había muchas maneras de identificar a cada persona. Caminando en línea recta hacia su mesa de siempre, se sintió aliviada de encontrar a Levy con Jet, Droy y Erza.

– ¡Lu! ¡Estás viva! – Levy empezó a aplaudir, dándole un rápido abrazo. – Les guarde un asiento a ti, Gray y Natsu, así que adelante, vayan por algo de comer. –

– ¡Gracias, Lev! – Gray hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, antes de dirigirse hasta el final de la línea de buffet de la izquierda.

Lucy observó un patrón familiar en los estudiantes. Mientras que todo con los que había hablado eran muy amables, los estudiantes se habían dividido en grupos. Había, como siempre, las chicas a la última moda con sus caras falsas pintadas, las "ligeritas" (a veces eran las mismas), los deportistas, los pervertidos, los frikis con sus caras pegadas a los libros o a sus computadoras (similares a ella), los punk, los chicos góticos, los hipsters, y los tipos con caras atontadas que probablemente eran drogadictos. Luego, estaban los internos permanentes de Fairy Tail como ella, a los que todo el mundo parecía dejar solos. En comparación con el resto de la escuela, sólo con ver las mesas, Lucy finalmente pudo apreciar cuán locos eran sus compañeros de gremio, y la forma en que asustaban a algunas personas.

Sin prestar mucha atención por donde iba, casi choca con la espalda de un pelirrojo. Uno al que ella conocía... – ¡Oh, hey, Loke! – saludó, sirviéndose un sándwich.

Dio un salto y la vio con temor, para después desviar sus ojos hacia sus llaves, lo que consiguió irritarla al instante. – Oh. Ho-hola, Lucy. Um, yo solo, uh, vine a conseguir algo de... mostaza. Para mi… jugo de manzana… –

Lucy y Gray lo observaron mientras se escabullía. Poniendo sus manos firmemente en sus caderas, Lucy resopló, – ¿Soy realmente _tan_ aterradora? –

– Sí, – Gray dijo con honestidad – pero no mucho por el momento. Nuestro uniforme te queda bastante bien. –

Ella sonrió amablemente. – _Gracias_ , Gray. Es bueno conocer a un chico que da un cumplido no pervertido sin insultarme al final. –

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras cogía algunas papas. – ¿Alguien te ha hecho un comentario pervertido hoy, Lucy? –

– ¿Eh? Oh, sólo siete cretinos. Yo los ignore. –

Gray resopló cuando llegaron al final de la línea, caminando de regreso a su mesa. – Esos tipos fueron muy afortunados de que Natsu no estuviera presente. –

– ¿Quién tuvo suerte de que yo no estuviera? – exigió una voz detrás de ellos, y se dieron la vuelta para ver al susodicho.

Lucy al instante sintió que su día se iluminaba ante la vista de él. – ¡Hola, Natsu! –

Era extraño, cómo incluso con el chocante pelo rosa, Natsu lucía el uniforme bastante bien. El uniforme de los varones consistía en una camisa turquesa, pantalones blancos y corbata dorada, aunque Natsu la había cambiado por su bufanda. Es una combinación que un chico no usaría en cualquier otra ocasión, pero ya que era obligatorio llevar uniforme, nadie parecía perturbado por ello. Incluso Natsu, tenía los dos primeros botones de la camisa sueltos y no la llevaba metida en el pantalón. Gray seguía perdiendo sus prendas completamente, pero nadie parecía inmutarse por esto tampoco.

Todos ellos colocaron sus bandejas en la mesa antes de que Natsu se lanzara a devorar velozmente su montón de comida.

– Uf, el día de hoy apesta – dijo con la boca llena y sacó distraídamente a Happy de su mochila para empezar a acariciarlo.

– ¿Llevaste a Happy a clase? ¿Y por qué apesta? – Lucy bebió un poco de su leche.

– Sí, ¿por qué no? Y odio a mi profesor de química. Me habló como si yo fuera un presumido sabelotodo o algo así. Me molestó. – Natsu le dio un violento mordisco a su pollo. – Me dio una detención por _responder a sus preguntas correctamente_ y otra sólo por tener a Happy conmigo, de verdad, que pensaba que haría con mi gato, ¿dejarlo que orinara mi escritorio? _Entonces_ , aparentemente pensó que tenía el derecho de buscar en mi mochila, como si fuera a tener _más_ gatos, ¡porque rebuscó en ella y encontró una de mis granadas Pompeya de nuestro último trabajo con Erza y Gray! ¡Entonces me dio cuatro detenciones más por mostrarle cómo funcionan! –

– No debió hacerte eso Natsu, él… ¡espera! – Lucy se detuvo, recordando. – Así es, la granada… ¡Estoy molesta contigo! –

Por lo general, a Natsu no le importaría mucho, pues ella casi siempre estaba molesta con él por una cosa u otra, pero en esta ocasión soltó un gemido de frustración. – ¡No también tú, Lucy! ¡Ya tengo suficientes detenciones para cada día de esta semana! –

– ¡Destruiste totalmente el salón de química, idiota! ¡No puedes ir usando tus granadas por toda la escuela cuando estás cabreado! – Lucy despotricó. – Si yo destruyera algo cada vez que me enojo… –

– Entonces yo ya estaría muerto, – dijo Natsu en tono monótono. – Tienes suerte de que no me enfado con facilidad. En serio, ¿hay alguien que no quiera matarme hoy? –

– No quiero matarte; sólo no quiero que te expulsen por utilizar la bomba Pompeya en tu primer día en tu _primer período_ , Natsu... –

– Ya he oído este discurso por parte del abuelo, Lucy. ¡Mavis! No eres mi madre. Nunca tuve una, nunca necesité una; yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo... –

Lucy se sorprendió. Nunca había usado ese tono con ella antes. – ¡Está claro que no! –

– ¡Sólo estaba rompiendo al nuevo maestro! –

– Sé que esto suena raro viniendo de mí, porque estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que es un idiota, – Gray elevó la voz desde el otro lado de la mesa – pero Natsu sólo se siguió la tradición. Los nuevos maestros consiguen romperse durante la primera semana, en la que los estudiantes les hacen cosas para acostumbrarlos a lo chiflados que estamos aquí – bebió un poco de agua con hielo antes de seguir. – Yo por ejemplo, el año pasado tuve una nueva profesora de literatura. Antes de que ella entrara en el aula, convertí todo el suelo en una pista de hielo y la hice deslizarse alrededor. –

La boca de Lucy se abrió impresionada. – ¡Eso es _horrible_! –

Levy hizo una mueca. – Sí, lo es. Pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer para detenerlo. –

– ¿Por qué los otros maestros no hacen algo? ¡Ellos saben que algo va a pasar! – dijo Lucy indignada.

Gray sonrió. – Debido a que ellos también están en esto. Piensan que es divertido cuando no son ellos las "víctimas". –

Lucy frunció el ceño. – Ustedes chicos son unos horribles seres humanos. –

Después de comer su almuerzo durante un furioso minuto, sintió los ojos de Bambi* de Natsu en ella. Ella no le hizo caso. Él seguía mirando. Ella comía. Él daba golpecitos con el pie. Después de cinco minutos de continua tortura con los ojos, Lucy finalmente sucumbió. – ¡Deja ya los ojos de cachorro que ablandan mi corazón! No será tan fácil hacer que deje de estar enfadada... – atrapó su mirada mientras él inclinaba la cabeza hacia abajo y la veía directamente, entrelazando un pie alrededor de su tobillo y rozaba su mano, con esos ojos de cachorro y sus pestañas y la cara y el...

– ¡UGH! Está bien. Tú... tú diantre de demonio robador de almas. – dijo ella, dándose por vencida.

– Tú... ¿piensas que soy una persona terrible, Luce? – dijo en voz baja, mirándola más intensamente.

– N-no, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes parar ahora, – dijo ella, cada vez más débil por cada segundo que pasada.

– Pero... Pero todavía te ves enojada conmigo... –

– Ya sabes que no puedo estar enojada contigo. Deje de hacer esos ojos. ¿Cómo es qué aprendiste a hacer eso? ¡No sabes nada sobre manipulación emocional! –

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como un cachorro perdido. – ¿Qué es eso? –

Rodando los ojos, Lucy suspiró. – No importa. Todavía estoy decepcionada porque no le pones más empeño a la escuela cuando ya eres muy inteligente. Puede hacerlo mejor, Natsu. –

– ¡¿Inteligente?! – se burló Gray, asfixiándose con su pizza.

– ¡Sí! – defendió Lucy, sin darse cuenta de que Natsu se frotaba contra su hombro. – ¡¿Cómo si no iba a hacer los fuegos artificiales, o diseñar granadas y lanzallamas, o todos esos raros movimientos ninja si no lo fuera?! –

Natsu le dio un apretón. – _Lucy_ piensa que soy inteligente – ronroneó. – La voy a conservar. –

– Cállate, _fireboy_ , – Lucy murmuró, empujándolo suavemente, pues sabía que su comportamiento destruiría cualquier posibilidad que ella tuviera de salir con chicos lindos en esta escuela.

Natsu tarareó una risa. – Realmente eres como una princesa, ¿no es así, Lucy? Estás enojada todo el tiempo. –

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –

– Quiere decir que sigues comparando nuestra conducta con los estándares de clase alta – explicó Gray como traductor de Natsu. – Pero Fairy Tail no es de clase alta, Lucy, por lo que tiene diferentes estándares. Si Natsu bombardea toda la escuela con una bomba de cenizas, probablemente consiga que lo suspendan por una semana, no que lo expulsen. Eso es sólo un ejemplo. Tú sólo necesitas acostumbrarte a lo diferente que es este lugar. –

– Pero... ¡He estado aquí por tres meses! – Lucy dijo a la defensiva. – Yo _estoy_ acostumbrada a ello. –

Levy hizo un gesto con la mano. – Se necesita mucho más que eso para acostumbrarse a Fairy Tail. No te preocupes por ello, Lu; los chicos te están haciendo pasar un mal rato. – Ella se inclinó hacia delante. – ¿Qué opinas de la escuela hasta ahora? –

– Tiene muy buenos profesores, pero puede mantener el ritmo, – Lucy le aseguró. – Me gusta que mis maestros y la gente han sido agradables hasta ahora, pero los pasillos son una locura. ¡¿Cuántas peleas ha habido hoy?! –

– Sólo diez – dijo Natsu a la ligera, bebiendo un poco de jugo de naranja.

– ¡¿" _Sólo diez_ "?! – Lucy le dio una mirada sospechosa. – ¿Y en cuántas de ellas estuviste involucrado? –

– Detuve tres. – admitió el muchacho de pelo rosa.

Gray se encogió de hombros. – Yo rompí dos. –

– Y yo me encargué del resto – dijo Erza entre bocados de sus fresas.

La rubia les dio a todos miradas incrédulas. – ¡¿Ustedes _separaron_ las peleas?! ¡¿No se unieron a ellas?! –

Jet y Droy comenzaron a reír, al parecer estaban escuchando su conversación. – Vamos, Lucy, – dijo Jet, sonriendo. – Erza, Natsu y Gray, ¿luchando contra cinturones azules de la ciudad? Imagina las víctimas. –

– Caray, Luce, puede que disfrute de pelear contra la mayoría de la gente, – dijo Natsu, dándole una mirada de "eres una rara" – pero no soy lo suficientemente violento como para golpear a la gente que está muy por debajo de mi nivel de cinturón. Y además, me gusta ser capaz de caminar en los pasillos sin ser derribado –

– Bueno, ¿cómo consigues detener las peleas sin ponerte violento? – Lucy señaló.

Gray torció el tenedor en la lechuga. – No es necesario tocar a nadie. Sólo tienes que ir hacia la pelea y mirarlos hasta que te notan y se detienen. –

Levy se rio. – Creo que sólo funciona para las personas como ustedes. –

Lucy dijo – Por lo tanto, ¿un vistazo a cualquiera de ustedes y dejan de luchar? –

– Sí – los tres de ellos dijeron a coro.

– Lo creeré cuando lo vea – se burló ella, volviendo a su almuerzo.

– Oh mujer de poca fe – se quejó Gray.

Ella puso sus codos sobre la mesa. – No me puedes decirme que nunca te has metido en una pelea. –

– Oh, sí lo hacemos, no te preocupes, – dijo Natsu, como si el tema la preocupara – sólo que no tan a menudo, y tiene que ser con un miembro del gremio o alguien que perjudique a uno de los nuestros. Así que, si me encuentro con el lunático del hielo, puede que pelee contra él. Si me encuentro con alguien que se burla de Levy, lucharé contra ellos. ¿Lo entiendes? –

Frotando las sienes, Lucy suspiró. – Sí, pero eso no significa que tenga que gustarme. –

– Um, lo siento, pero, ah, ¿podemos sentarnos aquí? –

La mesa quedó en silencio de forma instantánea cuando miraron hacia arriba para ver a... los tres novatos.

Fue la chico de cabello ros quien había preguntado, y dado que los demás en la mesa estaban demasiado sorprendidos para responder, Lucy lo hizo por ellos. – ¡Por supuesto! Muévanse chicos. –

Saliendo de su estupor, los otros se vieron obligados a recorrerse en el largo banco para dejarles lugar a Ultear, Meredy y Jellal.

Mientras que Lucy estaba dispuesta a hacer amistad con estos nuevos estudiantes y miembros del gremio, sentarse al lado de ellos terminó siendo una de las situaciones más incómodas en las que jamás había estado. Y era aún más incómodo por el hecho de que no sabía el _por qué_. Jellal y Erza constantemente se lanzaban miradas "discretas", Jet y Droy básicamente los ignoraban, Levy parecía tan perdida como Lucy, Natsu parecía bastante dudoso pero les ofreció una sonrisa de todos modos, y Gray lanzaba miradas asesinas a todos a su alrededor.

Lucy estaba determinada a romper el hielo. – Soy Lucy, por si no lo recuerdan. Así que, ¿de que escuela fueron transferidos? –

Jellal miró a su bandeja y no dijo nada. Ultear estaba mirando hacia el espacio, por lo que Meredy respondió por ellos. – Venimos de Crime Sorciére. Era una escuela y gremio muy privado, pero no tenían chicos suficientes como para seguir funcionando. Su maestro fue muy amable de ponerse en contacto con nosotros y e invitarnos a ser parte de Fairy Tail. –

– Estamos contentos de que hayan decidido venir. – Lucy sonrió. – ¿Les ha gustado Fairy Tail hasta ahora? –

– Bueno, como mi "compañero pelirrosado" dijo, – Meredy dijo bromeando y ofreciendo a Natsu una sonrisa, – sí parece ser bastante divertido aquí. Salvaje, pero me gusta. –

Levy se unió a la charla, – Hay mucho más de todo eso por aquí. –

Cogiendo un poco de valor, Lucy intentó, – ¿Jellal? ¿Ultear? ¿Qué hay de ustedes? –

Ultear la miró por fin, y ofreció un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. – Tiene una atmósfera interesante. –

– Um, eso es genial, ¿supongo...? – Lucy respondió con incertidumbre, mirando al chico de pelo azul esperando por su respuesta.

Los ojos de Jellal se movieron hacia Erza, y luego hacia su tenedor de nuevo. – Me gusta. La gente es amable y acogedora. Les damos las gracias por su hospitalidad. –

– ¡Oh, no hay problema! Nos gustan caras nuevas para la familia – Lucy le aseguró.

Para alivio de Lucy, oyó a Natsu empezar a ayudarla con la conversación. – ¿Ustedes practican ninjutsu? –

Meredy sonrió ampliamente. – Sólo un poco. Ul y yo somos doble cinturón negro, pero aquí Jelly es un triple. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? –

Natsu miro asombrado a los tres. – ¡¿Es un triple?! ¿Igual que Laxus? –

Jellal se sonrojó por toda la atención, haciendo a Lucy y Levy reír y murmuró, – Sí. Pero ya casi no peleo. –

Natsu comenzó a sonreír de nuevo. – ¿Ah, sí? Apuesto a que podría derrotarte. –

– ¡Natsu! – Lucy regañó, golpeando su pecho. – ¡No vayas por ahí retando a gente nueva! –

Ultear volvió su mirada fría sobre el "dragón de fuego". – No seas tonto. Ni siquiera yo soy rival para Jellal, y yo podría romperte por la mitad. –

Lucy se echó hacia atrás. – Woah. Muy bien. Ese estado de ánimo cambió muy rápido. Mira, nadie va a luchar. Natsu simplemente desafía a todos… –

Pero Natsu había saltado para ponerse en pie, empujando la mesa en el proceso. – ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quieres intentarlo? –

En eso, su compañera agarró su muñeca y lo jaló de nuevo a su asiento. – Cállate, por una vez. – Se mordió los labios, haciendo una mueca hacia el trío. – Me disculpo por él. –

– ¿Por qué te disculpas por mí? – Natsu exigió, tratando de levantarse de nuevo. – Podría total… –

– Cállate ya estúpido incendiario*, – Gray gruñó repentinamente. – ¿Se te olvidó lo que dijo el abuelo anoche? – La mirada de Gray hacia Ultear era escalofriante. – Además, ex miembros de Grimoire Heart son verdaderos rivales para nuestras habilidades. De nada sirve luchar contra ellos a menos que tengas que hacerlo. –

Las cabezas de Erza, Levy y Lucy se giraron rápidamente. – ¡¿Grimoire Heart?! – preguntó Levy, horrorizada. – Gray, ¿de qué estás hablando? –

Lucy dio las gracias a Mavis por la molesta (y oportuna) campana de la escuela.

Se puso de pie al instante, arrastrando a Natsu por la parte de atrás de la camisa. – ¡Fue agradable hablar con ustedes! ¡Será mejor que vayamos a Historia universal, chicos! ¡Adiós! –

Y tiró de un gruñón Dragon Slayer todo el camino al aula de Gildarts, teniendo que empujarlo, literalmente, en su asiento antes de sentarse junto a él de manera que le bloquearía el camino para levantarse y salir corriendo a pelear.

Gildarts la observó divertido, mientras que Levy y Gray ocuparon los dos asientos a la izquierda de Lucy. – ¿Lo mantienes con una correa? –

Ella hizo una mueca. – Estaba a punto de luchar contra los chicos nuevos. –

Gildarts suspiró, cambiando su mirada hacia Natsu. – Fuego fuera de la clase chico. –

Natsu no podía desobedecer a Gildarts, así que lo apagó. – Lo siento, papá*. –

Lucy podía decir que estaba molesto por la forma en que se movía su ceja y cómo sus dedos se movían inquietos por jugar con fuego. De hecho, todo su cuerpo se agitaba constantemente y sintió una oleada de simpatía por su compañero. Tener TDAH en la escuela debía ser tan difícil, y eso hizo que se sintiera repentinamente mal por regañarlo anteriormente. La escuela era, obviamente, un gran reto para él, no importaba lo inteligente que fuera. Por no mencionar que su fuego era una especie de consuelo para él, y si no se le permitía usarlo, por supuesto que estaría molesto.

Automáticamente, ella agarró su mano para que dejara de dar golpecitos, frotando círculos en su palma y susurrándole, – Lo siento por lo de antes. Eso no fue justo para ti. –

Él parpadeó sorprendido y Lucy se dio cuenta de que probablemente nunca la había escuchado disculparse después de haberlo criticado. Rápidamente escaneó la habitación, para ver si alguien estaba mirando, y luego se acercó más a ella, inclinándose hacia atrás y susurrando, – Está bien, Luce. Sólo... realmente odio la escuela. –

– Puedo ver por qué, – le dijo. – ¿Qué opinas si entrenamos por una hora después de la escuela, antes de mi primer día de mi trabajo? Después te voy a leer una historia extra esta noche. ¿Suena bien? –

Su sonrisa al instante hizo que cualquier cosa que pudiera estar mal en su vida desapareciera de su existencia como estrella fugaz. – ¡Mejor que bien! Estoy encendido. –

Lucy se puso las manos en sus mejillas. – Eso es todo lo que quiero. – Porque se dio cuenta, que realmente lo era. Ella no necesita nada especial para ser feliz. Una sonrisa de Natsu podía hacer que el día valiera la pena. El poder que tenía sobre ella debería haberla asustado, pero no realmente. Si ella fuera a confiarle su felicidad a alguien, sería él.

Sintió como el chico entrelazaba sus tobillos mientras sonreía más ampliamente y miraba hacia el frente.

– ¡Muy bien gente! – Gildarts dijo en su habitual voz profunda y ruidosa, por encima de la charla cuando sonó la campana. – Soy el profesor Clive. Los chicos del gremio me llaman Gildarts, por lo que pueden hacerlo también. He estado en Fairy Tail desde que puedo recordar, así que a modo de advertencia, estoy listo para cualquier tontería que quieran intentar conmigo. – Rodó los hombros, estaba de pie y sonriendo a sus alumnos; Lucy de repente tuvo la idea de que muy probablemente disfrutaría de esta clase. – Tampoco hago detenciones. Me gusta hacerme cargo de la disciplina yo mismo. Por ejemplo... –

Gildarts tomó una bolsa de frijoles de tamaño mediano de detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a lanzarla hacia arriba y abajo en una mano. – Por cierto Natsu. Oí que soltaste una bomba de cenizas en la clase de química esta mañana. ¿No has podido controlar tus urgencias pirómanas por más de un periodo? –

La clase se rio. Lucy estaba segura que si cualquier otra persona lo hubiera dicho, Natsu estaría molesto, pero él sólo se limitó a sonreír. – Ah, ya me conoces, viejo. Nada como empezar el día con una explosión. –

Antes de que Lucy se diera cuenta, la mano de Gildarts se había movido, lanzando la bolsa y golpeando a Natsu en la frente, casi derribando al chico de su asiento.

Gildarts sonrió. – Y eso es lo que sucederá si hacen algo idiota en esta clase. –

Natsu se frotó la cabeza lloriqueando, – ¡Pero yo no lo hice en esta clase! ¡Esa fue la de química! –

El profesor se encogió de hombros. – Acabo de decir "por ejemplo". Además fuiste un buen conejillo de indias –

– ¡¿Que se supone que significa eso?! – Natsu protestó.

Gildarts sonrió. – Siempre hay fuego en tus manos, el cabello rosado, cualidades sobrehumanas... Ya tienes aspecto cómo si vinieras directamente de un laboratorio chico. –

– Vaya forma de señalar mis defectos al mundo papá – Natsu frunció el ceño.

– Vaya, no hay forma de que yo haga eso, Natsu, – Gildarts le aseguró. – Yo enseño historia universal, y la clase dura nueve meses. ¡Me tomaría una eternidad dar una clase sobre tus defectos! –

Un 'ooooooo' rotundo fluyó entre la clase con algunas risas y Natsu alzó un puño. – Algún día viejo, voy a hacer que escribas tus defectos en el plan de estudios después de sacarte los sesos a golpes. –

Lucy rio, tomando su cuaderno de notas del escritorio junto con un lápiz. Natsu la fulminó con la mirada. – Hey. Compañera, ¿no se supone que debes estar defendiéndome? –

– Lo estás haciendo bien por ti mismo. –

– ¡Sí, pero se supone que debes decirle a Gildarts que no tengo defectos! –

Lucy levantó una ceja. – ¿Lo dice el chico que bombardeó la clase de química de esta mañana? Puede que diga una que otra mentira de vez en cuando, como un ser humano normal, pero nunca traicionaría al Universo mintiendo a esa gran escala. –

Natsu gimió cuando Gildarts y la clase rieron, pero Lucy sonrió de todos modos. – Además, ¿por qué querría un Natsu que no prende fuego a las cosas por diversión, o no tiene idea de lo que son los límites personales, o sin su sonrisa torcida, o que no tenga una obsesión enfermiza por la hora de los cuentos para dormir, o que no tenga la cicatriz bajo su bufanda? Él me gusta de la forma que es. –

Después de que lo dijo, ella puso una mano sobre su boca. Había estado de un humor tan sentimental que dijo eso en voz alta. Como era de esperar, algunos "awww" se escucharon a través del cuarto y Levy la empujó de su lado izquierdo.

– ¿Quieres poner esto en una tarjeta de Hallmark* con Natsu como tema principal, Lucy? – Gray le murmuró desde su asiento junto a Levy.

– ¡Cállate! – dijo entre dientes, tapándose la cara.

– ¿Ves amigo? – Gildarts dijo, divertido por la expresión de Natsu. El chico miraba a Lucy como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. – ¿Quién necesita ser perfecto cuando tienes una chica así? –

– Voy a dedicar el resto de mi vida a ayudar a Natsu en su objetivo de derrotarte, – gruñó ella con la mano en su frente. No podía creer que estaba teniendo esta conversación en un aula.

Ante esto, Lucy se imaginó a Natsu golpeando el aire con su puño y alegando sobre cuánto tiempo entrenarían hoy para conseguir su objetivo, pero él todavía la estaba mirando de forma extraña, haciendo la situación aún más incómoda, así que decidió ignorarlo, volviendo su atención al frente de la clase, donde Gildarts estaba explicando exactamente lo que iban a hacer este año.

Apenas podía concentrarse en Gildarts que hablaba sin parar sobre las diferencias entre las civilizaciones occidental y oriental, no importaba lo fascinante que sonara. Ignorar lo que había dicho a Natsu se había vuelto más difícil, no sólo porque seguía con ese extraño comportamiento sin decir palabra, sino también por los murmullos alrededor de la habitación.

– Tan lindo... –

–… están saliendo? –

– Demonios, esperaba que ella no estuviera tomada. –

–… bromeando? Yo tenía la esperanza de que _él_ no estuviera tomado, quiero decir, él es extraño, pero lindo... –

–… desearía que mi novio y yo fueramos así... –

– … supongo que el bote de la NaLu apuesta va en aumento. –

– Son _adorables_ … –

– ¡Míralo, está todo sonrojado y fascinado! –

– Awww... –

Lucy estaba lista para agarrar la mano con el lanzallamas y darse a sí misma una muerte ardiente y misericordiosa cuando sonó la campana, señalando lo que ojalá fuera una hora de estudio libre menos embarazosa.

Cuando el cuarteto de Levy, Natsu, Gray y Lucy encontraron una tranquila mesa redonda escondida en la sección de mangas de la biblioteca, la incomodidad aún persistía.

Lograron aventajar algunas de sus tareas; Lucy y Levy unas funciones para hacer juntas mientras que Gray transcribió sus notas de Literatura intermedia. Natsu hacía garabatos, pero seguía mirando hacia Lucy de vez en cuando hasta que finalmente ella tuvo suficiente.

Con el enfado fluyendo por todo su ser, arrojó su lápiz y dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa, volviendo la mirada hacia su compañero. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me crecieron cuernos o algo así?! –

Natsu se arrastró hacia atrás un poco asustado, pero Levy y Gray lo miraron inquisitivamente también.

– Sí, estás dando miedo Natsu, – Gray estuvo de acuerdo.

– Lo siento – murmuró el peli-rosa, y para sorpresa de todos en la mesa, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa antes de agachar la cabeza y limitarse a seguir haciendo garabatos. Lucy apretó la mandíbula. No era la respuesta que estaba buscando, pero al menos él se detuvo.

– Demonios _cara incendiada_ – el otro chico murmuró. – Sabía que estabas obsesionado con ella, pero no tenía idea de que fueras un pervertido por ello. –

Natsu gruñó, saltando sobre Gray con un tacleo y las chicas sólo se quejaron.

* * *

* Bambi: El ciervo de Disney que pierde a su mamá por los cazadores

* Se entiende por **incendiario** a aquella persona que **provoca un incendio con premeditación** y planificación, por afán de lucro o simplemente **por maldad**. Desde el momento en que una persona inicia un incendio (intencionalmente) se convierte en un incendiario. Debe diferenciarse de la **piromanía** , ya que ésta es una condición mental en la cual el sujeto efectúa **sin mala intención el incendio** , siendo todo lo contrario al incendiario, quien es consciente de su actuar.

* ¿suena muy raro que Natsu le diga **papá**? La autora en varias ocasiones escribe que Natsu le dice "pops", que es una forma de decir papá. Natsu lo hace de cariño, pues Gildarts es su figura paterna a falta de Igneel. A mí no me acaba de convencer por eso lo he cambiado en capítulos anteriores, pero ¿qué opinan? Lo dejo así esta vez para que lo piensen y me digan si les gusta o no, dependiendo de que me digan lo seguiré usando o lo cambiaré por "viejo" o no sé, otro apodo "cariñoso"

* Hallmark es la empresa más grande en EUA que vende tarjetas de felicitación, san Valentín, amor, amistad, salud, días festivos, etc, etc.

* * *

Fue un horror terminar este capítulo, de hecho le faltaron un par de páginas, pero las agregaré en el siguiente. No fue pesado por lo extenso, aunque de hecho eran 15 páginas en total; no podía concentrarme y cualquier cosa me distrae U.U Además tengo un poco de estrés pues vivo en la costa, y estoy a unas horas de que me pase una tormenta tropical por encima, ya he vivido un huracán antes, pero es igual de estresante. Lo más probable es que nada pase, pero es una molestia por los vientos y los cortes de luz preventivos que hace el gobierno. Además estoy a dos semanas de entrar a la maestría y ya comencé los cursos de inducción y eso me absorbe bastante.

Lamento decirles que las actualizaciones ya serán más esporádicas para mis tres traducciones, de verdad intentaré no tardar más de una semana por capítulo en cada una; lo más seguro es que intentaré actualizar las 3 cada fin de semana (viernes, sábado y domingo), pero eso será a partir del día 29, así que por ahora trataré de avanzar lo más posible. Espero lo comprendan.

Lo que **SÍ** les aseguro es que terminaré **TODAS** las traducciones e incluso las que aún están pendientes de publicarse, no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas, podré tardarme, pero lo finalizaré, además se los prometí a las autoras también. Sé que es darme un tiro yo misma, pero ya saben que todas las historias ya están finalizadas en su versión original en inglés, si saben leerlo o pueden intentarlo y están desesperados por saber que pasa y/o no tienen la paciencia para esperar, pueden encontrarlas todas en mi perfil.

Ojala y puedan ser pacientes con mi paso o al menos seguir opinando al respecto, me gusta mucho leer todos sus comentarios y de verdad se los agradezco infinitamente.

Sin más por ahora, cuídense.


	15. Chapter 15

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

 _Cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks), u otras cosas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Todavía un poco raspado por su pelea con Gray en la biblioteca hace dos períodos, Natsu se dirigía a su clase de pintura y dibujo, llevando su raída mochila roja en el hombro derecho.

Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que, una vez más, ninguno de sus compañeros de gremio estaba en su clase. A decir verdad, las personas que no eran miembros del gremio lo hacían sentir un poco incómodo. Ellos siempre estaban mirando su pelo, su bufanda, gafas o los guantes. Él no era de los que se sienten inseguros, pero casi podía sentirlos juzgarlo en base a cómo se veía y se movía nervioso, los rumores que habían oído de él, el gato en su mochila, y su capacidad para moler a la gente a golpes; era muy molesto. Y, bueno, se hacía difícil encontrar a alguien con quien hablar sin que le diera una mirada extraña, lo rechazara, se acobardara con su presencia o riera tontamente.

Tal vez por eso había estado en tal shock cuando Lucy había dicho todas esas cosas raras de él, que a ella le gustaban. Mientras que Natsu realmente nunca se preocupaba tanto por sus defectos, la mayoría de la gente seguro que lo hacía. Pero ahí iba Lucy de nuevo, era amable con él y lo aceptaba...

Hizo una mueca ante la sensación de opresión en el pecho: la echaba de menos. Eran compañeros. Ella debería estar junto a él la mayor parte del día en lugar de chicos estúpidos que no saben nada acerca de ella.

Sí, tal vez el abuelo había puesto Lucy en diferentes clases porque no quería que causaran problemas, pero estaba empezando a pensar que el abuelo a veces sólo lo veía como un problema en lugar de un adolescente solitario que en ocasiones se sentía cohibido como cualquier otro.

De hecho, eran pocas las cosas que Natsu odiaba más que estar solo, sobre todo lejos de Lucy, que no sólo era divertida y amable, pero lo calmaba. No se sentía como él mismo cuando era separado de sus amigos, y ser abandonado incluso en la forma más simple siempre le hacía sentirse enfermo por la ansiedad de su trastorno de estrés post-traumático. Lo había estado sintiendo revolverse en sus entrañas casi todo el día, molesto y constante, sumado a su TDAH.

De nuevo se apartó a una mesa en la parte de atrás, más por incertidumbre que por timidez. Sin saber qué hacer hasta que la maestra llegara a la clase, siguió toqueteando la mesa y continuó los diagramas en su cuaderno negro con la cubierta de dragón; él había dibujado un dragón metálico, con un _Sharpie*_ dorado.

Después de varios minutos la mente de Natsu se había desviado de su pirotecnia, y cuando miró hacia su página, vio que su mano había dibujado los contornos de las facciones exactas de una persona.

Esto lo hizo cerrar los ojos y apretarlos, pero luego sintió un golpecito en el hombro. La maestra. Hizo una mueca, quitándose los auriculares y los deslizó bajo la mesa de nuevo. Oyó la voz de Lucy haciendo eco en su memoria, _todavía estoy decepcionada porque no le pones más empeño a la escuela cuando ya eres muy inteligente. Puedes hacerlo mejor, Natsu._

Y murmuró, – Em, uh, lo siento. –

Pero a diferencia de esta mañana, cuando se encontró con un ceño fruncido, la mujer le estaba sonriendo. Tenía el pelo negro atado en un pañuelo de colores, ojos amables y un delantal salpicado de pintura. Se inclinó sobre su cuaderno de notas. – Bonito. Y tiene buenas proporciones y los detalles son interesantes. ¿Quién es? –

Natsu dejó caer su lápiz, sus ojos de vuelta al papel, donde fueron recibidos por la cara sonriente de Igneel hecho a lápiz. – M-mi padre. –

La mujer inclinó la cabeza hacia él. – ¿No eres Natsu Dragneel? ¿Uno de los chicos del gremio? –

Las yemas de los dedos, que quedaban al descubierto de sus guantes, comenzaron a toquetear la mesa de nuevo. – Sí, soy yo. –

– Bueno, – dijo ella, inclinándose hacia atrás. – He oído hablar de tus habilidades en el dojo y con el fuego, pero seguro que luces como un artista prometedor para mí. ¡No puedo esperar a ver lo que puedes hacer! –

Natsu estaba tan sorprendido que sólo podía balbucear, – ¿D-de verd-a-dad? –

– ¡Por supuesto! – rio la mujer, agitando su cabello. – ¡Ahora vamos a comenzar clase! Voy a hablar acerca de las unidades que estaremos revisando este año... –

Y por una vez, Natsu escuchó.

Al menos, hasta que un chico rubio entró tarde a clase y tomó el asiento junto a él.

Y por Mavis que no sabía cómo cerrar la boca.

– ¡Oye, eres el pirómano! –

Natsu se encogió de hombros, mirando el frente de la sala sin perturbarse por el comentario – Sí. –

– ¿Por qué tu pelo es de color rosa? –

Natsu frunció el ceño. – ¿Por qué no debería serlo? –

– ¿Eso es un gato en tu mochila? –

Natsu ahora sí estaba enfadado. – No, obviamente es una jodida medusa. –

– ¿Es cierto que puedes golpear a veinte chicos en veinte segundos? –

Los ojos del Dragon Slayer rodaron. – ¿Me estás pidiendo una demostración? –

Pero el tipo se rio. – Eres un loquillo. ¿No es esa nueva chica sexy tu novia? ¿Lacy o algo? –

Tenso, Natsu gruñó. – Es _Lucy_. Y no, no es mi novia. Mira, la maestra está hablando, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero escuchar. –

– Oh bueno, – el chico hizo caso omiso de la última parte. – Estaba esperando que no estuviera tomada. Porque la vi pasar, y pensé "Diablos, tengo que anotar con eso", ¿sabes? Es decir, esa cosa tiene un par bastante bueno. Me pregunto si podr… -–

Sus puños se cerraron y golpeó con la palma hacia abajo sobre la mesa, por lo que toda la clase salto. – ¡Lucy no es un ESO o una COSA, es una ELLA! ¡Y _ella_ merece respeto! ¡Ahora cierra tu boca con respecto a ella, porque no hay forma en el infierno que yo permita que un cerdo machista como tú si quiera la mire! – El otro chico se encogió cuando Natsu fulminó con la mirada, bajando la voz para que el resto de la clase no lo escuche. – Si hay algo que debe saber sobre ella, es que es la chica de Natsu, lo que significa que, si bien no es mi novia, ella todavía está bajo _mi protección_. _No querrás saber lo que puedo hacerte en caso de que lo olvides_. –

– ¡L-lo siento! Ti-tienes razón, no lo hice, qui-quiero decir… –

– Jerome, – la maestra, que Natsu ahora conocía como la señorita Asuka*, llamo y el aterrado chico alzó la vista. – Siéntate en la parte delantera. –

El chico se escabulló, lucía como si estuviera a punto de orinarse encima.

Natsu luego se sintió culpable. Él había pasado las últimas horas deseando que los otros chicos hablaran con él, y luego va y casi libera su _Dragon Force_ en cualquier idiota.

Pero ese idiota había hablado de esa manera degradante y pervertida sobre Lucy, lo que le revolvió el estómago debido al disgusto, y no podía dejarlo pasar.

La clase terminó muy pronto, y la señorita Asuka lo detuvo antes de irse. – Natsu, espera un momento. –

Natsu arrastrando los pies con tristeza hasta la mesa de la profesora, preparándose para otra semana de detenciones, cuando ella dijo en voz baja – ¿Qué fue todo eso? –

Natsu apartó la vista, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. – Habló mal de mi compañera. Exageré. L-Lo siento. No puedo hacer detenciones esta semana, porque ya tengo un montón, pero la semana próxi… –

La mujer lo interrumpió con una sonrisa, – ¡No estás en problemas! No me importa que pongas en su lugar a los idiotas, siempre y cuando no empieces una pelea, ¿de acuerdo? Y -– la profesora se inclinó hacia delante, mirándolo de forma simpática – he leído de la Dragon Force antes. ¿Te sientes bien? he oído que es difícil de mantener bajo control cuando estás enojado, y puede hacer que te sientas un poco mal. –

Natsu parpadeó. – Oh. Sí, pero he conseguido controlarla... al menos, creo que lo hago. Um, bien – lanzo una mirada al reloj. – Ya te-tengo que irme. Gracias por, bueno, gracias – terminó con torpeza, y salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección al Gran Salón, donde acordó reunirse con Lucy antes de ir a su detención.

Prácticamente irrumpió a través de los pasillos, enojado consigo mismo, debido a que todavía no le había dicho a Lucy sobre su Dragon Force. Ella le hacía sentir cosas extrañas que no había sentido antes, por lo que se había sido cauteloso al revelarlo. La Dragon Force se basa en ls emociones, tenía miedo de perder el control como casi lo había hecho. Lo último que quería era que Lucy cambiara de opinión y pensara que era un monstruo, como la mayoría de las otras personas lo hacían.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que casi choca con Lucy, y ella rio mientras colocaba las manos en sus brazos para sostenerlo. – Whoa, chico dragón… Hey, ¿qué pasa? –

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. _¿Cómo se dio cuenta?_

– ¿Hmm? Oh, estoy bien. –

Sus ojos marrones brillaron con preocupación. A él le gustaban, siempre le daban una sensación de calidez, pero no como la del fuego. Era muy... Lucy.

– Um, no, no lo estás. – Ella dejó caer su mochila, tratando de alcanzar su mano.

– ¡Mavis, Lucy, estoy bien! – espetó, mirando lejos de ella, la ira contra sí mismo iba en aumento.

Lucy se encogió, dando un paso hacia atrás y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Como podrán imaginar, esto le hizo sentir aún peor.

– No, Luce... maldita sea, lo siento, – él gimió, dejándose caer contra la pared mientras otros estudiantes reían y charlaban frente a sus casilleros un poco más allá del pasillo. – Sólo no he tenido el mejor día, eso es todo. –

Pero nada de eso importó cuando ella lo abrazó alrededor del torso. – Está bien, Natsu. Oye, vamos a detención y planeamos una nueva broma para el profesor de química, ¿de acuerdo? –

Sus cejas se fruncieron, mientras sus brazos lentamente la abrazaban de regreso. – Pero tú no tienes detención –

– Pero tú sí. ¡Así que vamos! –

Y con eso, sonriendo lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la biblioteca, donde planearon en susurros su próximo ataque. Él sabía que Lucy nunca haría esto a menos que ella estuviera tratando de animarlo, y Natsu tuvo la leve sensación de que las detenciones no eran tan malas como debían de ser.

* * *

Lucy comprobó rápidamente para asegurarse de que su apariencia, con su coleta desordenada, camiseta negra y shorts de mezclilla, fuera presentable. Acababa de darse una ducha después del entrenamiento, y ahora estaba lista para tomar el turno de la tarde con Levy en su nuevo trabajo en una librería cercana.

Después de fijar su nueva tarjeta de identificación a la camiseta y tomar su mochila, le sonrió nerviosamente a Levy, quien estaba esperando por ella mientras leía un libro de la escuela. – ¿Lista? –

Levy cerró el libro, guardándolo en su propia bolsa. – ¡Por supuesto! Vamos. –

El sol ya estaba bajo en el cielo mientras paseaban por las calles empedradas pasando a los vendedores y pequeños locales. Las puertas de las tiendas estaban abiertas para invitar a la brisa de la tarde de verano mientras que algunas personas charlaban con los vecinos a lo largo del canal. Lucy aspiró los aromas que la rodeaban: el olor de la sopa caliente que salía a través de una ventana de un restaurante abierto, el fuego en las antorchas a lo largo de la vía, la ropa limpia colgando a través de callejones de edificios de apartamentos. Así era como una ciudad debería de ser.

La librería estaba a unos veinte minutos a pie, y Levy y Lucy llegaron diez minutos antes por la pura emoción. Era el primer día de Lucy, y el primer día tras regresar del verano de Levy. A Lucy ya se le habían mostrado las diferentes secciones y los géneros de cada una, cómo colocar un libro en espera y el horario de entrega de libros. Además de mostrarle a la gente a dónde debe ir a buscar un determinado libro, tomar los mensajes de correo electrónico para poner los libros en espera o responder a las preguntas, o colocar un nuevo stock de algún título, no había mucho que las chicas pudieran hacer aparte de sentarse, conversar y terminar su tarea juntas.

Después de una hora terminaron su trabajo y se quedaron detrás del mostrador para hablar acerca de su día.

– ¡Me encanta mi clase de lingüística! – Levy le dijo soñadora. – La historia de las lenguas, dialectos... no puedo esperar para empezar. –

– Suena muy difícil para mí, pero si alguien puede hacerlo, esa eres tú – dijo Lucy, apoyándose en su alta silla giratoria.

– ¡Gracias, Lu! – Levy dijo, radiante. – Entonces, ¿de qué piensas que Gray estaba hablando durante el almuerzo, eh? ¿Grimoire Heart? Oí que ese gremio se disolvió, pero lo que dijo no tiene sentido... –

Lucy se tocó la barbilla, pensativa. – No tengo ni idea. Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Mira o a uno de los chicos. Realmente no sé por qué Gray fue un idiota en el almuerzo. Pero estoy segura de que hay una razón lógica detrás de ello. –

– Erza parece conocer al chico… Jellal – su amiga dijo recordando su interacción. – Pero yo no recuerdo que haya mencionado nunca a nadie como él. –

– Yo tampoco, – Lucy concordó, – pero parece suficientemente bueno para mí. Mejor que esa chica, Ultear. Ella realmente se comporta como si tuviera un palo en el tras… –

– Al parecer Natsu no duró mucho tiempo molesto tras su discusión – señaló Levy.

– Tal vez no durante el almuerzo, pero él realmente se sintió muy mal hoy, – Lucy suspiró, desplomándose en su asiento. – Pero no me va a decir lo que está mal. –

La esquina de la boca de Levy se movió ligeramente hacia arriba. – Tal vez sólo te extrañó. –

Lucy se escondió detrás de un libro. – Yo-yo estoy segura que no fue eso. Me vio en tres períodos y después de clases. ¿No te diste cuenta de lo enfadado que estuvo todo el día? –

Levy alzó una ceja. – Él parecía totalmente normal para mí. Energético y chiflado. –

– No tanto como de costumbre, y no lo estaba cuando pensó que yo no estaba mirando – dijo Lucy torciendo su camisa. – Cuando el profesor de química describió lo que sucedió en la primera hora con Natsu, mencionó que él se había sentado solo en la parte de atrás. Yo no lo entiendo. ¡Ha estado en la escuela con estas personas durante años y le encanta conocer gente nueva! Le habla a un montón de gente extraña en los hoteles que nos alojamos durante los trabajos de verano. –

Levy revisó algunos mensajes de correo electrónico en la computadora de la librería. – Las chicas por lo general piensan que es un poco divertido y raro, pero los chicos en realidad le tienen bastante miedo. Nunca ha golpeado a nadie en la escuela que no sea un miembro del gremio, pero por alguna razón todavía se alejan de él. No me sorprende que no hable mucho con la gente –

– ¡Pero eso no está bien! – Lucy insistió. – ¡Él es tan amable! Quiero decir, cuando no está desafiando a las personas a una pelea, pero incluso entonces él está siendo juguetón. Por no mencionar, todo el mundo al que he conocido está muy impresionado con él y a Natsu no le importa lo que la gente piensa de él. –

Levy frunció un lado de su boca. – Todo el mundo se preocupa un poco, Lu. Y ellos están impresionados con él, pero yo también creo que es muy raro – cerró la pestaña en su ordenador y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su amiga rubia. – Y por supuesto que es agradable. ¡Es Natsu! Pero ellos no lo conocen igual que nosotros. Y _nadie_ lo conoce como tú. – Levy movió las cejas, y Lucy resopló, apartando la cara.

– Además – continuó Levy, – él tiene la tendencia de amenazar a las personas que se meten o dicen cosas malas sobre sus amigos. Bueno, la mayoría de los chicos del gremio lo hace. Toneladas de chicos te estuvieron mirando el día de hoy. Es probable que no le gustara eso, y no quiero pensar a cuántos chicos, probablemente, mandó a correr con un gruñido o dos. Ya sabes lo posesivo que es cuando se trata de sus amigos –

– Sí, pero no de mala manera. Y ¿por qué se preocupa por eso? – Lucy murmuró.

Levy rodó los ojos y dijo algo en voz baja que se parecía mucho a "sigue en la negación" y luego se aclaró la garganta. – Debiste verlo aquella ocasión el año pasado. Yo estaba caminando con él hacia la biblioteca en la ciudad para darle clases junto con Jet y Droy y de la nada este tipo sólo me quiso agarrar. Natsu le fracturó la mandíbula al hombre antes de que Jet y Droy pudieran siquiera darle un golpe –

La boca de Lucy se abrió. – Oh wow. –

Levy se encogió de hombros. – La mayoría de los chicos de Fairy Tail lo hubiera hecho en realidad, y el chico se lo buscó. Aunque no creo que Natsu pretendiera golpearlo tan duro, porque lucía un poco culpable después. –

– Él no entró en... Dragon Force, ¿verdad? – Lucy preguntó con nerviosismo.

Levy rio. – Oh, se necesita mucho más que eso para que entre en Dragon Force. No te preocupes por ello. –

La otra chica respondió tirando de sus cabellos dorados. – Yo... No sé. ¡Gray me dijo que casi había entrado en Dragon Force justo cuando alguien me insultó! –

Levy bajó el libro que había recogido. – Espera, ¡¿en serio?! ¡Él generalmente tiene muuuucho mejor control que eso! –

Las manos de Lucy se pusieron algo en las páginas de su propio libro. – Lo sé. Eso me asusta un poco. Tengo que leer más sobre la Dragon Force, para poder estar lista si pierde el control. –

– Buena idea, pero dudo que tengas que preocuparte. – Levy estaba oculta detrás de su libro de lingüística, a excepción de sus ojos cubiertos por sus lentes y parpadeaba de forma tal que Lucy supo de inmediato que la otra chica estaba a punto de decir algo embarazoso. – Le importas demasiaaaaado como para hacerte daño... –

Pellizcándose la nariz, Lucy se quejó, – Tus comentarios empiezan a pasar de moda. –

– No voy a parar hasta que mi OTP* sea oficial – Levy dijo con firmeza. – Sabes que ya tienen nombre de pareja en el gremio ¿verdad? –

– Calla, lo sé – se quejó Lucy. – Pero tengo la intención de encontrar un chico lindo en esta escuela que disfrute de la lectura _por sí mismo_ y pueda bailar y comer sin hacer proyectiles su comida. –

Levy negó con la cabeza lentamente, en parte absorbida por su libro. – Soy de la creencia de que ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres. Un tipo así suena tan aburrido. Ya te gustan los libros lo suficiente como para dos personas, y el comer y el baile no importan. –

– ¡Oh guarda silencio, bailar es increíble! – Lucy dijo, cruzando los brazos. – ¿Qué, estás diciendo que no quieres un tipo que guste de leer? –

El cabello azul de la chica se agitó cuando ella se encogió de hombros. – Siempre y cuando él se siente conmigo mientras leo, estoy bien. Tal vez algún chico tipo heavy metal – dijo Levy romántica. – Tu alma gemela se supone que debe compensar lo que no tienes, ¿verdad? Me gustaría lo opuesto a mí con algunas similitudes importantes. Los opuestos se atraen, después de todo. –

Los ojos de la rubia se congelaron en la página que estaba leyendo. Ella nunca había pensado de esa manera. Pero entonces sonrió. – ¿Heavy metal? ¿En serio? –

– Mmmhmm. Me gustaría un chico malo, y alto. Para que pueda darme grandes abrazos de oso y acurrucarme – Levy se emocionó con la descripción de su chico "ideal".

Ambas rieron, sin dejar de charlar sobre el chico perfecto hasta que su turno hubo terminado a las ocho.

Las antorchas iluminaban su oscuro camino a su dormitorio en el gremio, tiempo durante el cual las chicas decidieron tomar la ruta fuera del camino principal y junto al canal, donde el agua limpia fluía alegremente a lo largo.

– OH, me encantó la forma en que seguiste tu historia, Lu, en el pantano de fuego – Levy chilló emocionada mientras daba saltitos de un lado al otro.

– ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! – Lucy estiró los brazos hacia los lados para mantener el equilibrio sobre el borde del canal. – Traté de hacer que la princesa fuera menos indefensa, estaba empezando a molestarme. –

Levy asintió con entusiasmo. – Sí, me encantó el desarrollo de… –

Con el ceño fruncido, Lucy miró a su amiga cuando se detuvo a mitad de salto, girando su cabeza alrededor. – ¿Qué pasa, Lev? –

Los ojos marrones detrás de las gafas se ampliaron y Levy tomó la mano de Lucy. – _Corre_. ¡Lu, vamos! –

Lucy lanzó un gritito cuando Levy tiró de ella fuera del borde del canal y salieron despedidas hacia el gremio, que aún estaba bastante lejos. Los pulmones de Lucy quemaban por el miedo. – ¡L-Levy, ¿qué pasa?! –

Fue entonces cuando oyó pasos detrás de ellas, seguidos de burlas y gritos de risa. – Sabía que nos estaban siguiendo. ¡Tenemos que ir más rápido! – dijo la peli-azul.

Armándose de valor, Lucy le cogió el ritmo, imaginando a Natsu a su lado instándola para seguir adelante. Pero estos no eran realmente zapatos para correr, y Lucy de repente deseó no haber llevado botas de tacón.

Quien fuera que las persiguiera, les estaba dando alcance.

* * *

* Los sharpies son unos plumones que son de esa marca, pero así se les conoce, son bastantes buenos

* Asuka, la autora escribió señorita Jane, pero como he dicho me gusta usar personajes de la serie, y dado que Alzack y Bisca son estudiantes y por tanto la pequeña Asuka no existe (U.U), la elegí como la maestra de arte. Jerome también lo modifiqué, era Benjamin; Jerome es uno de los miembros de Avatar.

* OTP: One True Pairing, Pareja verdadera y única

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, he estado empacando, me voy en dos días y es una locura, les platico que vivo en B.C.S., es como vivir en una isla, y por mi maestría debo mudarme al centro del país, así que imaginen el caos que es decidir que llevar y que no, porque de aquí sólo sales o en barco (descartado totalmente) o en avión, donde te limitan mucho el equipaje. Recen porque no me vuelva loca en el proceso U.U

La historia: ¿Qué va a pasar con ellas? ¿Quién las persigue? Bueno ya lo veremos. Otra razón de mi tardanza es que los capítulos cada vez son maaaas largos, puede que no lo parezcan, pero si recuerdan el anterior le faltaba una parte, que es el principio de esto. Y al siguiente lo corte al punto donde aquí termina. Me tardo más por lo mismo, es pesado estar tanto tiempo sentada con esto.

GRACIAS POR TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS, me alegra que les guste. También gracias a quien sigue la historia, me sigue a mí y mis otras traducciones, y a quién agregó a favoritos.

Cuídense


	16. Chapter 16

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

 _Cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks), u otras cosas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Lucy solamente había estado a punto de ser asaltada en otra ocasión, y eso había sido durante un trabajo en otra ciudad con Natsu.

 _Iban de regreso a su hotel y tomaron un atajo por un callejón y de la nada un hombre se acercó a ellos con una pistola y exigió que le dieran todo su dinero._

 _Sin embargo, Natsu sólo se veía confundido. – No. Lo siento, tengo que usar este dinero para comprar más combustible para mis experimentos. –_

 _– ¿Q-qué?! – el hombre tartamudeó. – ¡No me importa! ¡Dámelo! –_

 _– ¿Pero por qué? –_

 _– ¡¿Qué quieres decir con "_ por qué _"?! ¡Te estoy asaltando, idiota! ¡Ahora dame la bolsa o la chica va a sentir la bala! –_

 _En ese momento, Natsu se puso serio. – No me gusta el tono con que estás hablando, especialmente para ser un tipo con una pistola falsa. –_

 _El hombre palideceó. – ¡Es-esto no es falso! –_

 _– Reconozco un arma real cuando la veo. Eso es un encendedor. – Natsu rodó los ojos, y luego le dirigió una sonrisa. – Ahora bien, si nos disculpa, vamos a volver y pedir una pizza. ¿Suena bien, Lucy? –_

 _A continuación, el desesperado ladrón saltó contra Natsu, lo que probablemente fue la cosa más estúpida que Lucy había visto a nadie hacer. En un movimiento demasiado rápido para los ojos, y sin ni siquiera cambiar la expresión, Natsu empujó al hombre que luego, literalmente, rodó por el callejón creando una espiral perfecta._

 _Cuando Natsu se acercó al hombre que sangraba y lloriqueaba, se puso en cuclillas y le dijo – Tratar de atacar a un ninja de Fairy Tail es probablemente la peor idea que puede existir. Sólo para referencias futuras. Ahora respóndeme, ¿para qué es el dinero que necesitas? –_

 _Después de varios jadeos, con una mueca de dolor el hombre dijo, – M-mis hijos tienen hambre. No puedo conseguir un trabajo. L-lo siento. Yo no sabía qué otra cosa hacer… –_

 _– Bueno, ¿por qué no solo lo dijiste? – Lucy vio, con la boca abierta, como Natsu dejó caer 10.000 joyas en el regazo del hombre. – Espero que eso sea suficiente para al menos una noche. Vi una señal por la calle diciendo que estaban buscando a un hombre para trabajar en la tienda de comestibles. Tal vez podrías aplicar allí – Natsu sugirió, poniendo una mano en la cintura de Lucy para ponerse en marcha en dirección a su hotel. – Las iglesias tienden a tener un poco de comida y dinero para las personas que están batallando. Es posible que desees probar en esa de San Antonio, al borde de la ciudad. ¡Que tengas una buena noche! –_

 _– ¡Espera, chico! – el hombre gritó. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –_

 _– ¡Oh, soy Natsu! ¡Un gusto conocerte! – el Dragon Slayer respondió por encima del hombro._

 _– ¡¿Salamander?! ¿De Fairy Tail? –_

 _– ¡Ese soy yo! –_

 _– ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! – fue la última cosa que escucharon al doblar la esquina a su hotel._

Pero Lucy tenía la sensación de que la gente que las perseguía ahora no iba sólo en busca de dinero para alimentar a los niños.

Y ahora aparecieron dos figuras frente a ellas, carcajeándose como los que iban detrás. Levy al instante se paró en seco, agarrando el brazo de Lucy. Lucy sintió las uñas de su amiga clavarse en su piel. Estaban rodeadas.

Incluso cuando los perseguidores se acercaban, Lucy apenas podía distinguir sus caras. Se dio cuenta de todos menos una eran hombres justo cuando la agarraron y la empujaron en un callejón. Una mano cubrió su boca antes de que pudiera gritar, y al instante arremetió con todo lo que recordaba del dojo al ver a Levy hacer lo mismo junto a ella. Pero para su sorpresa los tipos se limitaron a reír cada vez más fuerte, esquivando fácilmente y agarrando sus muñecas, empujándola contra la pared. Tenían que ser de otro gremio ninjutsu; no había otra explicación.

Levy, por el contrario, ya había noqueado a tres con su bastón de metal, que Lucy le había visto sacar por una costura en su mochila. El bastón parecía un borrón mientras Levy le daba vueltas, moviéndolo como un mazo para golpear a un chico en la cabeza y deslizarlo bajo para hacer tropezar a otro. En un instante, dos más cayeron gimiendo cuando la culata del bastón los hirió en el estómago y Levy se deslizó con las rodillas debajo de las piernas de uno de los chicos, golpeando con su barra de metal en un lugar donde aseguraba que la selección natural no siga su curso y no permita que el idiota se reproduzca.

Jadeante, la pequeña adolescente, a continuación se enfrentó a uno de los hombres más grandes, cuyos ojos se retorcían, pero no de miedo, sino de rabia y con una mirada dura y fija. Primero la peli-azul se precipitó hacia delante, golpeando con el codo debajo de la caja torácica y luego lo empujó por la espalda para enviarlo a volar con una patada doble.

Si Lucy tenía que decir algo, no podía; ella se quedó sin habla.

Pero la victoria fue de corta duración cuando uno de los sujetos gruñó, agarrando Levy por ambas muñecas desde atrás, y de pronto estaba en la misma situación que Lucy.

– Mira lo que tenemos aquí, – el que sostenía a Lucy se burló, mostrando los dientes. – Nos encontramos con algunas de las hadas. ¿Olvidaste utilizar tus alas, Campanita*? –

Mientras que los demás se reían (Los pocos que Levy había vencido se quejaban en su lugar.) Lucy dijo – ¿Qué quieres? No tenemos dinero. –

– ¿Quién necesita el dinero cuando sólo podemos utilizarlas como un ejemplo? – uno a la derecha gruñó. – Para mostrar que Phantom Lord sigue siendo el número uno. –

– Mira, no te hicimos nada, y no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, – Lucy dijo ahogada a través del brazo contra su garganta. – ¡No ganas nada a través de nosotras! –

Una mano dura le dio una bofetada en la cara, enviando su cabeza contra la pared de ladrillo detrás de ella. Levy luchó y gritó su nombre mientras que Lucy veía estrellas. Su captor gruñó, algo que Lucy apenas oyó a través de su doloroso aturdimiento, – Eso fue suficiente charla, rubia. ¿Qué debemos hacer conti… espera. –

Lucy contuvo la respiración mientras el hombre que la sostenía llevó su mano hacia arriba, dejando a su pulsera deslizarse por su brazo, apareciendo el nombre en la parte posterior en dorado brillante: _Natsu Dragneel._

El resto del grupo dio un paso hacia atrás con un jadeo, y su asaltante habló con temor. – Oh _mierda_. ¡¿La chica de _Salamander_?! –

Para sorpresa de las chicas, las personas las dejaron caer, retrocediendo hacia la pared opuesta. La persona que la había contenido balbuceó con horror, – ¡P-por favor no le digas a él! ¡Juramos que nunca vamos a ponerte un dedo encima otra vez! –

Lucy se sacudió, tratando de no mostrar su sorpresa. – Eso va a ser bastante difícil. Me pregunto qué dirá cuando ve la contusión en mi cara. – Señaló su mejilla, los ojos fríos y peligrosos. – Él seguramente va a preguntarme, y una huella de la mano no se ve exactamente como "choque con un poste" –

A continuación, sus ojos se llenaron de afecto cuando vio a Levy levantar su pequeño ser, endureciendo su expresión, y luciendo especialmente feroz a pesar de su tamaño. – Él va a estar furioso. Y también lo estarán los míos. – Levy levantó la muñeca, mostrando sus pulseras de Jet y Droy. – Será mejor que recen porque no les digamos a ellos, o tendrán a tres ninjas de Fairy Tail en busca de sangre, y uno de ellos puede entrar en Dragon Force. ¡Ahora lárguense! –

Corrieron como si un demonio* les pisara los talones.

Las chicas respiraban profundamente, estremeciéndose y abrazándose entre sí para mayor comodidad durante varios minutos. Temblorosas se limpiaron sus ojos y se enderezaron. Lucy se pasó una mano húmeda por el pelo. – Vol-volvamos al gremio. –

Levy asintió, tragando grueso y tirando de las arrugas de su camisa.

En un santiamén, finalmente se pararon frente a las puertas del gremio, sólo se quedaron paradas y mirando su santuario. Levy fue la primera en hablar.

– ¿Está bien tu cabeza? Vi como chocó contra la pared. –

– Está bien, – respiró Lucy. – Tengo un poco de dolor, pero no está tan mal. ¿Tú? –

– Ellos no me hicieron daño, – Levy le aseguró en voz baja. – Gracias a tu pulsera, ¿eh? –

– Y las tuyas, – dijo Lucy, dándose golpecitos en la cara, esperando que no estuviera demasiado pálida. – No hay que decirles, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo enloquecerán, y no es necesario. –

– De acuerdo, – dijo Levy con pesar. – Pero Natsu verá tu hematoma. –

– Voy a inventar algo. – Poniendo una mano en la empuñadura, agregó, – ¿Conocías a esos tipos? –

– Dijeron Phantom Lord, y vi sus emblemas, – Levy dijo con gravedad. – Sabía que el gremio Phantom Lord estaba celoso de Fairy Tail, pero no pensé que irían tan lejos como para atacar a algunos de nosotros. Espero que otros estudiantes de Fairy Tail estén bien. –

Se dirigieron a la parte inferior de la escalera. – Y Levy… – Lucy añadió.

– ¿Sí? –

– Estuviste asombrosamente increíble. –

* * *

Natsu estaba esperando pacientemente en la cama de Lucy cuando llegaron, jugando con Happy y ya ha activado la base del iPhone de Lucy con cierta banda de rock de su propio teléfono.

Su rostro se iluminó cuando las vio, vestido con su blanca pijama de algodón, y Lucy sintió de pronto un nudo en las entrañas; nunca le había mentido antes.

Bajando el volumen de los altavoces ligeramente, se sentó en la cama. – Hola, Lucy y Levy ¿Cómo fue el trabajo… esperen –

Lucy hizo una mueca cuando sus ojos se estrecharon en el lado de su cara. Lucy no se había mirado en un espejo antes de entrar en su habitación, y realmente deseaba haber ido directamente al baño para ponerse un poco de corrector sobre la contusión.

Él estuvo a su lado en cuestión de segundos, Levy con nerviosismo corrió a ocultarse al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella murmurando, – Voy a ir a pasar el rato con Erza... –

Natsu estaba en silencio, sus dedos rozando ligeramente sobre lo que sin duda era una marca en la cara de Lucy y que era, probablemente, al menos de color violáceo por ahora. – ¿Qué es esto, Lucy? – Su voz era baja, oscilando ligeramente a medida que, obviamente, trataba de mantener la calma. – Esto no estaba aquí durante el entrenamiento. –

– Sí, Levy y yo decidimos entrenar un poco; fue un accidente, – Lucy dijo casualmente, maniobrando a su alrededor y dejando caer la bolsa en el suelo junto a su escritorio. – ¿Has terminado tu tarea? –

La observó en silencio mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, sacando un libro nuevo y palmeando el lugar junto a ella, indicándole que debía sentarse en la cama. Habían terminado _La Última Colección de Cuentos de Dragones_ ayer, y Lucy estaba emocionada por introducirlo en su serie favorita de todos los tiempos.

Pero él no se sentó a su lado. De hecho, no se había movido; él ni siquiera buscó sus ojos, su mandíbula estaba apretada al mirar por la ventana. Lo que dijo a continuación le aceleró el corazón – No me gusta que me mientan, Lucy. –

– No recuerdo haber mentido – Lucy intentó, con los ojos fijos en la tapa del libro.

– Puedo oír los latidos de tu corazón, – dijo en voz baja finalmente, arrastrando su línea de visión a la de ella. – Puedo escuchar como tu respiración se acelera y veo como tus ojos se mueven un milímetro a la izquierda cuando hablas. Huelo el sudor. ¿Estabas corriendo? –

 _Maldita sea._ Lucy se había olvidado por completo de sus cualidades de dragón. Cerrando los ojos fuertemente con aprehensión. – Sí, yo estaba corriendo. –

– ¿Estabas corriendo de alguien? –

Se rindió por completo, dejando escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. – Sí, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podemos leer ahora? – Lucy casi podía sentir a Levy golpear su cabeza desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño. Pero en serio, ¿puede alguien negarse a la cara de Natsu?

Natsu ahora estaba sentado frente a ella, cerrando el libro y colocándolo a un lado. – ¿Quién? –

– No importa, Natsu. No te preocupes por ello. Podemos solo… – se esforzaba por alcanzar el libro, pero él lo movió más lejos.

– ¿No confías en mí? – Oh no. No, no, no los ojos de Bambi. No los grandes, adoloridos, ojos oscuros...

– ¡P-por supuesto! Es que... No quiero hablar de esto ahora. –

– Lucy – Su voz era baja. – Dime quién te hizo daño. – Sus ojos brillaron, y ella apartó la mirada.

– Deja de hacer eso. –

– ¿Qué? –

– Mirarme de esa manera. Cálmate. Me estás asustando. –

Las palabras fluyeron de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta de que podían ser tomadas a mal, y cuando levantó la vista, vio que así era. Se había inclinado hacia atrás, parpadeando. Su voz se quebró. – ¿Yo... yo te asusto? –

– No. – Lucy tiró de su cabello. – Simplemente no me gusta que me digan qué hacer con intimidación… –

Natsu parecía que estaba teniendo problemas para pasar saliva. – No estoy tratando de intimidarte, Luce, yo nunca haría eso… –

–… y no quiero que entres en Dragon Force. –

Ante esto, él se ahogó visiblemente, moviéndose inquieto de nuevo en la cama. – ¿Cómo… cómo sabes de eso? –

– ¿Dragon Force? – preguntó Lucy. – Pensé... me escuchaste hablar con Gray fuera de tu puerta un día, ¿verdad? –

Él parecía completamente desconcertado. – N-no. Yo... Gray, es un bastardo. – Lucy lo observó agarrarse el cabello, sus ojos salvajes. – ¡No estoy _listo_! Yo no estoy listo para que tú... sepas... –

– ¿Por qué no? – demandó saber, estrechando los ojos esta vez. – ¡Te enojas conmigo por mentir, cuando tú no me dijiste algo tan importante como eso! –

Pero ahora el chico se hizo un ovillo, con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y la cabeza enterrada entre las rodillas y los brazos. Su voz sonaba amortiguada. – Yo no quiero que me tengas miedo. –

Dejando de lado la colcha, se acercó a su lado como un imán, empujando instintivamente sus dedos por el cabello color rosa. – Nunca podría tener miedo de ti. Nunca me harías daño, ¿recuerdas? Y Gray dijo que tenías todo bajo control... –

– Sí, – estuvo de acuerdo Natsu, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba y presionando la parte posterior de sus manos en los ojos cerrados. – Pero... He tenido un pequeño problema con ello últimamente. No sé lo que me pasa. Como si ser un Dragon Slayer no fuera lo suficientemente extravagante... –

– ¡No es anormal! – Lucy insistió. – ¡Es bastante genial! –

– Sí, bueno, yo también lo creía, hasta que me di cuenta cómo todo el mundo tenía miedo de mí. – espetó, cruzando los dedos.

Lucy se quedó en silencio. – No creo que todo el mundo te tenga miedo. –

– Tener una audición increíble tiene sus desventajas, – murmuró – he oído lo que dicen. Algunos piensan que es genial, pero la mayoría piensa que da miedo. –

– Pero nunca te ha importado lo que piensen, Natsu, – Lucy intentó, aferrándose a la esperanza.

Asintió dándole la razón. – No me importa lo que piensen. Pero me importa lo que tú piensas. –

Lucy se inclinó sobre él, copiando su posición y acunando a Happy en su regazo. – Creo que... –suspiró, mirando sus manos – creo que nunca he pensado en ti como Natsu el Dragon Slayer. Eres Natsu, el tipo al que le gusta el fuego y la comida, Natsu el enérgico y alegre, Natsu el amable, protector, leal, apasionado, totalmente despistado, y valiente. Natsu mi amigo. – Fijó los ojos en los suyos, dándole una mirada de firmeza. – Y debido a eso, no tengo nada que temer. –

Él no dijo nada, solamente la atrajo hacia él y suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Lucy fue la única que vio la rendija en la puerta del baño, donde Erza y Levy estaban viendo y limpiándose lágrimas por la emoción. Su boca se abrió con horror, agitando una mano para espantarlas antes de Natsu se diera cuenta. Obligadas, sonrieron y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas. Lucy tenía la sensación de que conseguiría al menos una hora segura de burlas al respecto en la mañana.

No queriendo arruinar la serenidad de estar sentada tranquilamente con él, Lucy no habló durante mucho tiempo. A ella le gustaban sus momentos de tranquilidad. A veces el silencio lo decía todo. El único sonido era el de los grillos y las suaves notas acústicas de la canción proveniente de los altavoces:

 _Más que palabras es todo lo que necesito que muestres_

 _Entonces no tendrías que decir_

 _Que me amas_

 _Porque yo ya lo sabría_

Él era cálido; se preguntó si las temperaturas altas de su cuerpo eran otro atributo como Dragon Slayer, o si era sólo de Natsu. No importaba. El aire frío de la noche la había dejado helada, así que se acercó más y cogió el libro.

– Tengo una solución – dijo finalmente, volteando la primera página. – Si vamos a ser compañeros, tenemos que confiar más en el otro. Lo siento, no confiaba en que pudieras mantener el control y lo siento por no confiar en que nunca vas a tratar de intimidarme. Pero tienes que confiar en mí lo suficiente como para decirme cosas; tienes que confiar en que nada de lo que me digas hará que me importes menos, ¿entendido? –

– Sí – susurró Natsu, cambiando de posición para ver el libro en sus manos. – Pero tienes que decirme cosas también. Como quién te provocó ese moretón. –

Ella estaba a punto de protestar, pero luego se detuvo. _Confianza_.

– Prométeme que no saldrás corriendo fuera y atacarás a alguien si te digo, – Lucy quiso asegurarse primero. – Prométeme que no vas a reaccionar de forma exagerada, y yo te creeré. –

El pauso. – Lo prometo Lucy. –

Su dedo índice corría a lo largo de la unión entre las páginas. – Cuando Levy y yo estábamos caminando de regreso a casa, caímos en una emboscada por parte de algunos miembros de Phantom Lord que estaban celosos de Fairy Tail. Luchamos, ganaron. Respondí sus comentarios y uno de ellos me golpeó. Estaban a punto de hacernos más daño, pero entonces vieron esto – Lucy tiró de la pulsera, girándola para que pudiera ver su propio nombre. – Se asustaron, nos rogaron que no dijéramos nada y salieron corriendo. –

Lucy podía sentir sus músculos tensos, casi temblando por contenerse, para mantener su promesa. – Esos bastardos... Luce, tienes que dejar que vaya a partirles su… –

– No. – Ella puso una mano sobre su pecho. – Sé que nos dejaran en paz a Levy y a mí ahora que saben que estoy bajo tu protección. No es necesario, y gracias a ti, no fue tan malo como podría haber sido. – Cariñosamente, Lucy trazó el nombre en su muñeca. – Nunca te he dado las gracias por esto, y ahora me salvó. Gracias, Natsu. –

– No se lo daría a ninguna otra persona, – dijo simplemente. – ¿Levy está bien? ¿La golpearon también? –

– No, está bien – confirmó Lucy. – Ahora, digamos que me gustaría poder olvidarme de esto y… –

– Mira, no voy a ir tras ellos, Luce, – Natsu la interrumpió, – pero sí tenemos que informar de esto al abuelo. Los otros estudiantes están en peligro también, por lo que tiene que hacer un anuncio, asegurándose de que todo el mundo mantenga los ojos abiertos y lleguen a casa antes de que oscurezca. –

Ella se sorprendió ante su pensamiento lógico. – Supongo que tienes razón. Vamos a decirle por la mañana. –

– Sí, señor, – estuvo de acuerdo Natsu. – Ahora, ¿qué es este libro? ¿Tiene dragones? –

Una sonrisa cubrió su cara y sus ojos castaños brillaron de emoción. – Por supuesto. Pero no dentro de un rato. Sólo tienes que esperar. – Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer, – _Capítulo Uno: El niño que vivió. El señor y la señora Dursley, del número cuatro de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias..._ –

* * *

*Campanita: Sé que ahora todos la llaman Thinkerbell (el hada de Peter Pan), pero para mí fue, es y siempre será Campanita.

*Oh ironía, ¿lo captan? Un demonio … Natsu… Ok mi humor apesta

Sería una grosería preguntar si saben que libro le está leyendo Lucy XD

* * *

Hoy fui extra productiva, actualicé 2 historias! Se los debía, y los capítulos son cortos así que no fue tan pesado.

Bueno ya estamos a nada de entrar en uno de los arcos más importantes del anime/manga, dos o tres capítulos más, no desespereís.

Voy a estar hasta el cuello de trabajo (todavía no empiezo clases de manera oficial y ya tengo tarea) pero una profesora nos sugirió tener una actividad que nos distrajera una hora diaria, así que cada día aprovecharé un tiempo pequeño para ir avanzando.

Cuídense


	17. Chapter 17

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

 _Cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks), u otras cosas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

– ¿Exactamente qué estás tratando de hacer? ¿Un pepino de mar? –

Lucy apretó los dientes al oír la voz de Gray, murmurando oscuramente mientras se esforzaba con la rueda de arcilla, – A ti te _voy_ a hacer un pepino de mar... –

Eran principios de Ooctubre, Gray ya había terminado todos los proyectos necesarios para el semestre en su clase de cerámica. Su efusivo maestro desde entonces le dejó hacer lo que quisiera durante la clase; Lucy volteó en su dirección para verlo esculpir una perfecta y hermosa hada. Con una cola.

Sus ojos color carbón estaban tranquilos como siempre, haciendo caso omiso de la amenaza improvisada de Lucy. Lo miró de nuevo. – Gray, tu ropa. –

– ¡Maldita sea! –

Mientras que el chico buscaba debajo de la mesa por su camisa y corbata, Lucy se quejó, – Sólo estoy tratando de hacer un florero, pero justo cuando lo consigo, ¡muevo mis manos demasiado rápido! –

Los ojos de Gray se movieron con cautela desde su taburete, re-abrochándose la camisa. – Relájate, Lucy. Por supuesto que vas a mover tus manos demasiado rápido si estás cabreada. –

– ¿Calmarme? Fácil para ti decirlo, – replicó mal humor la rubia, reformando la arcilla en el centro de la rueda.

Mientras que Lucy hizo una pequeña amistad con Gray en el verano, durante esta clase se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos al punto donde Lucy pensaba en él como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Por lo menos, era tan molesto como un hermano, y fácilmente como familia.

Una de las cosas más refrescantes de él es que es uno de los únicos chicos que no la llaman "chica de Natsu", algo que se había convertido en un hábito irritante entre todos los chicos de gremio. Varios de los estudiantes varones habían empezado a llamarla así también y era un fastidio, desde que aquel tipo llamado Jerome en su clase de química había tenido que hacer un laboratorio con ella. Había estado tartamudeando de forma extraña todo el tiempo, mirándola con miedo y siendo demasiado educado, negándose a llamarla por su nombre real en lugar de "chica de Natsu". Pronto todo el cuerpo estudiantil masculino se había unido. Natsu no era de mucha ayuda para desalentar el apodo, teniendo en cuenta que le importaba un reverendo cacahuate si la llamaban así, pero Lucy menudo les decía que lo dejaran de hacer. Gray, hasta ahora, era el único que respetaba sus deseos.

La situación con Gray siendo como su hermano, sin embargo, es que venía con un inconveniente. Él era tan protector como un hermano, este rasgo casi rivalizaba con el de Natsu, aunque Natsu no era como su hermano. Era como… un mejor amigo.

Un buen ejemplo de esta actitud protectora ocurrió el día de hoy.

No hubo peleas durante el camino de Lucy y Gray hacia el almuerzo, por una vez. Ella disfrutaba más del ligero bullicio en los pasillos en lugar de los gritos y sonidos de golpes, usando este tiempo para tener una pequeña charla con Gray mientras se preguntaba qué habría en el almuerzo y cómo iba el día de Natsu. Y, um, Levy. Y Erza...

Fue sacada de su línea de pensamiento al sentir algo muy incómodo en su... ¿trasero?

Y antes de que pudiera registrar que un tipo acababa de toquetearla, el puño de Gray había volado directo a la cara del tipo a velocidad sobrehumana, provocando que el chasquido de la nariz del sujeto hiciera eco a través del pasillo. Lucy jadeo, la mano cubriendo su boca cuando Gray estrelló al chico contra la pared, con una expresión absolutamente mortal. – Mantén tus sucias manos alejadas de mi hermana, bastardo – gruñó, prácticamente cortándole la circulación. – Tendrás suerte si no se lo digo Natsu… –

El coro de costumbre se puso en marcha en el pasillo: – _PELEA, PELEA, PELEA_... –

– ¡Bola de nieve! ¿Por qué estás golpeando chicos al azar, eh? – Natsu apareció repentinamente en medio de la riña, llenando de temor a Lucy. – Que idiota er…–

– Este _chico al azar_ toqueteó a Lucy, ¡Cerebro en llamas! – Gray gritó por encima del ruido.

En menos de medio segundo, Gray había sido empujado fuera del camino, y ahora Natsu era el que mantenía al aterrado tipo clavado contra la pared con un antebrazo. – No creo que entiendas el error que acabas de hacer, – dijo entre dientes, las pupilas se le adelgazaron y dejó al descubierto los afilados colmillos.

– L-lo siento… –

Natsu no le hizo caso. – ¿Sabes quién es ella, estúpido? – dijo apuntando a Lucy

– L-Lucy Heartfilia... –

– Exacta… espera. – Natsu aflojó su agarre sobre el muchacho, mirando a Lucy con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¡¿Tu apellido es _Heartfilia_?! –

Lucy golpeó una mano en su frente.

– ¡¿Por qué le has dicho y a mí no?! – Natsu exigió, señalando al muchacho que ahora tenía espacio suficiente para frotarse la garganta y respirar a través de su rota nariz.

– Yo _no_ le dije, Natsu, – explicó Lucy, rodando los ojos. – Está en una de mis clases, y probablemente lo escuchó cuando pasaron lista. –

Natsu frunció el ceño. – Oh. Bueno, genial nombre, Luce… ¡ACK! –

El chico que Natsu había soltado tomó la oportunidad de darle un golpe bajo en el estómago. Natsu se dobló tosiendo, mientras que los ojos de Lucy se estrecharon, y echó la mochila hacia arriba, golpeando de manera efectiva al tipo en la cara con cuatro libros de texto y enviándolo a volar y caer sobre su espalda.

Victoriosa, le puso un pie sobre el estómago y dijo – ¡También mantén tus manos fuera de mi compañero, idiota! –

– ¡EN EL NOMBRE DE MAVIS QUÉ PASA CON USTEDES CHICOS! – gritó una voz familiar, calmando al instante a todo el pasillo.

El Maestro dio un paso hacia el frente de la escena, haciendo que Lucy se alejara rápidamente del chico para colocarse entre Natsu y Gray.

Los duros ojos del maestro se pasearon sobre el chico que gemía en el suelo y luego hacia los tres miembros del gremio, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro dramático. – ¿Por qué no me sorprende en lo más mínimo? ¡Escucho una nariz rota, y es triste que suponga de inmediato que esto fue obra de Natsu o Gray! Al menos Erza no está aquí… –

– ¿Qué fue eso, Maestro? – Erza se paró al otro lado de la multitud, los brazos cruzados y la misma mirada fulminante, Levy, Jet y Droy la seguían de cerca.

Makarov, al parecer, estaba tan asustado de Erza como el resto del universo. – ¡Yo solo estaba diciendo cuánto me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, Erza! Hablando del, erm, ángel... – El maestro levantó las manos, obviamente, dándose por vencido. – Ustedes cuatro, detención hoy después de la escuela. Sólo una hora, porque es probable que Natsu encuentre una manera de hacer una bomba con un libro, un iPod y un nugget de pollo o algo así, si dura más tiempo. Y tú chico, ve a la enfermería. –

Lucy estaba a punto de protestar, pero entonces recordó que acababa de golpear a un chico en la cabeza con una pila de libros.

Natsu rodó los ojos. – No necesito un libro o nugget de pollo para hacer una bomba con un iPod. –

– Cállate, Natsu – soltó Lucy con veneno, recogiendo su mochila y girando sobre sus talones para marchar a comer.

Así que por eso ella estaba deprimida en su clase de escritura creativa, tratando de obligarse a escribir una Haiku* pero sólo conseguía frases con siete sílabas como: _Mi vida es una mierda_ o con ocho sílabas*, como: _Natsu y Gray están muertos_. No era por completo la detención lo que la tenía así; toda la escena en el pasillo había sido muy embarazosa. Gray estaba en su clase, pero ella decidió aplicarle la "Ley del hielo"*, así que se sentó a unos pocos asientos de distancia.

– Tú eres Lucy, ¿verdad? –

Ella levantó la cabeza, alisándose el pelo hacia atrás para ver...

Cabello negro. Estatura media. Cara linda. Delgado. Gafas. Sosteniendo un libro. Grande ojos azul zafiro.

 _¡Bingo!_

Lucy se ruborizó al instante. – ¡S-sí, soy yo! Y… lo siento, soy mala con los nombres... –

– Soy Daichi*, – le aclaró sonriendo y tomando el asiento a su lado. – Te ves un poco molesta. ¿Estás bien? –

 _¡Sensible_ también! Lucy prácticamente se derretía.

– Oh, no es nada, de verdad, – le aseguró, apoyándose en sus codos. – Mis amigos se metieron en una pelea en el pasillo y terminé atascada en medio de ella. –

Los grandes ojos se abrieron con preocupación. – Oh. No estás herida, ¿verdad? –

– Oh no, – Lucy rio, poniendo una mano en su mejilla. – Mis amigos iniciaron la pelea porque estaban siendo sobre protectores conmigo, así que no había forma de salir herida. Pero gracias por preguntar. –

– Sólo quería estar seguro. – Una linda sonrisa. – ¿Tienes problemas con tu Haiku? –

Lucy miró su página para ver las líneas garabateadas que había hecho: _Voy a matarlos a ambos_ y _mis amigos están mal de la cabeza_. Ups.

– Um, un poco, – dice la rubia riendo con nerviosismo, esperando que las frases no la hagan lucir como una sádica total. – ¿Tú? –

– Escogí un sentimiento y lo escribí en palabras, – Daichi le dijo. – ¿Quizás te ayudaría hacer lo mismo? Tengo una lista aquí... –

Le pasó una lista de ideas que él había escrito, y escogió una de las primeras que vio., la miró con atención, y luego su lápiz comenzó a moverse.

 _El calor de su abrazo_

 _Manos suaves, sonido del silencio_

 _Luz de llama constante_

Lucy dejó caer su lápiz triunfalmente. – Suficientemente bueno. ¡Muchas gracias! –

Daichi sonrió y le mostró sus hoyuelos. – De nada. Me gusta tu poema. ¿Qué significa? –

Ella frunció el ceño y volvió a leer lo que había escrito. – Sabes, ni siquiera yo sé. Supongo que es justo lo primero que me vino a la mente cuando leí "serenidad". – Con ese pensamiento, Lucy tituló su trabajo con esa palabra.

– Muy hermoso. –

– Gracias. ¿Puedo ver el tuyo? – Lucy preguntó, y él asintió con la cabeza, pasándole su cuaderno de notas. Daichi había elegido la palabra "fe" y era precioso. "Material de esposo" sin duda estaba en su tarjeta de presentación.

– Eso es muy bello, – dijo Lucy admirada, regresando su poema al chico. – ¿Es la poesía por lo qué tomaste la clase? –

– No realmente. – le confió. – Estoy tratando de escribir una novela, y esperaba obtener algunos consejos aquí. ¿Y tú? –

Él era la perfección. – ¡También estoy escribiendo una novela! –

Y su risa era adorable. – Creo que el destino me hizo caminar por aquí junto a un compañero novelista, ¿eh? Supongo que también lo tomé porque iba a necesitar un descanso de clases más pesadas, como la química. ¿Eres buena en química? –

– Oh Mavis no, – dijo Lucy al instante. – pero tengo amigos que lo son, los mismos que se metieron en la pelea de hoy en realidad, pero yo sólo sé lo suficiente para apenas entender. –

– Entonces, ¿tal vez podrías ayudarme a resolver unos problemas? – preguntó, ajustándose las gafas.

Lucy parpadeó, reconociendo una oportunidad cuando la veía. – Soy miembro del gremio. Tengo algo que hacer durante una hora después de la escuela, pero después de eso, si estás libre, podemos estudiar en mi habitación. –

Los ojos del chico brillaron y dijo, – ¡Eso suena muy bien! Tengo que quedarme después para una junta del periódico de la escuela de todos modos. ¿Dónde está tu habitación? –

– Segundo piso, segunda puerta de la extrema derecha, –lo instruyó en cuanto sonó la campana, y ella guardó su cuaderno en la mochila. – Tiene mi nombre y el de mi compañera escritos en ella. –

Él le lanzó una última sonrisa antes de que se separaran en el pasillo. – Voy a estar allí. Nos vemos más tarde, Lucy. –

– Hasta más tarde, Daichi, – dijo. Suspiró soñadora mientras él giraba en la esquina, y luego sacudió la cabeza para salir de su estupor. Era hora de ir a detención con dos tarados.

Lucy estaba contenta de encontrarse con Levy en el camino, que parecía dirigirse a la biblioteca con Jet y Droy. Tratando de no gritar de emoción, corrió y agarró a su mejor amiga, saltando alrededor y arrastrando a la vuelta de la esquina para contarle, con la promesa a Jet y Droy de regresarla en un minuto.

Levy se apretó contra la pared, mirándola asustada. – ¿Lu, estás teniendo un ataque o algo? –

Poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, se detuvo y la miró. – No, yo sólo... ¡chico lindo, viene a nuestra habitación en una hora para estudiar conmigo! –

Su amiga, sin embargo, frunció el ceño, aunque estaba claro que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. – Pero si estudias con él todo el tiempo. –

– ¡No, lo acabo de conocer hoy! –

– ¿En serio? Pensé que conociste a Natsu hace meses. –

Lucy casi se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. – ¡No estoy hablando de Natsu y lo sabes! ¡No arruines mi ataque de felicidad! –

– Sí, sí, lo que sea, Lu, – Levy rio. – Estoy emocionada por ti, no puedo esperar a conocerlo ¿Cuál es su nombre? Él no… ¡Oye, parece que tu libreta se está saliendo de la mochila…! –

Levy la agarró antes de que cayera, y vio el poema en la página abierta. Lucy inclinó la cabeza. –Acabo de escribir eso en escritura creativa. ¿Se ve bastante bueno para una A? –

Pero los ojos de su amiga sólo se abrieron en extremo y puso una mano sobre su boca para contener un chillido. – ¡Oh Mavis, Lucy! ¡YEEEEEI! ¿Oh, puedo tomar una foto de esto? Me gusta. –

– Claro, gracias… espera. – Lucy entrecerró los ojos. Levy tenía esa mirada... – Lev, ¿qué estás tramando...? –

– ¿Hmm? Oh, nada en absoluto, Lu. – Los ojos de Levy destellaron mientras tomaba una foto con su teléfono. – Sólo pensé que a Mira le podría gustar. –

– ¡¿Mira?! – Esto sólo la hizo sospechar más.

– H-Hey, Lucy. –

Eran Gray y Natsu que lucían muy preocupados y veían medio a escondidas desde la esquina. Lucy los hizo volver y ocultarse con una mirada que prometía cosas terribles.

Frotando sus sienes se dio por vencida y con un suspiro dijo – Vamos, idiotas. Hay que terminar con esto. – La siguieron a detención con las cabezas colgadas durante todo el camino debido a su trato silencioso para con ellos.

También se negó a hablarles durante detención, pero no exactamente porque todavía estuviera molesta; estaba ocupada soñando con el chico de la clase de escritura creativa. Terminó su tarea de literatura avanzada y garabateó cosas alrededor de su Haiku.

Natsu había empezado a hacer su tarea al lado de ella, para variar. Llenó sus fórmulas de química con facilidad en su cuaderno de notas, lo que puso a Lucy extremadamente celosa, hasta que vio algo cuando él pasó una página.

Sin importarle si era grosero, ella cogió la libreta de su escritorio, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas.

– Oye, Lucy… devuélveme eso. – Se quejó él pero ella lo ignoró y pasó a través de las hojas. A decir verdad, sólo unas pocas páginas tenían notas reales; el resto eran dibujos. En todos lados.

Dragones, diseños de armas, personas, dragones, Happy, tigres, dragones, fuego, y una página...

Tres caras, elaboradas de manera precisa, como si hubiera tomado una foto y pegado en la página. Perfecto sombreado, forma, proporción...

Uno de ellos era un hombre sonriente, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos con arrugas de felicidad.

Uno de ellos era una chica, joven y con una sonrisa amable.

El último era ella misma, cuidadosamente trazada con una cinta en el cabello lacio y los ojos brillantes.

Gray se inclinó para ver mejor. – Wow. ¿Quién dibujó eso? –

Con la boca abierta Lucy señaló a Natsu que tenía su cara arrugada con furia, luchando por recuperar su cuaderno de notas, pero Gray lo tomó para mantenerlo fuera de su alcance.

– ¿Dónde aprendiste a dibujar así, Natsu? – susurró la rubia.

– Y-yo sólo dibujo lo que pienso. ¡Ahora trae eso de vuelta! –

– Es hermoso, – Lucy suspiró, mirándolo con admiración. – ¿Por qué no siempre haces este tipo de cosas? –

– ¡Regrésamelo stripper! – gruñó. Gray no le hizo caso, explorando a través de las otras páginas.

– Esto es bastante bueno, – admitió Gray, mirando a Natsu con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Por qué debería? ¿Es esto como tu diario de dibujo o algo así? ¿Aún es necesario dibujar pequeños corazones alrededor de la imagen de Lucy? –

Y la paz se rompió, Natsu al instante tacleó a Gray en su lucha por el cuaderno.

El reloj finalmente marcó que la hora había pasado, momento en el cual Lucy se coló a su pelea, cogió el cuaderno de Natsu del suelo y se escabulló. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo habían dejado caer. Lucy sonrió. La venganza era muy dulce en verdad.

* * *

Daichi todavía no estaba en su habitación cuando ella llegó, así que entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Levy ya estaba allí, contestando mensajes de texto a la velocidad de la luz, probablemente a Jet y Droy. Lucy se miró en el espejo y luego saltó sobre su cama, retirando los materiales de su mochila antes de abrir el cuaderno de Natsu de nuevo.

Los dragones eran complejos y tan reales, que podrían dar pesadillas a los niños pequeños. Encontró dos retratos más de sí misma, dibujados con tal semejanza y tan favorecedores que Lucy sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. ¿Realmente está era la forma en que la veía su mejor amigo? En una imagen, ella estaba sosteniendo un libro, ojos suaves, y Natsu se había dibujado él mismo a su lado.

También el hombre y la chica hicieron una aparición más, y la curiosidad picaba a Lucy. Ahora que lo pensaba, la chica se parecía un poco a Mira...

Escuchó un golpe en la puerta, y Lucy saltó. _¡Él está aquí_!

Levy cortésmente salió a través del baño, dándole un guiño a Lucy a la salida, mientras que la rubia corrió hacia la puerta, donde le abrió a un sonriente chico.

Era agradable hablar con Daichi. Siendo sincera, le resultaba extraño hablarle a un chico que no fuera uno de sus compañeros de gremio, pero era refrescante. Y, por supuesto, él era absolutamente hermoso. Por un lado, así él no podía ver, encontró algunos procedimientos de química en el cuaderno de Natsu, que les ayudaron inmensamente. Daichi y Lucy también hablaron sobre sí mismos un poco, y después de aproximadamente una hora, se estaban acercando al final de sus hojas de trabajo.

– Sumamos un coeficiente para esta próxima, o… – Lucy comenzó, pero luego hizo una mueca al oír un ruido. Movimiento fuera de la ventana. Por lo general, ese sonido la hacía feliz y la emocionaba, o la exasperaba, cuando lo escuchaba, pero ahora realmente no era un buen momento. Y, por supuesto, Natsu entró por la ventana.

Dejó a Happy en su escritorio mientras él se metía en la habitación. Lucy intentó no fijarse en la piel y la forma en V de sus huesos de la cadera visibles debajo de la camisa, que no había regresado a su lugar todavía. Él se dejó caer en su cama diciendo alegremente, – Buenas tardes, Luce. – Se había puesto una camiseta _de Fall Out Boy_ , sus guantes y gafas habituales, la bufanda, pantalones de chándal y, de nuevo, sin calcetines. Varios rasguños le decoraban los brazos y la cara, presumiblemente de su pelea con Gray. – ¿Puedo tener un poco de ayuda con Literatura? Nunca he escrito un poema en mi vida, así que probablemente esto apesta como un… espera. – Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon súbitamente sobre Daichi, tensando el cuerpo. – ¿Quién diablos eres tú? –

– ¡No seas grosero, Natsu! – Lucy regañó. – Lo siento, Daichi, en ocasiones se deja caer desde la habitación de arriba. Natsu, este es Daichi, de mi clase de escritura creativa. Estábamos haciendo nuestra tarea de química, porque era difícil, pero vamos a estudiar para el examen de historia universal de mañana, ahora. ¿Necesitas algo? –

Pero la mirada de Natsu se movió entre ellos varias veces antes de decir, metiendo sus pulgares en los bolsillos, – Sabes que yo te pude haber ayudado con química, si lo necesitabas. –

– Sí, bueno nos las arreglamos bien, gracias – dijo Lucy, rellenando la última ecuación. – Y te dije que dejaras de ser grosero. –

Natsu no cruzó la mirada con los ojos de Daichi. – Cierto. Lo siento. Hola, soy Natsu. –

– Eso escuché. – dijo Daichi, ofreciendo una sonrisa vacilante. – Encantado de conocerte. Eres el compañero de Lucy, ¿verdad? –

– Sí, – murmuró, ahora mirando hacia la cama.

La incomodidad era prácticamente sofocante. Lucy hizo una mueca. – Hey, Natsu, te ayudo con Literatura un poco más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué tal si voy y te busco cuando hayamos terminado aquí? –

Natsu se pasó una mano por el pelo. – ¿Cuándo vamos a entrenar? –

– No creo que tengamos tiempo hoy, Gildarts dijo que esta prueba era muy grande, y quiero estudiar por un buen rato. – No pudo evitar lanzarle una pequeña mirada fulminante. – Y podríamos haber tenido tiempo de no haber ido a detención. –

La mandíbula de Natsu se apretó. – Bueno, perdón por querer protegerte de hombres pervertidos. – Sus ojos se posaron en Daichi peligrosamente.

– No vamos a hablar de esto en este momento, – Lucy decidió, sacando su libro de texto de historia. – Voy a hablar contigo un poco más tarde, Natsu, ¿de acuerdo? – Ella trató de transmitir el mensaje de _"necesitas irte así puedo hablar con este chico lindo"_ en su mirada, pero al parecer sólo funcionaba con las chicas.

– En realidad, necesito hablar contigo en este momento – Natsu le dijo, flexionando los puños. – Afuera. –

– ¿Puede esperar? – Lucy dijo esperanzada.

– No, es importante. –

Cerrando los ojos para calmarse un poco, dijo – Disculpe por un minuto, Daichi. –

Se bajó de la cama y rápidamente agarró el brazo de Natsu en un abrazo mortal y lo precipitó fuera del cuarto y se alejó por el pasillo para permanecer fuera del alcance auditivo de Daichi. Luego se volvió hacia él, con los brazos cruzados y el repiqueteo de los pies. – ¿Y? ¿De qué se trata? –

Su amigo se negó a mirarla a los ojos, mirando a la puerta de Laki a su derecha. – ¿Co-cómo puedes sentirte cómoda dejando entrar a cualquier chico en tu habitación después de hoy? –

Lucy se burló, – Daichi no es cualquier chico. Me gustaría conocerlo. De hecho, él me gusta _mucho_. ¿Hay algo más que quieras discutir? –

Natsu apretó los labios, apoyado en la barandilla del segundo piso. Parecía que estaba tratando de decir algo, pero no sabía exactamente cómo decirlo, o no sabía si quería decirlo en primer lugar. Sus ojos se movieron alrededor, y, por último estalló – ¡Está sentado en mi lugar! –

Las manos de Lucy inmediatamente fueron a sus caderas, dando un paso adelante y haciendo que Natsu se encogiera. – ¿ _Tu puesto_? Es _mi_ cama; ¡no veo tu nombre en ella en ningún lugar! –

Natsu se agarró a la barandilla detrás de él. – ¡Pero siempre me siento ahí! –

– ¡Gran cosa, eres un bebé! ¡Eso no significa que sea tuyo! ¡No puedes, como, marcar tu territorio donde te dé la gana! –

– ¡¿Por qué él está allí?! – Natsu dijo, levantando los brazos y dando un paso más cerca.

– ¡Porque yo quiero que esté! ¡No es asunto tuyo de todos modos! ¡No eres mi padre, o mi novio! ¡Y estás siendo un verdadero idiota en este momento! –

– ¡Soy el responsable de tú protección y me incomoda que tengas a un tipo cualquiera ahí! –

Sus caras estaban a centímetros ahora, ambos contorsionadas por la furia. – Puedo cuidar y proteger de _mí misma_ , y ¡te vas a tener que aguantar! ¡Tal vez me gusta que en mi habitación haya un chico con él que pueda tener una conversación inteligente por una vez! –

Al instante, él se apoyó en la barandilla de nuevo, mirándola como si ella lo hubiera abofeteado. – ¡¿"C _onversación inteligente"_?! –

Lucy se quedó inmóvil, horrorizada por lo que había dicho. – Oh Mavis, Natsu, lo siento… No quise decir… –

– Olvídalo, _Heartfilia_ , – Natsu gruñó, empujándola por el hombro con el suyo y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras hasta el piso principal.

Ella se quedó ahí agarrándose del pasamanos con la mano izquierda, con la otra mano sosteniendo la frente. Habían tenido peleas menores un par de veces antes, pero nunca de esta manera. La culpa nubló cada uno de sus sentidos, inundándola con frías náuseas.

 _No lo sé, tú no me llamaste fenómeno o estúpido o me golpeaste cuando me conociste al igual que los otros lo hicieron. Probablemente estabas muy asustada y me criticas a veces, pero... te tomas el tiempo para ser agradable conmigo de todos modos, ¿sabes? Me gusta eso._

Ella gimió, abrazándose a sí misma e inclinándose sobre la barandilla. Natsu no se sentía inseguro acerca de casi nada, pero si algo le molestaba, era ser llamado tonto o temible. Y ahora su mejor amiga acababa de hacerlo. En serio quería permanecer delante del blanco para lanzar cuchillos de Gray. _Soy_ la peor _amiga del Universo_...

Después de unos cinco minutos de sentirse como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, se acordó de que tenía un huésped en su habitación. Regresó al interior del cuarto, sintiéndose de pronto agotada y se mantuvo extra silenciosa cuando tomó su asiento junto a Daichi. Happy se arrastró fuera de la puerta, trotando por las escaleras, donde se reunió con Natsu, sentado en el escalón inferior.

Daichi frunció el ceño. – ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué necesitaba? –

– Sólo... tuvo un mal día. Eso es todo. –

* * *

Varios ojos muy abiertos, incluidos los de Gray, observaron como Natsu arrojó su mochila en la barra y se dejó caer en un asiento apretando los dientes.

Cuando Natsu miró a su derecha, Gray retrocedió ligeramente dándole una mirada extraña. Natsu se veía seriamente molesto, pero Gray no había oído ningún enfrentamiento físico, lo que era extraño. Los ojos de Natsu se trasladaron a lo que Gray tenía sobre la mesa. – ¿Ese es el libro de historia universal? –

– Sí, – dijo Gray, rodando los ojos. – Déjame adivinar, perdiste el tuyo. –

– Sí, – respondió con rigidez Natsu. – Déjame usar el tuyo. –

Gray se burló. – Sí, por cinco mil joyas*, tal vez. –

Después de dos segundos de una dura mirada, Natsu sacó la billetera de su bolsillo, rebuscó en ella y sacó un billete de cinco mil. – Toma. Permíteme utilizar tu libro por una noche. –

– Espera, – dijo Gray. – ¿Es en serio? ¿En realidad vas a estudiar? –

– Sí. ¿Tienes un problema con eso? – su compañero dijo con los dientes apretados y los ojos oscuros brillantes de rabia.

Gray empujó al instante el libro y rechazó el dinero. – So-sólo bromeaba sobre las joyas. Si vas a estudiar, tómalo. –

Parpadeando, Natsu dijo – Oh. Gracias. – Pasó a través de las páginas. – De todos modos, ¿de qué es la prueba de mañana? –

Gray se frotó la nariz con exasperación. – El Imperio Romano, genio. –

De la nada, un puño lo golpeó en la frente, tomando por sorpresa a Gray y lo hizo caer de su taburete. – ¡Natsu, ¿cuál es tu problema?! –

– No soy estúpido, stripper – el de pelo rosa gruñó. Luego se volvió de nuevo a su libro, murmurando para sí de manera oscura, – C _onversación inteligente_... le voy a mostrar _su_ conversación inteligente... –

Gray estaba realmente asustado. Afortunadamente, Mira lo salvó, caminando lentamente y con gracia hasta Natsu con una expresión de preocupación. Cana se deslizó junto a ella con una cara similar. – ¿Qué pasa, cariño? –

– Nada, – murmuró, accidentalmente rasgando una página por la mitad.

Mira y Cana se miraron mutuamente con duda, y luego voltearon hacia Gray que se encogió de hombros.

Mira frunció el ceño. – ¿Tú y Lucy pelearon? –

Los dedos de Natsu dudaron y la teoría de Mira se confirmó. Él no levantó la vista. – ¿Cómo lo supiste? –

– ¿Qué más podría hacer que estés tan molesto? – Mira señaló, dejando la copa que sostenía y levantando su teléfono para mirar un texto.

– Como sea, – dijo Natsu, pasando de un tirón a través del libro. – No importa. –

Gray se alejó a sí en su asiento, anotando un poco más en su tarea funciones. Mira frunció los labios, esperando unos momentos antes de decir – Todo saldrá bien Natsu, ya lo verás. –

– No, si ella no lo quiere – respondió, apretando los puños.

– Oh, lo hará, – dijo Cana con aire sabiondo, comenzando a sonreír mientras miraba su teléfono. – Ella se preocupa mucho por ti, sabes. Mira esto Natsu; incluso escribió un poema acerca de ti. –

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la página. – ¿Qué? –

La camarera parecía haber recibido el mismo texto y deslizó su teléfono hacia el chico. – ¿Ves? Levy tiene una foto del poema y nos lo envió. –

Con las manos enguantadas cogió el teléfono y miró la pantalla. Cada vez que sus ojos se movían, sus mejillas se teñían más de rosa. Luego empujó el teléfono lejos, volviendo a su libro. – No dice que se trate de mí. –

– Oh, por favor. Gray, ¿esto te parece que se trata de Natsu? –

Gray tomó el teléfono, leyendo a través de la imagen del Haiku. – Bueno, sí, desde la perspectiva de Lucy por lo menos. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser esto? –

– ¿Por qué no le preguntan al chico que tiene en su habitación ahora mismo? – Natsu dijo mostrando los dientes.

Gray golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa. – ¡¿Le hizo algo a ella?! –

– No, – murmuró Natsu golpeando ligeramente el mostrador. – Están estudiando. –

El moreno se relajó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Está bien. Creo que ella es capaz de golpearlo si intenta algo, pero voy verla más tarde... –

– ¡Tal vez ella no lo es! – Natsu gritó, haciendo que todos a su alrededor saltaran. – No lo fue cuando esos tipos de Phantom la atacaron y ahora está dejando que un tipo se siente en su habitación, en _mi_ lugar y… – Mira y Cana comenzaron a reír, y Gray les hizo señas para que se detuvieran rápidamente. Esto sólo enfureció más a Natsu. – ¡¿Qué, Mira?! ¡¿Cana?! ¡¿Qué es tan _jodidamente divertido_?! –

– ¿Estás más preocupado por el chico en su habitación, o molesto de que esté en tu lugar Natsu? – preguntó Mira.

La voz de Cana fue amortiguada por detrás de su barril de cerveza. – Alguien está celooooso... –

La cara de Natsu enrojeció considerablemente y se puso de pie de golpe, empujando el libro en su mochila y cogiendo a Happy. El chico no dijo nada, simplemente giró sobre sus talones y pisando fuerte se dirigió hacia las escaleras, probablemente para ir a su habitación.

Gray negó con la cabeza, dando las gracias a Mira para la malteada que puso delante de él con una sonrisa. – Ese idiota sigue en la negación... – Gray murmuró antes de profundizar de nuevo en su tarea.

* * *

Lucy no podía dormir; después de todo, Natsu nunca bajó por su cuento para dormir.

Había leído el resto de _Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego_ después de que Daichi la había dejado diciendo que necesitaba llegar a casa a las seis y media.

También había terminado el libro de La Historia de Fairy Tail que se había olvidado de leer. Antes sólo lo había hojeado, por lo que se había saltado el útil resumen:

 _Fairy Tail fue el primer gremio ninjutsu que jamás haya existido, formado por Mavis Vermillion. Varios otros gremios comenzaron a formarse a su paso al ver su éxito y el apoyo de la población en general. Aunque originalmente fue hecho únicamente para alojar, alimentar, enseñar defensa ninjitsu y educar a los niños y adolescentes sin hogar, el gremio más tarde también se expandió para ser el primero en abrir su propia academia para la inscripción de estudiantes fuera del gremio debido a sus programas académicos avanzados y altamente respetados. Más tarde, se añadió una universidad de artes liberales, así como el entrenamiento ninjitsu se abrió para el público..._

Molesta, Lucy se preguntó por qué nadie se había molestado en decirle nada de eso. Pero su molestia fue de corta duración debido a la tensión emocional bajo la que estaba. El libro no la había distraído lo suficiente.

Después se dedicó a escribir una carta bastante deprimente para su madre, se quedó mirando su novela durante una hora y sin saber qué hacer con ella, se puso su pijama, varias veces se paseó alrededor de la segunda planta con la mirada perdida por delante, trató de estudiar más y finalmente renunció, arrojándose hacia abajo en su cama y enchufando sus auriculares.

Levy ya estaba profundamente dormida, y la única luz en la habitación era la de la luna, hilos plateados que inundan a través de la ventana abierta con la brisa que agitaba las cortinas blancas. El único sonido provenía del ventilador que Levy utilizaba para el ruido blanco* cuando dormía, hasta que Lucy puso la música aleatoria, pasando miserablemente a través del cuaderno de Natsu una vez más. Encontró el Haiku para el que le había pedido ayuda junto con varios otros garabateos alrededor:

 _Luz de estrella radiante_

 _Atenúa al lado de la sonrisa_

 _Luminosa con toda su alegría_

No era el mejor que haya leído, pero seguro que era lindo y parecía que de verdad lo había intentado.

Como si no se sintiera lo suficientemente culpable por su pelea anterior, ahora se sentía culpable por robar su cuaderno. Parecía ser algo muy personal para él y ella nunca le pidió permiso para tomarlo. ¿Cómo se sentiría ella si hubiera leído las cartas de su madre?

Mordiéndose el labio, se volcó a una página abierta y dejó a su corazón fluir sobre las líneas con el lápiz.

Después de escribir su nota para él, lo puso a un lado y cerró los ojos.

Pronto, Lucy buscó por donde su teléfono había caído de la cama, después de haber tenido suficiente de una canción que la hizo sentir aún más horrible de lo que ya se sentía.

 _Si te estás agitando y estás dando vueltas_

 _Y simplemente no puedes conciliar el sueño_

 _Voy a cantar una canción junto a ti_

 _Y si alguna vez olvidas lo mucho que realmente significas para mí_

 _Todos los días te lo voy a recordar._

Fue entonces cuando Lucy oyó el grito.

Retirando sus auriculares, Lucy se sentó y miró a su alrededor alerta. Levy no se había despertado, y no escuchó a nadie en las otras habitaciones moverse alrededor. Entonces que…

– ¡ _Papá! ¡Papá no, por favor, ayuda! ¡Igneel! ¡Argh! ¡F-fuego! ¡Pa-Papá, Papi… –_

Se puso de pie. Corriendo a la ventana y mirando hacia arriba y afuera. Ruidos de llanto y gritos sonaban a través de la ventana de Natsu. Ni siquiera lo pensó; después de agarrar la libreta y sosteniéndola en su boca como un cuchillo de pirata (hey, se veía presionada por el tiempo), Lucy empezó a subir la pared.

Los ladrillos apenas tenían espacio suficiente para sostenerse, pero Lucy era desesperada, y ella y Natsu habían estado practicando escalada durante el entrenamiento desde septiembre. Si él podía hacer esto todos los días, ella también podía. El aire frío de la noche de octubre rozaba sus piernas desnudas mientras sus dedos agarraban el edificio cuando se empujaba hacia arriba.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba impulsándose sobre el alféizar de la ventana, rodando dentro y corriendo a su lado mientras lanzaba el cuaderno de nuevo a su escritorio.

Natsu estaba enredado en sus mantas, jadeante y retorciéndose, completamente cubierto de sudor y la cara contorsionada por el dolor. Libros y papeles estaban esparcidos alrededor de sus sábanas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero se movían de forma frenética, el cabello salvajemente esparcido sobre su almohada.

– _¡P-papá! ¡Ayu -ayuda! ¡Duele... hace calor, papá…!_ –

Lucy tenía ganas de llorar, colocó su mano sobre su rostro y murmuró, – Natsu, shh, oye, está bien, está bien... –

Saltó cuando la puerta que conduce al baño se abrió detrás de ella con un crujido, revelando a un Gray en boxers negros y arrugados, frotándose los ojos con rapidez y tropezando en el interior.

– Natsu, despierta – murmuró, y luego se detuvo sorprendido cuando vio a Lucy allí. – ¿Lucy? – Gray susurró. – ¿Eres tú? –

– S-sí. Lo escuché y trepé por la pared… – respondió con voz ahogada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y alisando el cabello que se pegaba a la frente sudorosa del chico. – Natsu, está bien, está bien... –

– Eso no funciona, – advirtió Gray, pero luego ambos se congelaron, mirando como Natsu se relajaba al instante y se quedaba quieto en su cama.

– Lucy, – murmuró con los ojos todavía cerrados, luego se movió silencioso y se alejó de los dos. El movimiento lento de su pecho hacia arriba y abajo mostró que aún estaba dormido.

Lucy comenzó a enderezar sus mantas, tirando de ellas por debajo de él y quitando la capa superior para dejarlo que se enfríe. Tomó todos los libros y papeles fuera de su cama y los apiló ordenadamente en su escritorio. Luego se volvió de nuevo a Gray que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirando la luna.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Lucy le preguntó en voz baja para no despertar a su amigo, abrazándose a sí misma con cansancio sobre su gran camiseta. Era una camina de los _Grandes Juegos de Ninjutsu XXXI: Fairy Tail,_ que Natsu había dejado en su habitación una vez y ella había decidido usar como una pijama, mayormente porque olía como una cálida fogata. No se había molestado en ponerse shorts, pero teniendo en cuenta que este era Gray, no sentía que tuviera algo de que avergonzarse.

Gray parpadeó un par de veces, frotando su cabello. – He vivido junto a él más de la mitad de mi vida. ¿Quién más piensas que se encarga siempre de despertarlo cuando tiene una pesadilla? –

Aunque Lucy todavía estaba bastante deprimida, se secó los ojos y sonrió. – Ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos. Pero son unos tontos al respecto. –

– ¿Estás bromeando? No soy amigo de ese idiota, – Gray negó, levantando las cejas. – La mejor pregunta es, ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí? Pensé que ustedes estaban peleados. –

Lucy gimió, recordando. – Uf, yo fui una idiota. Incluso no creo poder mirarlo a los ojos mañana. –

– Él estaba muy molesto hoy en el bar, – Gray le dijo. – estaba dispuesto a pagarme cinco mil joyas para que le prestara mi libro de historia universal por el día. Fue extraño. Estaba celoso de un chico en tu habitación, ¿verdad? –

– ¿Eh? No, no estaba celoso, – dijo Lucy rápidamente. – Sólo sobre protector. ¿Quería estudiar? – Sus ojos marrones se cerraron casi con dolor. – Oh no, eso es mi culpa... dije algo horrible... –

– ¿Qué dijiste? –

– Algo que básicamente lo llamó estúpido, – Lucy suspiró, la tensión emocional de la noche casi amenazaba con hacerla a llorar sólo por estar abrumada y muy cansada.

Gray la observó por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros. – Todos lo hemos lo llamamos así en algún momento Lucy. Él nos perdonó y también lo hará contigo. –

– Se supone que tengo que hacerlo mejor. Él confiaba en mí, y yo lo defraudé. En verdad doy asco. – gimió, sintiendo más lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

Esto claramente puso a Gray muy incómodo. Le dio golpecitos torpes en la cabeza y murmuró – Todos los amigos pelean y la riegan. Vas a recordar esto en un año y te va a parecer como si nada, ¿de acuerdo? Apostaría diez mil joyas a que ustedes van a arreglar las cosas y estarán totalmente bien mañana. –

Ella hipo. – Gracias, Gray. Y-yo debo irme... –

– Sí, te ves terrible, – dijo Gray con una brusquedad irritante. – Necesitas dormir un poco, el cansancio sólo te hace reaccionar de forma exagerada; te sentirás mejor mañana. Si él tiene otra pesadilla, voy a despertarlo, ¿está bien? –

– Déjame adivinar, con un puñetazo en la cara – Lucy se rio en voz baja.

– No, por lo general lo roció con agua helada... pero él no ha tenido una por casi un año. Así que esto es raro. – Esto hizo que Lucy dejara caer la cabeza. Ella sabía el por qué. Gray añadió a continuación, – Muy lindo el poema que escribiste sobre él, por cierto. –

Lucy arqueó una ceja. – ¿Qué? ¡Yo no he escrito un poema sobre él. ¿Quién te dijo eso? –

Gray jugó con el borde de sus boxers y Lucy rogó que no fuera a quitárselos inconscientemente. – Mira nos mostró un poema que escribiste con palabras como "llama" y "su abrazo" y esas cosas. Natsu es el único chico aquí que te abraza y, bueno, el fuego. – Gray se encogió de hombros. – Pensamos que era sobre él. –

Ella se cubrió la cara moviendo la cabeza. – Levy, pequeña... uf. No, sólo fue algo que hice para Escritura Creativa cuando pensé en la palabra "serenidad". –

– Tal vez él te hace sentir serena, – Gray sugirió, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera una simple observación.

– Yo no… Yo sólo... No importa, – tartamudeó ella, demasiado cansada como para discutir. – Buenas noches, Gray. –

– Buenas noches, Lucy. –

Lucy se acercó a la cama de Natsu una vez más. El corazón le tiró, lo que la hizo apretar su hombro y besar su frente como una bendición, murmurando, – Dulces sueños – Luego se dirigió a la puerta y arrastrándose agotada hacia las escaleras. Era la una de la mañana y sabía que se arrepentiría de estar despierta todo este tiempo en noche de escuela.

* * *

Ultear no podía dormir; los gritos repentinos que escuchó de alguien teniendo una pesadilla no la estaba ayudando.

No sabía de quién eran, pero la golpeó una repentina preocupación; Gray solía tener pesadillas. Ultear recordaba los gritos por su madre y su padre, lo recordaba con lágrimas arrastrando su oso de peluche detrás de él y pidiendo dormir en su cama. ¿Tal vez era él...?

Como en un trance automático, se levantó de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Meredy al otro lado de la habitación. Tirando de la bata de seda azul que estaba sobre la silla de su escritorio, giró el picaporte, se deslizó fuera y de puntillas fue hasta la escalera que llevaba al piso de los chicos.

Los ruidos se habían detenido, sustituido por pequeños pasos en todo el tercer piso y las escaleras. Conteniendo la respiración, Ultear se mantuvo en las sombras hasta que vio la forma de alguien caminando en la oscuridad; era esa chica rubia, Lucy, caminando con cansancio hacia la parte inferior de la escalera. Mientras que ella no parecía particularmente muy buena peleadora o particularmente interesante, Ultear tenía la impresión de que era bastante amable y los aceptaba. Con el oscuro pasado de Ultear, era algo que podía apreciar. Pero le pareció un poco interesante verla deambular en medio de la noche desde el piso de los chicos justo después de los gritos. En un impulso, Ultear se acercó hacia delante, haciendo que la chica jadeara asustada cuando la sorprendió, y luego se calmó.

– Oh, eres tú, Ultear, – la chica suspiró, relajada. – ¿Qué estás haciendo despierta? –

– Yo podría preguntar lo mismo de ti, – señaló Ultear, pero respondió de todos modos, – no podía dormir, y luego oí algo. ¿Has oído los gritos también? –

La chica no miraba a Ultear a los ojos. – Sí. Es por eso que yo estaba ahí. Era mi amigo, Natsu; tuvo un mal sueño. –

Ah. El estúpido de cabello rosa. Ultear se preguntó cómo había logrado hacerse amigo de una hermosa chica como esta. Ambos parecían muy diferentes. – Ya veo. –

Lucy dejó escapar un bostezo enorme. – Bueno, me voy la cama. Buenas noches, Ultear. También deberías dormir. –

– Buenas noches. –

Ultear esperó hasta que la chica hubiera desaparecido en su habitación, y luego comenzó a hacer su camino por las escaleras. No porque fuera a visitar a nadie; había escuchado otro ruido. Pasos lentos, como adormilados, se escucharon desde la habitación que ella sabía era Gray, debido al tiempo que pasaba junto con Meredy en la habitación de Jellal.

Efectivamente, una cabellera oscura apareció a la vista, el chico bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos, vestido únicamente, como se esperaba de él, en boxers. A pesar de que se dirigía a la derecha de su habitación, de repente se detuvo, al parecer detectando su presencia.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó con voz ronca. Su voz había cambiado desde que lo había visto por última vez. Se había convertido en un hombre joven, alto, guapo, igual que la madre de Ultear había predicho que tanto él como Lyon lo harían.

Saliendo de su escondite en la sombra, Ultear cruzó las manos y lo examinó críticamente. – ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? –

A la vista de ella, su rostro se transformó en una mueca de repugnancia instantánea. – Este es mi piso. Voy a jugar videojuegos, no puedo dormir. ¿Por qué no estás en el piso de las chicas? Va contra las reglas que estés aquí. –

– Lucy estaba justo aquí arriba hace un momento. –

– Ella es diferente. Estaba aquí sólo para calmar a Natsu. – Se burló. – No es como si esos dos siempre siguieran las reglas de todos modos, pero se pueden contar como excepciones. Tú, sin embargo... – Gray se cruzó de brazos, los ojos oscuros y tormentosos se estrecharon y bajaron en sospecha. – ¿Qué quieres, Ultear? ¿Por qué venir aquí? ¿Estás planeando algo? –

– No tenía otro lugar a donde ir, y Fairy Tail era más que complaciente, – dijo Ultear fácilmente. – ¿No se me permite comprobar a mi pequeño hermano? –

– Tú me odiabas. Nos odiabas a los _dos._ – Gray escupió con los puños apretados ahora a su lado. –No me has dado ninguna razón para confiar en ti, después de que nos abandonaste te uniste al gremio oscuro más vil existente. Elegiste Grimoire Heart, él escogió Lamia Scale y yo elegí Fairy Tail. No espero nada más que una puñalada real en la espalda por parte de una mujer como tú –

Deslizando los dedos por el cinturón de la bata, Ultear dijo más suavemente, – La gente puede cambiar. ¿Por qué crees que me fui de Grimoire Heart? Me arrepentí. Empecé de nuevo. Había escuchado mucho acerca de ti y tus famosas habilidades, y los recientes trabajos a los que fuiste este verano con el llamado "Equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail". He estado preocupada por ti –

– Mentiras, – Gray dijo al instante. – Quieres algo. Sé que lo haces. Siempre hay segundas intenciones contigo... Manipulación. Bueno, no funcionará en mí. Sé reconocer el verdadero odio cuando lo veo, y lo vi cuando me miraste ese día. No puedes pretender que me has perdonado, porque realmente sé que no voy a conseguirlo –

Sus palabras provocaron agudos pinchazos de dolor en el pecho femenino. Odio verdadero, de hecho, era lo que se reflejaba en los ojos de su hermano. – Nunca te perdonaré, – ella estuvo de acuerdo, sintiendo que se ablandaba. Por el remordimiento o afecto fraternal, no estaba segura. – No puedo perdonarte por algo que no fue tu culpa Gray. No te culpo. Por lo menos ya lo sabes. –

Se giró sobre sus talones, descendiendo el primer escalón, donde se detuvo. Gray la estaba mirando con el rostro vacío de toda expresión. Siempre lo había hecho; cerraba automáticamente todas sus expresiones para parecer distante, no dejando que la gente se acerque demasiado. Ultear sonrió levemente; podía identificarse con eso. Pero ella lo dejó con una última advertencia importante, – Y Grimoire Heart no era el gremio oscuro más vil que existiera, Gray. Ese sería Tártaros, y sus motivos en su mayoría son un misterio incluso para mí. Cuidado con ellos. – Y desapareció por las escaleras.

Cuando se sentó en su cama bajo la luz de la luna, pensó que era una tonta por haber esperado que él creyera que ella había cambiado.

* * *

Erza no podía dormir; la música que escuchaba sonar desde afuera tampoco ayudaba, sin importar lo calmada e impresionante que sonaba.

Sobre todo porque la reconoció.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, en lugar de sueño, la música traía destellos de un chico de pelo azul, de ojos brillantes, con una marca roja adornando su cara sonriente, con el arco volando a través de su violín para tocar algo que pudiera animar a los otros huérfanos. A pesar de que era muy hábil, nunca se molestó en aprender Sonatas lujosas o Conciertos; alguna vez él sólo quiso aprender canciones que hicieran a la gente sonreír y bailar.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, en lugar de sueño, la música le provocaba escuchar palabras dentro de la melodía...

– _Me arrepiento una cosa sobre tocar el violín, Erza. –_

– _¿Cómo podrías lamentar algo, Jellal? Lo tocas tan bien. –_

– _Bueno, cada vez que lo toco, todo el mundo baila, pero yo no puedo bailar contigo. –_

Apretando la mandíbula, Erza abrió los ojos y se deslizó fuera de la cama, tirando hacia arriba de los pantalones de pijama y caminando hacia la ventana. Quitando el seguro, la abrió y aspiró el aire de la noche para despejar su cabeza. Había escuchado a Natsu gritar antes, pero confiaba en Gray para despertarlo, como hacía siempre, y de vez en cuando, Laxus. Esperaba que él se sintiera mejor, pero era Natsu y difícilmente dejaba que algo le afectara en lo más mínimo. Y si algo le molestaba, ella sabía que no lo demostraría.

Trató de concentrarse en un sonido diferente que no fueran las suaves notas melancólicos de una triste canción de cuna, interpretada por una figura en sombras vagando por las colinas del bosque. El otro único ruido era el ascenso y la caída de las olas del mar en la distancia, justo a la izquierda de Erza y ligeramente al abrigo de los árboles. Afortunadamente, las olas tranquilas trajeron de vuelta recuerdos diferentes: los de ese momento previo al inicio del año escolar, la semana antes de que Jellal llegara. Recuerdos de ella tumbada en la playa con Lucy, Cana, Mirajane y Levy, haciendo castillos de arena gigantes con los chicos, todo el gremio teniendo una pelea de agua, nadando bajo la luna con sus amigos, sentados alrededor de hogueras en la playa, contando viejas historias del gremio sobre cada uno de ellos y de Macao, Wakaba, Gildarts y el Maestro, comiendo pastelitos, riendo, cantando, bailando...

Bailando con la música de violín.

Haciendo una mueca, se recogió el pelo color escarlata en una coleta, se impulsó hacia arriba sobre el alféizar de la ventana y empezó a bajar por la pared hasta el suelo. Después de tomarse un momento para recuperar el equilibrio, y con la hierba verde entre los dedos de sus pies, Erza se mantuvo bajo la sombras del gremio y se encaminó hacia la playa, donde esperaba poder estar lo suficientemente lejos de la inquietante melodía.

– Erza. –

Cada parte de ella al instante dejó de moverse con el sonido de _su_ voz. Erza maldijo mentalmente; debería haber sabido que no podía irse sin ser vista por él.

– Jellal, – respondió ella, sin volverse a mirarlo. – ¿Hay algo que necesites? –

– Nada más que la oportunidad de disculparme. –

Erza comenzó a notar sus manos temblorosas. – ¿Para qué? –

– Tú sabes para qué, – le dijo, y tenía razón. – He tomado varias decisiones terribles en la vida y contigo Erza, y lo único que quiero es que sepas que lo siento; el remordimiento ha sido un enorme peso en mi mente desde hace muchos años. Tengo la intención de vivir una buena y útil vida en Fairy Tail, pero sé que no me vas a perdonar. Podré vivir con eso mientras que tenga la oportunidad de que sepas cuánto lo siento. – Ella oyó un pequeño ruido crujiente, probablemente por cambiar la posición de su violín.

Ella frunció el ceño. – No hagas tales suposiciones sobre mí. –

El pauso un momento. – ¿Qué quieres decir? –

Ella se giró para mirarlo a la cara, los ojos brillantes y lívidos. Lo vio, su espeso cabello azul estaba revuelto, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y sus pantalones de chándal a modo de pijama ondeaban con la ocasional brisa. Se veía igual que como ella pensó que lo haría a esta edad, pero con una diferencia: llevaba la marca negra de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho. Los chicos debieron de hacerlo pasar a través de su iniciación.

Prácticamente le escupió – ¿De verdad crees que soy lo suficientemente horrible como persona para nunca perdonarte? ¡Qué poco opinas de mí! –

Los ojos oscuros de Jellal se ampliaron. – No se trata de ti. Lo que hice fue imperdonable. –

– No me mal interpretes, – dijo la pelirroja en voz baja. – Fue tu culpa. Yo sé que no fue intencional lo que hiciste, pero si no hubieras tomado todas esas decisiones, Simon todavía estaría vivo. –

– Entonces, ¿por qué… –

– Tengo bastante respeto por mí misma como para guardar un rencor que sólo oscurecerá todos mis días. – dijo mostrando los dientes. – Fuimos amigos una vez, y no importa lo que intentes, es imposible para mí dejar de preocuparme por ti. Has pasado tiempo en la cárcel por tus acciones, y yo creo en las segundas oportunidades. No presiones, Jellal. –

Y antes de que pudiera detenerla, ella había desaparecido en la noche, preguntándose qué más podría hacer ese hombre para romper un corazón ya roto.

* * *

* El haiku o haikú es un tipo de poesía japonesa. Consiste en un poema breve, de diecisiete "moras", formado generalmente por tres versos de cinco, siete y cinco "moras" respectivamente. Esta métrica no es fija. Comúnmente se sustituyen las "moras" por sílabas cuando se componen en otras lenguas.

* Soy pésima para las sílabas, así que si no es correcto, disculpen. XD

*"Ley de hielo": Esa donde alguien no te habla o no le hablas.

* Este sujeto Daichi, sí existe, pero es parte de un crossover que hizo Mashima con… otro autor, de unos chicos universitarios o algo así que llegan a FT, este tipo está medio interesado en Lucy (ahem, su busto) e intenta aprender magia celestial, creo que es rubio, no estoy segura pero lo dejaremos negro. Me pareció el más adecuado a falta de otros personajes X que usar jejeje

*De acuerdo a Mashima, 10,000 joyas son aproximadamente 100 USD, así que serían unos 50 dólares lo que está pidiendo (a modo de broma) Gray

* El ruido blanco, utilizando la definición técnica, es un ruido constante y uniforme en todas las frecuencias. El ruido blanco es sólo una cantidad igual en cada frecuencia, de baja a alta, que un ser humano puede escuchar. Cuando un ruido nos despierta por la noche, no es el ruido en sí lo que nos despierta sino el cambio repentino, la pérdida de la armonía. El ruido blanco bloquea aquellos cambios repentinos que frustran el sueño ligero.

* * *

Cris no podía dormir... no, ya terminó el capítulo, ¿alguien más no puede dormir? XD

Casi 20 hojas! Dios estos capítulos cada vez son maaaas largos pero no quiero cortarlos porque la cosa se alargara muchoooo más, pero lo empezaré a pensar. Me lleva mucho tiempo hacer de una sola vez el capítulo y por partes me tardaría más días.

¿Qué prefieren? Capítulos así de largos (o más) que me tomen más tiempo, o que los corte a la mitad y tarde menos pero alargamos los eventos futuros? Es decir, ya vieron que a pesar de ser muyyyy largo, en realidad no pasaron muchaaaas cosas, o pasan un poco lentas, si recorto los capítulos a la mitad tardaremos más en llegar a situaciones importantes, pero actualizaré más rápido (eso espero). Ustedes decidan.

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, AMO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA! Se que muchos o muchas esperan que pase pronto algo entre Natsu y Lucy, pero mejor les voy avisando que aún falta muuuuuucho para eso, este par en verdad son lentos y están en mucha negación. Seguirán sucediendo cosas lindas entre ellos todo el tiempo, pero si ansían un beso pronto, no quiero decepcionar a nadie pero aún va para largo.

Cuídense

PS: No les molesta que haga estooooo (alargar las vocales), sólo es para enfatizar algo jejeje


	18. Chapter 18

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

 _Cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks), u otras cosas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

– Lu, realmente luces terrible. –

Dicha persona gimió de acuerdo, enterrando su cara en sus brazos sobre la mesa del almuerzo. Levy la estaba observando al lado de unos preocupados Jet y Droy.

– También deberías de comer más. – añadió Jet.

– No tengo hambre, – murmuró, inclinando la cara hacia arriba de sus brazos. Erza estaba sentada a su derecha, pero, sorprendentemente, en lugar de regañar a Lucy con su habitual naturaleza maternal, la chica tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia, con marcadas bolsas bajo los ojos también. Gray no había aparecido todavía, y Lucy tenía la sensación de que no vería a Natsu a su alrededor hasta su clase hasta de historia universal.

Paseando miserablemente su mirada a través de la chusma habitual de estudiantes, no le fue difícil detectarlo, debido al cabello. Si bien era obvio que había conseguido dormir más de lo que ella lo había hecho, todavía tenía un aspecto profundamente enfurecido e inquietante que destellaba a través de sus ojos. Su mochila, por una vez, estaba claramente cargada de libros, y no había ningún gato azul asomándose por la parte superior.

– ¿Lucy? –

Fue Mira, que al parecer se acercaba desde el bar. Lucy parpadeó, frotándose los ojos. Un paquete de papel fue colocado frente a ella. Mira continuó – Tu periódico y el Ninja Semanal llegaron. Lo siento, no pude dártelos esta mañana. –

Lucy se había suscrito a un periódico desde el ataque de Phantom, también con la esperanza de encontrar más información sobre los gremios oscuros desde que Gray mencionó a Grimoire Heart. Estaba el canal de noticias, pero por lo general no tenía tiempo para verlo, y los periódicos los podía leer en cualquier lugar.

Tomó su entrega, murmurando en agradecimiento, y Mira se detuvo en su camino de regreso a la barra. – ¿Qué pasa? ¡Te ves terrible! –

– Ese comentario se está haciendo realmente viejo, – se quejó Lucy. – Estoy bien, gracias, Mira. –

Pero Mira le lanzó una mirada de complicidad. – Ustedes dos harán las paces. No te preocupes por ello. – Y con un movimiento de su vestido, se alejó, atrapando las miradas de todos los chicos de la habitación.

Agradecida por la distracción, Lucy abrió el periódico, con los ojos entrecerrados comenzó a hojear las páginas por palabras clave, como "Phantom Lord" o "Grimoire Heart" o...

El título de un artículo: _Ataques recientes de Oracion Seis_

* * *

– ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con tu rabieta? – preguntó Gray, cortando su carne con violencia al otro lado de Natsu.

El Dragon Slayer, sin embargo, no parecía escucharlo, absorto en el libro de historia Universal de Gray.

– Cerebro de llamas. –

Él no levantó la vista.

– Pyro. –

El chico no le hizo caso.

– Natsu "jodido" Dragneel, lo digo en serio. –

– ¿Cuál es tu problema, otra vez? – Natsu finalmente murmuró con aire ausente, tomando la leche sin abrir de Gray, rasgándola para abrirla y bebiendo de ella.

Gray estaba horrorizado. – ¡Oye, eso es mío, grandísimo estúpido! ¡¿Y desde cuándo bebes leche?! –

Natsu parpadeó, mirando la bebida en su mano antes de gritar y soltar la caja de cartón vacía. – ¡Ah! ¡Qué asco! – Tomó su propia agua y bebió de ella. Luego sacudió la cabeza como un perro, como si así pudiera sacar el sabor de su boca.

– ¿Me vas a contestar? Porque de Lucy se ve bastante miserable y no estoy bien con eso. –

Gray no se perdió de la mirada culpable en sus ojos, pero el chico aun así murmuró, – No es mi culpa. –

– Eres tan inmaduro. – gruñó Gray. – Ella está dispuesta a disculparse, ¡pero piensa que ni siquiera quieres verla! Y después de todo lo que hizo por ti anoche... –

Natsu alzó la vista. – ¿Anoche? No la vi la noche anterior en lo absoluto. –

– Estabas durmiendo, – Gray dijo, exasperado. – Tenías una pesadilla. Se subió a la pared para entrar y te calmó. A la una de la mañana. –

Sus dedos dejaron de juguetear con la mesa. – Ella no sabe cómo escalar por la pared. –

– Bueno, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero lo hizo. Ambos están siendo ridículos. – Y con eso, Gray se levantó y se fue dando pisotones para sentarse junto a Lucy.

* * *

Bolsas oscuras estaban bajo los ojos que escaneaban el periódico. Parecía que apenas se había cepillado el pelo y su uniforme estaba arrugado, lo que era muy preocupante; Lucy amaba verse de lo mejor.

Él frunció el ceño. – Sabe, luces… –

–… terrible, lo sé, ¡gracias! – Lucy estalló. – ¡Estoy tratando de leer acerca de situaciones de vida o muerte, así que realmente no tengo tiempo para escuchar lo mal que me veo! –

Cana se deslizó a lado de Levy. – Hey, Lucy. Vaya, luc… –

– ¡UGH! – Lucy arrojó su periódico. – ¡Ya estoy harta! Estoy cansada, enojada y deprimida ¡y los odio a todos! El mundo apesta y voy a reprobar el examen y él no me va a hablar y me veo terrible y ya tengo demasiadas tareas y Phantom Lord u Oracion Seis van a matarnos a todos y ¡YO. NO. QUIERO. ESTAR. AQUÍ! ¡QUIERO UN POCO DE MALDITO CHOCOLATE! –

En ese momento, la mayoría de quienes la rodeaban estaban medio escondidos debajo de la mesa y estaban recibiendo varias miradas extrañas por parte de otros estudiantes.

– ¿L-Lucy? – Gray dijo vacilante.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –

– Um, ¿estás teniendo, por casualidad, problemas mensuales de chicas? Puedo conseguirte ibuprofeno... –

Ella lo golpeó en la cabeza con el periódico. – ¡No estoy en mi periodo, imbécil! –

– L-Lu, cálmate... – tartamudeó Levy, empujando una galleta de chocolate a la bandeja de Lucy como una ofrenda de sacrificio. Gray escuchó a Jet murmurar algo acerca de un "total colapso mental", y Gray no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

– Tengo que ir al gimnasio y destruir un saco de entrenamiento con mis propias manos, –murmuró la rubia con ojos salvajes. – Entonces voy a rebanarla con mi katana y conseguir una granada de Natsu para volarla en un maldito... – Eso último le recordó de su pelea y dio un gemido antes de dejar caer la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Gray le palmeó la espalda torpemente mientras que el resto la miraba con simpatía. Excepto Erza, que parecía totalmente perdida de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

– Lucy, – dijo Cana, girando el vaso en la mano derecha. – No puedo evitar tener la impresión de que estás exagerando. –

– ¿No me digas? – Gray murmuró. Se aclaró la garganta, con la esperanza de conseguir cambiar de tema. – ¿Qué quieres decir con que Phantom y Oracion Seis van a matarnos? No somos exactamente un objetivo de los gremios oscuros y Phantom ha estado más tranquilo desde esa noche... –

– No es cierto, – dijo Lucy, levantando la cabeza de entre sus brazos con los ojos rojos y muy, muy hinchados. – Dice que los de Oracion Seis están en movimiento. Nunca son capaces de atraparlos a tiempo, pero encontraron el rastro de sus últimos refugios y parecen estar dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el norte. Se mantienen atacando lugares al azar, como si se estuvieran preparando para algo. Ya que sólo son seis personas, espero que no puedan causar mucho daño. – Alisando su papel sobre la mesa, Lucy señaló una sección diferente. – Y esto habla de varios estudiantes de aquí que también han sido confrontados por la noche, pero la policía no tiene suficientes pruebas. Como ese chico en clase de historia universal, Yamazaki. Lo golpearon un poco este fin de semana, pero Alzack iba pasando y lo ayudó a salir. ¿Recuerdas? –

– Creo recordar que Alzack habló un poco acerca de algo así, – recordó Cana.

– Sí, – suspiró Lucy. – Me asusta. –

Con el repentino recuerdo de la noche anterior, Gray preguntó, – ¿Algo de Tartaros? –

Levy alzó una ceja. – Nunca están activos; ya sabes eso. Ellos sólo suministran a los otros con armas e información, ¿por qué...? –

– Por nada, sólo que han estado pasando un montón de cosas con los tres grandes gremios oscuros últimamente, y es raro que no hayamos escuchado nada de ellos, – dijo Gray, encontrando una explicación rápida.

– ¿Al igual que Grimoire Heart? – Los ojos de Lucy se estrecharon. – Nunca nos has explicado de lo que estabas hablando sobre ese gremio el primer día de clases. –

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con qué conoces a Ultear? – preguntó Levy, inclinando la cabeza.

Gray apretó los dientes. – ¿Por qué ustedes siempre tienen que ser tan inteligentes sobre todo? Es difícil guardar un secreto por aquí. –

– Ya deberías saber que cualquier cosa que digan por aquí se extenderá en un solo día, – dijo Cana con astucia. – Sea verdadero o falso. –

Lucy resopló. – No lo sabre. Uf, la gente sigue creyendo que ya tengo novio. Me pregunto si es por eso que nadie me invita a salir. El chico con el que estaba ayer, literalmente fue invitado a salir mientras caminaba de regreso a casa de estudiar conmigo, por lo que ya no es una opción. –

– Era un pelmazo – Gray dijo discretamente, con los ojos fijos en el periódico. – Los escuché a los dos hablando en Escritura Creativa. –

– Sí, bueno... ¡Necesitas uno para conocer a uno! – Lucy dijo con vehemencia, cruzando los brazos. – ¡Tal vez me gustan los hombres sensibles! –

– Poner a una persona sensible como tú junto con otro igual, sería una relación totalmente melodramática, si me preguntas, – señaló Cana, empezando a jugar solitario.

– ¿No se supone que ustedes deberían apoyarme o algo así? – la rubia se quejó.

Levy golpeó el tenedor en su bandeja. – A tomar las decisiones correctas, sí. –

– Sí, bueno, ¿dónde quedó eso cuando la regué ayer? – Lucy dijo, de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gray hizo una mueca, rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello. – Aw, vamos, Lucy. No llores, no es propio de... –

– ¡Lo sé! – ella estuvo de acuerdo, presionando las palmas en sus ojos. – C-creo que simplemente estoy cansada, ¿de acuerdo? Lamento estar comportándome así... –

– E-Está bien... –

– Creo que quiero matar algo. –

– Lucy, no. –

* * *

Después de meditar unos minutos durante el almuerzo, Lucy se sentía un poco mejor. Caminó a clase con Gray y Levy a cada lado, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por Natsu que estaba caminando solo. En la clase, no se sentó junto a ella tampoco, en vez de eso ocupó el lugar junto a Gray al final de la mesa. Gildarts también parecía notar algo extraño en Natsu, teniendo en cuenta que el chico no respondió a su broma.

El maestro se levantó, subiéndose las mangas y recogiendo una pila de papeles en su escritorio. –Bien. Hoy toca examen, y espero que todos hayan estudiado... va a ser contra tiempo, de modo que tres cuartas partes de la clase van a tomar la prueba, y luego me gustaría corregir estos de inmediato, así que van a cambiar su examen con alguien más y lo corrigen. Todo es a opción múltiple. ¡Diviértanse sufriendo! –

La prueba hubiera sido imposible si Lucy no hubiera estudiado, y aun así era bastante específica.

 _¿Cuál fue el motivo principal de Espartaco para dejar Italia y por qué se quedó?_

Concentrarse era agravante. Se preguntó cuán peor era para Natsu.

 _¿Cuál de las siguientes fue una de las técnicas de lucha utilizadas por los gladiadores?_

Ella golpeó el borrador de su lápiz, mirando el reloj. Entonces paseó la mirada más allá de su mesa para ver si todo el mundo iba tan avanzado como ella. Levy predeciblemente casi terminaba, Gray estaba en una posición similar y Natsu... ¿ _Ya terminó_?

 _Pregunta extra: ¿Cuántas veces fue apuñalado Julio César?_

Lucy llenó el último pequeño círculo con orgullo, hizo una comprobación para asegurarse de haber llenado una respuesta para cada pregunta, y luego alejó su hoja. Estira sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y vio que había terminado con cinco minutos de sobra.

Para despejar su mente de sus actuales problemas, tomó un libro de su bolso y leyó hasta que Gildarts se paró, bostezó y gritó, – ¡Tiempo! ¿Todos terminaron? Bueno. Pasen el examen a su derecha y hacia adelante una vez. –

Lucy tuvo que caminar hasta el otro lado de la habitación para pasar el de ella, y cuando terminaron de pasar alrededor los papeles, comenzó el tedioso proceso de corrección. La persona que estaba corrigiendo probablemente no había estudiado en lo absoluto; pensó en sus propias respuestas y concluyó que sólo había conseguido una o dos mal.

Cuando terminaron, Gildarts escaneó a sus estudiantes mientras que regresaban las pruebas de vuelta a sus compañeros. Se puso de pie, caminando y listo para aclarar dudas de sus estudiantes con su clave de respuestas. – ¿Alguien tiene preguntas? –

– ¡Gildarts, protesto! – Natsu exclamó, golpeando una palma sobre la mesa.

Gildarts se detuvo en su fila. Apretándose las sienes y cerrando los ojos, su profesor suspiró con aprensión. – ¿Sí, Natsu? –

– Pregunta número cincuenta y tres, ¡es totalmente injusto que esté mal! –

Gildarts le siguió la corriente, volteando a dicha pregunta en su propia hoja y con el ceño fruncido. – La pregunta extra, ¿qué animal, Aníbal fue conocido por llevar a la batalla? ¿Qué pasa con ella? –

– ¡Probablemente llevó caballos también! –

– Sí, pero él era conocido por los elefantes – respondió Gildarts.

– La pregunta dice "llevar a la batalla", – persistió Natsu. – ¡casi todos los elefantes de Aníbal murieron antes de llegar al campo de batalla porque era un bastardo cruel que trató de hacerlos caminar a través de frías montañas! –

La clase observó en silencio.

Gildarts echó un vistazo a la página. – Creo que podría interpretarse de esa manera, pero también dice "llevar", lo que significa que los llevó a la batalla, incluso si no llegaron. Y casi todos los ejércitos del mundo tenían caballos Natsu, por lo que no sería conocido por ellos. –

– No es justo, – el Dragon Slayer repitió obstinadamente.

– Es sólo una pregunta extra, Natsu, – Gildarts dijo exasperado. – ¿Cuánto podría hacer por tu calificación si tienes un punto más de bonificación? – Gildarts se inclinó sobre el papel de Natsu para ver su calificación, abriendo los ojos y la boca al máximo. – ¡Natsu, tienes un 104 por ciento! ¡No es necesaria la pregunta extra! –

La clase jadeó colectivamente, pero Natsu únicamente entrecerró los ojos aún más. – ¡No quiero un 104, quiero 105 por ciento! –

– Oh. Mavis, – Levy susurró a través de su mano. – No hay forma. De verdad saco 104… Nunca había sacado más de 70 en esta clase... –

Gildarts habló por todos ellos. – ¡¿Cómo diablos obtuviste un 104, Natsu?! –

Natsu simplemente lo miró directamente a los ojos. – Es una cosa que me gusta llamar "inteligencia". –

Lucy sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

– ¡¿Tú en realidad estudiaste?! – el maestro preguntó con incredulidad.

– Sí. –

– ¡¿Cuánto tiempo?! –

El chico se encogió de hombros mientras dibujaba remolinos en su prueba. – Cuatro horas anoche. –

Gildarts agarró la prueba y la hojeó rápidamente. – ¿Apenas te pusiste a estudiar la noche anterior y aun así sacaste 104? Santo... – Pasó una mano a lo largo de su barba y observó Natsu de arriba abajo. – Vamos a hablar después de clase, ¿de acuerdo? –

– Está bien. –

Lucy esperó fuera de la puerta cuando sonó la campana, provocando que Gray y Levy se detuvieran y la miraran interrogantes. Ella les sonrió levemente, aun sintiendo el agotamiento plagar su cuerpo. – Ustedes sigan adelante; ya es hora de que solucione esto. –

– Buena suerte, – Levy dijo nerviosa.

Gray le puso una mano en el hombro. – Si él sigue siendo un idiota cuando los veamos en la sala de estudio, voy a darle un puñetazo en la cara. –

– Gracias, – se rio Lucy, – pero soy bastante capaz de hacerlo yo misma. Nos vemos en un rato. –

Se despidieron con la mano y se alejaron mientras le lanzaban miradas de ánimo en el camino.

Se ajustó su mochila, tratando de no escuchar a escondidas la conversación entre Natsu y Gildarts, pero era demasiado tentador...

– Estoy orgulloso de ti, Natsu, por esforzarte de este modo, – dijo la voz Gildarts.

– Gracias, – fue la única respuesta del peli-rosa.

– Pero tengo curiosidad de saber... ¿por qué la repentina necesidad de hacerlo bien? No es que me queje. Tampoco te ves muy bien. ¿Algo te molesta? –

– No, estoy agotado y cansado de ver sól en mis boletas. –

Hubo una pausa. – Eres bueno en muchas cosas Natsu, pero mentir no es una de ellas. –

– Tampoco en ser inteligente, ¿de acuerdo? – el chico estalló.

– Ah, así que ese es el problema. ¿Alguien te dijo algo? –

– Tú sabes que no me importa lo que piensen los demás, Papá. –

– A excepción de tus amigos. –

Natsu no respondió.

Lo que Gildarts dijo a continuación fue algo no muy apropiado para un maestro – Esta calificación es genial y todo, pero es sólo un número en una computadora y en un papel. A las personas se les permite tener sus propias fortalezas y debilidades, no pasa nada si la escuela no es uno de tus puntos fuertes. Sobre todo porque tú tienes tus puntos fuertes en los momentos importantes, chico. Eres un buen amigo, un buen aliado y una buena persona. Tienes las cosas que en verdad importan, por lo que no te preocupes tanto por las calificaciones en tu boleta. Nunca lo has hecho antes, y mientras que sigas tratando más duro, no te frustres si no puedes hacer lo que otro chico puede, porque siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú en algo. Lo estás haciendo "bien". Siempre has estado hecho para la grandeza y yo lo veo sin importar que saques un 104 o un 50. ¿Lo entiendes? –

– Sí, señor. –

– Pero... aun así me gustaría ver un 104 otra vez, si no te importa. –

Casi podía oír la sonrisa de Natsu. – Como sea, viejo chiflado. –

Cuando oyó pasos, Lucy se escurrió al final del pasillo, para asegurarse que Natsu no supiera que había estado escuchando. El muchacho abrió la puerta con ligereza, con los ojos en el suelo por delante de él, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, y los pulgares metidos en las correas de su mochila. Controlando sus nervios, Lucy le salió a medio camino. – Natsu. –

Alzó de golpe la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos y deteniéndose en el pasillo. Como todo el mundo ya estaba en clase y sus amigos en la sala de estudio, eran los únicos que quedaban en el pasillo. El amplio espacio y la atmósfera hacían que el incómodo silencio fuera cada vez más pesado.

Finalmente el chico murmuró, – Hola, Lucy. –

– Hola. – Se aclaró la garganta. – L-lo siento. Por todo. Yo no quería decir lo que dije y no pienso eso de ti. Eres un amigo increíble y no quiero seguir sin hablar contigo. –

El aire se sentía espeso, haciendo que su pecho se sintiera pesado mientras esperaba su respuesta. Con la boca seca, ella levantó la vista de sus botas para verlo... sonriendo.

– Eso está bien, – dijo. – Yo sabía que no podías seguir enfadada conmigo de todos modos, ¿recuerdas? –

Lucy se mordió el labio. – Pero tú puedes seguir enfadado conmigo. –

Él soltó una risa corta, dando un paso en su dirección y tirando de ella de manera que su rubia cabeza descansó en su hombro. – Nah. – Ella le devolvió el abrazo, liberando el peso en su pecho con un suspiro de alivio, especialmente cuando él añadió, – Yo también lo siento, tenías razón; estaba siendo un idiota. –

– Todos tenemos derecho a tener nuestros momentos idiotas. Yo debí haber sido más paciente. –

– Y yo debí haber confiado en que no tenías la intención de insultarme. –

Tirando hacia atrás, le dio una sonrisa cansada. – ¿Así que estamos bien? –

– Estamos mejor que nunca, somos impresionantes. –

– ¡Sí señor! – Lucy estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo de manera más amplia ante la familiar sensación de su brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras se dirigían a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Pero no antes de que él se inclinara y dijera en voz baja, – Gracias por lo de anoche. Gray me dijo que subiste la pared de calmarme. –

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros. – Tú harías lo mismo por mí. –

* * *

– Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta. –

Estaban en medio del análisis de algunos sonetos en Escritura Creativa cuando Lucy recordó. Gray la miró ante su comentario, pero apenas fue un vistazo mientras seguía resaltando sus apuntes. – ¿Qué quieres decir? –

– Sabes a lo que me refiero. – Se cruzó de brazos después de empujar el cabello hacia atrás. – Grimoire Heart. –

Ella vio cómo, mientras que su nuez de Adán* subía y bajada con nerviosismo, su rostro parecía indiferente, levantó su lápiz y movió sus ojos hacia las notas de Lucy como un verdadero tramposo. – ¿Qué pasa con eso? –

– Deje de hacerte el tonto. ¿Pasa algo malo Gray? ¿Tiene que ver con Ultear? –

La punta de su lápiz se rompió. – ¿Por qué supones eso? –

– Lo juro, si me contestas de nuevo con una pregunta, yo… –

– ¿Qué harás? – dijo inocentemente, pero claramente trataba de no sonreír.

– Gray Fullbuster, lo digo en serio. Pareces un poco enojado cada vez que la miras, – Lucy con un resoplido y le entregó un lápiz nuevo. – Perdona por preocuparme por un amigo. –

Sus oscuros ojos se entrecerraron. – ¿Me estás tratando de hacer sentir culpable? –

– Yo digo las cosas como son. ¿Alguna vez te he dado una razón para no confiar en mí? –

– Mujer, ¿con qué frecuencia manipulas a Natsu de esta manera?, él _es_ bastante crédul… –

– ¡Deja de cambiar el tema! – Lucy mandó.

– Señorita Heartfilia, – la maestra llamó, ajustando sus gafas y frunciendo los labios con desaprobación. – Guarde silencio; se supone que debe estar trabajando. –

– Ya he terminado. – murmuró para sí misma, pateando a Gray en la espinilla en venganza.

La campana sonó cinco minutos más tarde en los que Lucy estuvo en silencio muerta de curiosidad. Pero Gray era tan terco como el resto de ellos, y ella sabía que nada rompería ese hermetismo tan propio de él.

Pero justo cuando terminaron de empacar sus cosas y caminaban hacia la puerta, Gray le dijo bruscamente, – Ultear es mi hermana. Y ella era de Grimoire Heart. –

Antes de que pudiera jadear con sorpresa, él había desaparecido alrededor de la otra esquina.

* * *

Natsu se preparó para otro periodo de dibujo y pintura, en el que estuvo trabajando en un diseño al carbón de un dragón.

Mientras que su agradable profesora caminaba arriba y abajo por los pasillos, complementando los trabajos de sus estudiantes y dando críticas, Natsu sacó su libreta de la mochila, lamentando una vez más no ver a Happy saltar fuera de ella. Realmente debió traer a su pequeño amigo hoy; su día había sido muy frustrante por todas partes, hasta que Lucy se disculpó.

Pasó los dedos por las páginas, en busca de uno de los dragones que había garabateado para usarlo como punto de referencia. _¿Dónde está el que hice la última vez?_

Pero se detuvo cuando vio una página que no estaba con su propio puño y letra. No recordaba haber usado este cuaderno para redactar un ensayo... Acomodó la página y leyó:

 _Hey Natsu,_

 _Esa pelea que tuvimos fue una estupidez. Me siento muy mal por ello. De hecho, es medianoche en este momento y no puedo dormir. También me caló bastante cuando utilizaste mi apellido. Tú no sabes por qué… pero no hay problema. Pero no puedo creer que te haya dicho eso. También me siento mal acerca de tomar tu cuaderno; lo siento por eso. Me di cuenta que probablemente es bastante privado y no tenía nada que buscar en él. Sin embargo, tus dibujos son tan hermosos y, Mavis, puedes hacer muchas cosas geniales. Soy muy afortunada por ser tu amiga y compañera, y yo soy la idiota más grande por meter la pata. No creo que tú no seas inteligente. De hecho, creo que eres bastante inteligente pero tú sí entiendes tus prioridades, habló de la felicidad, la amistad, y, no sé, simplemente el ser una asombrosa buena persona, todo eso viene antes de tener que hablar elegante o entender un montón de inútiles normas sociales. Eres impresionante, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Sintiéndome como un pedazo de basura,_

 _Lucy_

Una sonrisa torcida hizo camino a través de su cara. – Que rara es. –

* * *

El entrenamiento y la tarea que ella y Natsu hicieron no le dieron mucho tiempo para pensar acerca de la revelación de Gray. Estaba demasiado ocupada concentrándose, divirtiéndose mientras hacían bromas, y de nuevo metiéndose un poco con su amigo, sentado en su cama con Happy.

El tiempo parecía volar muy rápido cuando él estaba cerca; ya eran las ocho para cuando revisó el reloj en su teléfono.

Lucy se volvió hacia él que reposaba sobre su cama, con los pies hacia arriba en la pared, leyendo un poema que tenía en la mano y jugando con fuego en la otra. Arrojando la tarea terminada a un lado, ella tomó una hoja del libro de Natsu y se dejó caer con la parte posterior de su cabeza sobre el estómago masculino. El olor de fogata y pino flotó a través de sus sentidos cuando giró la cara y la rozó contra su bufanda. – Hey, ¿adivina qué hora es? –

Extinguiendo sus llamas, bajó la mirada hacia donde ella lo estaba usando como almohada. – ¿Hmm? –

– Hora de un cuento. –

Al instante, rodó por debajo de ella y saltó fuera de la cama. – ¡Sí! ¡Estoy todo encendido! –

– ¡Ve a ponerte el pijama y regresa! – Lucy instruyó, levantándose con él y estirando todo su cuerpo. – Voy por la mía también. –

Dejando a Happy en la cama, Natsu se arrastró por la ventana.

Fue entonces cuando Levy salió de la ducha, toalla en el pelo y libro en mano. Empujando sus gafas sobre la nariz, colocó su libro sobre la mesilla de noche y se sentó en su cama. – Estoy muy contenta de que se hayan reconciliado; era muy incómodo. –

Riendo, Lucy estuvo de acuerdo, – Sí, yo también. –

Antes de llevar su libro de vuelta a la cara, Levy añadió, – Y espero que Erza no descubra ese pequeño acto de vandalismo tuyo. –

Haciendo una pausa al sacar su pijama del cajón, Lucy frunció el ceño. – ¿Vandalismo? ¿Qué quieres decir? –

Levy no levantó la vista de su página. – En tu cama. –

– Yo no le hice nada a mi cama. –

Esta vez, Levy alzó la mirada. – Espera, quieres decir... ¿que tú no tallaste eso? –

– ¡¿Tallar qué?! –

Fue entonces cuando Levy estalló en un ataque de risa, dando vueltas en la cama. Lucy la vio como si estuviera loca mientras la peli-azul se limpiaba pequeñas lágrimas, luego su pequeña amiga señaló la base de su cama.

La boca de Lucy se abrió cuando vio lo que, en efecto, eran unas palabras talladas, remarcadas con un marcador permanente de color rojo y con una flecha apuntando hacia arriba:

 ** _Lugar de Natsu_**

En el momento justo, Natsu ingresó de nuevo vistiendo su camiseta blanca y pantalones de chándal grises. – ¡Hey, Levy! ¿Qué pasa? Ooo, Lucy, ¿en qué capítulo nos… –

– ¡NATSU DRAGNEEL, ESTÁS MÁS QUE MUERTO! –

* * *

* Nuez de Adán, si no saben, es el hueso o la protuberancia que se les marca a los varones en la garganta.

Bueno este no fue tan largo y ya se reconciliaron, jejeje.

El siguiente capítulo es muyyyyyy largo, bueno no tanto pero sí más que este, pensé en cortarlo pero ¿qué creen? Ya es hora de que las cosas empiecen a ponerse feas así que no lo cortaré, pero puede que me tarde un poco.

Cuídense


	19. Chapter 19

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

 _Cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks), u otras cosas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

– Lucy. –

Anotando algunas ideas más para su proyecto, Lucy hizo caso omiso de la voz.

– Lucy. Pssst, Luce. –

Una goma de borrar la pinchó en el brazo. Lucy apretó los dientes y siguió escribiendo.

Lo hizo cinco veces más. – Lucy. –

– _¿Qué_? – dijo finalmente entre dientes, lanzando una mirada al chico a su izquierda con el pelo rosa ingobernable. Happy estaba acurrucado en su regazo, y Levy y Gray frente a ellos también tenían el ceño fruncido por la concentración. Por lo general todos ya habrían empezado a discutir a estas alturas, pero esta era la clase de Gildarts, y él no tenía problema en mantenerlos bajo control. Generalmente.

– Estoy aburrido. – susurró Natsu.

– Y yo no soy su comité de entretenimiento. Has su trabajo. –

Los dedos masculinos tamborilearon a lo largo de la mesa, pequeños chorros de fuego saltaban como si no pudieran contenerse. – Pero estoy aburrido. –

– Dile a alguien que le importe. –

– De acuerdo. Estoy aburrido. –

– ¡Te dije que le digas a alguien que le importe! – dijo la rubia, sus murmullos creciendo en volumen.

Ella miró hacia otro lado cuando él empezó la cosa con los ojos. – Pero... tú dijiste que yo te importaba. –

Logrando ignorar su treta para hacerla sentir culpable, ella consiguió decir – Sí, pero no me importa si estás aburrido. Todos tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos hacer en la vida; acostúmbrate a ello y toma notas ¡Fin de la discusión! –

– ¡He tomado algunas notas! – el insistió. – Y, además, en esta Feria Medieval yo voy a ser el dragón, así que no necesito saber nada acerca de los caballeros. –

– Tienes que saber sobre ellos para derrotarlos, – Lucy murmuró, mirando a Gildarts para asegurarse de que no los escuchaba. – Y para obtener un 100. –

– Nunca he conocido personalmente a la mayoría de los chicos a los que he enviado a la cárcel, – señaló. – Y sólo voy a ponerme a estudiar de nuevo. –

– ¡Mavis, Natsu, haz tus cosas! Además, tienes que saber sobre castillos para ayudarnos con la carroza del Festival de la Cosecha, ¿recuerdas? –

El aniversario de Fairy Tail y el Festival de la Cosecha estaban cerca, el fin de semana después de éste específicamente. En el tiempo en que otros países y ciudades celebran Halloween, Magnolia tiene el Festival de la Cosecha y el desfile de Fantasía. Lucy estaba bastante emocionada al respecto; se trataba de un evento bastante famoso y ella podría ser parte de él. No sólo eso, sino que también estaba Baile de Gala de Otoño el viernes previo al festival, y la mayoría de las chicas brincaban de emoción alrededor de la escuela. A Lucy todavía no la invitaban al baile, pero esperaba que eso cambiara pronto. Todas las chicas del gremio irían a escoger sus vestidos este sábado.

– Yo sé cómo lucen los castillos. – Natsu rechazó tercamente, sacando a Lucy de su ensoñación.

Sabiendo que no había manera de ganar esta discusión y con ganas de callar al chico, exhaló profundamente y murmuró por la comisura de la boca, – Bien. Haz un dibujo. –

– ¿De qué? – preguntó, animándose.

Los ojos de Lucy escanearon la habitación y luego aterrizaron en una persona, con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo. – Gray. Dibuja a Gray. –

Después de una pausa, él se encogió de hombros. – Bueno. –

Ella volvió a sus notas.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Natsu la empujó con el codo. – Hecho. –

Ella echó un vistazo por encima y luego se echó a reír, poniendo una mano sobre su boca, sin preocuparse de que todos en la clase se hubieran girado a verla. Natsu había hecho un dibujo tipo: _Como Gray piensa que se ve vs como luce Gray en realidad,_ con resultados muy divertidos.

– Dame _eso_ – Gray exigió, agarrando el papel frunciendo el ceño profundamente. – ¿Oh si? –

Sacando su dispositivo negro, Gray colocó un bloque de hielo sobre la mesa, y comenzó a trabajar en él con un cuchillo que sacó de su bota hasta que giró su "obra de arte" para mirar que la vieran Lucy y Natsu. – Un busto de Natsu. –

Era un sapo.

Mientras que Natsu se ponía de pie, Gray frunció el ceño, dándole otro vistazo. – Oh, anfibio equivocado. Supongo que es porque te pareces más a esto que a una salamandra. –

Las chicas se rieron, al menos hasta que Natsu derritió la escultura con una ráfaga de fuego, causando que Gray se levantara también. Ambos lanzaron sus puños al mismo tiempo, golpeando sobre la mesa y saltando sobre ella para iniciar una de sus peleas.

Esto causó que un libro de texto saliera volando, golpeando a un chico moreno en la cabeza. El chico gritó, parpadeando y en busca de la fuente de su ataque. Sus ojos se clavaron molestos en un compañero que estaba sentado frente a él. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –

– ¡Yo no lo hice Hideki, fueron Natsu y Gray! –

– ¡Patrañas! ¡La has tenido contra mí desde que tu novia coqueteó conmigo! ¡Te dije que no fue mi culpa! –

– ¡Bastardo! –

Y la segunda pelea inició, otros empezaron a correr y a lanzar puñetazos en el proceso, fallando en sus intentos de terminar la pelea y más bien quedando atrapados en ella.

Lucy y Levy se agacharon rápidamente bajo una mesa cercana con otras dos chicas, apoyándose contra la pared en un intento de evitar la pelea que ahora se había convertido en una batalla de todos contra todos, cada uno por su lado, en el centro de la habitación. Gildarts estaba gritando, tratando de hacerse con el control sin más violencia, pero sin éxito. La mitad de las mesas estaban se estaban incendiando, el resto congeladas en el suelo, y la mayoría habían sido pisoteadas y quebradas por los chicos y las otras chicas que lanzaban patadas y puños alrededor con frenesí.

– No de nuevo, – Lucy gimió, sosteniendo a Happy cerca de su pecho. – Acabamos de conseguir nuevas mesas la semana pasada... Además ahora él va a venir a nuestra habitación y sangrar por todas partes. –

Levy hizo una mueca. – De verdad espero que no terminemos involucradas en eso... –

Una de las otras chicas susurró – Oh Mavis, ¿Cómo pueden soportar estar con Natsu y Gray cuando siempre son así? –

– Son nuestros amigos. – Dijeron Lucy y Levy a la defensiva y el mismo tiempo.

La mesa congelada que estaba sobre ellas se partió, uno de sus compañeros había sido lanzado contra ella y se puso de pie para arrojarla contra alguien. Él rodó los ojos a las chicas. – Ya sé, ¿verdad? Ese tipo, Natsu, es imposible, y Gray puede ser un idiota… –

Fue entonces cuando Lucy y Natsu lo golpearon en la cara al mismo tiempo y gritando – ¡SOY EL/LA ÚNICO/A QUE PUEDE LLAMARLO ASÍ! –

– ¡Hola compañera! – Natsu dijo alegremente. – ¿Te vas a unir? –

– ¡No! –

Él giró los hombros y preparó sus puños. – Aguafiestas. Haz lo que quieras. – Con eso, saltó de vuelta al "campo de batalla".

Finalmente Gildarts actuó, cogió a Gray y a Natsu por el cuello de la camisa como una mamá gato lo hace para levantar a sus gatitos que se portan mal, golpeando sus cabezas juntas mientras pateaba a unos cuantos chicos para separarlos. – ¡ES SUFICIENTE! TOMEN ASIENT… Oh, esperen... no hay mesas ni sillas. –

Gildarts dio un suspiro de frustración, Natsu y Gray todavía colgaban lastimosamente de su agarre en la parte posterior de sus cuellos. – Está bien. Todos, excepto Levy, Lucy, Claire y Penny, las únicas cuatro aquí que sabe cómo actuar al _menos un poco de forma madura_ , tiene que quedarse y limpiar la habitación y juntar el dinero para comprar los muebles nuevos. –

Natsu se limpió la sangre de la frente, mirando a Gildarts. – ¡Pero Lucy golpeó a un chico también! –

– ¡Natsu! –

– Alguien insultó a su compañero de gremio; no me importa, – desestimó Gildarts. – ¡AHORA SIÉNTATE Y CÁLLATE, O LLAMARÉ A ERZA PARA QUE VENGA, ME IRÉ Y CERRARÉ LA PUERTA DETRÁS DE MÍ! –

Toda la clase gritó a la vez, corriendo a donde sus mesas solían estar. La alarma de incendios sonó, y pronto estaban empapados hasta los huesos por el sistema de rociadores.

* * *

No hace falta decir que Lucy no estaba teniendo el mejor viernes. Por suerte, había sido invitada a una fiesta más tarde; la idea de socializar, vestirse para la ocasión y potencialmente conocer chicos guapos la hizo considerablemente más alegre.

Sabía que no tendría que hacer frente a una invasión de ventana por parte de Natsu por un tiempo, por lo que se aseguró de prepararse y salir rápido antes de que él volviera del trabajo.

Siempre que Natsu mencionaba su trabajó en el refugio para animales, Lucy reía. Esto le provocaba al peli-rosa una expresión infinitamente frustrada, pero Lucy no podía evitarlo; era tan lindo. Este chico malo, ninja amante del fuego, trabaja con cachorros y gatitos todo el día. Pero la última vez que ella fue al refugio para caminar a casa con él, había visto claramente que los dueños reservaban trabajos especiales para el Dragon Slayer.

 _Ella lo había encontrado argumentando, no, rogando al gerente detrás del mostrador, con sangre brotando de su hombro y diciendo – ¡Estoy seguro de que no fue su intención! Él no tiene que ser sacrificado; ¡voy a enseñarle a no morder! Además, su pie está herido y sólo estaba tratando de mantener a la nueva chica alejada de su herida. ¡Es una reacción natural! –_

 _– Natsu, tu hombro está mutilado, – dijo el gerente muy serio. – El perro es demasiado peligroso. –_

 _– ¡También me gustaría hacer sangrar a alguien si tocara mi lesión! ¡¿Me sacrificaría por eso?! – Natsu exigió._

 _– Eres una persona, Natsu. Eso sería un asesinato. Aunque estoy muy agradecido de que saltaras a la nueva empleada para que no fuera mordida, no creo… –_

 _– ¡Seguiría siendo asesinato si usted mata a un cachorro! ¡Por favor, yo me encargo de él! Voy a vigilarlo y entrenarlo y lo bañaré, jugaré con él, acariciarlo y darle golosinas y lo sacaré a caminar y le voy a conseguir una familia y… –_

 _– ¡ESTÁ BIEN! – su jefe lo cortó, frotándose las sienes. – Vamos a mantener Rocket. Pero cuando trabajes aquí, lo mantendrás a tu lado todo el tiempo. ¿Trato? –_

 _– ¡Sí señor! – Después Natsu fue atendido por Lucy, sonriendo de oreja a oreja a pesar de la sangre salpicando su cara, el hombro, el brazo y la ropa. – ¡Hola Lucy! –_

 _Por encima del hombro, que había visto el jefe da una sonrisa tentativa, murmurando algo que sonó como – duros de un niño **. – Natsu había tratado de darle un abrazo, pero ella lo había empujado hacia atrás y exigió que se remontan a la Alianza y lo arreglan en primer lugar, que no se consiguen a sí misma empapado con su sangre._

Mientras ella esperaba que él no estuviera en su trabajo siendo un juguete para masticar de nuevo, Lucy se puso una especie de sujetador deportivo sin tirantes y su falda antes de elegir entre dos blusas. Deseaba que Levy estuviera aquí para dar su opinión, pero se había ido a la ciudad con Jet y Droy para pasar el rato y luego ir a la biblioteca. Algunas de las otras chicas del gremio también habían sido invitadas a la fiesta, pero habían optado por no ir. Después de todo, las noches de viernes eran noches de cine en el gremio, donde todos los miembros del gremio y los chicos del internado se acurrucaban cerca de la barra dónde había una pantalla de proyección y veían películas durante toda la noche. Por lo general a Lucy le encantaba estar ahí, pero nunca había estado antes en una fiesta distinta a las de las personas ricas que solía ir...

– ¡Hola crayola! –

Salió de golpe de su estupor y dejó escapar un pequeño chillido, dejando caer ambas opciones de blusa y agarrando su látigo. Pero sólo era Natsu, colocando a Happy en el escritorio y balanceándose en la parte superior de la ventana. – ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

– Voy a salir por un rato esta noche; estoy buscando que ponerme – Lucy contestó de forma breve, parpadeando cuando fue consciente de su vestimenta. – Oh por Mavis, ¡sal! –

– ¿Pero por qué? –

– No estoy usando blusa. ¡Fuera! – señaló la ventana, mientras sostenía una de sus blusas contra su cuerpo.

Pero siendo el rebelde que era, no le hizo caso y se deslizó al interior de todos modos. – Te he visto en ropa interior y en bikini. No veo cómo esto es diferente. –

Calmándose a sí misma, respiró y entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón; no me importa. – entonces se inclinó, en busca de otra camisa en su cajón. – ¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo? –

– Yo siempre salgo temprano los viernes, ¡no me quiero perder una noche de cine! – Arrastrándose sobre su cama, empezó a rebotar en el colchón, el pelo rosa volando alrededor. Él estaba en su ropa de siempre, pero esta vez lucía un ojo negro y un corte sobre la ceja derecha por la pelea en historia universal. Pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a que no hubiera día en que lo viera sin una contusión, no importaba que eso le revolviera el estómago cada vez. Ver a Natsu herido era como ver a un cachorro maltratado. Y tenía que verlo con frecuencia, con todas las cosas imprudentes que el chico solía hacer.

– Oh, está bien, – recordó Lucy. Sus ojos se posaron en él, que estaba leyendo su novela (de nuevo) con Happy en su regazo. Se la había quitado muchas veces hasta que él le reveló que ya la había leído toda. Si bien esto llevó a una sesión de rabia grande, no se pudo evitar. – ¿Necesitas algo, Natsu? –

– No, sólo vine para ir juntos a la noche de cine. – Él rodó sobre su espalda, cambiando de página. – Incluso hoy empezarán antes. –

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué películas están pasando esta noche? – preguntó no muy interesada, teniendo en cuenta que ella no estaría allí.

– Es una sorpresa. – Le lanzó una sonrisa brillante. – Yo las escogí. –

– Oh, ¿ _de verdad?_ , – Lucy reflexionó, pensando en todas las películas de ninjas asesinos y sangrientas que probablemente había en el menú.

– Sí, de verdad. ¿Por qué no te pones tu pijama? – Se puso boca abajo mirando hacia el extremo de la cama, parpadeando hacia ella.

– Te lo dije, – le recordó. – Voy a salir esta noche por un rato. –

Su mirada inocente parpadeó. – ¿A dónde? –

– ¿Importa? – Lucy dijo sin darle importancia, poniendo a prueba su paciencia intencionadamente. Había estado encaminando a Levy y Lucy de vuelta a casa desde el trabajo después del ataque de Phantom y las acompañaba a todas partes; él en sí no era molesto, pero el que asumiera que no podían cuidar de sí mismas sí lo era.

– Sí, – dijo con firmeza el chico, colocándose de pie a su lado y recargándose contra el armario. – ¿Vas a estar de vuelta antes del anochecer? –

– No, no lo haré. Tengo diecisiete; soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma y salir a fiestas, – Lucy suspiró, levantando una camisa roja y otra negra. – ¿Cuál? –

– Roja. Todavía eres un cinturón naranja, Lucy. La última vez… –

– ¿Tengo que repetir esto de nuevo? – dijo pisando con frustración. – No eres mi padre o mi novio. Voy a estar bien. –

– Caray, controla tu genio, – murmuró Natsu, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. – ¿No es educado escoltar a una chica a una fiesta? Eso es lo que Macao dijo… –

Lucy se apartó de él. – Bueno, sí, pero sólo fui invitada a la fiesta, no me invitaron a salir. De hecho, nadie _me_ invita a salir, porque todos me llaman "chica de Natsu" y eso me molesta. –

Girando la vista, lo vio abatido y evitando que sus ojos se encontraran. – No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto. –

– Me importa porque la gente tiene la idea equivocada y, por tanto, no les gusto a los chicos. – Se puso la camisa roja, cogiendo su cepillo para el cabello.

– Eso es ridículo. –

– ¿Disculpa? –

– ¡No creo que haya alguien a quien no le gustes Luce! – le dijo confundido. – Por qué… –

– Quiero decir románticamente. ¿Por lo menos… Ah, no importa. No voy a discutir esto. Mira Natsu, quiero ir a esta fiesta y conocer a algunas personas, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito arreglarme un poco más así que… –

– Pero escogí algunas películas que pensé que realmente te gustarían – insistió. – Es decir, en las fiestas hay gente loca y sociabilizas, ¡pero traje palomitas de maíz! Iba a guardar un lugar para ti y no hemos estado juntos por… –

– Natsu... –

– Está bieeeennnn... – murmuró, lanzándose hacia la ventana y prácticamente hechando humo con su gato encima.

– ¡Hey, sólo porque no voy no significa que sea el fin del mundo! Caray, – gimió ella, mirándose en el espejo.

El corazón de Lucy se apretó con duda. Realmente ninguno de sus amigos iría a la fiesta, además admitía que le daba un poco miedo salir ella sola. Pero sobre todo... todos los demás miembros del gremio que habían sido invitados habían evitado ir para estar juntos esa noche. Excepto Lucy. De hecho, la persona que le había dado la invitación le había dicho que no tenía que ir si más tarde decidía no hacerlo, porque todo el mundo sabía que las noches de cine del gremio eran los viernes.

 _Es decir, en las fiestas hay gente loca y sociabilizas, ¡pero traje palomitas de maíz! Iba a guardar un lugar para ti…_

– Pirómano estúpido, – Lucy gimió, tapándose la cara y enojada con ese idiota por tenerla envuelta alrededor de su dedo meñique.

* * *

– Dame algo Mira, ¿por favor? –

Gray vio a Mira darse la vuelta para mirar a Natsu, que se dejó caer en la barra con la barbilla apoyada con tristeza en sus brazos. El abatimiento prácticamente irradiaba de su piel, Gray inclinó la cabeza. – ¿Dónde está Lucy? –

Sin embargo Natsu no respondió. Mira sonrió al pobre chico. – Claro, Natsu. ¿Qué deseas? –

– Cualquier cosa que Cana este tomando. –

Cana, a la izquierda de Natsu, levantó la vista de su tarro y de su juego de solitario. – Natsu, esto es whisky. –

– Está bien, – dijo con tono monótono. – Dame un poco. –

Todos lo miraron.

– _Natsu_ , – dijo Mira, asombrada, – eres menor de edad. ¡No hay alcohol para ti! –

– No me importa. –

– Si tienes un problema cariño, – Cana se burló, moviendo un as – la bebida no hace que desaparezcan. –

Gray no pudo evitar señalar – Eso es probablemente lo más hipócrita que te he oído decir. –

– Yo no bebo para tratar de resolver algo, – lo corrigió Cana. – Simplemente me gusta el sabor. De hecho, nunca me he emborrachado en mi vida. –

– Y esa es la mentira más sucia que he escuchado jamás, – dijo Gray al instante, deformando accidentalmente la escultura de hielo con que estaba trabajando en el mostrador.

– Es cierto, – respondió con suficiencia Cana – construí lentamente una tolerancia hasta que fui capaz de aguantarlo todo. Nunca me he emborrachado. – Cogiendo una copa de vidrio del mostrador, sirvió una pequeña cantidad de su bebida en el interior. – Puedes dar una probada Natsu, pero no creo que te guste. –

Arrebatándoselo de las manos, Natsu lo llevó de golpe a su boca y tragó, comenzó a toser y ahogarse en el proceso. Gray lo golpeó en la espalda.

– Te lo dije, – dijo Cana con un suspiro.

Natsu tuvo unas pocas arcadas mientras se frotaba la garganta. – Agh, ¡¿cómo pueden las personas volverse adictas a esas cosas?! ¡Es brutal, peor que la leche! Uf, Mira… Agua, por favor –

Ella se la pasó con los ojos azules muy abiertos mientras veía a Natsu ahogarse y tratando de borrar el terrible sabor del whisky de su garganta. – ¿Algo... está mal, Natsu? –

Bajo el vaso y se limpió la boca mientras decía –... Lucy no vendrá a la noche de películas. Y no tiene a nadie que la lleve al lugar donde quiere ir, así que yo... – Gray en realidad se sintió un poco mal por él cuando lo vio gemir y frotarse los ojos con las palmas de sus manos. – ¿Y si no está segura y...? ¡Uf, no entiendo por qué tiene que ir a esas cosas! –

Mira hizo un gesto de desaprobación. – A las personas le gustan cosas diferentes que a otros, simplemente tienes que respetar lo que a ella le gusta incluso si a ti no te gusta. –

– ¡Pero ella sigue insistiendo sobre su deseo de que algún tipo la invite a salir! – Natsu lanzó las manos hacia arriba. – Y viene y se enoja conmigo porque las personas la llaman "chica de Natsu", como si fuera _mi_ culpa… –

– Es que _es_ tu culpa, bola de fuego, – Gray sintió la necesidad de añadir.

– ¡Yo no hice esa regla del código! – Natsu protestó. – ¡Ni siquiera entiendo por qué ella tiene un problema con ello! Dice que a los chicos no les gusta por eso… –

– Natsu, creo que es necesario explicarte una cosa, – dijo Cana desde su izquierda, girando su bebida. – Cuando la gente la llama "chica de Natsu", asumen que eso significa que eres su novio. Por lo tanto, los chicos no la invitan a salir, ya que creen que vas a mandarlos al infierno si lo hacen. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué está enojada? –

Después de unos momentos de contemplación y tocando con los dedos sobre la barra, él estalló – ¡Sigue sin ser mi culpa! ¡¿Por qué necesita que un hombre la invite a salir, de todos modos?! Lo que sea… –

– Ella quiere un novio Natsu – dijo Mira exasperada, inclinándose hacia él por encima de la barra. – Como la mayoría de las chicas. Alguien con quien abrazarse y divertirse, que sostenga su mano y les diga que son bellas, se besen y esas cosas. –

Gray observó a Natsu rodar los ojos, sintiendo que podría golpear su frente sobre la mesa en varias ocasiones por la estupidez de este tipo.

– ¡Ella puede abrazarme, divertirse conmigo y sostener mi mano en cualquier momento que quiera! ¡No necesita a otro tipo para eso! ¡Incluso las chicas pueden hacer eso con ella! Todas las chicas ya deberían saber que son hermosas. ¡Han nacido de esa manera! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser suficiente y simplemente se queda en casa y dejar de ignorarme?! ¡Ella ya no me va a hablar si hay otro tipo alrededor y no va a pasar tiempo conmigo a menos que le diga que vamos a entrenar o a estudiar! –

– ¡Querida Mavis, chico dragón! – Gray se quejó. – Baja el tono, ¿quieres? Tu exceso de drama está mi concentración artística. – Con una mano en su escultura, ignoró la mirada fulminante de Natsu. – Además, ella sí pasa tiempo contigo, que ya es mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta que es una chica bastante popular y dulce, y tú eres un total perdedor y un fenómeno de escuela. Dale a la chica un descanso. ¿Y qué si ella quiere salir con alguien? No es como si tuvieras sentimientos por ella, al menos de forma consciente. Estás siendo un llorón, posesivo in… –

Tal y como Gray supuso, fue tumbado fuera de su taburete por un puñetazo. – ¡Cállate, trasero congelado! ¡Yo-yo soy su amigo! ¡A ella no le importa que yo sea un bicho raro! O bueno, eso creo... Y ninguno de esos chicos la trata bien de todos modos; no es divertido cuando ella no está aquí, ella es _mi_ pareja, mi compañera, y ¡sólo quiero un poco de jodida ATENCIÓN! –

– Bueno, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? –

Todos se giraron para ver a Lucy con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, vistiendo su pijama púrpura de lana con estrellas amarillas y con el pelo suelto.

– ¿L-Lucy? – Natsu dijo sorprendido. – Pensé que ibas a… –

– ¿Por lo iba a hacer, cuando puedo pasar tiempo contigo? Es más divertido cuando estamos juntos. – Lo abrazó alrededor de la cintura. – ¿Qué películas tenemos preparadas? –

Y veinte minutos más tarde, el gremio y algunos estudiantes internados se extendían por el suelo y las mesas, sentados en pijamas con sus amigos y palomitas de maíz sobre almohadas y mantas, viendo una maratón de Harry Potter en la gran pantalla.

Mientras Lucy estaba sentada cerca de Natsu, Erza y Gray en un nido de mantas mullidas y cojines, se dio cuenta de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Sus amigos y Fairy Tail eran lo más importante para ella, y no se arrepentía de faltar a esa tonta fiesta ni un poco. Al oír sus risas, la sensación del ronroneo de Happy mientras se sentaba entre Lucy y Natsu, ver sus sonrisas, observar sus expresiones cambiar con la película, escuchar a Erza criticar la forma en que Harry sostenía la espada de Gryffindor, tener que sentarse en medio de los chicos para evitar que se dieran codazos todo el tiempo... esto era todo lo que siempre había deseado. Al extraño y muy loco estilo de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Es un capítulo relativamente muy corto en cuanto a situaciones, lo sé. Sé que pidieron capítulos largos pero de verdad me estaba abrumando no poder terminarlo así que preferí dividirlo. La siguiente parte ya está casi a la mitad así que no tardará tanto.

Gracias a quienes comentan y también a los favoritos y esas cosas

Cuídense


	20. Chapter 20

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

 _Cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks), u otras cosas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Lucy no se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida hasta que despertó en su cama, sintiendo como era metida entre las mantas. Parpadeando para abrir sus ojos, vio el rostro concentrado de Natsu, centrándose en acomodar su edredón perfectamente y asegurándose de que la almohada estuviera colocada de forma correcta...

– Natsu, – suspiró, frotándose los ojos. – ¿Qué estás... cómo he llegado aquí? –

– Eh, te quedaste dormida así que te traje aquí, – dijo simplemente, sentándose en su cama y abandonando su tarea. – ¿Te gustó mi selección de películas? –

Ella se rio un poco. – Fue inesperado, pero bastante brillante. –

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa brillante que mostraba sus colmillos. – ¿Estás contenta de haberte quedado? –

– Bastante. – Se sentó, apoyando la espalda en la pared y él se reunió con ella del otro lado. –Lamento que sintieras que estabas siendo ignorado… Realmente no fue mi intención que… –

– Ah, no te preocupes. – Le quitó importancia al asunto, tocando su brazalete con una mano y acariciando a su gato con la otra de manera ausente. – Por una vez en su miserable vida, Fullbuster tiene un poco razón; yo estaba siendo un poco... Me olvidé exactamente lo que dijo. –

– Sin embargo, creo que tú tienes algo de razón, – Lucy admitió con tristeza, abrazándose las rodillas – no sé ni siquiera incluso por qué lo intento; de hecho, estoy un poco harta de otros chicos. Tú, Gray, los otros chicos del gremio... supongo que prefiero estar con ustedes ahora. Otros chicos son tan... triviales. –

– Bueno, no sé qué decir con "tribunales", – dijo Natsu cuidadosamente, haciendo que Lucy sonriera detrás de su mano, – pero no entiendo por qué te molestas en buscar un novio. –

– ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no puedo conseguir uno? – preguntó y apretó la mandíbula furiosa.

– No – la calmó. – Tú puedes. Pero creo que es un poco tonto que vayas en busca de un chico. –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –

– Bueno, es como dijo Mira, ¿verdad? – la miró con la luna reflejada en sus ojos oscuros. – No se supone que vayas en busca del amor; simplemente te topas con él a lo largo del camino. –

La boca de Lucy se abrió y los ojos se le salían de las cuencas.

Pero él todavía parecía bastante indiferente. – ¿Qué? –

– Eso... es lo más emocionalmente complejo que te he escuchado decir. –

Él hizo su pequeño puchero y miró por la ventana, haciéndola reír. – ¡Lo haces sonar como si yo no tuviera sentimientos o algo así! –

– Claro que sí, pero nunca los demuestras. – Lucy puso los ojos en blanco. – A menos que sea entusiasmo por el fuego o el ninjutsu o enojo contra Gray, Erza y la tarea. –

– No es cierto. – murmuró de mal humor. – Me enojo por otras cosas. Y también soy feliz. –

– Pero esas no son emociones complejas, nacemos con la ira, la tristeza y la felicidad, pero otras emociones son más complicadas. –

Sin embargo, él apenas si le prestaba atención pues abrió el libro que estaban leyendo y se puso a escanear la página. – ¿Eh?, solamente lo estás haciendo más complejo. ¿A quién le importan los sentimientos complicados? Yo no los necesito. –

– Bueno, eso explica por qué no entiendes el amor romántico, – resopló Lucy – lo juro, creo que eres asexual. –

Él levantó una ceja, sin mirarla. – Entiendo el amor romántico. Es cuando le das flores a alguien, se besuquean y toda esa basura. ¿Qué es asexual? –

– De acuerdo, no estoy usando la definición correcta, pero básicamente estoy diciendo que no sientes atracción hacia alguien. ¡Y eso no es todo lo que el amor romántico es! Es tener un mejor amigo al que quieres más que a ti mismo y vas a citas con esa persona, además "besuquearse" suena muy superficial. Un beso es el mayor signo de afecto. – Lucy se cruzó de brazos. Típico, estar discutiendo a los cinco minutos de haber tenido un momento agradable. – Y tú fuiste el que se ofendió cuando Gray dijo que no eras capaz de conseguir una novia. –

– Realmente no entiendo a qué viene tanto alboroto. – Natsu suspiró, volteando una página y haciéndola enfurecer aún más. – Y te lo digo, soy heterosexual; encuentro a las chicas atractivas. Simplemente no siento la necesidad de hablar de ello, no es algo importante. Y quiero a las personas, pero tampoco siento la necesidad de hablar al respecto, ellos deben de saberlo. Besarse suena asqueroso, y puedo tener un mejor amigo a quien querer más que a mí mismo sin estar en una relación. No es tan difícil. – Le echó un vistazo a la chica. – Por supuesto que me ofendí, el bastardo estaba dando a entender que a nadie podría gustarle mi personalidad lo suficiente como para salir conmigo. Eso no quiere decir que quiera una novia. –

Tratando de calmar sus gritos de frustración internos, Lucy se quedó mirándolo fijamente. – A la gente puede simplemente gustarle oírte decir eso de vez en cuando, Natsu. No todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿No quieres una novia más adelante al menos?, ¿poder ser padre cuando seas grande? No estás entendiendo mi punto, y para tu información, los besos no son asquerosos. –

– Creo que ser papá sería muy divertido, – admitió Natsu. – sí, tal vez más adelante entonces. – Pero luego arrugó la nariz. – Mira, no tengo fobia a los gérmenes, pero en serio, la boca es algo así como la parte más asquerosa del cuerpo a parte del trasero. El por qué alguien querría poner la suya sobre la de otra persona es un gran misterio para mí. –

Con esto, Lucy se echó a reír. – Bueno, bueno, tienes un punto. – Decidió renunciar a la batalla debido a su actitud de niño de cinco años; cogió el libro de sus manos y preguntó – ¿Quieres leer un capítulo antes de dormir? ¿O vas a bajar? –

– ¡No, si bajo ahora veré spoilers de los libros! ¡Vamos a leer! – Saltó en la cama arriba y abajo, haciendo que Happy dejara escapar un gemido de protesta.

Alcanzando su lámpara, Lucy preguntó – ¿Qué hora es? –

– Cerca de la medianoche. – contestó Natsu, comprobando su teléfono.

Lucy hizo una pausa, frunciendo los labios y sus ojos sobre la cama vacía de Levy. – ¿Llegó Levy a la película mientras estaba dormida? –

– Nop. ¿No salió con Jet y Droy? – preguntó el chico mientras jugaba con las patitas de Happy.

– Sí... pero es muy tarde... ¿No hay nadie en el baño? –

– No hay nadie. – confirmó, sentándose rápidamente junto a ella con los ojos listos para algunas palabras. – No te preocupes, Jet y Droy se harán cargo de ella; ya han estado fuera hasta tarde en otras ocasiones. Ella estará pronto en casa, ¿qué capítulo? –

Empezaron a leer, con la cabeza de Lucy recargada sobre su hombro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo se le cerraban los ojos, arrullada por el canto de los grillos y el latir de su corazón y la calma de su propia voz mientras leía a través de la página...

Ocultando un bostezo bajo su mano, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo sólo oscuridad y sintiendo un calor reconfortante junto a ella. Su cara era la que se sentía más caliente, y Lucy estaba segura de estar profundamente sonrojada cuando se dio cuenta de que la cabeza de Natsu descansaba en la parte superior de la de ella mientras que ella lo hacía en su hombro. Happy ronroneaba alegremente entre sus piernas, donde descansaba el libro abandonado.

A pesar de sentirse profundamente avergonzada, dejó escapar una risa divertida al pensar en como hace varios meses abría armado un escándalo si hubiese descubierto que se había quedado dormida con Natsu, y ahora realmente no era una gran sorpresa.

No se movió por temor a despertarlo, después de todo, él se veía demasiado adorable y apacible una vez superada su etapa de ronquidos. Algunos de sus revueltos cabellos rosa rozaban la frente de Lucy cada vez que él respiraba.

Ella levantó su mano y jugó con el mechón rosado. Su otra mano estaba "prisionera"; Natsu había enroscado su meñique alrededor del de la rubia de forma bastante apretada, por lo que no podía mover mucho su mano. Trató de moverla un poco y sintió cómo él la apretaba aún más.

Sonriendo, ella no podía dejar de admirar su simplicidad; para ella, todo siempre había sido complicado. Los sentimientos estaban revueltos y tenían múltiples capas, sus motivaciones eran confusas, la libertad estaba tanto dentro como fuera de alcance; había demasiados tonos de gris en su vida.

Para Natsu, sin embargo, todo era blanco y negro. Los sentimientos eran felicidad, tristeza, enojado, su motivación era el amor hacia los demás, tenía el corazón más enérgico que Lucy haya visto y su libertad lo era todo para él, pues había luchado por ella. Para él, las opciones eran claras, no estaba atado por el mundo y sus estereotipos y reglas. Era lo opuesto de ella, y ella apreciaba eso con todo el corazón.

Con otro bostezo, sus ojos se posaron perezosamente al otro lado de la habitación pensando, hasta que algo la distrajo. No, más bien la ausencia de alguien...

Levy no estaba en su cama.

Teniendo cuidado de no moverse demasiado rápido, sacó su teléfono y prendió la pantalla. Eran las dos de la mañana. La noche de cine siempre terminaba a la una.

Abriendo un mensaje nuevo para Levy, Lucy escribió en él: _¿Dónde estás?_

Después de pulsar enviar, esperó durante otros cinco minutos antes de enviar mensajes con el mismo texto a Jet y Droy.

Cinco minutos más tarde, ella los llamó, topándose con el buzón de voz de los tres.

Cinco minutos después de eso, envió los textos de nuevo y volvió a llamar.

Nada.

Una especie de temor enfermizo inundó sus sentidos. Dicen que la intuición de una mujer no debe ser subestimada, y Lucy decidió actuar sobre ella. Ligeramente, sacudió el hombro de su amigo. – Natsu, despierta. –

– Mmmph. –

– En serio, Natsu, despierta. –

– Vueve a domirrrr, Luce, – fue su respuesta amortiguada por la almohada.

– Levántate. Lo digo en serio, Natsu. –

– Etoy cansaaado. Ovidalo ya, dueme... – volvió a susurrar antes de girarse hacia ella.

La mano de ella, ahora temblorosa, agarró la del chico con fuerza. – Natsu, estoy asustada. –

Ante esto, la rosada cabeza se levantó con los ojos y el cuerpo tenso. – ¿Qué es? ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay alguien más aquí? No huelo a nadie… ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? ¿Hay algo… –

– Ese es el problema; no hay nadie más aquí, – respondió Lucy, tirando de su pantalón de pijama. – Levy no está aquí, Natsu. –

Ella vio su ceño destacó por la luz de las estrellas. – Puede que se haya quedado con Jet y Droy en su habitación. Lo han hecho antes un par de veces. No te preocupes, Luce. –

– P-pero, ¿y si no es así? Les he llamado a todos y les envié mensajes, ¡y no han respondido! – Lucy se mordió los labios, los ojos cada vez más abiertos a cada momento. – Además, Levy me hubiera dicho o habría mandado un mensaje si no iba a dormir aquí esta noche. Ella no querría que me preocupe. Y Jet y Droy no la traerían en la calle tan tarde… –

Cogiéndola del brazo como apoyo, Natsu se estiró y gruñó, deslizándose hasta el borde de la cama. – Voy a ir a ver si estás tan preocupada. Voy a subir a su habitación y regreso a informarte, ¿de acuerdo? –

Lucy agarró a Plue y a Happy contra su pecho. – Gracias, Natsu. –

Con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa somnolienta, el chico salió por la ventana.

Fue diez minutos de golpear los dedos ansiosamente contra su escritorio y de revisar su reloj antes de que Natsu finalmente regresara, sosteniendo un paquete bajo el brazo izquierdo. Cuando ella lo vio, pudo distinguir la expresión de su cara. Era seria, pero alerta y concentrada.

– ¿Bien? – preguntó débilmente.

En respuesta, él se arrancó la camisa.

Lucy pegó un chillido, cubriéndose la cara con las sábanas. – ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? –

– Vístete, – dijo breve, su tono más profundo de lo habitual. – No están en su habitación. No puedo oler a cualquiera de ellos por aquí. Vamos a salir buscarlos. –

– ¿N-no debe-deberíamos despertar a los otros para que nos ayuden? – logró decir, desviando la mirada. – ¿Y al Maestro? –

– Jet, Droy y Levy seguramente están bien; pero no puedo estar seguro, – Natsu le dijo, tirando su camisa del pijama al suelo. – No tiene ningún caso despertarlos si es sólo una corazonada. Podemos manejar cualquier problema que nos encontremos. Sólo tenemos que salir y encontrarlos rápido, si es que hay algo que encontrar. –

Lucy abandonó toda aprensión, saltando y corriendo hacia su armario para agarrar una camisa azul y unos pantalones de yoga, bien por los movimientos del ninjutsu.

Natsu se estaba poniendo los pantalones blancos con los que lo había visto el primer día en que se conocieron; sus rápidas acciones apenas visibles con la tenue luz que hacía brillar los contornos de su piel. Empujó su revuelto cabello hacia atrás, tiró de sus botas, provocando el estiramiento de los omóplatos y los músculos de la espalda y la contratación de los mismos con el movimiento.

Lucy no se dio cuenta que lo había estado observando y conteniendo la respiración hasta que su mirada se desvió hacia la de ella, haciendo una pausa antes de inclinarse hacia la cama por la ajustada playera negra tipo musculosa con capucha que recientemente había estado usando para pelear y en algunas sesiones de entrenamiento en lugar de su chaleco, quejándose de que este último se movía demasiado. – ¿Qué? –

– ¡Nada! – Ella corrió al baño, cerrando la puerta sólo lo suficiente para vestirse antes de salir apresurada.

El peli-rosa asaltó por completo el kit ninja que Erza le regaló, sacando todas sus shurikens y sus nunchucks para atarlos en su espalda. Después de que Lucy cogiera su cinturón con el látigo y las llaves, Natsu le lanzó algunas dagas y empujó su katana entre sus manos.

– Toma, por si acaso. – advirtió el chico.

Ese comentario no la reconfortó precisamente.

Unos momentos más tarde, él la estaba animando mientras bajaba por la pared, él ya había llegado al fondo y extendido sus brazos, susurrando lo más fuerte que pudo pero sin despertar a nadie – Eso es, es fácil. No te preocupes, voy a atraparte si te caes... –

Lucy ya estaba abajo antes de darse cuenta, los nudillos blancos y la expresión decidida. – Vámonos. –

* * *

Con la katana atada a su espalda y cuchillos escondidos en todas partes, Lucy siguió a Natsu que sostenía una de las camisas de Levy en la mano, oliéndola de vez en cuando y luego levantando el rostro hacia el viento. Ya habían recorrido la mitad de la ciudad, incluyendo la biblioteca y librería. Natsu apenas y había cogido un olor en la primera, y ahora gruñía de forma siniestra debido a la frustración, con los ojos vigilantes revisando cada centímetro de su entorno.

Avanzaban en un trote lento cuando pasaron por la cerca del Parque de Magnolia. La linterna de Lucy lanzaba su luz hacia arriba y hacia abajo con el bamboleo de sus brazos.

– No entiendo, – dijo Natsu. – se han quedado dormidos en la biblioteca en otras ocasiones, y si no estuvieron ahí, entonces... Espera. –

Lucy chocó directamente con su sólida espalda cuando se detuvo de forma abrupta, olfateando el aire lentamente.

– Duraznos – murmuró.

– ¡¿Disculpa?! –

– ¿Hmm? Oh, así es como huele Levy. – él le informó, girando hacia la derecha y caminando por una de las vías que daban hacia el sur del parque, explorando el área a fondo. El parque era precioso en esta época del año, incluso más que otros. Si bien los colores no eran visibles con la tenue iluminación a estas horas de la madrugada, los árboles eran un estallido de rojo rubí, naranjas ardientes y muchos tonos de amarillo. El aire era siempre dulce en esta zona y la pacífica atmósfera no era igualada por ningún otro sitio, incluso en su preocupante situación actual.

– ¿De verdad? – Lucy inclinó la cabeza. – Y... ¿cómo huelo yo? –

Natsu hizo una pausa, ralentizando su paso. – Bueno, no hay una manera correcta de describir el aroma exacto de una persona, pero el más cercano al tuyo sería... miel de flor de cerezos fría. –

Ella levantó una ceja, divertida. – ¿No sólo a miel? ¿Miel de flor de cerezos fría? –

– El sabor y el olor dependen del tipo de flor del que la abeja toma el polen, – murmuró Natsu entre dientes, apenas prestando atención y creando remolinos de fuego alrededor de sus dedos. – A veces los apicultores ponen las colmenas en un lugar determinado de forma que producen un cierto tipo de miel. Hueles como la miel de la flor de cerezo. Pero no miel caliente. Bueno, a veces. Es más como un olor fresco, miel fría, sí. –

– Eres un completo nerd de la ciencia. – Lucy se quejó mientras pateaba una piedra.

Lanzándole un puchero, el chico dijo – Lo busqué en Google cuando no podía entender por qué no hueles como la miel de maple que venden en la tienda... –

– ¡¿Buscaste en Google cómo _huelo_?! –

El peli-rosa se frotó la parte posterior del cuello, soltando una risa nerviosa. Lucy se sorprendió, esperaba que él respondiera con una cara de aburrimiento como de costumbre, como si nada lo avergonzara. Pero en lugar de eso percibió un ligero rubor con la luz de su linterna mientras él murmuraba – Bueno, suena un poco raro cuando _lo dices_ de esa manera, pero, em, uh, sí... – Se detuvo abruptamente por segunda vez, esta vez su cara totalmente libre de toda timidez y los ojos apretados como rendijas, un gruñido escapó a través de su garganta.

Tocándole el brazo, Lucy susurró: – ¿Qué pasa? –

– Sangre. Huelo sangre. –

Y él salió corriendo y dejando una nube de polvo detrás a través del arco de árboles sobre el sendero de grava.

– ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu espera! – Lucy corrió tras él, usando toda su energía para cogerle el ritmo a él, y jadeando.

Pronto llegaron al claro principal en la colina, donde se llevaban a cabo varias de las fiestas de Magnolia y donde el árbol de roble se levantaba con orgullo. Natsu frenó su avance mientras olfateaba más rápidamente a cada segundo y continuaba hacia adelante, avanzando cada vez más hacia el árbol. Lucy se mantuvo cerca de su lado y mirando a su alrededor con preocupación. Pasó su linterna de un lugar a otro, iluminando con ella los árboles más allá de la colina, la expresión desencajada de Natsu, la base del árbol de roble hasta…

La luz se posó sobre algo en el centro del árbol…

Lucy dejó escapar un grito espeluznante, dejando caer la linterna y volviendo al instante la cara contra el pecho de Natsu, agarrándolo fuertemente y negándose a dar la vuelta.

Por la forma en que su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil, con excepción de sus brazos que se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros y cintura, y por como un estremecimiento recorrió su garganta, Lucy podía asegurar que Natsu finalmente había visto lo mismo que ella. Pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, estruendos de rabia contenida se acumulaban en el pecho. – ¿Q-quie... _¿Quién se ATREVIÓ_... –

Porque encadenados a cal y canto, como si se tratara de una crucifixión, estaban Levy, Jet y Droy, con sangre goteando de sus pies y contusiones deformando sus cuerpos. Estaban inconscientes, y la camisa de Levy estaba levantada para mostrar claramente su estómago que tenía un símbolo trazado a dedo con su propia sangre.

Era el símbolo de Phantom Lord que coincidía con la nota manchada de escarlata clavada en la parte inferior del tronco y en cuyas letras, negras, alargadas y escritas a mano, se leía:

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Hadas. He aquí un pequeño presente._

 _-Black Steel*_

* * *

 _* Teóricamente es Acero Negro, pero me gusta más en inglés XD_

Parecen siglos desde que actualicé, bueno sólo una semana o dos, me disculpo pero como he dicho incontables veces, el estudio me absorbe y además estos capítulos son muy largos. Este capítulo y el anterior en realidad eran uno solo.

Bueno las cosas ya se ponen feas y ya se dan una idea de lo que viene...

Gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios y todo lo demás.

Cuídense


	21. Chapter 21

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **The Keys of Fire** de la autora **LoneStorm** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

 _Cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks), u otras cosas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Liberándose del abrazo desesperado de Lucy, Natsu corrió hacia el árbol soltando un grito, sacando una daga y enterrándola de golpe en el tronco. Lucy se tapó la boca, la humedad nublaba sus ojos mientras él apuñalaba a izquierda y derecha, subiendo junto a Levy. Allí, él tiró de las cadenas, tratando de soltar la que estaba en su mano derecha con expresión enloquecida mientras las piernas se le deslizaban sobre la corteza lisa del tronco.

Tratando de contener las lágrimas, Lucy lo llamó con voz entrecortada, – Natsu, por favor... tenemos que llamar a la policía. ¡Necesitamos un cortador de metal para eso, no sirve de nada que lo hagas! –

– ¡Nagh! ¡Maldita sea! – Ella podía ver su cuerpo moverse desde donde estaba. – Levy, Levy, vamos, respóndeme... Levy, oh _Mavis_. – Le pasó los dedos sobre el cuello, evidentemente buscando su pulso.

– Ella... ella está respirando, ¿verdad? – preguntó Lucy, casi incapaz de hablar a través de su apretada garganta.

– S... sí, todos lo hacen... _¡MALITA SEA, LE VOY A ARRANCAR LA P…A GARGANTA CON LOS DIENTES!_ – Natsu rugió, de nuevo empezando a golpear las cadenas. El sol había comenzado a aparecer sobre el borde de las montañas en la distancia, arrojando su luz sobre la cara del chico, donde brillaban lágrimas de rabia. – _¡VOY A HACERLO PEDAZOS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS Y USARÉ SUS HUESOS EN UNA HOGUERA!_ –

Lucy sintió correr un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, cayendo de rodillas y rogándole de nuevo. – ¡Por favor, Natsu! Baja de ahí; ¡tenemos que llamar a alguien, si permanecen allí demasiado tiempo se van a sofocar o a perder demasiada sangre! –

A pesar de que no parecía escucharla, saltó y caminó de un lado a otro mientras lanzaba sus dagas al suelo. Él se agarraba la cabeza, respirando superficialmente y cerrando los ojos.

– ¿N... Natsu? – dijo Lucy nerviosa, observando como los hombros masculinos se tensaban.

– Dame un minuto. –

Obligada, dio un paso atrás para dejarlo recuperar el control y optó por sentarse sobre sus talones, tratando de calmarse también. El mareo le nubló la mente, rabia, desesperación, preocupación, horror, todo eso y más empañaban sus sentidos.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un sonido de rasgado mientras abría los ojos para ver a Natsu arrancar la nota del árbol. Le dio otra mirada y soltando un gruñido la hizo estallar en llamas, convirtiéndola en cenizas sobre su temblorosa mano.

– Gajeel. – dijo entre dientes.

– ¿Q... qué? – Lucy hipo. – ¡Y... y necesitábamos la nota como prueba para la policía...! –

– No hay policía. Fairy Tail puede resolver sus propios problemas, – dijo Natsu con ojos brillantes – _Black Steel_ Gajeel Redfox. – se dijo a sí mismo, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y presionando la pantalla frenéticamente. – El _Dragon Slayer_ de Hierro de Phantom Lord. Ese bastard... ¿Gray? Gracias a Mavis... – bajo su teléfono para ponerlo en altavoz y así Lucy pudiera escuchar. Ella vio que Natsu había etiquetado a Gray como "Princesa de Hielo". Estaba bastante segura de que el mes pasado había visto el nombre "Frosty".

– _Natsu, hijo de p... –_ una larga secuencia de palabrotas muy coloridas y somnolientas fluyeron con brusquedad a través del dispositivo. – _¿Por qué_ _diablos_ _me llamas a las cuatro de la mañana? Y estás en la habitación al lado de mí, maldici..._ –

– Ve al Parque de Magnolia, por la puerta sur. Trae un cortador de metal y una escalera, lo suficientemente alta como para llegar a la mitad del gran roble, – Natsu soltó, haciendo caso omiso de la actitud molesta de Gray. – despierta a los del gremio y al Abuelo y _¡tráelos aquí AHORA_! –

– _Natsu, calma tus motores, –_ respondió Gray entre dientes, se escuchó un sonido sordo en el fondo como si se hubiera tropezado o empujado algo mientras salía de la cama seguido del sonido de una puerta. – _¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación? ¡Oh Mavis, no me digas que estás en LA CAMA DE LUCY…!_ –

– Gray, hu…hubo un ataque por parte de Phantom Lord. – Lucy dijo de forma entrecortada. – Levy, Jet y Droy. Oh Gray, por favor, ven, oh Mavis, por favor; ellos están her.. _._ heridos de _gravedad._ Necesitan a Porlyusica. Por favor. –

La voz de Gray cambió considerablemente. – _Espera, ¡¿qué?! Oh Mavis, ¿Levy, Jet y Droy fueron atacados? ¿Dónde están ustedes dos? ¿Están bien? –_

– Estamos bien, – lo cortó Natsu, pasándose una mano en llamas por el pelo. – Lucy estaba preocupada porque Levy no regresó, por lo que salimos a buscarlos. Estamos en el Parque de Magnolia, por el árbol de roble que está en el centro. Están muy arriba para darles primeros auxilios y y…yo no puedo... _¡DEMONIOS SÓLO VENGAN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO GRAY_! –

– _Cálmate, Natsu; ya voy. Iré a despertar al Abuelo y llevaremos a algunas personas en la camioneta. –_ La voz de Gray fue tomando un tono suave. – _Cortadores de metal y material de primeros auxilios me dijeron ¿verdad? –_

– Y una escalera o algunos recolectores de cerezas*, – murmuró Natsu. – Y en su estado, puede que necesitemos lo que tú llamas _la tercera ayuda_. –

La voz de Gray dejó escapar otra línea de obscenidades. – _Está bien. Quédense ahí y permanezcan seguros. Llegaremos tan rápido como nos sea posible. Lucy, mantenlo en calma. –_ La línea se cortó.

Natsu metió el teléfono en el bolsillo, mientras que Lucy dio un paso hacia adelante, cumpliendo con los deseos de Gray y frotando lentos círculos entre los omóplatos de su amigo y murmurando, – Está bien, ellos van a estar bien... –

Pero él le frotó el cabello, murmurándole exactamente las mismas cosas.

Y se quedaron allí durante diez minutos, negándose a mirar detrás de ellos hacia la espantosa escena, hasta que sus otros amigos llegaron.

Erza y Gray fueron los primeros en llegar junto a ellos, sosteniendo una camilla cada uno con Elfman muy de cerca cargando la escalera.

Con una expresión seria pero con un deje de gravedad, Erza les preguntó frenéticamente mientras que Natsu y Lucy se separaron para mirar hacia atrás. – ¿Estás ustedes dos bien? ¿Dónde están... Oh _Mavis_... –

Ella se detuvo en seco, Gray se detuvo haciendo un ruido ahogado a su espalda junto con Elfman. Justo después vieron acercarse rápidamente al Maestro junto a Cana, Alzack, Bisca, Laki, Jellal, Ultear, Meredy y Loke.

– No es posible… – dijo Cana con un jadeo y con la mandíbula floja.

Bisca tuvo una reacción similar a Lucy, gritando y luego girándose para ocultar el rostro contra el cuello de Alzack en lugar de ver lo que estaba frente a ella. Los demás se quedaron de pie congelados, incapaces de saber qué hacer. Incluso Ultear tenía la boca abierta, apretando los puños.

El Maestro, por el contrario, se acercó al árbol y luego comenzó a temblar, incluso más que Natsu. De repente, en voz baja y espeluznante, dijo. – ¡Nadie le hace daño a mis chicos y se libra de mi venganza! Phantom Lord... Jose... – Sus ojos brillaban con la más pura rabia. – Vamos a aniquilarlos. –

* * *

Tomó demasiado tiempo poder bajar al trío del árbol.

Para cuando consiguieron liberar a Levy, (quien los chicos insistieron debía ser la primera de acuerdo a alguna regla de su Código) algunas personas de Magnolia se habían reunido a su alrededor, jadeando y murmurando con horror y confusión.

Los chicos y Laki crearon una especie de cadena humana bajo la escalera: Laki, que al parecer era una experta en todo tipo de restricciones y tortura, fue cuidadosamente cortando las ataduras, con Gray detrás de ella para tomar a Levy del árbol. Él se la pasó a Alzack, quien se la dio a Jellal, después a Loke, que le pasó a Natsu, quien gentilmente se la llevó y la dejo con Elfman que la acunó con facilidad en sus grandes brazos, llevándola a una camilla donde las chicas y el Maestro comenzaron a darle primeros auxilios.

Fue un proceso tedioso y truculento, con Lucy incapaz de conseguir quitarse el nauseabundo hedor metálico de sus sentidos. Apenas podía soportar la vista del pequeño y maltratado cuerpo de Levy, y tuvo que alejarse por unos momentos con el fin de no vomitar ante la sola idea de que existiera alguien lo suficientemente horrible para hacer esto a una persona como Levy, tan pequeña y burbujeante e infinitamente amable...

Después continuaron con Droy, que pesaba más y tendrían más problemas, y luego con Jet. Los recuerdos de Lucy le mostraron todas esas ocasiones en que la hicieron reír, el momento en que habían mostrado tanta preocupación por ella cuando tuvo un mal día después de su pelea con Natsu. Ambos eran honestos, chicos gentiles que sólo buscaban hacer que los días de sus amigos fueran más brillantes.

Con la cara y las manos manchadas de sangre como el resto de ellos, Natsu se acercó a zancadas al Maestro, gruñendo. – ¿Dónde diablos están Gildarts y _Raijinshuu*_? –

– Los chicos están en ese viaje de intercambio de la universidad, Natsu, – el Maestro le recordó. – en el Reino de Pergrande*. Y sabes que a Gildarts le gusta tomar sus trabajos de fin de semana. –

Lanzando una maldición, el chico se pasó los dedos por el pelo y, sin saberlo, tiñéndolo de rojo por el fluido que empapaba sus guantes. Las tres víctimas estaban siendo trasladadas a las furgonetas, mientras que Erza estaba de pie junto al roble y asegurándole a la multitud que la situación estaba siendo atendida y que llamar a la policía no era necesario.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Maestro? – dijo Lucy en voz baja.

El anciano le colocó una mano de forma gentil en su codo. – Regresemos al Gremio por ahora. –

* * *

– No veo ninguna otra opción. – el Maestro calló los murmullos de los miembros del gremio y estudiantes de la escuela. Lucy tenía los ojos fijos en él mientras el anciano se subía a la parte superior de la barra para ser lo suficientemente alto como para hacer frente a todo el mundo. Sentía el vacío a su lado debido a la ausencia de Levy que yacía inconsciente en la enfermería. Por el contrario, el resto de sus compañeros de gremio la rodeaba, todos con una expresión dura en el rostro. Natsu estaba a su derecha, de pie con los puños cerrados y mirando con avidez al Maestro. Gray estaba apoyado sobre una mesa con los pies cruzados delante de él, arrastrando un documento a través del borde de una daga y la cara con un toque de malicia. Erza se mantenía de pie a la izquierda de Lucy, los pies separados y la punta de la espada en el suelo.

– ¡Vamos a atacar el gremio de Phantom Lord! – el Maestro continuó con un grito. – ¡Esto es la guerra; esto va más allá del punto en que las palabras o la autoridad los convenzan de dejar en paz a Fairy Tail! –

Cada miembro y estudiante en la sala levantó su puño y rugió con aprobación, Lucy simplemente los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¡Cinturones verdes y superiores tienen permitido ir! Vayan al dojo y a sus habitaciones para prepararse; reúnanse aquí en una hora. ¡Si pueden conducir, vengan conmigo ahora para asignarles una camioneta! Ya conocen las reglas del ninjutsu de Fairy Tail, ¡no habrá golpes que puedan llegar a considerarse fatales! – gritó Makarov, seguido por el estruendo de los pasos de todo el mundo que corría hacia sus habitaciones o al dojo.

Aturdida, Lucy siguió a Natsu por las escaleras. No hablaron... sólo intercambiaron una mirada antes de separarse rumbo a sus habitaciones. Era _esa_ mirada. Esa que dice "Todo ira bien", aunque Natsu tenía más un destello tipo "listo para matar".

Lucy sacó una versión limpia de los pantalones que llevaba puestos, se lavó la cara y las manos retirando cualquier rastro de sangre; luego eligió una blusa negra ajustada y sin mangas que a veces usaba durante el entrenamiento, debido a su facilidad de movilidad. Después de eso, tomó sus botas de combate y su cinturón con las llaves (ocultas, como siempre), el látigo y todas las dagas y cuchillos que pudo encontrar. Optó por dejar los shurikens pues era terrible con ellos, además de los nunchakus, pues requerían un mayor nivel de entrenamiento del que poseía actualmente. Tampoco era muy buena con el bastón (el cual descubrió es llamado "Bo") o la Katana, sin embargo, deslizó ambos sobre su espalda a sabiendas de que le serían útiles para defensa. Frotándola de manera afectuosa, Lucy ajustó la pulsera de Natsu.

Apretó sus manos para evitar los temblores que la recorrían; por ira, temor, o shock, no estaba segura. Tal vez era ansiedad... ¿cómo arreglaría esto Fairy Tail brincándose a la Ley y sin meterse en mayores problemas?

Pero si recordaba bien, en el libro de historia se mencionaban todos los indultos que el gremio había conseguido, las exenciones de las leyes debido a su asistencia gubernamental, era tal cantidad que resultaba obvio que el gobierno casi no tenía ningún control sobre ellos. Los gremios de hecho tenían prohibido crear conflictos entre sí, pero Phantom habían atacado primero, y claramente no se detendría hasta que se enfrentaran físicamente. La policía o los militares no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra un gremio de ninjutsu, por lo que Lucy llegó a la misma conclusión que el Maestro: sólo Fairy Tail podía resolver esto. Aunque estaba segura de que Natsu había quemado la evidencia por pura rabia y por el orgullo del gremio, estaba segura de que, a la larga, él estaba en lo correcto. Fairy Tail se encargaba siempre de sus propios asuntos. Tendrían que ir con el método de las legiones romanas: la ofensiva como forma de defensa.

Mientras se colocaba los brazales y los guantes que había comprado con puños de acero y abiertos para mostrar su marca de gremio, escuchó un ruido metálico y Natsu ingresó en la habitación, con aspecto reservado y todavía temblando de ira cada pocos segundos.

Estaba vestido y armado de forma similar a ella, aunque no había cambiado su ropa que llevaba la sangre de Levy, Jet y Droy, como un estandarte de rabia. Las correas de su equipo le entrecruzaban el pecho por debajo de las costillas. La que caí en forma diagonal desde el hombro izquierdo estaba a rebosar de cuchillos de lanzamiento, mientras que la otra iba llena con shurikens. Su katana, el Bo y los nunchacus sobre su espalda; sus pulgares estaban metidos dentro de su cinturón negro con el símbolo del gremio en la hebilla, así como las dagas junto con varias de sus granadas y un par de lazos negros colgando para mostrar su rango de cinturón.

Aunque Lucy aún tenía un aire de calma sobre ella, sus ojos se ampliaron ante la vista de él con todo su equipo; nunca había llevado todo esto durante sus trabajos. Además se dio cuenta de que llevaba algunas cosas nuevas, como las pequeñas dagas ancladas a un brazalete en su bíceps izquierdo; el otro brazo mostraba con orgullo su marca roja del gremio a juego con las salpicaduras de la sangre en el pantalón, brazos, cara, pelo, e incluso en su bufanda, que estaba envuelta firmemente alrededor de su cuello a pesar del peligro de asfixia que implicaba.

Al oír un sonido de golpeteo cuando se movió, se percató de la presencia de algunos contenedores negros con hebillas en sus muslos, tubos transparentes sobresalían de ellos hasta la espalda y hombro derecho. Lucy no tenía idea de lo que eran, pero el chapoteo que escuchó dentro de ellos la puso nerviosa. Sus gafas seguían posadas sobre su cabeza.

Las dagas en sus botas brillaban mientras él se acercaba a ella, suspirando y dejando caer su frente a la curva del cuello femenino, entrelazando sus dedos manchados con los de ella. Sin preocuparse por el hecho de que probablemente la estaba manchando de sangre, ella estiró una mano y acarició su nuca y cabello, sorprendida. Él nunca había venido a buscar confort de esa manera, al menos no de forma tan obvia.

Se quedaron allí durante unos minutos, inhalando y exhalando profundamente y con los ojos cerrados. Luego él retrocedió un par de centímetros, con la frente al ras de la suya, apretando su mandíbula y preguntando suavemente, – ¿Estás lista? –

– Sí. – susurró ella.

– ¿Llevas ese látigo tuyo? –

– Lo llevó. –

Él se dirigió hacia la puerta. – ¿Y tus llaves? –

– Sí... – Ella se congeló. – ¿Mi… mis llaves? –

– Sí. –

– Nunca te hablé de mis llaves. –

Natsu se detuvo con la mano en el pomo, pronunciando una maldición antes de murmurar – Sí. Lo sé. –

– Entonces, ¿cómo...? –

– Sólo vámonos, Lucy. –

Por una vez decidió no discutir, siguiéndolo, como siempre lo había hecho, por las escaleras.

No había mucha gente alrededor, por lo que se pusieron en marcha hacia el dojo, donde, Lucy asumió, la mayoría había ido. Efectivamente, el Maestro estaba equipando a sus chicos con armas y otros equipos, mientras que en la esquina Mirajane estaba con una multitud...

– Vamos, por aquí. –

Con una mano sobre su hombro, su amigo la guio hacia donde estaba Mirajane con Kinana. En una mesa habían colocado cuatro platos pequeños, dos con pintura aqua y dos de color dorado; los colores de Fairy Tail.

Con sus dedos, Kinana y Mirajane trazaban líneas aqua bajo los ojos de todos los ninjas que iba a Phantom, seguido por una línea dorada debajo. Extendían el color a lo largo de los pómulos y hasta a la ceja y después una línea recta bajo el ojo. Para terminar dibujaban dos símbolos diferentes en cada mejilla antes de llamar a la siguiente persona. Sin previo aviso, Natsu arrastró a Lucy con él. Él se acercó a Kinana, mientras que Lucy se puso nerviosa frente a Mira.

– Es una tradición, – le explicó la peli-blanca, sintiendo la confusión de Lucy. – Cada gremio tiene diferentes pinturas de guerra en tiempos de problemas, cuando todos se juntan para una pelea. –Rozó sus dedos teñidos a través de los pómulos de Lucy con precisión practicada, añadiendo el dorado y, a continuación, comenzó con los símbolos. – El que está a la derecha significa " _protección"_ – le explicó mientras dibujaba el símbolo en color turquesa, para después comenzar con el otro en color oro. – Y la izquierda es para la " _resistencia"_. Después de todo, la palabra "ninja" significa "el que resiste". Cada gremio utiliza la resistencia, pero eligen algo diferente para la derecha. Nosotros elegimos _protección_. –

Cuando terminó con ella, Lucy le dio las gracias a Mirajane, quien le ofreció una sonrisa ligera, la cual Lucy apreció más de lo que podía decir.

El color de cabello, la pintura, la vestimenta negra y las manchas de sangre en Natsu se contrastaban asombrosamente, y el chico los portaba orgulloso. Caminaron juntos y en silencio hacia las puertas donde se suponía que debían reunirse en la sala, pero fueron detenidos por una pequeña mano antes de que pudieran salir.

– Lucy, – dijo el Maestro, estrechando los ojos. – Todavía eres cinturón naranja. Dije verde o superior. –

– Casi soy verde, – se apresuró a contestar la chica, aunque discutir con Makarov era una novedad para ella. – ¡Yo encontré a Levy, es mi compañera y mi mejor amiga, merezco ir! –

– Lucy... – suspiró el maestro pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, y luego lentamente alzó la cabeza, esta vez hacia Natsu. – Puede que yo no sea capaz de convencerla, pero tú, Natsu... –

– Lucy es mi compañera, – dijo Natsu en calma, agarrando su mano. – Ella va a donde yo voy y yo voy a donde ella va. Soy su sensei y yo digo que ella es capaz de unirse a nosotros. –

– ¿Qué pasó con el chico que estaba tan concentrado en protegerla? – El Maestro dijo, apretando los puños frustrado.

Agarrando la mano femenina con más fuerza, Natsu levantó la voz. – ¡No puedo protegerla si no está conmigo! –

– Natsu... –

– Ella es mi compañera, – repitió, tomando una postura más firme. – Lucy se queda conmigo. –

Maestro lo observó fijamente durante un momento, ambos hombres parecían tener una guerra o una conversación con la mirada. Al final, el Maestro sólo se dio la vuelta con un movimiento de su capa. – Como desees. Lucy, quedas ascendida de rango a cinturón verde. –

– ¿El abuelo te dejará venir? –

Fue Gray quien preguntó. Vestía pantalones negros y llevaba tiras similares a las de Natsu a través de su pecho desnudo, excepto que todo en él eran cuchillas, además de sus dos katanas, tres pares de dagas y cuchillos metidos en cualquier lugar posible, su collar de espada colgando sobre su clavícula. La pintura de guerra se destacaba sobre su piel pálida, con los ojos, el cabello y la ropa negros.

– Por supuesto que sí, – dijo Lucy, estrechando los ojos. – ¿algún problema con eso? –

– No, – dijo Gray con voz profunda, haciendo girar una daga en la mano derecha. Él levantó las cejas hacia Natsu como preguntándole algo en silencio, pero el peli-rosa sólo apartó la mirada. Lucy pudo notar su máquina de hacer hielo en su cinturón, lista para hacer armas heladas a su voluntad.

Fue entonces que Erza se unió a ellos, vestida de negro y dorado, con una armadura de kevlar y fibra de vidrio, hecha a la medida para quedar por encima de su traje de ninjutsu. La boca de Lucy se abrió ligeramente cuando vio seis espadas en su espalda y dos en su cinturón, junto con un par de dagas.

– ¿Estamos todos listos? – preguntó la pelirroja, apretando la mano enguantada sobre la empuñadura de su espada derecha.

Natsu levantó la capucha sobre la parte superior de su cara. Todos asintieron juntos.

* * *

* Recolector de cereza: No tengo muy claro que es, parece que son unos palos largos que se usan para cortar frutas muy altas.

* _Raijinshuu_ : No recuerdo si aquí ya aclaré que usaremos el nombre japonés para la _Legión del Dios del Trueno,_ el grupo de Laxus. Sé que en Another ya lo mencioné, pero si aquí no lo hice, bueno ahí está.

*Pergrande: La autora escribió Japón, pero quise usar países o ciudades exclusivas del universo de Mashima, si bien es universo alterno y más contemporáneo, no me agrada mezclar países o ciudades reales con imaginarias. El Reino de Pergrande es uno enorrrrrme muy al noreste de Fiore. Si vemos todo el continente de Ishgal como si fuera Europa, Pergrande parece Rusia y Fiore, mmm, es como el sur de Gran Bretaña aunque no está separado del continente.

* * *

No tengo vergüenza ya lo sé U.U, sólo me disculparé con ustedes es lo único que puedo ofrecerles. Pero ya saben, cuando a uno le pegan las depresiones nada quiere hacer, son malas. Pero ya todo mejor, las ganas regresaron.

El capítulo es corto, la verdad ya tenía esto hecho casi todo, pensé en hacer el capítulo completo pero apenas iba a la mitad así que corté nuevamente para irles adelantando algo.

Gracias por quienes sigan leyendo, entiendo si lo dejan, cuídense.


End file.
